


Redefined Purpose

by Kiragirl17



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Timeline, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Asshole Naruto, Blood and Gore, Broken Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Father Naruto, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid-Kit, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relationship tags to come later, Rogue Ninja Naruto, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Single Parent Naruto, Slow Romance, character death-ish, slow building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 101,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiragirl17/pseuds/Kiragirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of New Purpose (A posting from FF). Nothing's how it's supposed to be be. Everything's different, thrown off by Naruto's death at such a young age. Taken from this world by his Best Friend when he was just trying to help. Dead before he could reach his goal, his true Purpose. Unable to do anything else, people just move on. So what happens when a Rogue Ninja appears ready to turn the world on it's head ten years later? What happens when this same Rogue Ninja wants nothing more than to watch them drown in their own sins and fears?</p><p> </p><p>I so suck at summaries and tagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harshness of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know. This is a rewrite of my Fanfiction of New Purpose. After still getting reviews and alerts after three years, I felt I like needed to finish this story for my readers. However, as I reread that story finish it, my disliked for the story grew. Not the plot, but I hated everything else. I hate some of the things I have written. And if I was going to finish the story, it needed to be rewritten. I would like to think that I have changed a lot as an author since when I started his story, and I would like to think it was for the best... Though some might not agree with that. You will have to be the judge on that.
> 
> Please keep in mind that my Naruto Knowledge is limited as I hadn't watched it in over three years... though i will admit that I have recently started to rewatch what I can. So somethings will be different or off from the canon, though I want everyone to keep in mind that this in an AU. To me, this makes sense that things will be different. So please do not kill me. :)
> 
> Please note: I do not own Naruto and I do not make money off this.

**Redefined Purpose**

**Chapter 1:**

**Harshness of Reality**

* * *

It seems rain a lot in the Hidden Leaf Village in times of great loss. It's like the sky is crying down upon the land, knowing the loss that everyone had just suffered. Everything in its path is soaked from the downpour, though no one cares. It doesn't matter that their clothes are drenched in the cold, icy water, which is adding 25 or more pounds. It doesn't matter that they can't see more than three feet in front of them. No one cares that they'll be sick tomorrow after standing in this rain for so long, as each are so weighted down and defeated that they can't feel anything.

Today is the day that they lay to rest one of their Shinobi, a young shinobi that was taken far too soon. Today, they lay to rest a boy that touched more hearts than anyone realized. Today, they lay to rest their heart- their soul. This kid had changed so many hearts without anyone realizing he was doing it. Somehow, he touched so many people, even when their hearts closed.

So after everything, _this_ feels like a cosmic joke. It really does. It feels like a slap to a face for these who knew this boy. After everything this boy had lived through, he was killed by this _best_ friend. Killed, trying to bring his _comrade_ back to a village that he loved so much. These friends pushed each other, making the other better—well, that's what everyone thought until that final battle. Now, they realize that they were poison to the other.

Lightning reaches across the darken sky, lighting up the area and everyone's breaking faces. No one finches at the loud roar of the thunder, as everyone is focused on the coffin. The funeral isn't the biggest the village has seen, but it isn't the smallest. There's a good number of people here, and each have been touched in some way by the blonde shinobi, as this young man had a way to make the impossible possible.

"How's Sakura holding up?"

Kakashi has never been good with emotions, and at certain points in his life, he has refused to acknowledge them. Now, he's at a complete loss, and when he glances at his remaining student, his heart drops. Like he's in a mist, he's unsure of what to say or act. "As you can imagine, she's barely keeping it together. She blames herself for his death as she sent Naruto after Sasuke," he replies, eyeing the Kunoichi who's barely able to keep on her feet. Without Ino at her side, Sakura would most likely be on her knees. "And how is Shikamaru?" he asks, looking away from his student.

Asuma follows Kakashi's glance toward his newly promoted student. He doesn't answer right away, studying the stilled form of Shikamaru, who's staring forward with a blank expression on his face. Choji, still exhausted and worn out from his battle, is at his teammate's side, providing him support. "He's blaming himself as well. Not only did he fail his first mission as a squad leader, he lost someone under his command."

The Copy Ninja knows that feeling well, knows it all too well. "Like most people here," he replies. Everyone standing in this downpour feels the same, feels like they have lost something invaluable and irreplaceable.

"Everyone will be out for blood now."

Kakashi let out a painful sigh, as that statement brings out more pain than he expects. Though he understands why, the idea that his student—No, former Student—will be hunted down and possibly killed does _not_ sit well with him; however, his insides are already rotting as he has already lost one. He wonders for a second if this is how Minato felt like when he lost his students. "I know." He utters. "This isn't going to end well."

Asuma closes his eyes as he tilts his head up slightly, letting the rain pelt him in his face. "I'm aware," he says, drily. Even with his eyes closed, there's a heavy, grim expression on his face. "Naruto had touched a lot of people." He says, opening his eyes and looking around. "Like the Sand Ninjas, who want to be here, but the youngest one is too unstable at the moment."

The Sand Ninjas aren't the only ones who are missing from the funeral; Lady Hokage is also missing, but everyone knows better than to inquire where she is. That woman has already lost people in her life and had spent years wandering, trying to find peace. She had no interest in ever returning to the real world, until Naruto. He had changed her, snapping her back to reality, but now, he's gone and so is his bright light. After losing that, there's no doubt that Tsunade isn't coping well. There's no doubt that she'll hunt Sasuke down and kill him herself.

The rain isn't letting up, and it is hitting harder, slamming down like large pebbles against the ground. It's almost impossible to hear the words that are being said; it's almost like the pastor isn't saying anything. However, no one says or moves an inch as they feel the world weighting down on them, shattering their spirits. Naruto's words to each of them are echoing in their heads, reminding how much they have lost.

"How are you, Kakashi?" Asuma asks, lowing his head and turning toward his fellow jounin. "I know this can't be easy for you after everything."

There's no need for Asuma to say anymore as no words are needed to explain. Even if he keeps everything in, it's still clear that this loss is extremely painful to the silver hear jounin. There's no doubt that everyone can read him like a book at the moment and see him how he sees himself. He won't be able to deny it, won't be able to lie his way out of it, even if he tries. "I'm fine," he lies. He lies now as they won't call him on it just yet.

Before Asuma can say anything, Jiraiya suddenly appears besides them, and his appearance shocks them all. Though they haven't spent much time with the Sannin, his currently state takes them by surprise. It looks like he hasn't slept in days- though none of them have, but it looks like he has been put through the grinder. His eye, a bright red mess, looks like it'll be a nasty, black contusion in a few hours. It'll be a painful black eye, which will probably render the eye useless for the next week or so, and there's no doubt that it's a gift from the Hokage. "She won't come out," Jiraiya replies without being asked. "I fear she will regret that choice."

"I take it that she isn't taking this well," Asuma replies, unsurprised.

The Sannin shakes his head. "No, she's not—not that she's talking about it. Just saying the Brat's name is asking for trouble. Cursing him for dying. Calling this a massive joke." He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Calling this a curse. Thinking she's cursed too. And I have to admit that I'm feeling cursed as well."

"Cursed?" Kakashi utters before he can stop himself. He doesn't need to ask to understand, because he _knows._

Jiraiya opens his eyes slowly, as he stares forward. "Everyone that Tsunade has given the First Hokage's necklace to has died. Naruto being the third and definitely the last." He takes another deep breath. "If she ever gets her hands on it again, there's no way in hell that she'll allow another person to touch it." His hands ball at his side as he looks at the coffin being lowered into the ground. "Did you happen to find it when you recovered the Brat's body?"

Feeling like he has been punched in the gut, Kakashi doesn't answer right away as Jiraiya's guilt is almost overwhelming. It's like he's drowning in it, and he feels sick to his stomach. "No, I didn't."

The Sannin sighs harshly. "Then I better go look for it." His hands are shaking at his side, and it's heartbreaking.

"Do you think that's wise?" Guy asks, stepping into the conversion. "Maybe, it's best that the necklace stays gone. It's just a painful reminder? Don't you think?"

Jiraiya closes his eyes for a second before he looks at Iruka and Konohamaru, who are a crying uncontrollably. He eyes the two, who Naruto saw as family, for a few seconds, reading the pure pain on their faces. "How can you know what someone needs?" he asks, his anger growing. His fists are now shaking at his side. "How can you judge what someone needs? How would you know what kind of closure a person needs? Maybe, she needs that necklace to cope. If she doesn't, she can decide what she wants to do with it," he snaps, trying to keep his voice down but failing. At his risen level, a few heads turn, and stare at him from the corner of their eyes. "Why don't you just worry about yourself?" He all but snaps as he turns away.

The Sannin doesn't watch as the small coffin disappears into the ground. He doesn't watch as they start to shovel dirt into the six foot hole. He doesn't pay any attention to words that the pastor is saying as he walks away. To him, this funeral is over, and he doesn't care who he insults by turning his back on it. No one can tell him how to feel or act. No one knows how he feels, though if they could, they will see him shattering.

Mutters rocket throughout the crowd at his exit, but no one moves to follow or stop Jiraiya as he disappears between the trees.

* * *

*O*O*

Ten years has come and gone in almost a blink of an eye, though no one can say that it was without pain. No one can say the last ten years were easy, but they didn't quit as that isn't how you honor the dead. Living is how you honor the dead, even if you're tired and exhausted. Naruto had his own Ninja way: never giving up, and it's a disservice to the fallen Ninja if they do not do the same.

Today is no difference, even if it's a horrible anniversary that no one wants to remember. With some, they force themselves to remember as some kind of punishment. Sometimes remembering is the worst punishment; sometimes replaying _it_ is the worst curse there is. For a few persons, that's what this day is, a curse that they'll feel for the rest of their lives. A curse that they will feel every second of every day, killing them with every breath.

* * *

*O*O*

"So the Demonic Flash strikes again?" Kakashi asks as he leans against the window in the Hokage's Office. "Are you sure? He may be a S-Class rogue Ninja and all, but this doesn't seem like him."

Tsunade closes her eyes as she leans against her desk and folds her arms under her chin. "And what does this seem like to you?" she asks, as the Rogue ninja's last kill lays out in front of them. "He's an assassin for hire. What do you expect?" she asks, her tone anything but nice. "He kills for fun. Nothing else."

The Copy Ninja pushes himself off the wall and steps to her desk, as he puts away the book he's reading. For a few moments, he stares at the photos laid out on the Hokage's desk. "I think you're confusing him with Rab from the Land of Stone. He's the one that kills for fun. With the Demonic Flash, there's logic to his kills. Picking certain assassinations, and there's a game plan to that—a reason, though I have no idea of what that is."

The Hokage lets out a sigh, knowing that her Shinobi is correct. "You may have a point, but this _is_ his handy work. These are his sword cuts," she says, picking up a photo of a dead Noble and pointing to his bloody chest. "His pattern."

Kakashi analyzes the photos, studying every detail of the photos. Yes, Tsunade's correct that this is his signature: the deep, fine cuts in the chest, but the killing of the Noble's children isn't the Assassin's style. In every known assassination of his, he hasn't killed a child or even harmed a children. In fact, he goes out of his way to avoid hurting a child, and Kakashi doesn't know why, considering he's leaving countless witnesses. It doesn't make sense to leave someone behind to identify him. It's reckless, giving his enemies too much info. These children are the reason why they have so much info on the Assassin. "But killing the sons? That isn't like him. So why start now?"

She gives a hard look, harsher than normal—though customary for the day. She isn't known to have the best temper on this day: the anniversary of Naruto's death. She's known to snap on the smallest of things on this day. "Think that he has been framed, Kakashi? If so, why would anyone do that? It isn't like there isn't already a bounty on his head."

"Not that anyone has tried to collect that bounty and lived," Kakashi replies, almost with a chuckle. It's true that there's a nice sized bounty on the Demonic Flash's head, but no one is foolish enough to try and collect—not that anyone is able to track him. Jiraiya has tried and failed a few times. "It's asking for death."

Tsunade sighs as she reaches for the only known sketch of the Assassin. As the man isn't notorious for leaving behind witnesses—well, besides the children-, no one has any idea of what he looks likes. He can be a woman for all they know. The only reason why they have this sketch now is because of a brave child, who was courageous enough to talk. "You maybe be correct," she says, as she stares at it. "But who gains from framing him?"

"Maybe, they're trying to force your hand?" he points out. For the most part, there isn't a massive man hunt for the Demonic Flash as there is for Rab or any other rogue Ninja. Sure, he's probably the most dangerous Rogue ninja with his mysterious jutsu that almost seem limitless, but his activity level is low. He takes one mission per every six that another rogue ninja takes… maybe less.

The Hokage stares at the only drawing of the Demonic Flash. In the image, the assassin is wearing a short sleeved, hooded clock, which hides both his face and figure. Though the dark red cloak casts a heavy shadow over his face, the assassin is also wearing a pitch-black mask, making his face disappear in the dark shadows of the hood. Even if his body's hidden under the cloak, it's clear that he's wearing a light, full body armor, evident by the visible parts of his arms and legs. On his back is a long katana, said to be forged from a special kind of steel, with a golden hilt, but that cannot be confirmed as no one who has seen the blade has lived. "I doubt that the Demonic Flash fears me or any other Kage, even if he should. No, I think you're right: someone is trying to force his hand."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "And that idea doesn't sit well with me. If someone plans to use that assassin as a tool, we'll be in a world of pain. I doubt we have seen his full strength yet."

Tsunade takes a deep breath as she swirls in her chair toward the window. "It would be easier if we knew where this man came from. Sure, we know that he's a highly trained shinobi, who I want to say came from one of the five Villages…though I might be kidding myself if I say that. He could've come from a number of places if he had the right teacher. If someone had at least seen some of his Jutsu, we would have an idea."

"So what are you planning to do?"

It's at this moment that a messenger eagle arrives at the Hokage's window. "For right now? Nothing. I need more information," she says as she clips a small scroll to its outstretched leg.

Kakashi doesn't need to ask where that letter is heading, considering the recent assassination. It's either to Gaara or Jiraiya, as she has started to balance ideas off them in the recent few years. There has been a growing number of rogue ninjas, which is a major issue, and they need a plan to deal with it. "I hear the Nobles are creating a stir over this."

Tsunade gives him a look, clearly not wanting to talk or go into detail about it. "I wish I could kill them all as I'm tired of their whining, but I can't do that, now can I?" she says, letting out a sigh.

"What does Gaara and Jiraiya think?"

She chuckles for a second. "Jiraiya is coming up empty—not for the lack of trying, and Gaara is more concerned about Rab, Korra, Enki and the other rogues. He's not worried about the Demonic Flash for some odd reason."

Kakash's mind is spinning as he's trying to wrap his mind around that. "Does he know something you don't?"

"If he was another Kage, I would, but I don't know what his reasoning would be if he knows something."

The Copy Ninja doesn't respond right away, thinking through everything that he knows about the situation—even if it isn't much. "Either way, the situation doesn't look good. Though I don't doubt he had killed the Noble, I don't think the Demonic Flash has killed those child, which means that someone else has and is framing him."

The Hokage turns back to him. "Probably the case, which isn't good… But, I can't help but wonder why children are special to him. There has to be a reason why he spares them. But why?" Her voice drifts off as she stares off.

There are a few ideas that pop into Kakashi's mind, but he keeps them to himself for the moment as he stares at Tsunade, who looks like she hasn't slept in days. It makes him wonder where Shizune is, as that woman would and will make the Hokage rest. "When is the last time you slept?" he asks.

Tsunade's head pops up and she glares at him, knowing why he's asking. "I thought we were talking about the rogue ninjas, and I'm fine."

There's a reason why people avoid the Hokage on this day- this anniversary, and it isn't because of her happy-go-lucky self. It's because she's anything but friendly, and Kakashi might even call her a beast—though not to her face. Every year on this day, she's falls into a depression, ready to kill anyone who crosses her. "Did you go visit Naruto today?"

Her glare gets colder if possible. "Don't," she all but hisses. "Don't you say dare say it like that!" Her tone turns nasty. "I can't go _visit_ him. He's dead. Dead." She tries to fight back the tears but fails.

Though he knows he should, the shinobi does not back down. "I visit Obito. It helps. Talking to him. Trust me."

"No," she snaps, strongly, as she gets to her feet. She doesn't move from her spot, but she's intimidating with her fists shaking at her side. "You act like he can hear me, but he can't! He can't hear a goddamn thing, so what's the point? Tell me! What's the point in wasting my breath? Nothing I say now will make a difference. He's still dead." She's trembling at his point, unable to control the anger that's boiling inside of her.

"I like to think that our loved ones we lost can hear us."

Tsunade snorts. "Nice thought, but no." She pauses for a second, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you go and pass your wisdom to the Uchiha? He needs it more than I do?"

For a few seconds, he wonders if he should press harder, but he knows he's already pushing his limits. "You know Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this, right?"

Her glance softens for a second as she thinks about the blond. "Yea, he would call me Grandma Tsunade and order me to snap out of it or else." She cracks a tiny smile for a second before her expression turns hard. "But as he's dead, he doesn't get a say in how I live my life."

Kakashi lets out a sigh before he turns to leave. He has reached the limit, and if he pushes any harder, he'll know how it feels to be hit by her fist. "Just know that he wouldn't want to see you like this," he says as he disappears out the door.

It isn't long after the door closes behind him that he hears something shatter against the wall. He doesn't turn back to think of what it is that she has thrown, as he needs air himself. This days hits him harder than he portrays. Having lost quite a few people in his life, he knows pain; he knows it well, but he likes to keep it hidden. Can't handle it if he doesn't. At times, he wonders if he'll ever feel anything besides pain. He had thought that he had found peace when he got a genin team to train, but that was a joke, a cruel joke. As he thinks back, it feels like a shot to the gut.

This is why he won't abandon Sasuke, even if the man tests him at every turn. Even if the man makes him want to ring his neck, he won't leave the man alone in his pain. No one should be alone. No one should suffer alone, even if he or she deserves it. That only creates more hatred, and there's enough of that in the world.

* * *

*O*O*

With every day feeling like a plague, ten painful years have passed since _that_ dreadful day, since he though leaving the village was wise. Seven horrible years since he found out what had happened to his annoying, stupid rival—or dear he says, best friend? Though if he thinks about it, he has no right to call him that. Not after what he had done. How was he so clueless? So stupid?

Even if he wants to think that he's over it, he isn't, and there's no amount of alcohol that can change that. At first, he thinks he can as he's a heartless bastard, but he's mistaken. He isn't as heartless as he thinks and he can't put the haunting past behind him. Then, he thinks he can make up for it or at least attempt to, but that isn't possible in his wildest dreams. He's powerless, though this fate is his own doing. He has brought this pain upon himself with his own foolishness. He's the one who has cursed himself.

A man, a few months over twenty-two, stands at the Memorial Stone: a rock that'll haunt him for the rest of his life. However, it's only one name that steals his breath, which had appeared on the faithful stone ten years ago. It's that one name that he utters whenever he wakes up in a cold sweat. It's that one name that he sees every time he closes his eyes. It's the name that he can't forgive himself for, as he's the reason why it is there. He's the one who had taken the life.

This young man used to visit this cold, cursed stone every day for an hour or so, but from day one, it has taken a toll on him. Each visit feels like a shot to his heart, his _soul_ , and it's killing him slowly; it feels like someone's sucking out his will to live. Unable to take the heartbreak, he limits his visits, and in the end, he's lucky if he visits the stone once a month after he drinks himself into a blackout. However, he visits on this day sober no matter how he's feeling, as it's the least he can do after what he has done.

It's early on this bitter, cold morning, as the sun starts to peak over the cliffs. Heavy, fat clouds darken the sunrise, and rain threatens to fall from the murky sky and soak everything in its path, but the young man doesn't care. Rain won't make his day any worse—not that it's possible. Not caring about how dark the sky is, he takes his regular seat by the middle post directly across from the stone. In all of this, his eyes never leave that one name, which means the world to him, though he wishes he had realized that years ago.

A few seconds later, heavy, cold rain starts to bomb down, leaving nothing in its path untouched. To drop the temperature even more, strong winds pick up, chilling everything its path.

_"I'm going to kill you."_

_"Me? We're teammates! How can you kill me?"_

In shame, his eyes drop from the name. In humiliation, they drop to his hands as he realizes that he has no right to look at Naruto's name, since he's why it's there in the first place. He's the one who had refused to listen to reason. He's the one who refused help, thinking he knew what he was doing.

" _You're coming back with me."_

" _No!_ _That place has nothing to offer for me!_ "

Bringing his legs to his chest and feeling like someone has his heart in a death grip, he buries his face in his knees. This always happens, whenever he visits the stone. He turns into a crying mess, which he had never thought would become his life; however, these chilling memories do that to him. They haunt him-fate's punishment, and he deserves it.

_"You can't even scratch my hitai-ate," a 12-year-old boy yelled._

The freezing rain doesn't let up, hitting him like mini explosives, but the young man doesn't move. He doesn't care he's soaked to the bone or freezing to death. He doesn't care if he gets sick. He just doesn't care. There's nothing he cares about nowadays besides the mission, barely having the will to fight. What's there to fight for anymore?

" _Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_The two boys, who were either unable to comprehend what they were about to do or didn't care, charged at each other with everything that they had. There wasn't a second thought to the fact that they were rushing at each other with two deadly attacks. There was no hesitation, and seconds later when the attacks hit, everything disappeared in a blinding, bright light. Time seemed to stop for a second before a huge explosion rocketed from the two deadly bouts, destroying everything in a mile radius._

A tear, masked by the down pour, runs down the man's pale face.

_The older boy had his hand plunged through the blonde's chest, and blood was pouring from the wound._

In the present as the memory threatens to take over, the young man's nails dig deep into the palms, drawing blood. With guilt and shame, he remembers how he was consumed by evil and how he let it control him. Even now, he cannot understand how foolish he was. Did he really think obtaining power was everything? That nothing else matters?

_With no care that he was dying, the blond reached forward and scratched the raven's hitai-ate, and he was smiling as he did it. There wasn't an ounce of guilt or worry on the young blonde's face even with the pain. Soon after scratching the symbol, the blond passed out due to blood lost, but he did not have a single regret._

_In complete shock and concern, the raven-haired boy's dark eyes widened, not able to comprehend what all had just happened. Unsure of what else to do, the raven-haired stepped back and left, leaving his friend to bleed out—though the very idea that the blond could be dying didn't passed through his mind. The idea that he might not see his friend alive again didn't register. He was too focus on what his older brother had once told him about getting true power._

Why is he so weak? Why does a single memory take so much out of him? He's an elite Jounin for crying out loud, who no one can best in a real battle. Plus, he's a highly-trained killing machine, and he shouldn't have any of these emotions, but for some reason, he's flooded with them. He has lost—no, killed- his best friend without a second thought; he wants to say that he didn't mean to do it at the time, but he can't, which is the biggest slap to the face. There's no denying that he was stupid, wanting to kill the blond to gain that power that his brother had told him about; now, he wishes he could go back in time and stop himself as it was all a lie. There was no secret power.

_A man, about 15, stared at his former, pink haired teammate, his old Sensei, and two strangers. Even with everything that was happening around them, there was only one thought on his mind: where was a certain loud mouth blond. How wasn't he here? He had made a promise to their teammate that he would bring him back. Did he turn his back on that?_

The man forces himself to his feet and steps to the nearest tree. Without caring about the growing pain in his hand, his fists go flying into the bark as anger fills him, and he's unable to stop himself, not that he had any desire to.

" _Where's the Loser?" the raven-haired asked standing between two dangerous missing Ninjas: one wore glasses, while the other had a face like snake. At the time, he had tried to tell himself that it was just curiosity that drove him to ask._

_"H-how dare you ask that?!" the kunoichi asked, shaking. Anger was flowing through her, as her fists were balled at her side. For a medical ninja, the killing intent that was rolling off her was strong._

_He didn't—couldn't understand why that question was so emotional. Why did she look like she wanted to kill him over a simple question? Was the blond hurt? Confused, he looked down to the two unnamed Konoha Ninjas, who were using each other for support. He eyed them for a second before he turned to his old Sensei, who oddly wasn't making eye contact with him. He knew he was missing something. "I don't have time for this," the teen yelled, annoyed._

_"We're here to bring you back!" the Kunoichi yelled, trembling in anger. "It's what he would've wanted." Shadows darkened her face as tears formed in her eyes._

_"I'm not coming back. There's…" he paused, noticing the word:_ wanted _. "Would've wanted? What do you mean?" His mind went to overdrive as he tried to figure out what she had meant by that: past tensed, but something deep inside told him that he wouldn't like the answer. He wasn't so sure why, but the answer scared him._

_"Naruto's dead," Sakura cried, tears running down her face. Sasuke's eyes widened as his expression broke._

Heartbroken as if it has just happened yesterday, the man falls to his knees, unable to support himself anymore. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be! This isn't how it was supposed to end." Tears rans down his face as he slams his fists down against the ground. "You're the one who was supposed to bring me back, Loser. To save _me_ from myself. You were supposed to become Hokage! You were supposed to save the world with that stupid smile and catch phase of yours."

_"The dobe's dead?" In complete and utter shock, the boy stumbled back as the world started to fall apart around him. Even if that had been his intention at first, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Naruto dead? How was that possible? It didn't sound right as that boy refused to accept defeat. How would he accept death? "H-how? Who?!" Unable to stop them and surprisingly, his emotions were coming out, and they were overwhelming to say the least._

_The woman in front of him was breaking down. "You!" Sakura answered, while her heart was shattering._

_"Me?" His voice was creaking, betraying him. Even after the three long years since he had left the village, it felt like the world was crumpling around him, as he staggered on his feet._

_"Yes, you killed him the day you turned your back on the village," Kakashi explained, calmly though there was anger boiling beneath it all._

The young, broken man struggles to his feet as he pushes himself up. His body shakes underneath him, threatening to quit on him, and it takes everything he has to keep upright. Unable to look anywhere else, his eyes find that one name on the stone again: 'Naruto Uzumaki.' Shaking with each step and with pouring down rain, he walks to the stone and places his shivering hand on the name. The stone feels like ice under his touch, but at the same time, it feels like fire.

"I knew you would be here, Sasuke."

Sasuke turns around to see a tired Kakashi, who looks like he has just run a race. His old Sensei is one of the few still in his corner, though he can't understand why. Sure, it's because of Naruto, who wouldn't want Kakashi to turn his back on him, when he should, but Sasuke still struggles to understand that. How could someone be as forgiving as the blond loser? Did he not understand that people don't change? They are who they are to the end.

However, that was the kind of person that Naruto was, seeing the good in people no matter what, and he wouldn't want anyone to get revenge for him no matter the crime. Knowing this, revenge isn't how you honor him, and it's a disservice. The Uchiha knows this is one of the Hokage's reasons for letting him back into the village, when she should've locked him up. "I had nowhere else to be." He feels dead inside, and sometimes he wishes he is.

His Sensei doesn't say anything, just standing at his side to provide support and comfort. Sasuke isn't reasonable or logical, when he's like this; he acts on pure emotion and impulse with no care about the outcome. It's lethal to interrupt the boy, when he's like this, and sometimes it helps to just let it out.

After everything, he's tired of the comfort and fake pity. "Ten years! He could've been the Hokage by now, if I didn't kill him." Okay, he knows it's unlikely for a few different reasons, but he doesn't care about the likeliness of his statement.

"You don't know that," Kakashi responds, remembering the blonde knucklehead. "Be too young anyway. And I don't want a ramen run for a mission."

Is Kakashi joking with him now? Does he think this is all a joke? "Shut-up," he hisses, glaring at the older man. "Why do you even talk to me? Why do you even care? The others don't." Locking his jaw, he flexes his hands and stares at them. His body feels strange to him, like it doesn't belong to him.

"Though it doesn't change the past, you are making up for it," Kakashi replies. "You're being the shinobi that Naruto knew you could be. You are honoring him by being that." He takes a deep breath, thinking back about the last ten years. "You're the reason why the village is still here. You protected it from Pein."

"If Naruto was alive, he would've defeated Pein himself! He would've saved everyone, been the hero that he shouldn't been, and I robbed him of that."

It strikes Kakashi hard that Sasuke is fighting him so intensely, fighting the belief that he has changed. "Everyone needs a friend."

That feels like a punch to the stomach. "…I had a friend…and I killed him," Sasuke says, walking away. _Besides, when are you a friend?_ There's no doubt in his mind that his former Sensei is only here out of guilt; he isn't a friend in any sense of the word. He's doing this for Naruto, not for him.

Before chasing after the last Uchiha, Kakashi says a silent pray for Naruto, promising to come back later for a chat. Even though he's in a hurry, his eyes linger on the stone before he turns and follows the trouble, young man. Sasuke didn't and still doesn't have it easy; he had faced and lived through hell. He had lost everything: his family, friends, purpose, and the idea of who he is. After everything, Kakashi can see how broken he is. Sasuke has nothing, not even revenge to live for. That's why the old ninja tries to befriend this young man.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke yells back, picking up his speed.

The older man doesn't listen, which he will blame the downpour. "You know he wouldn't want me to," Kakashi explains, when he catches up with the depressed man.

"That can't be your reason for everything that you do!" His voice is anything but friendly. "And it doesn't matter what he would want. He's dead."

"He wouldn't-"

This man explodes as his hands balls and trembles at his side. "I can't! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you understand how much I hate myself?! I killed him—my closest friend, and I will _never_ be able to get over it," Sasuke snaps. "And don't talk to me about getting over it, when you aren't clearly not. Just look at you. You look like shit." His fists flex at his side as he keeps his eyes forward.

With a deep sigh, Kakashi closes his eye and forces himself to take a few long, deep breath. Yes, his former student maybe correct that he will never be over it. He _has_ lost so many people in his life: his father, his teammates, his Sensei, his comrades/friends, and lastly, his student…his Sensei's son, and because of that, he knows why Sasuke think that. He understands why the young man feels like this, and he's right in some sense. Even after everything—years later, he still feels like he has failed on every level, but he knows he can't let those feelings win. He must fight, and Sasuke needs to know this too. "Why don't you join me? A few of us are getting some ramen in honor of Naruto."

The Uchiha snorts, as he lets his anger drain from him. "I think it is left unsaid that I'm invited to those," he replies, stepping away from the Jounin. "I don't think anyone will want to see my pretty face."

Kakashi knows he has a point, but today should be a day of remembrance, not about punishment or spite. They need to remember the blond that had lost his life, trying to bring back his best friend. "Do you think Naruto would let his friend suffer alone? No, he wouldn't."

Sasuke wants to argue, telling this will just start a fight, but the sound of Naruto's name drains him of all the fight that he has in him. "Okay," he replies, knowing he'll bolt at the first sign of trouble. He doesn't want to fight with any of them, especially Sakura, who can barely look at him even now. He isn't sure if it's because she hates him for killing Naruto, or because she hates herself for sending Naruto after him. "But if there is any trouble, I'm out of there."

The older Shinobi smiles softly at raven-haired. "Why don't we just remember a friend together in peace?" he asks, as he steps to Sasuke's side and glides him to the restaurant.

* * *

*O*O*

Heading toward the Land of Waves with very little on his back, a young auburn haired man—around 22, and a small chestnut haired boy sitting on his shoulders slowly cross the Great Naruto Bridge. There's nothing flashy about the two as they can easily blend in with the rest of the crowd on the busy bridge. There's nothing special or out of the norm about the young father and son. No one pays much attention to them even with both smiling and laughing like crazy.

The only thing that can be remotely out of the norm about the two is a green blue Crystal Gem hanging around the young man's neck. It shines in the afternoon rays as it smacks against his chest lightly, but no one thinks twice about the necklace, even if it's worth a mountain weight in gold. It is just a necklace to most, even if it is so much more.

 

* * *


	2. Anyone's Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. This took me longer than I expected to proof this.
> 
> I hope you like this, let me know through the reviews.
> 
> I like to mention that there are some fights scenes in this chapter... though I am not sure if they are really considered fight scenes. I am horrible at these kinds of scene, so don't judge me too hard... :)
> 
> With the fight scene, there will be blood... Not sure about the rating of this story, but who knows. I don't think it will be an issue, but just a warning.
> 
> Anyhow, here you go.

**Chapter 2:**

**Anyone's Guess  
**

* * *

_"You are weak!"_

It's in the middle of the night, and there's a lone figure standing high in one of the many trees surrounding the Noble's compound. His dark form is hidden in the thick branches of the tree, and he's still as his eyes scan the area, taking a survey of every living things inside the massive compound.

_"Why did I bother saving you? You're worthless. Now, get up or get lost. I don't have time for this."_

The man in the large tree crouches down, counting the number of trained guards patrolling the compound. As the man in the dark red cloak expects, there're several guards, ranging from trained ninja to armed civilian. After his last assassination, the Demonic Flash expects nothing less from any noble, considering how many he has killed in the last month or so. If he didn't see this response, he would've been upset or laughed his ass off at it. He's an S-rank criminal, and only the best has a chance to slow him down—not stop. Nothing can stop him.

Masking his chakra, the Demonic Flash lowers himself to the ground as quietly and swiftly as he can. Though he doesn't care who he kills, he doesn't want to alert the guards to his presence just yet; he wants to find his target first. Though the chances are low that the Noble will escape, he doesn't want to give the man any chances. He wants to kill him where he stands, just as the Noble realizes the end is upon him. He wants the Noble to drown in the lack of hope. He wants the Noble to fear the darkness, while he embraces it.

_"Oh, look. You did something right for once. I would congratulate you on that, but considering it took you so long, I won't. Next time, I expect better!"_

Using as little Charka as he can, the assassin starts to form hand signs. He doesn't say a single word as he activates his jutsu, which silences the user's movements to the naked ear. The jutsu won't make him totally undetectable—especially if there's a high rank ninja around, but it'll mask his footsteps and breathing, which'll make it harder for someone to detect him. But if someone does, it'll be the last thing that person ever does.

His right hand disappears into his cloak for a kunai, which he keeps at the ready in case he unexpectedly runs into someone—not that he expects to. Though he's no way a master, he can sense the life forms around him if he extends his consciousness, his chakra; however, if he stretches too far, he'll lose the connection to his body. It'll be like slashing the connection to his body, losing himself in the life-force of everything around him.

_"You get distracted too easily. What must I do to get you to pay attention? Cut off a finger whenever your mind wanders?"_

Forcing back the memories that threaten to overtake him, the Demonic Flash keeps his mind focus forward on the task at hand. Though he doesn't like it, his mind at times tends to wander to his former Sensei—not, that the man ever thought of himself as a _sensei_. A sensei is a teacher, someone who works with you to improve your skills and abilities, but his former 'teacher' was crueler than that. At times, he had felt like a slave driver; however, he was everything to the Young Demonic Flash.

Needing to complete his mission, the Assassin take a few deep breaths to clear his mind and he makes his way through the compound. Keeping his mind open, he sneaks pass most of the guards, only having to kill a few. Each of those kills are quick and quiet, and he's able to hide the bodies, though someone will find the corpuses soon. Having cut the carotid artery, the kills aren't clean and he's covered in blood—not that it's easily noticeable on his crimson clock. It's one of the perks of wearing red.

But, he knows it won't be long before the blood is noticed; as he has cut a major blood vessel, his victims will bleed out in minutes. Once that happens, no one will be able to miss the blood, especially with it oozing out in large puddings. Only an idiot would miss the growing pools, though the Demonic Flash doesn't put it pass this Noble and his goons. If he was wised in the first place, the noble wouldn't be on his radar.

Deep within the main building of compound, the assassin pauses for a second, sensing for the location of the Noble. It's harder than he expects to locate the Noble compared to the rest, as the man has no chakra. He blends in with the guards around him, making him almost invisible, but he isn't impossible to find. There's a bitterness in the air, and the Demonic Flash can locate him by focusing on that haunting aura.

The red Assassin keeps his kunai at the ready as he picks up his speed. He has already spent enough time in this compound, and it's making his skin itch. Though he can and would handle any trained Shinobi that he comes across with little to no trouble, he doesn't want to draw more attention to him than he already has. He knows—or rather fears that if someone looks closely at him, they'll learn the truth, and he can't have that. His secrets have secrets, and it must remain like that.

The Demonic Flash heads toward the core of the compound with his hand twitching at this side, as he forces his mind away from the katana on his back. There's no denying that his Katana is a comfort item for him, using it whenever he feels an emotional tuck. He relies on it, even when it isn't the best tool for the job, and he cleans and maintains it far more often than any other weapon. It's far more important to him than he's willing to admit. Knowing he must clear his mind, his hand tightens around the kunai as he thinks about his next kill.

* * *

*O*O*

The Demonic Flash senses the two children before he rounds the corner, and as this path is the shortest to the Noble, he doesn't try to avoid them. He knows this might give away his position, but he isn't worried; however, he isn't prepared for their silent stares that he finds himself faced with. The two boys, no older than 10, are staring at him and standing still as statues in front of him. They're so still that the tea cups on the serving plates they're holding are perfectly still. "I won't hurt you," he says, as he eyes them both.

The two boys, who look nothing alike, just stare; their eyes are wide, barely blinking, taking the entire rogue in—while the rogue ninja does the same to them. There's something off about the boys, and the Assassin doesn't know what or why he feels this way. He can't and doesn't sense any kind of chakra in them, so he doubts that they're Shinobi, though they can still be dangerous. "What are your names?" he asks, looking between the two. Though they're not the same age, the boys are close in age; it's unlikely that they're more than two years apart. The darker skinned boy is a foot taller than the pale, younger boy, and his brown eyes are far darker as well.

The Assassin's eyes swift between the boys one last time before he turns away. Even if their behavior is off, he can't stand here and watch them. As they don't seem to be moving or doing _anything_ any time soon, he steps away. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you," he says, before darting away.

Having those two children at the back of his head, he picks up his speed, not caring if he is spotted anymore. In fact, he wants to be spotted, so he can kill as many people as he can. Though the Demonic Flash is no way shape or form innocent, this noble and all that he employs are not innocent as well, and seeing those two boys still like that, brings out more anger than he cares to admit. A child should never be silent like that, and at this point, he allows himself to put away the Kunai and reach for his Katana.

* * *

*O*O*

By the time, the Demonic Flash comes across the Noble's study, his Katana is dripping with blood, and if it isn't for the deep red of the blade, the blood of his kills would stain the blade. He, himself, is covered in blood and guts, though it only appears as darken spots on his red clock. Caked in it, he can taste the blood of his kills, just by the smell alone. He can taste the copper in the air, and it only drives him forward.

Not wasting another second, he kicks open the door, and before any of the occupants can register his presence, he attacks. Preforming a jutsu one handed, the Demonic Flash spins body turning into a hurricane. With his Katana pointed out, it acts like a slicer, slashing the few next to the door (including the door and frame), and for those who are deeper in the room, the wind from his wind release carves into them like a butcher knife. Even the Kumo shinobi in the room aren't prepared for the attack and are unable to defend themselves against the sudden attack.

Torn scrolls and article of clothes fly through the air, being shredded and airborne by the hurricane like winds. Blood sprays the walls and floors, as both the katana and the wind slice everything in their paths. Nothing stands a chance, as the wind cuts everything like butter. Several body parts fall to the ground, cut from their owners, and blood oozes from them. After the blade comes to the stop, there're only a few left living. Coming to a stop in a crouched position, the Demonic Flash eyes the survivors, counting the number of moves he will have to make to kill them.

Not giving the trained Shinobi a chance to get their bearings, he extends his chakra into the blade of the Katana, adding inches to it with pure chakra. Without much effort, the assassin gets to his feet and swings his katana down upon their necks, cutting off their heads. A sickening sound echoes through the room, as the blade slices through the bone, sending their heads into a roll from the force; however, one the heads puffs away after a few rolls.

"A Substitution Jutsu," The Demonc Flash mutters in annoyance, as one of the bodies on the floor puffs away to reveal a sliced rug. It seems like one of the Kumo Shinobi was smart enough to sense his attack.

This remaining Kumo Ninja is standing across the room from the Assassin, putting himself in front of the Noble. Both look like they have been cut by the fast-moving winds and are bleeding in several places, but none of the cuts look fatal, unfortunately. "I was able to sense you at the last moment and get the Noble out of the way."

"Nevertheless, this is your end," the Demonic Flash says, monotone, as he takes a step forward. With his free hand, he reaches into his cloak for one of his _Special_ kunai. It's slightly heavier than his normal kunai, but it isn't the weight that makes this tool special. It's the seal written on the handle that does.

The Kumo Shinobi takes a few steps forward, separating himself from the Noble. "So, you're the famous Demonic Flash. I've heard stories, but I got to say you don't live up to them." The Demonic Flash doesn't respond and only throws the special Kunai at the ninja, who dodges it without any trouble. "Is that all you got? Poor aim?" he teases. The Assassin can see a grin form on the man's face, but it's gone the next second as the Demonic Flash disappears in a flash of red.

"Where did he go?" the Kumo ninja utters, as he scans the room. Panic forms in his eyes as his heart beats rapidly, but before the panic can travel to the rest of his body, there's a sudden pain in his chest, and before he can react to it, there's a blade plunged through his chest. Just as he comes to his senses, he's coughing up blood, and his body starts to feel heavy. His weapon falls from his hand, clanking loudly as it hits the floor. "How d-did you get b-behind me," he squeezes out.

"Do I match up to the stories now?" the Demonic Flash hisses as he twists the blade up and to the left. After a few more upward thrusts, the Katana hits the Ninja's heart, cutting into the vital organ and interrupting the blood flow.

If it isn't for the katana impaled in his chest, the unnamed shinobi would've collapsed on himself. As if he doesn't realize it's over, he puts his hand on the katana to push himself off it, but it's far too late. The katana has already pierced his heart, and there's no fixing the damage. He looks back at the Demonic Flash, who isn't looking at him. He's down on one knee, staring at the broken bookshelves. The Kumo Ninja's eyes falls to the base of the blade, where it meets the hilt, and with his last few breaths, he focuses on the symbol, craved into the red metal. "T-that's a c-clan symbol," he croaks out. "You're a part of the Uz…" he starts but cannot finish as his last breath leaves him.

The Demonic Flash twists his katana one last time before he yanks it free from the dead ninja, whose body collapses without the blade. Blood squirts from the wound, spraying everything in its path, but he doesn't pay much attention to the blood. He doesn't care that he's stepping in large puddles of blood, leaving red footsteps everywhere he goes, as he's focused on the Noble, who has run out of the room screaming. It doesn't matter to the Assassin as there's no way the noble can escape, though usually it's a bit of a thrill to chase down a target.

However, this chase is anything but a thrill as the Demonic Flash finds the Noble in a matter of seconds. He has him pressed against a wall with his Katana at his neck before he even knows it. It's digging into the Noble's neck, before he can register it, before he can react. He's gagging before he realizes _what_ he's smelling. Smelling the mixture of dry and wet blood. There's a strong smell of copper radiating from the blade, and it's enough to make anyone sick—well besides the assassin, who is used to the smell.

"W-whoever is paying you, I will double it," the Noble says, his eyes staring into the void of the Demonic Flash's face. "Whatever you want, I w-will give it to you. Whatever you want."

The Assassin tilts his head to the left, as he stares at the Noble. He can see the fear in his eyes, but for his likening, it isn't strong enough. He wants—no, needs to see more than just fear in the man, though he isn't sure why that's so important to him. "You assume that someone's paying me, but maybe, I just want to kill you." The blade is firmly pressed against the Noble's neck, drawing blood. "Now, tell me where the next auction is."

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," he utters, feeling the blood drip down his neck.

The Demon Flash stares at the man in front of him, eyeing everything detail in his face. It's clear that this man has never seen a hard day of work in his life. That he has been served his entire life, which makes the Assassin angrier. "If that's your final answer, so be it," he says as he slams the man into the wall. "Your death is all I want anyhow." Sure, he can torture the truth out of him, but he has no interest in it—he really doesn't, even if the sight of this man is pissing him off-, and he's sure the next noble he kills will be more forthcoming. His number of kills are growing, and there's no doubt that the aristocrats are starting to fear the sound of his very name.

However, he wants answers, and he wants them _now._ Having been hunting for answers for weeks, his patience is wearing thin, and he needs answers now. He doesn't want to go on another wild hunt. "That's not very smart, telling me—the guy with a blade to your throat—that you don't know the _one_ thing that I want to know," the Assassin sneers, slamming his knee into the Noble's gut. "If you don't know about the auction, why am I keeping you alive?" he asks.

The Noble gags, almost biting his own tongue off with the force of the blow, as the air is knocked out of him. If it isn't for the katana at his neck, pressing hard against his throat, he would've fallen over. "No, No. P-please. If I knew, I w-would tell y-you. But I w-will give y-you anything you want. Please, d-don't kill me!" He can taste his own blood in his mouth from when he has bitten his tongue, and he's almost choking on it.

The Demon Flash shoves him against the wall once more, allowing his killing intent to grow. He knows this will only draw the attention of those around that he hasn't killed, but he wants the Noble to know how screwed he is. He wants him to feel his anger. He wants him scared—more so than he already was. He wants him begging for death. "Tell me about the auction," he breaths out slowly.

"I- I don't know anything. T-"

"Do you really think I'm buying that? Do you think that I'm really that stupid?" the Assassins hisses as he lets up with the blade slightly. With his free hand, he forms a cup and brings it up to the Noble's face. In a matter of seconds, a blue ball starts to form in his hand, and it's growing. "Why do you want to keep lying to me?" he asks, bringing the glowing blue ball closer. "This is chakra so powerful that it's visible. Do you want to see what it will do to your skin?"

"P-please d-don't."

Though the Noble can't see through the assassin's mask, the Demonic Flash is staring deep into his eyes, trying to read him. "Then, don't play me as the fool. I know more than you. Believe that." His voice is ice cold, and it sends chills down the Noble's spine. "It makes me wonder why I'm keeping you alive," he hisses, inching the chakra closer. "Tel-"

"T-Toya," he chokes out, finally. "Toya of the Land of Fire. He's the one who o-organizes it. W-we don't anything until a few days before the auction." The Noble is tremoring in the assassin's hands. "Please, I don't know anything else."

The Demonic Flash gives him the once over before nodding. Even if the man had denied the existence of the auction previously, he knows the Noble is being truthful about his limited knowledge, which annoys the assassin. He has been killing Nobles for weeks, trying to learn anything he can about the auction, and he's coming up with nothing, though it isn't because of his ability to torture. His name alone can scare the shit out of people, which he quite enjoys. No, the issue is that no one knows a damn thing about this auction, but now, he finally has a name…though that's what he thought about the last name he tortured for. However, there's something different about this Toya's name. "Very well."

He gives the Noble one last look, and he smiles, though no one can't see it though the black mask. He pulls back the Katana for a second as the blue ball disappears, and before the Noble can say a word, the assassin swings his Katana forward, severing the man's head. He's sprayed with blood, though the Assassin doesn't think twice. He steps away from the body, letting it and the amputated head falls to the floor. The head bounces for a few times before it rolls to a complete stop, while the Demonic Flash watches. He waits a few seconds before he kneels next to the body. With his kunai, he cuts open the man's shirt and carves something into his skin. Unusually, he doesn't leave such obvious marks on his victims, not wanting anyone to connect them to him, but now, he sees it as leaving clues…

Not that anyone seem to be figuring it out!

It's like they aren't even trying to figure out what his plan is, or maybe, they can't. Maybe, they can't see the connection, and he feels himself groan at the stupidity of the five great ninja villages. Because, he has been clear…or he thinks he has been clear with the markings on the Nobles' chests. But, none of them seem to be putting the pieces together, and he almost wants to travel to each of the Villages and slap the Kages outside of their heads. _Almost._ Now that, would be stupid as the Hokage hits harder than he does... and she's one scary woman when she is mad.

Finishing the mark and getting to his feet, he tucks the kunai back in his cloak and turns from the dead Noble. He can feel his eye twitch as he discovers that he isn't alone. There at the end of the hall is another Kumo Shinobi, who is eyeing him with an intense look. The rogue ninja doesn't know how long the Ninja has been standing there, but he knows it can't be for long, as he would've sensed him sooner.

However, he doesn't have time to contemplate how he missed it. Without wasting a second, the Demonic Flash throws his special Kunai, which lands a few feet behind the enemy ninja. The shinobi narrows his eyes as if to doubt the Assassin's skills, but when the rogue ninja disappears in a flash of red, this expression is gone, and like the others, he's dead. The Red Katana is deep in his chest, piercing his heart before he can even move, and it is gone the next.

The Demonic Flash watches the body fall to the ground as he wipes the blood off his blade with his cloak before sheathing it. He turns, sensing a crowd of people heading toward his direction. For a second, he wants to stay and kill them all, not for any particular reason, but he doesn't. There's no doubt that there're more Kumo ninja heading his way, and the Rogue Ninja doesn't want to start a full-blown war with Kumo just yet. Without another thought, the Demonic Flash disappears in a flash of red, seconds before someone rounds the corner.

* * *

*O*O*

In a blink of an eye, the Demonic Flash finds himself in a small wooden house on the water. He can hear the rumble of the ocean as it gently slaps against the house, and he can smell the salt water, even if it is difficult to make out the smell over the blood. He can see the trees waving on the shore from the soft wind, and it does wonders for the Assassin's nerves. He can feel his body relax instantly, as the sun peeks through the room, and he finds him-

"I can smell you from the other room, you know? You stink."

The Demonic Flash can also slap himself for letting down his guard so easily; however, it's hard to keep it up, when he's here along allies. "Inari," he utters as he turns to him.

The young man—not even 20—is leaning against the door with a weird expression on his face. "You smell."

The Assassin laughs as he takes his Katana from his back and sets it on the table next to him. "Well, what do you expect?"

Inari's expression turns serious, as he scans the rogue in front of him. He eyes the now dried blood on the cloak before dropping his glance to his bloody boots. He studies the bloody footprints on the floor for a few seconds before he looks back up at the Demonic Flash. "You better clean up. I don't want my grandfather to see or know about this."

"I understand. Tazuna will not learn of this," he says, returning to his monotone voice.

Inari pushes off the door and turns to leave. "Then you better hurry. I doubt it'll do the Little Guy any good to see you like this. Too young to understand."

The Demonic Flash turns his back to the door, as he reaches into his cloak. "No, we don't want that," he says, softly. He doesn't see Inari walk away, but he doesn't need to see it to know that he has left. He can sense him as he walks away; he can sense his aura disappearing down the hallway, and he waits until he's a few feet away before he pulls out the hitai-ate tied to his hip.

He lays it flat on the table as he stares at it. Just stares. The black fabric is worn in several places, but it's still firmly attached to the metal band in the center, and he's still able to tie it around his forehead if he wants to… not that he wants to wear it visibly. It's too personally for that. Besides the age of the hitai-ate, there's nothing special about it…well that's if you don't count the deep scratch across the Konoha symbol. That scratch is more than just a mark on the cold metal, though he doesn't like to think about the story behind it.

However, he can't stop his mind from wandering. He knows why the mark is there, and who puts it there. He knows everything about this hitai-ate, and he can't help but feel pain at the sight of it, but he can't toss it. It holds so many memories for him. It reminds him of someone that he has lost, and for that, he can never get rid of it. He can't even think about getting rid of it, as it keeps that person close to him. For that, he keeps it on him.

* * *

*O*O*

Tsunade is leaning back in her Hokage chair, as she stares at a hitai-ate in her lap. There isn't anything special in appearance about the hitai-ate, as it looks like every other hitai-ate that her shinobi wear. The blue fabric on the hitai- ate is worn in a few places, and there're several small scratches on the metal-common for daily use, though it hasn't been worn in years. For the most part, it travels with the Hokage, wherever she goes, as it is a reminder to what she had and lost. Having lost her grandfather's necklace, this headband is the only thing she has to remember the blond Brat, and she will keep it close for years to come.

She runs her fingers over the cold metal as Kakashi and Jiraiya fight with each other. She's only partly listening to them, as she's lost in her own mind, her own memories. She knows that she needs to focus on the matter at hand: The Demonic Flash, who has killed again. However, her mind is on Naruto, who she misses dearly. Ten years have passed, since her 'little brother' was killed, and she's still not over it. But how can she ever be over it? He's why she's the Hokage in the first place. This was his dream…as well as Dan and her brother's, and now with their deaths, the position seems like it's laughing at her. Mocking her-

"You're fooling yourself if you think the Demonic Flash isn't capable of it?" Jiraiya hisses as he tosses pictures of the Rogue's last kill on the desk. There's so much force behind his throw that a few photos go flying off the table.

Kakashi watches the photos glide to the ground, making no move to pick them up. "I'm not saying he didn't do this. I'm just saying that he didn't kill those children. That isn't his style."

Jiraiya's face expression is pure anger. "Really? Look at these photos," he hisses as he points to the desk. There's several pictures sitting on the desk, but in a few, there're the bodies of two children, and they're completely bloody. It looks like they've been tortured for days, even if it was only for a few moments. There're several long cuts up and down their bodies and a pool of blood in their mouths. "He cut out their tongues for crying out loud! A message to those children that he has spared. A warning to shut up or he will kill them."

"Those cuts aren't the same," Kakashi replies, stepping to the desk. "These were made by different blades."

The Toad Sage snorts. "I don't see your point. He could've used two different blades. Not uncommon for a Shinobi to carry more than one type of weapon."

Tsunade isn't in the mood to deal with this today, but with another noble's death, there's no ignoring it. There's no more waiting, because there's going to be a revolt along the people if the Villages don't do anything. Though the last assassination was in the Land of Lightning, the Demonic Flash has killed across the lands. He has killed in the Lands of Wind, Sky, Earth, Water, Fire and a few other countries, and no one has any of idea as to why. There's no logic in how he picks the nobles he kills. Besides being nobles, there's nothing similar among them. Plus, there's the fact that he's traveling between these lands in a matter of days, and no one can figure out how.

"I don't understand why you think he's being framed! He's a monster. Look at what he did in the Land of Lightning. I hear the Raikage is foaming at the mouth," Jiraiya hisses. "Two squads of Kumo Shinobi were slaughtered, and you think he has been framed. Someone killing in his name? You're a damn fool."

The Hokage's hand is still on Naruto's Hitai-ate, fondling the now warm metal. Her eyes are on the Sannin, eyeing his expression. She hasn't seen Jiraiya this angry in years, and she can't understand why. Sure, the Demonic Flash has killed and is killing, but this is more than that. She can tell, but she knows better than to ask, knowing how she would react if someone asks her. "We have no doubt that he's killing these nobles. It's just the children. We don't believe he's killing the children." Her eyes drop to the picture of the two boys, who look nothing alike. There's no doubt that two weren't related by blood.

"Again, who will do that?" he asks. "Though, I don't know how that's important. He needs to be stopped."

Kakashi finally moves and picks up the pictures off the ground. He eyes the bloody bodies in the photos, studying the injuries on the corpses. "And how do you expect us to do that?" he asks, sounding exhausted. "We can't even find him, and you should know as you spent months trying to, but by some chance we do, then what? There's no doubt that we'll be walking in blind, and we can't win like that. We need to know him first. Need to know what makes him tick. And why children are so important to him, because they are. He didn't do this, though there's no denying that he did the rest, and we need to know why."

Jiraiya gives him a hard look. "Why do you feel so strong about this?" he asks.

"I don't know, but there's something in my gut that's screaming at me, telling that he didn't kill these children. Someone else has and he's bring framed, forced into a corner. Maybe, someone's setting a trap to kill him…or maybe, someone has already gotten to him and is using him for something. Whatever the case, it isn't good. He isn't normally as loud as the other Rogues, but for some reason, he's screaming. Right now, he's broadcasting his kills, which he hasn't done before. There's a reason why he's called the Demonic Flash, because he kills in the shadow in a blind of the eye without anyone noticing. He kills in a flash, and because of this, most think he's a demon. But now, he isn't hiding. There's a reason for that, and we need to know that before we do anything."

Tsunade smiles slightly, knowing that she has chosen correctly when she picked Kakashi to be her successor. He will do well…when he finally decides that he's ready to take the position. He has been hesitating in taking it on full time, though she can understand why. "Kakashi's right. This isn't him. Someone is trying to pull his strings, and we need to know why before we do anything."

"I suppose you could be right," Jiraiya breaths out in an angry huff. "But what happens if no one is pulling his strings, and it is just him?" His tone is flat, as he's staring at the two.

"Then, there must be a stressor, and we need to learn what that is, before we act," Kakashi responds.

Before Jiraiya can open his mouth to respond and before anyone can react, the door to the Hokage's office opens, and Shikamaru strolls in. His hands are in his pocket, and there's a cigarette in his month. He looks like he had just rolled out of bed and didn't bother to combs his hair. "Hey," he greets. "You rang?"

"That better not be lit," Tsunade warns, eyeing the cigarette in the Jounin's mouth. "And didn't anyone tell you that smoking is bad for you? It will kill you."

Shikamaru shrugs as he continues to pay with the cigarette in his mouth. "We're all going to die at some point."

The Hokage knows she should be used to this behavior from the young jounin, but it still surprises her at times. "I have a mission for you. Guard duty."

"Guard duty? What a drag," Shikamaru replies, as he looks between the three of them. Though he has just entered the office, he can spot the tension in a matter of seconds.

Tsunade's expression is serious as she looks at him. "This isn't normal guard duty. This is an S-class mission." She replies, seeing three sets of eyes focus on her, almost in disbelief.

Shikamaru turns serious. "S-rank? Who's the client, and who does he think is after him?"

"Toya, a Noble of the Land of Fire, has requested ninjas to guard him," she replies, as she sets Naruto's Hitai-ate on her desk and reaches for a file. "He believes his life is in jeopardy."

Kakashi watches the Hokage as she hands the file to the young Nara, though he takes a few seconds before he reaches for it. "Why is this an S-class mission," he asks, watching Shikamaru slowly flip through the pages. It doesn't look like he is reading anything, only scamming over the pages, but he can't be sure.

"It relates to what we were talking about earlier. Toya believes the Demonic Flash is after him," she answers, her eyes glancing between the three of them.

Jiraiya's hands are twitching at his side. "Didn't you just say it's foolish to go after him now? That we can't win if we attack now?" he asks. "If so, why are you sending Shikamaru and his team to be killed? Did you not see what he did to those Kumo Shinobi?"

Kakashi's mind is spinning as he replies, "Why would Toya think the Demonic Flash is after him? There's no logic to targets. His killings are random at best, so why does he think the assassin is after him?"

Shikamaru stares at the last page of the file for a few seconds before he looks up. "I guess I am in."

"As I knew you would be," Tsunade says, ignoring the other two. She knows he wouldn't turn this mission down, and besides, she has faith in him. Though the Jounin is lazy at times, he isn't one to back down from a challenge, maturing a lot in the last few years. She doesn't expect anything less from him than his best, even if he whines. "It'll be an eight-man squad." Besides, he might be the one to take down the Demonic Flash. He has it in him with that mind of his.

"I can hand pick the ninjas?" he asks, avoiding the angry look from Jiraiya.

The Hokages nods, as her eyes drop to the Hitai-ate on the desk. "Yes, select whoever you think will be the best for this. You know the shinobi of this village. You know their skills." Though she may not like the Uchiha, there's no denying the man's uses and ability. He did defeat Pein or whatever his name was, and if there's someone who can match the Demonic Flash's strength, it's him. "If I can suggest, take the Uchiha." She doesn't know what Nara thinks of her suggestion, though she knows he's not a fan of Sasuke. He hasn't like the guy since Naruto's death, and he was against Sasuke coming back to the village. "He might come in handy."

Shikamaru nods, as he wiggles the cigarette with his tongue. "Okay, but what happens if the Demonic Flash doesn't appear?" he asks, glancing up at the ceiling with a lazy look in his eyes. "This whole mission can turn out to be a drag."

"If the Demonic Flash doesn't appear, we will send a replacement team in a few weeks, though I don't think we'll have to wait for long. If Toya is correct, he'll be the Assassin's next target, and the Demonic Flash will attack sooner than later," she replies.

"How long do I have to gather my squad?" he asks, as he drops his glance toward the silent Jiraiya.

"A few hours. Hope that's enough time," Tsunade replies, her eyes dropping to the headband on her desk. Recently, _he_ is feeling distance, and it feels like he's fading into the darkness, while she struggles to remember him and his dreams, and she hates that. She hates that his memories are fading, hates that some people don't even know who Naruto was. He wasn't born to fade into nonexistence, damn it.

"Nothing I can't handle," Shikamaru replies.

* * *

*O*O*

The same young auburn haired father and small chestnut haired boy from before are sitting in a small boat on the ocean. Or rather, the four-year-old boy is sitting in the boat, while his father is overboard hanging on the side of the boat, but neither one of them seems upset by this turn of events. In fact, both are laughing as the father is squirting the young boy in the face with the ice, cold salt water.

"No, Daddy!" the boy playfully whines, as he's trying to stop the water from hitting him. "You're getting me wet."

The father laughs as he continues to spray his son with water. "Oh, but the water's great. Why don't you come in with me?" he asks, holding onto the small row boat and rocking the boat slightly as if he's trying to knock his son off his balance and into the water. "Come on. Jump in."

"Stop, Daddy!" the boy cries out, as he drops to his knees, trying to keep his balance. "There're sharks! They'll eat me!" He leans back and sits down in the small boat, as he holds onto the wooden seats. "Sharks, Daddy! Sharks"

The man laughs as he rocks the boat a little harder. "Oh, I don't think they'll like the taste of you. Too salty."

"I'm not salty, Daddy!"

"Come here, and let me taste! I can see if you do." The father laughs as he rocks the boat one last time. "Join me in the water. You know you'll-" Before he can get the words out, he's pulled down beneath the water's surface, kicking and splashing. He kicks hard, trying to free himself of whatever has a hold on him, and he's able to fight his way to surface a few times but unable to free himself. He yells, "Sharks," when he breaks the surface of the water.

At hearing his father's cries, the boy is screaming, and tears are streaming down his face. With growing fear, he's frozen in the center of the boat, hiding his face in his knees. "Daddy," he wails, unable to look at the water.

When the auburn-haired man comes up again, he freezes at the sight of his small son crying in the boat. As if he has never been attacked, his struggles stop completely, and he's just floating in the water, staring at the shaking boy. "Shit," he curses, as he starts to focus his chakra to his hands and feet. Once he has his chakra built up, he places his hands on the surfaces of the water, pushes on it as if it is a solid object, and pulls himself out of the water. "Minato," he calls, his voice soft. "Look at me."

"N-no," the boy whines.

"Minato," he calls again, as he pushes himself up. He grabs ahold of the boat and pulls himself in. A bit of water slips into the boat as it rocks under his weight, but it doesn't register with the boy. "Hey, Little One. There's no shark. I was just joking. Please look at me. Please." He's on the edge of begging, as he hates to see his young son like this, especially when he is the reason for it. "I was only kidding. Please."

Moving ever so slowly, Minato peaks his head above his knees to look at his father. With tears running down his face and staining his cheeks, he rubs at his blood red eyes, as he watches his father makes his way to him. "No s-shark?" he asks, his voice tiny. His eyes break away from his father as he eyes the water for a few seconds before jumping into his father's awaiting arms. "Daddy!" he asks, burying himself in his father's wet chest.

"I'm so sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't leave me, Daddy," he begs.

The young father lets out a sigh, as he places a kiss to the top of Minato's head. "Nothing can keep me away. Nothing," he says softly into his hairlines. He can feel the boy shiver in his arms, and he hates himself for pulling that prank on him. He never wants to see his son cry like that again, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure. "No one or thing can take you from me. That's a promise, and I never go back on my promises."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now:
> 
> Again, I hope you like it. I had a good time writing this chapter, though that doesn't mean anything. Let me know through the reviews. :)
> 
> And you know if I was cruel, I would make the last scene a memory, and Make it the stressor for the Demonic Flash killings. Then make this a suicide mission for the Assassin, but I would never do that to you... or would I? wink wink.
> 
> Anyhow, until next time.


	3. The Draws of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto... So don't kill me or sue me. Just writing for Fun,
> 
> I would like to blame Fanfiction for this taking so long to update. It's all of you authors out there, distracting me with your fanfiction.
> 
> I like to say that I do angst well, though everything else... not so well, so please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Another Note, I didn't mean for Shikamaru to have such a big part... He just sorta took it, but heck, I think it fits him. Don't you think.
> 
> Anyhow, here you go.

Chapter 3:

The Draws of the Past

* * *

Inari leans against the doorframe, staring into the small room. He doesn't know what he's thinking or looking for, but his eyes are drawn to the man in the center of the room. "I forget you're blond at times," he says, eyeing the fair-haired man in front of him.

The blond man snorts. "Me too," he says, adjusting the weapons on his person.

"I had wondered if you wore that henge all the time," Inari states, folding his arms across his chest as he eyes the older man in front of him. There is no denying the man's resolve and confidence. In his black body combat suit and his dark grey armor, he looks ready to take on the world. He just needs to pull the fabric pooled around his neck up to cover his gold hair and lower face and put on his cloak and mask, and he's ready to go. "Wondered if you and the little Guy were stuck as Brunets forever." He chuckles a bit.

"Got to admit, it feels like a second skin after all of this time," he says, as he reaches for his blood, red cloak on the chair. He plays with the heavy cloak for a few seconds before he turns to Inari.

Inari gives him a look. "So, you don't wear it when you're the 'Demonic Flash'?" he asks, giving him the once over.

"No," the Assassin says, as he puts his arms through the sleeves. "No point in wasting my chakra to hide my face when it is hidden under a cloak. Not like anyone will be unable to mask me." Once his arms are through the sleeves, he pulls the heavy cloak up and over his shoulders.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Inari pushes himself off the doorframe as he eyes the black mask on the table. "Better watch that ego of yours," he warns softly, though he doesn't understand why. He knows the Demonic Flash's reputation, and he knows that there isn't anything to worry about; however, that doesn't mean he isn't worried. And it also doesn't mean it doesn't annoy him when his worries are pushed aside. "You're going to get yourself caught."

The blond snorts again, as he ties his cloak closed. He closes himself off, taking a step away from Inari. "Why don't you say what you really want to say," he says, coldly, as he reaches for the Hitai-ate on the table.

"So where are you heading to now?" he asks, taking a small step into the room.

"You have never asked that from me before," the assassin replies, flatly. He pushes back his cloak slightly and ties the Hitai-ate to his hip. Even if the worn headband can give him away, the blond never goes anywhere without it.

Taking a deep, Inari gives him a look. "Well, that was before," he states.

"Before what?"

"Before the Demonic Flash was killing every other day," he states, slowly. Not realizing what he's doing, Inari takes a step back, putting space between them. "You don't understand the position you put the Land of Waves in, if anyone knows who you are and where you have been."

The blond turns to the desk, reaching for his weapon of choice: his katana. "You doubt my skills?"

Inari groans. Why doesn't he understand? Why doesn't he think about anyone else? "I know better than to doubt you!" he all but yells. "But it's different now. Did you forget about the bounty on your head?"

"Since when have you worried about that bounty?"

It irritates Inari that he doesn't take this seriously. "You're making enemies!"

The Assassin places the katana on his back, securing it in place. "That isn't new. None of this is new. If I make you uncomfortable, I can leave. It is of no issue to me." His voice is emotionless and distance.

Inari holds back the growl in his throat, as this man makes him want to scream. "That isn't it, and you know it. You're taking _unnecessary_ risks, and you can't see it. Or maybe, you can and don't care. Tell me which Noble you're after now."

He turns to Inari, giving him a calculating look. "Toya of the Land of Fire."

Inari doesn't respond right away as his anger builds in him. "You're an idiot, if you don't think the Hokage isn't going to send shinobi to that noble! An idiot," he yells as his hands ball at his side.

The Demonic Flash takes a step back and leans against a desk. Their eyes meet, staring at each other—reading the other. "And I will handle them if that's the case."

"Can you?" Inari challenges, feeling a bit unnerved. _It's like he has no soul. No care._ "You're risking it all. Thinking that it's impossible. That no one will realize you, Naruto, but do you know how stupid that is? If there's a village that can figure who you are, it is the Konoha. And what are you doing? You're going right into the lion dens."

"Yea, they're totally going to think a dead shinobi, who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, is the famous Demonic Flash," Naruto snorts again, folding his arm against his chest. "They thought I was the village idiot—okay, maybe I was, but I'm not anymore. I'm a different beast, and no one's going to think the Demonic Flash is me. They buried Naruto Uzumaki ten years ago."

"Why are you so hard headed? Do you really think you're unbeatable?" Inari snaps, his nails digging into his skin. "Do you really think that no one can best you? Why must you do this?"

"Because it is who I am," Naruto replies, turning away from Inari.

Inari opens his mouth to respond, but before he can say anything, a voice calls out from behind him, "And here I thought it's because you're a coward."

Unlike the stoic Assassin, Inari flinches visible, almost falling on his ass. If it isn't for the wall behind him, he would be. Though he knows it's impossible to sneak up on the Demonic Flash, the young man wishes it was, so he won't be the only one on his ass. However, that feeling is short lived, realizing who is behind him. "Grandpa."

Naruto looks behind Inari to Tazuna, narrowing his eyes. "People who call me a coward don't live to see the next morning."

Inari feels like someone is sitting on his chest, seeing his elderly grandfather step into the room. "Naruto!" he yells, in disbelief. How can he say that to his grandfather? Especially, after everything?

"Relax, Inari," Tazuna says, putting a gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder.

Still in shock, Inari just stares at Tazuna, and it takes a few seconds to get words to form. "I can explain. Let-"

"We can talk later, Inari," he says, turning his attention to the Assassin in the room.

Naruto pushes himself off the table and takes a step forward. "So how long have you known?" he asks, not seeing any look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not as stupid as you two seem to think," Tazuna replies. "I knew for a while, for a few years. When you showed up with a small child in your arms, I knew you were running from something, but I never asked, though I should have. The reason why I didn't was because of the little angel sleeping in the other room. I also never said anything because _Kush Maki_ is an asset to the Land of Waves. He's someone that people can look up to, but Kush Maki might not be worth it to keep around when the Demonic Flash is a package deal."

"And you are doubting my uses now?" Naruto asks, eyeing the man.

"Right now, I'm reminded of Zabuza and Gato. You're just as cold as they both were. Just as malicious."

Inari looks between his grandfather and Naruto, wondering where this all went wrong. He doesn't say anything, not wanting to get in between them, as each means something to him. His grandfather had taught him how to be a man, how to take responsibility, while Naruto had taught him never to give up, to never give up on a dream…though, right now, he can't see that drive in the blond, who has lost his way.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto asks. "Want me to stop? Want me to give up? To turn myself in?" His voice isn't friendly, but it isn't cold like it was a few seconds before. It is neutral, emotionless. "What do you want me to do? This is who I am. This is what I have been trained for. This is my purpose."

"That's what scares me…however, what you do is up to you, but the Land of Waves doesn't need a monster. _And_ I hope that that Uchiha kicks your ass someday. I have no doubt that he can." Tazuna replies, as he turns from the Assassin. He doesn't wait for a response and walks away.

Inari's eyes flicker to his grandfather before resting on the blond assassin. For the first time in a while, he sees an emotion on his face, and it's striking. However, the pained look is gone in a flash of the eye, like it hasn't been there in the first place. "Naruto."

His hands go to the loose fabric around his neck and pulls it up and over his head. He tucks his golden locks in before reaching for his black mask. "There's nothing to say, Inari," he replies, playing the straps of the mask. "Besides, that blasted Uchiha can't best me on his best day."

The brunet finds himself getting angrier with every passing second, as the same questions keep popping up. Does he really not care about how much he is risking? Or doesn't he see it? Is his ego too big? Whatever the case is, Inari wants to hit him in the face a few times, though he doubts he could ever land a hit on the blond. "Whatever," he says. "Be stupid for all I care. But remember, he is the _Hero_ of Konoha, while _you_ are some rogue ninja."

With that, Inari turns and leaves, not waiting for Naruto to respond. He doesn't understand why Naruto's behavior startles him, considering he knows what the blond does. He knows who the blond is, and it isn't Kush Maki, the friendly farmhand/handy man willing to help anyone in need. He's a killer, an assassin. He's a hired gun, who kills for money. If it isn't for Minato, he wouldn't be here, wouldn't be allowed to stay.

He doesn't want to think of the small child as a tool, but that's what Minato is. He's the only way to control the assassin. The child is a balance, something to curb Naruto's anger. He gives Naruto something to live for and focus on, and there's no doubt that the Assassin will kill to protect the child. Knowing how important Minato is to him, Inari hates to see what the Demonic Flash will do to anyone who thinks about touching the child. It is a scary thought.

*O*O*

* * *

There is only one word in Shikamaru's mind as he thinks about his next mission: troublesome. Either this mission is going to be a complete snooze fest—not that he'll mind—or a complete nightmare—which he wants to avoid. Either his team fights the crazed and feared Demonic Flash or they babysit some whiny Noble, and neither seems like something that he wants to do. Both seems like the kind of night that the lazy shinobi wants to avoid, but he will handle any outcome that comes his way with his head held high.

On the other hand, his team might be the end him. Right now, they're silent, and Shikamaru doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. He likes the silence, but when _these_ people are quiet, it's not good. Especially not with Ino and Sakura. They're two chatter boxes, who can and will talk anyone's head off. With Sakura being one of the best Medical Ninja in the world and Ino's own medical and clan's ability, he's willing to put up their chattering, as their skills are skills that he can't do without—even if he wants to rip off his own ears when they're around…But again, they are quiet, which is so unlike them, and he can't help be slightly worried.

Now with Hinata, the woman is normally quiet, so he isn't too worried about her…But then again, the look on her face doesn't sit well with the Squad Leader. She doesn't worry as easily as most, being calm and collective, so it isn't good when she does get emotional. Right now, she looks like something heavy is weighting on her, and it doesn't help Shikamaru's nerves; however, it can be useful at times. Plus, she has those eyes of hers, which nothing can get passed.

Then, there's Sai, who doesn't look like he has a thought or single emotion in his whole body—though that's probably why Shikamaru picked him. Sai, though spouting off random insults, is calm and logical, which means that the Lazy Ninja can count on him to be rational. The team needs this. Shikamaru needs this, if he must deal with Sasuke. He needs someone to balance out the hard-headed Raven, who doesn't listen to those around him—though, Sai and Sasuke don't get along… so maybe, it won't be good, considering they might kill each other. Okay, maybe, having those two together isn't a good idea, but those two can take down an army if they work together.

Oh, this is going to be a drag. But at least, he has Rock Lee and Choji, and they aren't crazy…Okay, they're crazy, though it's a different kind of crazy. Rock Lee has his moments, where he's completely crazy, yelling about youth and his undying love for Sakura, but he's loyal and strong, refusing to give up even with everything against him. And Choji _definitely_ has his moments, ready to blindly defend himself at any insult—especially the fat jokes, but Choji knows him the best, knows what he's thinking without it being said. Knows what he needs done without Nara saying it, and Shikamaru needs that on this mission as he will go crazy at some point. There is no doubt in that.

With Shikamaru leading, the eight shinobi make their way through trees, toward the Toya's mansion. Having been briefed, each knows what is waiting for them and what will happen if they ran into the Demonic Flash, who isn't like any other rogue ninja that they have come across. The Demonic Flash is a S Class Missing Ninja, who has been rumored to have killed hundreds of people in a matter of seconds. _Seconds._ No one knows how, but the assassin is fast—ungodly fast, gone in a blink of an eye, killing before anyone can lay a finger on him—if it is a 'him.' The only thing known about the assassin is that he wears a red cloak from head to toe, which covered his face, but even if someone did manage to catch a glimpse, no one has seen his face and lived to tell the tale.

Though his kills are random and chaotic, a warning had been sent out: 'retreat, if spotted'. However, even with the warning and increasing number of assassinations, there're some who think of him as a myth. Some who think he's just a story to scare child, because there's no way a person can disappear like he can. It's like he's a ghost, a demon, who kills from the shadows, and he's gone before anyone realizes it. It's like he was created by the worst of humanity, made to kill, and no one wants to look that in the eye.

Choji steps away from the group and makes his way toward Shikamaru. He gives him, his best friend, a once over before saying, "So what's going through your mind?" Even as he snacks on a bag of chips, he's paying close attention to Shikamaru, looking for a tell.

Nara glances at his team, scanning the expressions on their faces. He doesn't see any type of nervousness on their faces, not that he expects to find any kind of emotion on their faces. They're shinobi, trained killers, and they aren't supposed to have emotions, especially not in the heat of battle. Emotions make people weak. They give your enemy an 'in'. They get people killed, making people forgo logic and reason. Pushing them toward unachievable goals. Emotions got Naruto killed, chasing after some fool—the same stupid idiot a few feet behind Shikamaru-, who turned his back on the village, and that's something that will always haunt him. "Just forming a plan."

Choji nods as he looks forward. "Whatever you're thinking, I am in."

Shikamaru takes a deep breath, because Choji's blinding trust in him scares the young Nara. Even with the growing numbers of successful squads he has lead, the amount of faith his comrades put him still scares him. It frightens him how much they trust him. Yes, he believes in his abilities and knows he's capable of leading any charge, but that doesn't help his consistent worry, a worry that he has sealed someone's death. Sure, he has seen death, has experienced death, but the idea that he's the reason why someone dead is a punch to the gut. To the day he dies, he'll blame himself for Naruto's death, and he doesn't know if he takes anymore guilt. "This is going to a drag," he utters, not wanting to express what he's really thinking.

"I don't think the Demonic Flash is as tough as everyone thinks he is. Just a man like everyone else," Choji replies.

Shikamaru can hear Sasuke snort behind them, but the raven doesn't say a word, which just annoys him to no end. If Sasuke doesn't have this uses, Shikamaru would've requested someone, but as it stands, the once Traitor might be the only one who can take on the S-Class missing ninja. He's the power in this team, even if he's the last person that Shikamaru wants on this team. "Yes, he is," he says, ignoring the Uchiha.

"He's probably a cocky asshole, thinking he's invincible," Choji adds. "We can use that against him."

"If we work as a team, there's no way he stands a chance," Lee cheers. "We can beat him."

"Of course, we can," Ino cheers, doing a fist pump.

Shikamaru hopes that is the case, as he tries to ignore the mumbles from the Sasuke. "That's right," he says, believing in his team. They're some of the best that Konoha has ever seen, and there's nothing that they can do if they work together as a team.

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto did truly try to put this life behind him, tried to forget his past, and for a while, it worked, but there's no escape. It's who he is. Even if he's in the middle of nowhere, his past will find him. It's his purpose. It's what he has been created to do: to kill. To destroy. From birth, he was a murderer, killing before he can crawl, and no one can expect anything different from him, considering the demon sealed inside him. With Kurama, the Kyūbi no Yōko—sealed inside of him by his own father—, it's impossible for him to be anything else, impossible to be anything remotely human—though it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to be called a monster.

Though he doesn't consider himself human, he doesn't think of himself as a monster—well not totally. He's a weapon, a weapon to slaughter, and if it isn't for the little, golden ball of Sunshine he calls Minato, there's no doubt that he would be the monster that Kurama wants him to be. Being called 'Daddy' is the best feeling in the world, and he'll do anything to protect that feeling, to protect his son, even if it means the end of him. Minato is the light that guides him through the darkness; he reminds him what it means to be human, and he will protect that.

Before Minato, Naruto was lost—not that he isn't currently lost, because he is-, and he had no idea of who he or what his purpose was. He had been wandering aimlessly after Itachi's death, not knowing what his function was anymore. The Elder Uchiha had been Naruto's everything, giving him a reason to fight. To live. He gave the blond purpose, when he had nothing. For the longest time after his death, the blond had wanted nothing else than to die, but Kurama wouldn't let him, blocking the door to death.

Naruto wasn't—isn't sure why Kurama cares if he lived or died, though the demon Fox had once said, _'I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die, I die.'_ He was—no, is just saving himself, though it makes Naruto wonder what the stupid fox is living for. Waiting for the chance to escape? Or maybe the Fox gave up? Whatever the reason, the blond does feel sorry for the Fox, having to be sealed in him. It's a prison, a hell, and that may be worse than death itself.

If it's anything like the loneliness that Naruto had felt, the blonde truly feels for Kurama. He knows how it feels to be totally alone, looking for purpose. He knows how it feels to have nothing, to have everything ripped from him. He didn't realize how lost and alone he was until the Elder Uchiha brother found Naruto after the massive battle at the Village of the End. He didn't realize how alone he was until Itachi brought Naruto back from the brink. He guided and trained him after the Blonde's supposed death, protecting him. There was nothing that he didn't tell or do for the Blond, and that was what Naruto grabbed and held onto for dear life.

So after his death, it was no surprise to how lost Naruto was. It was no wonder how destroyed he was, having no idea of who he was anymore. Trying to find himself, he wandered, doing random jobs from assassinations to farm hand. Even if the job was small, he worked it to have some kind of life, because he simply existed for the longest time. It was until Naruto met Aimi that he found his way again, as that woman gave him purpose—something to live for, and it was by chance that she had given him a child, a child that Naruto will die for.

But like everything else, the happiness he had with Aimi didn't last as he was—no, is cursed. He's a killer, a destroyer, and no matter where he goes, there's no changing that. There is no hiding who he is, even if he wants nothing more than to be a simple farmer. There's no changing the fact that he's a killer, and no matter what, he'll return to that bloody path in front of him. His hands will always be bloody no matter what he does.

Shaking his head, Naruto takes a deep breath, as he doesn't have time to feel sorry for himself. Plus, he shouldn't feel sorry for himself, as he shouldn't be apologetic for what he is. It makes his strong, unbeatable, which he needs to be for his son. If he's this, he can give Minato everything that he deserves; he can keep Minato clean. Keep him innocent, as it will keep the small blond from suffering like he had and is. It keeps him a child.

Making his way toward Toya's compound at top speed, Naruto cuts through the trees swiftly as he formulates a plan in his head. It isn't best to rush into a battle without a plan, even if he wants nothing more than to rip off Toya's head. It'll be easy to, because that man is weak; however, he knows he's being cocky. He doubts it'll be truly easy, after all his kills. Surely, Toya is wise enough to know that the Demonic Flash is coming for him, knowing that his clients and associates are being killed one by one. Even if the five great Ninja village don't know his end game, this noble should've placed the pieces together and know that the Rogue Ninja is after him. He should've been wised enough to have hired Shinobi to protect him, though Naruto doesn't put much pass him.

A few hours later, the Demonic Flash, once again, finds himself high in a tree, studying the compound of his target. Judging by the lack of guards, Toya either doesn't feel threaten—if so, Naruto is lucky. Not that he needs it-, or clueless and stupid. Maybe, he thinks he's that untouchable, which is why he needs to be stopped. He needs to know that there're consequences for everything that he does, even if he has enough money to make them disappear. Though the Land of Fire might not agree—not aware of his _hobbies_ , it'll be better off once he's dead, and he doubts many will disagree once the Assassin airs the dirty hobbies.

However, it doesn't seem like the Rogue's Ninja's luck continues. He senses the ninja heading toward the compound before he can see them, but he isn't worried, knowing he can take them all. He knows his ability, knows what he can and can't handle; he knows that no matter what their chakra levels are they cannot compete with the jutsu he has. There's nothing they can do that'll surprise him—Okay, Inari might be right. This might be his ego talking.

But his confidence is shaken for once, when he catches sight of the ninjas, and Naruto's heart messes a beat. Sure, it isn't exactly Team Seven, consider it's Haruno and Uchiha with 6 other former comrades (each with their own tug at him), but that doesn't change anything, as his heart still skips a beat at the sight of them. Though he'll deny it, this is why he avoids the famous Konoha 11—not that he really considers them teammates, but the sight of them brings out his old dreams and desires, which he wants nothing more than forget. It's painful to remember dreams that he can't and could never achieve. How much does Lady Fate hate him?

Spotting Hyuga and Yamanaka, Naruto makes sure his chakra is hidden, as he tries to ignore the feeling in his chest, which is easy if he focuses on the basted Uchiha, who he hates with a passion. However, anger doesn't seem to be helping as his brain goes into over drive, ready to attack. It takes everything in him not to kill the Raven on the spot. He truly hated that man, blaming him for _everything,_ and he means everything. Taking a few deep breaths, he tries to process and form a new plan. He can turn tail and give up, but one, he _never_ gives up. Even if he's a rogue ninja, his code means everything to him; it's who he is—though is it really? It seems like he has broken and given up on many of his promises. And besides, he has already seen his old 'pals', and there's no turning back. He has a mission to complete.

He hasn't _killed_ a Konoha Ninja, but it isn't for his love of the village, though he does still care for Tsunade and a few others. It's true he doesn't want to cause her problems, doesn't want to give her more paperwork—able to see the craze look in her eyes. He can see her incinerating the paperwork with her eyes, burning it to ash. However, despite his feeling for Tsunade, his so called friends, or the village, he isn't stupid enough to piss off the Hokage and take on the entire Leaf Village—which is what will happen if he takes out this team. He doesn't care about the other villages, as they know nothing. Konoha, on the other hand, knows pieces. The Village knows him, even if he's listed as KIA, and they know the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. No matter the advantages that it gives him, he can't take on a whole village of highly trained Shinobi and live, _especially_ a village that knew how the jutsu worked.

But the Demonic Flash doesn't give up, and he never goes back on his word… _Why am I thinking like this?_ Shaking his head lightly, the Demonic Flash clears his mind, as this line of thinking will get him killed, which is why Ninjas thrive to be emotionless. Emotions get you killed, and Naruto knows this well, considering how the Uchiha almost killed him. He had allowed those _stupid_ feelings to blind him, instead of listening to those around him. He refused to listen to logic and he followed his heart. He could say that he was young, but he was stupid, stupid for thinking that the Uchiha thought of him as family like the blond did. He wasn't anything to Uchiha, and though Naruto will deny it until he's blue in the face, it had hurt—it still hurts. _Stop it,_ he yelled at himself, as he turns his mind back to the task at hand.

With the sun high in the sky, he knows he should wait for darkness, considering his red cloak will stand out in this bright sun, but he must strike before the Konoha shinobi secure the location. Before they can get their bearings, he _must_ attack now. must hit them when they're at their weakness. He must attack when they least expect it—not that he expects them to beat him. However, it pays to be smart, not stupid. It pays to think ahead, even if you have the advantage.

On the plus side, he'll be able to teach a certain bastard a lesson and show him how pathetic and weak he really is. He'll be able to knock the Uchiha down a few pegs, knowing that he'll have to fight him to get to the Noble. Knowing him, the bastard will be the first to step up, the first one to attack. It's his nature to step up first, thinking he can stop anything single handedly. No doubt he thinks he's unstoppable, though Nara might be able to control that. Now, Shikamaru Nara is someone that the Demonic Flash doesn't take lightly. That man is a genius and can out think anything, including him. With Nara leading the charge, this team can take on the world, because there's no one can match him in brain power—not that the Assassin won't try. He will, but he'll have to keep an eye on the man at all times, because if he doesn't, it'll end with him trapped in a Shadow Possession Jutsu, which won't be good for anyone. He'll also have to watch Yamanaka and make she stays out of his mind, as that's another thing he doesn't want—not that he thinks she will be able to last long in his mind with Kurama.

Naruto crouches down, eyeing the rest of the team as they enter the compound. In his mind, he silently goes over each of their known abilities and ponders what else they may have up their sleeves. Sure, he has a Bingo Book (A few really from different villages), and they all are listed, but he knows these books don't and won't have everything. There's _always_ going to be missing something from the book, but with the number of Ninjas he has faced, there isn't much that surprises or worries him.

However, his eyes linger on Hyuga, and for some reason, he finds it hard to look away. Her presence causes him to pause and think, because she had been invisible to him during his time in the village. He was blind to her and barely gave her the time of day, as he was drooling over the stupid Haruno bitch, who couldn't care less for him. But he must give it to Hinata; she has blossomed into a beautiful woman inside and out. It isn't until then—staring at her poise and confidence—that he wishes that he had learned of her crush on him all those years ago. That she had cared for him, even when no one else did. He wishes he knew all of that, but now, it is too late. It is too late to look back. Too late to change anything.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto clears his mind for the third time…no, the fourth time? He isn't sure, but he knows that everything is about to change. After this, he'll have to move and keeping moving since Konoha won't look pass the defeat of few of their strongest shinobi. Plus, Inari and Tazuna don't want him in the Land of Waves anymore, and he won't stay where he isn't want. Besides, he has already stayed longer than he should. He's the Demonic Flash, and it's dangerous for him and his beloved son to stay one place for long.

Shaking his head, the Assassin checks his equipment as he readies himself for the attack.

0*0*

* * *

Shikamaru must give it to Toya, though not really give it to him. His compound is large, filled with everything under the sky, but it's missing something. It's missing that feeling that makes any place a home. It's missing the sense of belonging, and it feels cold, hard. It feels dead almost, and that strikes the ninja hard. He doesn't know why it hits him so hard, considering the life that each Shinobi lives, but it does. It's so cold, and if he dares say, it feels evil. It feels like he is ready to knife someone behind the desk. It feels like Toya has a torture chamber, which is probably where all his servants are…as they keep disappearing behind that stupid door behind the desk.

"Do you think he eats them?" Choji says, voicing Nara's unspoken thought. "They can't taste all that good, can they?"

"Choji," Ino yells, slapping him in the back of his head. "What are you? 12 again, geez." The blonde is glaring at brunet, daring him to keep talking.

Keeping back her laugher, Sakura eyes the door behind the desk before scanning the room. There's no denying that Toya reads, as books and scrolls lined the walls. It's clear that this man is smart, though they can't say much about anything else. Sure, they haven't met the man, but they doubt he's friendly, considering how the house is run. They can look at the quiet servants for one, as they barely said two words to them. "I wonder if he's keeping us waiting on purpose," she says, choosing not to respond to Ino and Choji even if she wonders the same thing.

"Who knows? What a drag," Shikamaru replies, as he sticks his hand on his pockets.

"We shouldn't think like that," Rock Lee says, looking at Sakura.

"With the way he's going on, you would think Toya's life isn't in danger," she replies, giving Rock Lee a look. Though her skills and abilities have growth, her patience has not.

"Maybe, he's just wasting our times," Sasuke injects, as he leans against the wall. "Why would the Demonic Flash be after him anyhow? Doesn't make sense."

Sai eyes the other Raven, watching his every move. "It isn't our place to question, though you never did understand the pecking order," he replies, earning a famous Uchiha glare.

Shikamaru sighs loudly, as Sai and Sasuke glare at each other. Again, why did he agree to his? Those two will be the end of him, and there's no doubt that without the Calm, Quiet Hinata, he would go crazy. "You two will be the death of me."

Before Sai can respond, one of the doors to the study opens and a man enters. Having read the report from the Hokage, Shikamaru knows Toya by sight, but it's something else to meet the man in person. He's a taller man, though a bit on the heavy side, but he isn't fat. He, on the other hand, does have a stubby face and looks ready for battle as he stares them all down. He isn't happy. "Are you saying I'm unimportant? That the Demonic flash wouldn't want me dead?"

Hinata shakes her head as she takes a step forward. "That isn't what my comrade meant, and I'm sorry if you took it as such," she tries to explain, softly. "However, the Demonic Flash isn't your ordinary missing ninja, who kills randomly. There's a bigger picture, and right now, no one knows what that is." With a neutral expression on her face, she eyes the man, looking for something—for some kind of emotion but there isn't one. "He isn't an assassin that a normal Joe hires or can afford, not that he's easily located for jobs. So, for someone to hire him to kill you, you must've angered _someone,_ must being doing something that someone wants to stop. If he or she hired the Demonic Flash, it means something as he can take out armies. It means that you had angered someone with s-"

"Enough! No one comes to mind, but someone is after me, so I hired Shinobi and I hired Konoha Shinobi for a reason," Toya reveals, interrupting Hinata. His tone is anything but friendly, and it looks like he is ready to skin someone alive.

"Besides the fact that we're in the Land of Fire and are the closest village, is there a reason why you wanted to hire Konoha Shinobi?" Sai asks, eyeing the Noble. There is something there.

"Simple, the Demonic Flash has never killed a Konoha Shinobi," Toya reveals with a devilish look on his face. "And though he may have serious injured a few of your comrades, he hasn't killed one, like the other countless Shinobi that he has faced. It leads me to believe that he is from your village and still feels some kind of-."

"Konoha doesn't have any missing ninjas at this time," Sasuke replies immediately, as he looks at the Noble. He isn't yelling, but there's something in his tone that no one can ignore. It's firm and intense, and there's no doubt that he's willing to fight someone on this point.

Toya hasn't any readable emotion on his face, though there's something in his eyes as he stares at the Raven. "Then explain to me why he hasn't killed any Shinobi from your village."

"First of all, we can't even confirm that he has ever attacked any of our Shinobi, and even if he had attacked our comrades, we can't explain why he hadn't-" Sakura begins.

Toya, who seems frustrated at being challenged, raises his hand to silent her and the rest of the Shinobi in the room. He scans each of them, narrowing his eyes at them. "I see that we won't agree on this subject, so let's move on. I have some important guest coming, and I need to have this place secure as soon as possible."

Shikamaru lets out a deep sigh, because something isn't adding up and he can feel it. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows there's something that his Noble isn't telling them. "Why don't you tell us why the Demonic Flash is after you? Do you know something that we don't? Anything information that you have can be helpful."

The Noble doesn't answer him at first, just staring. "I have a hunch," he says. "And I have some valuable assets that the Monster wants to get his hands on."

"And what are those?" Shikamaru asks.

Toya folds his arms behind his back as he turns to the door. "Now what kind of business will I have if I tell random Shinobi my business? It is none of your concern."

"That may be the point, but we need to kn-"

Ino takes step forward, interrupting Shikamaru. Her expression is cold and hard, and everyone knows that something is wrong. "We don't have time to argue. I sense an unknown Chakra heading this way," she says, turning toward direction of the incoming chakra. "Whoever it is, he is heading fast, and he's strong."

Sasuke snorts. "Whoever it is, I got him."

Shikamaru's expression turns calculating, as he waves his team into position. He's forming a plan in his head as his team is on the move. He may not have expected the Assassin to attack so quickly, but it doesn't mean he can't handle it. He already has three sets of plans in his head, and with his team around him, he knows they can do it…. though he has no idea of what the Demonic Flash's abilities are and he might be too much for them, but he refuses to think like that. Like his former, deceased teammate used to say, he gave his word and he isn't going back on it. This is his Ninja way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Just want to point out a few things. First with the Nine Tailed Fox, one of the Reviews noted:
> 
> "The only real problem I have with this is the fact that if he had really died the Kyuubi would have gotten loose; Jiraiya especially would have known that. Try to find a way to cover the plot hole please?"
> 
> It has been quoted in the show and I even used the Quote in this chapter: 'I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die, I die.'
> 
> There is another point in the show where Naruto almost dies at the hands of Kabuto and Kurama almost dies with him (can hear the fox comment how everything is getting dark), as Naruto suffered injury it couldn't heal. So if Naruto truly died, the Fox would have died with him. Now, I could be wrong, but this leads me to believe that if Naruto dies, so does the Kyubi. So in my story, it would make sure that Jiraiya would think nothing of the Fox escaping after Naruto's "death." For him, the fox died when Naruto died.
> 
> Pairing in this Story: Since there is a paragraph about Hinata in this chapter, i wanted to say something. I have no idea of what I'm doing for the Pairing yet. Even when I started the Original vision, I had no idea. I had a few ideas in Mind (Hinata being one of them), but before that can happen, I need to get Naruto to a certain point in the story, and until I do that, I can't say who he will be paired with if he is paired with someone. He isn't in the right mind set for an relationship, and to be honest, in his certain state, he doesn't have an healthy view of what a relationship is. He can't understand the difference between a health one and an unhealthy one. Once he gets there- once he accepts himself for himself, Little Minato will probably gets first choice of his new Mommy and that boy is picky. ;)
> 
> And don't worry. If you are curious about Naruto time with Itachi and Aimi, there will be flash backs in chapters to come. They will explain why Naruto is so bitter. Everything will be revealed in time. :)
> 
> Anyhow, Let me know what you think. I love reviews! They make the world go round.


	4. Unforeseeable Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The Same disclaimer applies. I do not own Naruto. If I did, what would I change? EVERYTHING. MUAH.
> 
> Anyhow, sorry it took me so long to post this. I blame fanfiction. No, really. I blame fanfiction. I have spent days reading only fanfiction, so I blame the authors of those fanfictions for me distracting me for so long. So damn you all for writing... But it isn't my fault that you all write fanfiction, but DON'T STOP. It is all so good.
> 
> On a different note, this chapter is not where I wanted it to end. The chapter was growing too large so I cut it half. Don't worry the second half of the chapter is completed, but it is going to take me a few day to proof it. So while you wait, here you go.
> 
> On a different note, I love angst. I can write angst... so you are going to get some angst in this book. Hope you don't mind.

Chapter 4:

Unforeseeable Risks

* * *

Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage, regrets a lot things in his many years of life, and he has no doubt that he'll feel this way for the rest of his life, though he blames no one besides him. He _can't_ blame anyone but himself, as _he_ has lost every one of his students to death, and that thought alone kills him. It feels like someone has stabbed him in the heart, _repeatedly_. It feels someone has plunged their hands in his chest and ripped out his heart. It feels like someone has thrown lighter fluid on him and set him ablaze. He is trash, and he hates himself.

Did he do something wrong in a past life? Did he wrong some kind of the god? Did he piss off the wrong person? Peeped one too many times on the ladies? Did he hurt one too many people? He must've, considering his track record with students, his precious people. What kind of teacher is he? No, _was_ he? What kind of teacher _was_ the Toad Sage? Yes, was. Past tense. He knows one thing for damn sure: he is _never_ teaching again. He doesn't care who it is or who asks him. He doesn't care if the world is coming to the end. He is never becoming a Sensei to anyone else ever again. He made that promise ten years ago as Naruto was lowered into the ground, and he's keeping it.

Besides, no one wants him for a Sensei anyhow. Why would anyone want _him_ to teach them? Besides the fact that he's a perverted old man with limited number of years ahead of him, what kind of teacher—no, what kind of _person_ loses every single one of his students to death? Did he not teach them enough? Was he not good enough? Did not give them enough wisdom? Was he too distant with his kids? Did he teach them wrong? Was he too hands off? Did he not care enough? Was he too focused on his 'research'?

Naruto had complained more than once that the Toad Sage was too detached from his training, and Jiraiya had laughed it off, telling the blond brat to grow up. He had called Naruto immature on more than one occasion, telling the young Naruto that he was and is not his _babysitter_. He did and does _not_ sit around and watch his student try to master something, as he has other _important_ things to do. He told him that once he shows his student the jutsu once or twice, he leaves it up to the student to master it, because he believes that's the best way for someone to learn. They must learn it on their own. Sure, not everyone learns like that, but Jiraiya simply doesn't care, as this is his teaching style, damn it. If they don't like it, he makes sure they know that they're free to leave at anything.

Naruto isn't the only one that he taught like this. He used this method with the 'Ame Orphans' and Minato…though, that doesn't help the Sage's case, considering they're dead as well. _The stupid fuckers_. They had to do stupid shit to get themselves killed…Maybe, their deaths aren't exactly his fault as he never forced them to do anything, but he was their Sensei, and he should've taught them better. For that, he'll always blame himself for their deaths. In his mind, he could have done so much more. He could've paid them more attention, especially with Naruto. Though with the young blond, he could've gotten his hands on him sooner. Could've put more effort in Naruto's training instead of the ladies. If he was more of a mentor than a pervert, Naruto might not have been so blind to Sasuke. For that, Jiraiya hates himself.

Not many—if not any—have gone through what he has, and no matter what anyone else says, they'll _never_ know what he went and is going through. They'll _never_ understand the torture that he's living, even after all of these years. Sure, it has been ten years since the Brat's death, but Naruto's death will always be on his mind like Minato's. He'll feel their deaths daily. Every day, he wonders if he could've done something differently, and that's never going to change no matter how much time has passed, though maybe a few people can say the same thing.

Tsunade is hurting as much as Jiraiya is. Like him, she has lost a good number of people in her life. Even if their time together was short, Naruto was more than a loud mouth, immature, naïve Shinobi to the blond woman, much more. Though they don't share a direct blood relation besides the Uzumaki blood, the blond boy was a brother to her…Some might say that he was a son to her. Not caring who she is or what she lived through, he dragged her back from the edge of insanity and gave her hope when there was none. He gave her something to live for, and even after his death, he still gives her hope. He's the reason why Tsunade gets up in the morning. She can hope because of him.

Losing that blinding light, the Hokage took his death badly, almost maiming anyone who looked at her wrong. Like him, she didn't and still doesn't want to talk about it, and he can't blame her. He still can't talk about the boy, who was like a grandson to him. Besides, what can anyone say? Does talking _really_ make it better? Does talking _really_ make it feel any better? Does it change what happened? Will it bring Naruto Back? No, it won't, and it'll only create pain that neither one of the Sannins wants to feel.

However, it doesn't mean he can stop his mind from going _there._ Like most days and like he's doing now, he plays the 'what if.' He does try to think about something—anything else, as the 'what if' game is painful, but it does no good as his guilt-filled mind goes on a full-blown attack. Life for everyone would've been _completely_ different, if Minato didn't seal the Fox Demon into his newborn son. If Minato and Kushina hadn't died on the day of Naruto's birth. If Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been placed on the same team. If someone had gotten to the Valley of Death sooner. If anyone of those things happened, Naruto would've been saved. He could still be alive. 12 is too young to die.

It pisses Jiraiya off, even now. Sure, the average shinobi doesn't have a long life, but goddamn, it isn't fair when a new father or mother, _or_ a 12-year-old dies. Sure, he knows the honor of fighting for someone or thing you love, but damn it, it doesn't make it easier when someone makes the ultimate sacrifice. It makes the Toad Sage _angry_ , because war is pointless. Yes, he understands the struggle for power, but it infuriates him. It sickens him how willing people are to throw everything away for power. Willing to kill for power. Willing to hurt for power. It makes Jiraiya ill; he wants nothing more than peace, but he doesn't know that's still possible now…

With Naruto, Jiraiya thought peace was truly possible, as the boy saw the good in everything. No matter the situation or person, the blond always saw the good and believed the best in people. The Sage doesn't trust people as easily as Naruto. He can't forgive as easily as the brat, which Jiraiya considers naïve and stupid. However, he can't help but be in awe at Naruto's ability to see the goodness in everyone. He still is in awe of Naruto's ability to change people. He could lift anyone's spirit and build loyalty in seconds, the likes that Jiraiya has never seen before. Not even Minato could bring out that change and loyalty in people.

So, it isn't surprising how affected everyone was and is by the Blond's death-well, besides the toads, which Jiraiya can't understand. He knows the Toads liked Naruto a lot, but they didn't react to the boy's death, and now, they won't even carry a conversation about Naruto, though they're willing to about Minato for some reason. Much like with Tsunade, the young Blond is taboo to them, refusing to even look at Jiraiya if he brings up Naruto. They also aren't ordering him to find another summoner, which is weird, as he would think that they would want a human representative of some kind. But he supposes it makes sense considering what happened to the last two.

However, he can't help but wonder what the toads' future plans are. At one point, he summoned Gamabunta to find out what, but the Chief Toad just chased him around, not telling him _anything_. When he mentioned Naruto's name, it made him angrier. Jiraiya had even asked Fukasaku and Shima, but they brushed him and gave him a warning. What the hell is that about? A freaking warning? Do they have someone else? No, that's impossible. He has the scroll and there aren't any new names on it, but he can't understand why the Toads are so silent. It doesn't make sense.

Granted, nothing has made sense for ten years.

For one, no matter how loud the village is, it's too quiet without the Gaki. "Why did you have to die, Kid?" Jiraiya asked, as he heads to the Hokage Tower. Like he always does, he scans the village, keeping an eye on his beloved home. It's the way he honored the Son of the Yondaime, which is one of the things that he regrets the most. The boy died without knowing who his parents are. He would've loved to have seen Naruto's face had he learned the truth. He never told Naruto about his parents as some thought it would be safer if he didn't know. Little did everyone know, the brat died feeling abandoned by his parents, who were nothing more than strangers to him. He died without knowing their _names_. Their freaking Names. "Naruto, you broke so many hearts," he whispers up to the sky.

The Sannin forces himself to take another deep breath as he tries to push away the painful memories. He flexes his hands as he walks through the Hokage towers toward Tsunade's office. Nowadays, her office is where Jiraiya finds his former teammate, and he usually finds her nose deep in a scroll…or yelling at someone. In the past, he avoided Tsunade when she's angry as that's when she hits him, but now, she's always angry, and there's no avoiding it. It's like walking on glass when he sees her, though that might be just him. She doesn't seem to be as nasty with others like Kakashi and Shizune; those two seem to be the closest and safest ones from her anger… Well there is also Sakura on certain days.

Okay, there's also Iruka and Konohamaru, who Tsuande has a soft spot for due to their closeness to Naruto. She also likes Shikamaru's company, enjoy testing her knowledge against his—though she can't beat him in these games...well unless the Lazy Ninja gives up, which isn't out of the norm for him. There's also Anko—though that scares everyone—who's the Hokage's drinking buddy and 'joking' buddy. Then there is Gen—okay. Maybe, Tsunade just hates him, which isn't too hard to believe considering how many times she has hit him.

When Jiraiya arrives at Tsunade's office, he pauses at the door and watches her for a few silent minutes. Like all the other times, he founds her face down in a scroll with a hard expression. Though he does find her attractive, he watches her for another reason; he observes her because she'll never tell him the truth no matter how backed up in the corner she is. She's like a scared, wild animal with no way of escape. She attacks first and doesn't ask questions later. She is-

"No," the Hokage says strongly without even look up.

"You have no idea what I'm about to say," he counters, grumbling a bit. He doesn't move from the door and leans against the frame.

"Whatever it is, it's a bad idea," she replies, still staring at the scroll on front of her.

From his angle by the door, he cannot read what's on the scroll, but he can guess it must do with the Demonic Flash. That blasted Assassin is on everyone's mind, as no one can figure out what the hell he's up to, besides killing for fun—which Jiraiya totally thinks. Unlike Kakashi, he thinks the man is a psychopath who needs to be put down. "Hey now. My ideas aren't stupid." Tsunade glances up from her desk and gives him a _look_. "You're just bias and _mean_."

She sets down her pen as she levels Jiraiya with a glare. "So, says the man who decided to wear a henge to sneak into the woman's bath."

Jiraiya lets out a small chuckle, remembering that attempt. "Hey, it's not my fault that the bathhouse has a seal that dispels henges," he says with a smile. "Shit!" he curses a second later, as he hits the floor. A large, heavy paperweight comes flying at him and hits the wall right where his head was a second ago, leaving a dent. "Geez, watch where you throw that thing!" he yells as it lands hard next to him.

"Damn, I missed," she curses.

"Where's the love?!" he whines, playing the tears. "And my ideas are amazing!" The Toad Sage doesn't understand where this playful mood is coming from, but he doesn't shit these moods away when he has them. They're limited and far in between. He takes them where he can get them.

"Oh, like the time you volunteered to watch Mirai but used her to pick up women," she says, glaring at him. "I think Kurenai almost killed you. I should've let her kill you. Don't know why I stopped her."

Jiraiya pushes himself up and steps forward, while keeping his eyes on her hands. Knowing her, she's going to throw something else at him. "Hey, I thought Kurenai needed a break like most parents do. What's wrong with that?"

"You hate kids."

He places on a smile on a face, while keeping a few safe feet from the Hokage. "I have nothing against the little ankle bitters as long as they aren't loud, stupid, or annoying or-"

Tsunade glares at him. "Aren't like Naruto?"

"NO," he counters, quickly. He'll _never_ say that, because Naruto was never nuisance or a pest—though he might've said that to him at times. He fucken regrets those words. "You know what I mean. I would never say that!" His playful mood's gone as he stares down his former teammate. Though he doesn't want to get angry with her, he can't help the feeling that is building inside of him. She may be hurting, but he won't let someone belittle his own emotions. He does that enough himself.

Sensing his anger, she backs up softly and lightens her expression. "I know you won't. I'm sorry."

Feeling the need to change the subject, he replies with a sigh, "Okay, you _only_ gave two examples of my 'bad ideas,' so I don't know what you're talking about. Two bad ideas don't make all of my ideas bad."

Tsunade leans back in her chair, eyeing the expression on Jiraiya. "Oh, you also thought it was a good idea to let the entire world think we still had the Nine Tail Fox, and you know how _that_ ended up."

He snorts, giving her look. " _You_ also thought that was a good idea. It would've made the Village look weak, well weaker, if everyone knew we lost our jinchūriki—what most considers a weapon. We all know what could've happened if the world knew how weak we really were then. We couldn't risk or afford to look weak. Besides, no one really knows what happens to a bijū after the host dies, and on top of that, the seal that Minato used on Naruto is different. It's strong and resilient. I doubt even death could break its hold on the Kyūbi no Yōko, and the beast was probably dragged into the afterlife with the brat."

The Hokage eyes Jiraiya's expression, reading the pain in his face. "Plus, if the Kyūbi is still live and free, we would've heard or seen something. The Nine Tails doesn't seem like the one to lay low if he's free. I suspect that the demon fox would have revenge on his mind for being locked up for so many years."

Jiraiya takes a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. Well, what he really wants is to rest, to retire. Besides the fact that he can then spend all his time 'researching,' he won't be in these situations. He won't be reminded of the past. If he retires, he won't have to deal with these or any stressful situations. He won't have to worry about who is killing who, and he won't have to worry about fighting or watching his back every second of every day. He won't have to watch anyone else die. "So, what are you looking at?" he asks, his eyes dropping to the scrolls and pictures on her desk.

Tsunade doesn't answer right away, as she eyes him. "I've been looking at all of the Nobles that the Demonic Flash has killed," she replies, returning to the pictures that lined her desk. "I know there something here. I can feel it."

"Well, there has to be something about them that stands apart from the others. Tell me what you're thinking. I know you are. I can see it in your eyes."

She lays out a few more photos in front her, stretching them out so the Toad Sage can see. "I don't know if it's because I'm staring at them for too long or what. I might be making something out of these photos that isn't there, but look at these children. Look at them next to their parent. What do you see?"

Forgetting that she threw something at him moments ago, Jiraiya gives her a look before stepping to her desk. He stares at the photos, giving each a long stare before moving to the next image. To him, the children look like children. The Nobles look like Nobles. The only thing that he can think of is how different they look. Sure, each noble looks different, though that's expected considering they're all from different places. However, that's weird for all the children to look different from their parents. "Maybe, they're adopted."

"All of them?" she asks. "It doesn't make sense for all of them to be. Nobles rarely adopt children. They want to keep their bloodlines, so they usually keep several wives to sire an heir. But it would be refreshing to see these Nobles giving back, adopting orphans…Maybe, that's why the Demonic Flash is after the nobles, but why does he care if these Nobles adopt kids? Doesn't like that these Nobles are giving back?" She glances at the photos one last time before she turns from her desk. "Or, maybe, the question is why or where these children are coming from? Again, this is a high number of Nobles breaking tradition. Why do they have these children? Do they truly see them as heirs?" Taking a deep breath, she slowly gets to her feet and steps to the window. "Again, I might be looking too hard at this, trying to see something that isn't there."

"I've been doing that lot," he says, as he takes a seat across from her. "But maybe, you've a point, or you may not. Maybe, Nara will get lucky. We have to wait for answers when he gets back." Like her, he wants answers. He needs answers. Sure, Jiraiya doesn't believe or agree with everything that Kakashi said, but he may have some point; however, the Toad Sage wants to learn more before he jumps on board. If Kakashi is right and the Demonic Flash being used for something, they are all screwed.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Shikamaru doesn't like to admit it that he's feeling nervous, but he is. This is the Demonic Flash that they're dealing with, and there's no telling how he'll react to them. There's no telling how this fight is going to go down. It would help, if he has any idea of what the Assassin's skills are. Right now, he feels blind, feels like he's walking though the darkness with no idea of where he is. He feels like he's going to be attacked from all directions at any second, and he doesn't like that feeling. He doesn't like it at all. He already feels like he's two steps behind.

Right now, to feel like he has a handle on the situation, he has three separate plans going on in this head, as he tries to keep in front of the Assassin. It feels like he's playing a game. In fact, it feels like he's playing shōgi with himself, and he finally understands what it feels like to play against himself—though his father can give him quite a run for his money. He feels a few drops of sweat ran down his face, not having moved much in the last hour. He can feel his muscles spasm as he stares at the wall, sensing an unknown chakra. He can feel his eye twitch as Toya paces the length of his office, cursing and yelling. He can hear Sakura fondling her kunai as she stares at the door. He can feel it all, and it annoys the hell out of him.

Shikamaru wants to yell at each of them to shut up. He can handle Sakura, as she's just muttering to herself, talking herself up. What he can't handle is Toya, who's yelling at this two servants in the room as he paces the length. That alone is enough to get under anyone's skin. He wants to tell the Noble to shut up or at least stop moving, but he knows better than to tell a powerful client to shut up; however, it is a struggle not to. He wants nothing less than complete silence, so he can think—not that he isn't capable of thinking in a loud roar. He just like silence.

Currently, it's just Sakura, the two servants, Toya and him in the room, as the other six team members are paired up and stationed throughout the compound. Sai and Sasuke (hopefully the Uchiha doesn't kill the other raven before the mission is over) are stationed just outside the Toya's study ready to stop anything coming at them. Ino and Choji are paired up and stationed at the back of the manor. Lastly, Lee and Hinata are grouped near the front of the manor. Shikamaru doesn't like to split up his team, but he knows this is the best course of action. Also, the narrow hallways won't do for a large group fight. People will just end up tripping over each other.

He also needs to keep Toya as far away as he can from the battle, and if there had been more time, Shikamaru would get Toya away. But at this point, turning tail and running with Toya will only get them killed, so the best plan is to stand and fight. Besides, they have the upper hand right now, as they know the layout better than the Demonic Flash. Even if they don't know the abilities of the Demonic Flash, he'll be handicapped by his limited knowledge of the layout and of them.

Shikamaru also trusts his team—well, besides the Uchiha, but that's on a personal level-, and he knows they can handle whatever is thrown at them if they work together as a _team_. He picked these people for a reason, because together, they can take down anyone. Or that's what he tells himself as he forces the doubt out of his mind. He doesn't care that other teams of Shinobi had faced this man and died. He doesn't care that this Assassin has killed hundreds. He doesn't care that he can disappear in a blink of an eye. That's in the past…but how can this time be any different? They're just like others, aren't they? They aren—

No! He refuses to think like that. That's what probably had gotten the other teams killed: fear. Fear is the enemy, as fear can destroy any advantage that a team can have. Sure, pride can do the same thing, but at times, fear can be worse than pride. Fear can stop a person in his tracks, stop him from even _trying_. At least with pride, a person, though they may kill himself with foolishness, still _acts_. They still _try_. They can still do _something_ , unlike fear. You cannot hope to win against an enemy if you do not believe in yourself and at least try.

Maybe, that's what made Naruto so strong, because he never gave up, even with everything stacked against him. He believed no matter what, which is what Shikamaru holds on it. It's what this mission needs, and he refuses to believe differently. If he doesn't believe in himself and his teammates, he has already lost this battle, and he refuses to accept that. Like his comrades before him, he'll go down fighting, while giving his teammates the best chance they can have. If he doesn't, he's pretty sure Naruto will kill his ass in the Afterlife, and he does not want that.

Besides, he has a plan. The Demonic Flash is strong, but this game is of smarts. It's going to be the battle of minds, and his three sets of plans are good. He just wishes that everyone will shut up so he can think. Seriously, he wants to stab out his own ears, though this annoyance might be a good distraction from his fear.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Get back here!"

"No!" a four-year-old boy yells back, giggling like he has no care or worry in the world. With the sun high in the sky, he runs through the trees near the ocean side cabin. Even if the Land of Waves is calm and peaceful, he knows that he should stay close… well according to his father, as Minato has no idea of how the world works and how dangerous it is. He's an innocent boy with a huge smile. "Catch me if you can!"

"Listen to me, Gaki! Get your butt back here!"

The boy doesn't respond with anything besides giggles as he zigs and zags between the trees. Running at his top speed, he can barely keep his balance on his shaky, little legs, but he doesn't slow him down. He keeps going, even though his lungs are protesting and about to give in. Even when he jumps over a few fallen logs and scratches his legs and hands, he keeps a smile on his face. He keeps running even with the sweat pouring down his face, and even with branches hitting him in the face, he's paying no attention to the things around him and just keeps his eyes forward.

His loud laughter can be heard echoing throughout the trees, startling everything in his path. No bugs or animals are safe in his craze path, as he rushes pass and through their nests and homes with little regard. A Deer, a few feet from him, freezes while nibbling on the tall grass and picks up its head to stare at the fast-moving child. A mother fox and three young kits glances at the boy before turning back to their play fighting. Flocks of birds take to the sky, flying away from the craze boy. Bees buzz above as he flies past their hive.

Not attacking the young boy, the wildlife eyes the boy for a second, as they study him. When they're sure Minato means them no harm, they return to the state they were in before and ignore the loud, cackling boy, who's wearing a henge that turns him into an average looking brunet. When he's safe and hidden in his room, he has the brightest blond hair, which rivals the sun on the hottest of days. And his brilliant, cerulean eyes are bluer than the ocean and clearer than the sky on the nicest of days. His skin has a natural, smooth tan color, making him look exotic for the region, which is why his father makes him wear the henge.

"I think I lost Inari," the boy grins, largely. Most of the time, it is Inari or Tsunami, who watches him when his father is away. On the rare occasions, his father's toads are his babysitters though only a few times, whenever his father can't find anyone. Though he can't understand how toads can be babysitters with no hands, he loves the toads nonetheless. He really loves Gamakichi, as he's a good friend and prankster, but he doesn't see the toad as much as he wants. There's a tension between the toads and his father, which Minato sees whenever Naruto summons them. Minato doesn't know what it is, but he wishes it goes away, so he can see Gamakichi more.

Shaking his head, Minato turns his attention back to the sunny day. The sun fuels the boy, and he finds himself bubbling with newfound energy. Not stopping for anything, he jumps higher than before, laughing at everything he see. Wonderful thoughts fill his innocent little mind and heart as he stares at the bright colors around him, and he just wants to explore. He wants to go out and see the world. He wants to know what the rest of the world looks like-

Suddenly, a butterfly catches his eyes, and the child can't help but change his direction and head toward the winged bug. He reaches out his little tan hands, trying to catch the fast-moving bug even if it's an impossible task. Following it, his laughter stops for a second as the bug changes direction and lands on his nose suddenly. "Whatcha doing?" the boy asks the black polka-dot, orange bug, as he stares cross eye at it. "That tickles!" The butterfly takes when the boy shakes his head, and the chase is on again.

Once again, the little boy's attention isn't on the path in front of him as he goes wherever his legs take him. Ignoring the rest of the world, he chases after the butterfly blindly. He doesn't care where the bug takes him as long as he can hold the bug in his hands. He reaches out, trying to get the winged bug, but when he gets close, he-

Thwack!

Arms flying, the boy falls flat on his butt hard from the sudden impact and cries at the swift pain. After a few tear drops, he glances up, as he rubs his eyes red. He scans the object in front of him, taking in every detail from head to toe, and the pain's now an afterthought as he notices the object that he ran into is a man, who folds his arms across his chest and stares at the boy. The strange man stands a bit stiff as he glances around, looking for someone. There's a weird look in his eyes that Minato doesn't like, but he doesn't move. His legs don't seem to want to work.

The man is much taller than Minato, and though most of his face is covered—well besides the eyes, he has a scary, mean vibe to him. His dull eyes are drilling into the little boy. Though the man's cold eyes can hold anyone in place, it's the metal plating on his forehead that scares Minato. The young boy knows what a Hitai-ate is, having seen a headband like that a few times. Though his father never lets him see the one he has, Minato knows that Naruto has one hidden under his clothes, and he knows his father keeps it close because it's one of the most important things he owns. Like the one that his father keeps concealed (though the symbol's different), the metal has a deep slash in the center, cutting the strange symbol in half.

The man looks around once more time, scanning the area. He stares off in the direct of Inari before turning back to Minato. "What are you doing here alone?" he asks, coldly. "Where are your parents? Your mother? Your father? Did your father leave you here _alone_? Why don't I take you to him?"

Minato's a smart kid, or so he thinks. He wants to think he's smart…Well, it must be true, considering his father calls him a smart butt all of the time…Though, he isn't sure how his butt can be smart, considering how often he falls on it, but he likes to think his father means it in general. He knows how to read and write—though he can't read huge novels, and he can even use a few jutus like henges—which he _hates_. He likes to figure out puzzles, so there's no denying how smart he is. Because, he just has to be. Plus, his father will never lie to him, and his father is never wrong, so it has to be true.

The only thing that he doesn't like about his father besides his fake brown hair—such an ugly color—is the fact that his father has been disappearing a lot lately. He doesn't know where his father goes, and any time he asks, his father says he has business to attend to, though Minato has no idea of what that is. As far as he knows, his father is a farmer who sometimes fishes, so he has no idea of what his father does, but as long as he comes back, the little blonde boy doesn't care. He just needs to come back, as Minato doesn't know what he'll do if his father never comes home.

Sure, he loves Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, but he needs his father. He needs his father like he needs air. He has already lost his mother, and he can't lose his father as well. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses him, as the very idea makes his skin itch. When his father scared him with the shark prank, it felt like his little heart exploded. It felt like someone had hurt him physically, and he never wants to feel like that again. He never wants to feel that kind of pain, doesn't want to be alone again. He can feel the tears form in his eyes just thinking about it.

Shaking his head, the little blonde—brunet right now thanks to the henge, which he hates— focuses on the man in front of him. He doesn't like how this man is asking about his father. Does he want something? Or is he being nice? Minato isn't sure, but he is sure as heck not going anywhere with him. He also isn't telling him anything about his father. "What do you want?" he asks.

The Man—a ninja, Minato can tell—looks at him, giving him a look. "You're a brat, aren't you?"

"I'm not-"

"Minato," Inari yells, drawing the ninja and Minato's attention. "Come here," he orders from a few yards back.

Said boy glances at the Ninja one last time before turning tail and running to Inari, who's giving him a hard look. There's an unreadable expression on Inari's face, though that might just be because Minato can't read it. "Inari," he says, softly, as he stands close to the teenager. He's halfway hidden behind Inari's legs, as he tries to escape the ninja's glance.

"Can I help you?" Inari asks, meeting the Ninja's eyes.

"Is that little guy your brother?" the man asks, eyes flicking to Minato's small frame. "How old is he?"

Inari's hand drops down to Minato's shoulder, holding him close. "Why are you in the Land of Waves? What are you looking for?" he asks. The hand on Minato is shaking. Shaking bad. "We have nothing here."

Sensing Inari's fear, Minato's mind goes off in a hundred of directions. Sure, Inari isn't the Blonde's fearless father, but he's downright scared of this ninja in front of them, which doesn't sit well with Minato. Though he doesn't have much to go off, he knows the situation isn't good. He knows something bad is going to happen, and he wants his father. He wants his daddy now.

"Geez, just trying to be friendly," the Ninja jokes, putting on a smile. "Just looking for a man. Heard a rumor that he's in the Land of Waves, so my associates and I came here, looking for him."

Inari's eyes widen. "…A-Associates?" he asks, barely getting the word out.

"Yes," the stranger smiles. "They're in the village as we speak, looking for the Famous Demonic Flash. Do you know him?"

Inari doesn't answer at first, as his expression hardens. His hand on Minato's shoulder tightens, as he pulls the boy closer. It is still shaking. "No, should I know him?"

The Ninja chuckles. "Now, it isn't wise to lie to me. Everyone knows who the Demonic Flash is."

Inari's eyes glances toward Village, staring in the direction. From their location near the ocean shore, it's impossible to hear anything from the village, but that doesn't stop him from looking. "We, in the Land of Waves, are a small country who keep to ourselves. We do not get involves in the battles of others."

Minato closes his eyes as he hides his face in Inari's pant leg. He really doesn't like man in front of Inari and him, and he wants nothing more than the man to go away. Why doesn't he just leave them alone? If his father was here, he would make him go away. He would make him leave them alone. His father would protective them like he always does. Taking a few deep breaths, the boy opens his eyes slowly and glances back at the man.

"So why would my boss say he's here?"

"How would I know? Maybe, he's mistaken," Inari says, trying to suppress his fear. "I'm sorry for your wasted trip."

The Ninja's eyes drop to the boy again, eyeing the stilled boy. There's something unreadable in his eyes, and it unsettles both Minato and Inari. "We'll see, but why don't you walk with me back to your village? Maybe, your village leader knows something."

Inari breaths slowly out of his nose as he tries to control his heart. "If you like to ask him, you can, but I need to get this little man down for his nap. He's been up for a while, and I'm sorry that I can't be of more help."

Minato knows better than to protest about taking a nap—not that he can sleep with his nerves worked up. He doesn't think he'll ever sleep again. He doesn't think he will ever be able to get this ninja out of his mind.

"He doesn't look sleepy to me. He looks like he's ready to play," the Ninja counters with a nasty looking grin. "Why don't you walk with me?" he says, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade sitting on his hip. He doesn't draw the blade, as he doesn't need to let Inari know that it isn't a request. It's an order, an order that he cannot refuse.

Inari, however, doesn't look like he's about to give up. "Why don't I take you and we let the boy go home? He really needs a nap, as he might fell asleep in the middle of the road if we don't."

As if he's ready to take a nap, Minato bats his eyes and acts unsteady on his feet. "So, sleepy," he says softy as he lets out a yawn.

Ninja takes a step forward. "Why don't I carry him for you? We don't want a child to wander alone in the wilds, do we?"

Inari growls, softly. Unable to do anything else, he says, "I can carry him." He pauses for a second as he glances down at Minato. He gives him a hard look as if he's trying to tell him something through his eyes. "Why don't we get you to the Village Counsel? They can help you with anything that you need," he says, putting on a smile.

Minato has a bad feeling in his gut, and he knows that this isn't going to turn out well. He doesn't know what Inari is thinking, but he's going to do whatever the teenager tells him. He's going to listen to every word Inari says as he's going to do whatever it takes to see his daddy again. He's also going to make sure this strange ninja doesn't hurt his daddy, though he has no idea of how he is going to do that, but he isn't willing to share or lose his father to _anyone_. His father is _his,_ and he will do anything to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author Note:
> 
> This is where this First half ends. Sorry, No Naruto in this chapter. All of his parts were in the second, so you will see him in the second Part. :)
> 
> Also, Shikamaru's part just keeps growing. He demands more... Geez, he is a line thief. But it is all good.
> 
> Another, thing is that I am going to add Missing Nin to this story. I think you know that already. Anyhow, I created a few OC Missing Nin, but I wanted to add a few canon missing nin. So here is the question for you. Which Missing ninja do you want to see? And why? Just keep in mind a lot of stuff in the Part 2 of Naruto didn't happen, so a few missing nin that are dead in canon aren't in this AU. So let me know.
> 
> Lastly, a few asked about the Itachi and Naruto thing. I added a tag on the AO3 (Archive of Our Own). Past Itachi/Naruto tag. So before anyone gets all angry, yes, they have a past relationship, but I won't call it the healthiest relationship (Which you will find out later). Just keep in mind, there will be flashbacks, as their relationship is important and it made Naruto who he is. It makes his hatred for Sasuke real. Now, before you anti-Yaoi gets your pitchforks, I will do flash backs, but I am not focused on their romantic flashbacks. There will be mentions, but don't worry you aren't going to see them making out in flash backs or anything like that. I am focus on other things in those flash backs. If you read New Purpose, you know the flash backs. So don't get all angry. Make love not hatred.
> 
> On the same note, when Naruto ends up with someone down the lines in many moons (chapters), it will be a F/M relationship. Now, I don't know if I want it to be Canon and be Hinata/Naruto. Or rather I want to try something else like Ino/Naruto (Not sure about that just an example) Or Temari/Naruto (though I really like the Shikamaru/Temari thing). So who knows.
> 
> Anyhow, please let me know through reviews.
> 
> Until next time, which won't be too long. Just need to proof the second half.


	5. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry, it took me longer to get the second half of the chapter out... Well, I think it comes from the fact when I started to proof this chapter, it was at 4,500 words, but now, it is 8,100... so that might be the reason why.
> 
> I would like to mention with this chapter, this is Naruto's POV and how he sees things. So you might see his bitterness in this chapter, so while I don't want to banish a specific character, our favorite Blond Might. It is going to take him some time to see them differently.
> 
> Also, I tried my attempt at some fight scenes in this chapter, though I don't know if I will call them true fight scenes, but they are there. And there are some flashbacks in this chapter. In case you can't tell, anything that is Italicize is a flashback.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think

**Chapter 5:**

**Not Ready to Make Nice**

* * *

The Demonic Flash doesn't deal well with his past, as it brings _things_ to the surface that he doesn't want to think about, and he prefers for _them_ to stay in the past, where they belong. These memories only bring pain, and he has no interest in reliving it. Plus, reliving those memories makes the pain all the worse, and for some reason, the memories seem worse after the fact. He isn't sure if it's because he's seeing these recollections though fresh eyes or because he's bitter. To be honest, it is probably both.

Unable to stop to himself, his mind goes to his childhood memories. His mind goes to his former team and how he was never good enough for them. He was never good enough for anyone. Sure, he was a loud mouth kid, yelling at anyone who looked his way, but his team members and classmates were cruel, teasing him just because they could. At the time, he played it off, blaming himself for their actions, but now, he sees it for what it was. It was cruel and downright mean. They were assholes, who they didn't and probably still don't care. They would probably do it again.

"Stupid memories," Naruto mutters. "Stupid. Stupid." Even _now,_ he's being controlled by these _memories_ , haunted by the past. Why can't he get over it? Why can't he look forward? He has a son now, and Minato needs _him_ , not his past. He needs Naruto to get over this bitterness as Minato needs him whole, not a broken shell of a man, but Naruto doesn't know how to get pass his anger. He already tried running from it with Aimi, giving up everything to become a farmer for her, but that was foolish. His past will always find him and there is no running from it.

Even now, his memories are rushing him, making him relive things that he has no interest in reliving. Goddamn, why won't they leave him alone? He wishes he can just rid himself of them.

_"Hey, let's get some ramen!" Naruto, the 12-year-old boy, cheered after a long day of training. His team and he had just spent the day on chakra control and physical training, and they were all exhausted, though the blond didn't look like it. It looked like he could keep going to everyone's annoyance. It looked like he could run another few miles around the village, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and his legs were jello underneath him. He still had the energy to yell, cheer and hope around like a rabbit._

_Hyped up to the max, the blond paid no attention to the anger boiling on his female team member. Her anger was so great that it started to swell over. "Baka," Sakura yelled, hitting him over the head. In her anger, she didn't hold back her strength, and though her strength wasn't legendary like some, she still had some force behind it and it still hurt. "Is that all you can think about?" she hissed, her voice sharp._

_Falling into a ball on the ground, his hands went to his head as if he could will the pain away. "Y-yea," he answered innocently, while nursing his injured head. He rolled around on the ground, trying to ignore the mental angst of realizing his teammates didn't care about his pain. What did he do wrong? "But it's the best."_

_Sakura glared at her blond teammate before grasping onto Sasuke, who wanted nothing to do with her. She held onto him for dear life, refusing to let him escape from her hands. "Besides, Sasuke doesn't like Ramen," she replied for him like she needed to. "And it is fatting. No one want to be a fat cow… well besides you do as no one loves you anyhow."_

_Kakashi gave Sakura a look as he followed behind with his orange book in his hand. "Now, Sakura, that isn't nice. Now, say you're sorry." Sasuke snorted at their Sensei reprimand, but he didn't say anything. He never defended the blond, only adding a few choice insults…though he usually threw some at Sakura as well._

_The girl pouted but didn't say anything to Naruto as her hold tightened on the Raven. She was too focus on Sasuke to notice Naruto's falling face. "What do you want to eat?" she asked, staring at Sasuke._

_"Get off," he yelled, as he tried to push the girl off. After giving the blond a cold look, he didn't pay any additional attention to Naruto, who was still on the ground. Once more, Sasuke tried to shove the crazy girl off him, but it was like she had a death grip on him. "Why are you so annoying? And what are you glued to me?"_

_Watching the two of teammates fight, Naruto could feel the focus shift away from him as he still tried to argue why ramen was the best and even though he got louder with every passing second, everyone was still focus on the whaling Sakura. It was like he wasn't even there as this team walked away, not even giving Naruto a chance to get up. It seemed like the pink woman was just dragging him away, shifting the group with her. When Naruto finally did get up, his team was a few steps away, and although he was a bit sad at being left behind, he followed them, though he was silent._

_With his hands in his pocket, he hurried after his team, listening to their ramblings—mostly Sakura's ranting. He didn't understand how anyone would rather listen to this instead of him? At least, he wasn't hanging on Sasuke like a crazy fangirl. How was he the idiot? Why was he always the idiot? He didn't know, but in the end and before anything could get out of hand, Kakashi-Sensei suggested they get something else for a change since not everyone on the team wanted Ramen. However, it was Sakura who picked the place and she picked whatever Uchiha wanted, which wasn't something that didn't agree with Naruto's wallet._

_"See it wasn't that bad!" she chirped after they finished eating. Her eyes were still glued to the Raven, as if he was a god of some kind. Naruto didn't say anything—not that anyone would care. They would just say he was whining, but he felt like he was a second-classed citizen compared to the Famous Uchiha, though that could said about anyone when compared to him. However, it was so much worst as most people saw him as a pest._

Shaking his head, Naruto pushes that memory and a few other ones like it from his mind. Not all his memories of his team are bad, but the good ones can't erase the bad ones. The good memories can't outweigh the bad, no matter how hard anyone tries, and sometimes, the bad ones are the loudest. They can drown out the good ones, if he lets them. Naruto knows this, knows they only have power if he lets them, but he is too bitter to do so. Too bitter to see pass them.

It also doesn't stop someone from playing on those bitter feelings, morphing them into something else. He knows that's what happened was. He knows Itachi played on his emotions, lied to him, and transformed his bitterness into something worse. Naruto knows this, but he isn't sure that he cares, as he's bitter on his own. Plus, Itachi made him see the truth. If it wasn't for the Raven, Naruto would've gone back to Konoha, the village that hated him. He would've gone back to that abuse, and there's no doubt that he would've been trapped, trapped in a cycle that he can't get out of. That would have been worse than anything, so he forgives Itachi for the mind games. He forgives him _easily_.

To this day, Naruto isn't sure what Itachi was trying to do, and he isn't sure that he will ever find out. Did he do it to give the blond his best shot? To save the blond from the pain? To protect Naruto from the world, including Naruto himself? Or was the Elder Brother just angry like Naruto? Sure, Naruto knows the complete truth, knows why Itachi became a missing Ninja in the first place. He knows that the brother was _completely_ loyal to Konoha, even with his rogue status, but that doesn't mean Itachi wasn't angry. It doesn't mean he trusted the village. Naruto doesn't know why Itachi approached him, but he might never know, and he hates that. Most of all, he hates that he'll never see the Raven again.

Now, he's left with only memories reminding him of what he has lost. Reminding him of the horrible pain of having something and then losing it.

_Even from within a small cabin, heavy falling raindrops could be heard as they fell though the surrounding trees and brushes. However, it wasn't the loud roar of the storm outside that woke the boy, but rather, it was the water dripping from the old ceiling that made the boy open his eyes. It was the continuous dripping of cold water hitting him on the forehead that woke him. It sent shockwaves throughout his body, stunning his whole system. However, it was amazing that he could move at all, considering he felt like death. It felt like every bone in his body was broken, and he wouldn't be surprise if they were. His battle with Sasuke was anything but small, and his body felt like it went through a bomb field, though that was probably accurate. "Where am I?" he croaked, his throat feeling like sandpaper._

_"Not far away from the Valley of Death, but far enough not to be found," a man answered, leaning against the wall across the foot of the bed that the blond was in. If Naruto could've moved, he would've flinched at the sudden voice, not realizing that someone else was in the room. "Though, there's no reason to hide. Sure, Konoha Shinobi were searching the area, but they're gone now. It seems they got what they want, which isn't you. Saddening, isn't?" The man stayed in the shadows hiding his face, but his voice was familiar._

_There were a hundred thoughts running through Naruto's head, and even if he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't help but wonder if Konoha had really abandoned him. It was—No, they wouldn't do that! "Who are you," Naruto asked, his weak voice shaking. This had to be a trick, because there was no way the Old Lady and the super Pervert would abandon him. So, if he was here, there was a reason, but if he was in the hand of the enemy, he was screwed._

_"Did you forget about me already? I'm hurt," he said, truly sounding insulted. The strange man shifted his weight slightly as he pushed off the wall, his face becoming clear in the candlelight._

_Naruto's heartbeat raced, seeing the man's crimson eyes."…Itachi," he uttered, fear running through his body. His body trembled as his death felt near. No, his death was near. Where was his friends?_

_"Don't worry, little Fox," the rogue ninja said, trying to reinsure the boy. His voice was soft, and if Naruto didn't know who he was or what he'd done, he would've believed the Uchiha. "I'm not going to hurt you nor am I here for the Nine Tail Fox. I do not care about that Demon," he revealed. The cloak-less Itachi made his way to the bed, slowly took a seat next to Naruto, and leaned against the headboard. He paid no attention to water dripping down._

_Even if Naruto knew the Raven wasn't lying, he couldn't get comfortable next to him. Something was yelling in his ear that this was a trap. This had to be a trick. "Then what do you want?" He asked, trying to move some part of his body._

_Sighing softly, Itachi noticed the boy's struggle and placed a hand softly on his sounder, which caused the boy to shake. "I am not going to hurt you, Little Fox. Calm down," he spoke, as he placed his other hand on Naruto's other shoulder. Slowly and firmly, he helped Naruto into a sitting position. "I'm here to extend you an offer, which you can refuse."_

_He couldn't but help but feel confused. "What is that," Naruto glared, not feeling safe. The idea that Itachi could touch him all he wanted and blond couldn't do a damn thing felt wrong._

_"Simple, come with me, Naruto, and I will train you. Forgive about Konoha and the Toad Sage. Come with me, and I will make sure everyone fears your name."_

_Even though Naruto knew he was in deep shit, he couldn't help but laugh. No, he snorted. Though his throat ached, he snorted for a good few minutes before staring at Itachi like he was an idiot. Itachi had to be idiot if he thought he would betray his village. "Why would I ever agree to that?! Why would I become a Rogue Ninja? Why would I betray my home? Why would I let_ you _train me? You?! You're the reason why Sasuke left, and I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it."_

_Itachi got comfortable next to Naruto as he stared up at the ceiling. He eyed the water dripping down. "Funny."_

_"What?" he snapped, though he knew better than to snap at an S-Class missing ninja…especially one who had recently tried to kidnap him…Who had kidnapped him. Where was the partner? Waiting outside? Ready to cut them down with that strange blade?_

_"It's funny that you believe you'll ever be Hokage, since the village hates you. The Village council will never allow it, and the Village Shinobi will never vote for you. Trust me on that." Naruto didn't respond. "They would never choose the village idiot to be Hokage. Don't look at me like that. Just look at how they treat you. Look at how they left you alone. Just look at who they worship."_

_Naruto's head fell, feeling everything rushing at him. He had pushed all his negative thoughts away, refusing to even knowledge them, but now, he didn't have the strength. "I have friends and I'll become the Hokage."_

_"They care about my foolish little brother, not you." He said, putting his hand out to catch the falling water. "Just look how your teammate and Sensei treated you and him. Different, isn't it? He's the prince, while you're beggar."_

_"…" Silence._

_"Look at how those people treat him. Look at what he had done. He betrayed the village for power, but people still want him," he explained, his voice monotone. "If you do the same, they won't want you back, though they don't even want you there to begin with."_

_Naruto felt his body freeze, recalling his childhood. He wasn't treat anyway near Sasuke and it was clear he would never be treated the same, but that wasn't important. It didn't matter to Naruto if he wasn't alone. He just didn't want to be alone. "What do you get out of this?"_

_"Just the look on my brother's face when you beat his ass. He has gotten too cocky, and it annoys me. Plus, I'm bored. I need a challenge and you're blond," Itachi told him, playing with the water on his hand. "Besides, you don't know everything about me," he whispered, almost too soft for Naruto to hear._

_In some sick sense, Itachi was right, and Naruto hated that. He hated that all the negative thoughts that he had pushed back were all rushing back. He knew it was unhealthy to hide from his fears and pain, but he couldn't deal with them. To make things worse, Sasuke, his brother in all but blood, had just tried to kill him for some fake promises from a snake. He threw it all away for the power, and it killed Naruto. Killed him, but to betray Konoha would destroy him. It would kill all that is him. "No, Konoha will come for me."_

_Itachi doesn't move from Naruto's side. "They aren't coming for you."_

_"They are, believe it," he countered, not willing to believe that they abandoned him. "They will."_

Naruto may have refused Itachi the first time, but he waivered in front of the Raven the next few times that he offered to take the blond away. When his friends never appeared, he could feel the fight drain from him every time that the Raven approached him. However, it wasn't until the Uchiha brought up the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero that Naruto broke. It wasn't until he learned who his parents were and how they were stolen from him. He was the son of heroes, and he was treated like shit. On that day, he broke, and he all but yelled yes at Itachi.

Sure, he knew he was played, manipulated by the Elder Raven, but he doesn't care. He was saved from those who only pretended to be his friend, pretended to care. It was all a lie. His entire childhood was lie by those closest to him. How could the Old Man lie to him? How could Jiriaya? How could Hatake? These people were supposedly close to his parents, but they left him _alone_. They watched as everyone shunned him, treating him like he had some kind of a disease. They watched and did nothing. They let him cry himself to sleep, and for that, Naruto can't forgive them.

Naruto didn't want special treatment for being the Hokage's son, and he didn't care who knew. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else. He wanted to be treated as normal, like he mattered. What's wrong with that? And even if he wasn't treated different, he would've at least knew the truth. He would've taken comfort in the fact that he was his father's son; it would have acted like a barrier, even if he couldn't tell anyone. For that, Naruto hates them for stealing that from him, and he can't see pass his bitterness.

And now, Naruto doesn't know what he's going to do to his former comrades once he sees them—not that it matters. These people don't matter to him whatsoever as they're nothing more than a bad memory, a bad memory that he wants to forget. He wants to put these people behind him and never think of them again. With a few exceptions, he was treated like crap by everyone, treated like a nobody…No, he wishes he was treated like a nobody as that would've been better than being seen as a monster. Being invisible would've meant escaping the abuse.

Shaking his head, Naruto clears his mind and pushes the negative thoughts from his mind. If he allows _those_ thoughts to cloud his mind, he will lose this battle before it begins, and he can't allow that to happen. There's a lot riding on this kill, and he _can't_ fail because he's that emotional child he was before. He isn't the same person—the same boy that he was all those years ago. He isn't the same weak loud mouth, and he will never be like that again. He can't be. He has a son that he has to take care, to protect, and he can't allow anything to stop him. He refuses.

Checking his hood one last time, the Demonic Flash makes a sharp turn toward the Noble's study. He knows that's where the man will be, and he knows who will be guarding him. Most likely, Nara will be there, directing his team from the Noble's side; there's no doubt that he's the brain of this team—not surprisingly. The rest of the team—well…maybe, besides Hyuga—are complete idiots, though Nara has enough brain power to make up for it. That Nara can run cycles around anyone, including Naruto. He can—

It takes Naruto a moment to realize that someone has entered the room, and there is less than a second for Naruto to react and block the fast-moving attack. He barely has time to gain his bearings before blocking another attack, as the incomer flips over him and swings his leg at him at an impressive speed. Naruto can feel himself slid back on the floor at the sheer power, and he can't help but be at awed by the man's speed and strength. Though he cannot see the man besides for a green blur, Naruto knows that taijutsu from anywhere. In a taijutsu battle, Rock Lee will beat him every time, but this isn't going to be a Taijutsu battle. Only an idiot will agree to that; plus, unlike the green blur, the Demon Flash can use other jutsu. " _Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu_ ," he yells, jumping back and putting some space between Rock Lee and himself.

Not surprisingly, the green ninja dodges the slicing wind attack with ease, flipping out of the way effortlessly. "Not bad," Rock Lee says, putting on a playful smile. "This will be a youthful challenge that I will gladly accept."

Naruto can't help the twitch in his eye as he takes in Rock Lee. Though it has been ten years since he has last seen the green ninja, Rock Lee has not changed a bit, and that hits Naruto harder than he expects. Rock Lee has never been one those _people,_ treating everyone with respect regardless of who they are, and Naruto doesn't know if he can willingly kill this man. This man had been bullied and may still be bullied for all Naruto knows (he _is_ wearing that atrocious green _thing_ with a bowl cut. Seriously, who does that?). So how can Naruto kill him like he had any other Shinobi?

Also, how can he hurt Hyuga? She may be keeping back from the battle, eyeing his every move, but she's just as dangerous (if not more) as Rock Lee with those gentle fists of her. With those glowing fists, she has this grace about her that no one can match; there's no denying her poise and elegance on and off the battlefield. It can only be matched by her kindness. So how can he kill the woman who had always been nice to him? She might've been strange—strange, being the key word—but she never hurt him. His anger is at the village that mistreated him not her, and he has no interest in returning to that place, though he can't say that there aren't people who he misses… He misses a few like the Old Lady and Iruka, but that's a different story. He must deal with the here and now. What's he going to do with her?

"Not a talker, are you?" Rock Lee says before disappearing. He's only a burr when he starts and stops.

For someone without the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Rock Lee is fast, and there's doubting that if Naruto lets this play out, this will be a battle of speed. That's a battle that Naruto doesn't want to fight, not when he has 7 other shinobi to deal with. Though he doesn't doubt his stamina, he'll be pushing it if he tries to fight 7 battles back to back without rest. However, how will he get rid of these people without wasting chakra? And everyone knows that h-

Naruto curses in his head as Rock Lee suddenly appears behind him, barely giving the Assassin time to respond; however, a second is still plenty enough time to dodge Rock Lee. Throwing his Hiraishin kunai, Naruto is able to use the jutsu and evades the green Shinobi's attack, which is a damn good thing. When Rock Lee makes contact with the ground, a tremor roars through the compound, leaving a large crater in the floor and destroying everything within 10 feet. Even with only taijutsu in his back pocket, Rock Lee is strong, scary strong. This man can beat anyone in a hand to hand combat, which is why it's a damn good thing this battle isn't.

"You're quick. I didn't even see you move! Just a red flash" Rock Lee states, completely shocked. However, the shock doesn't stick as his expression morphs into grin. He has his game face on. "I would love to learn how you did that." He says, eyeing the kunai in the Demonic Flash's hand. "I have never seen someone as fast as you. Such youthful."

"Keep focus," Hyuga says, her eyes glued to the Assassin. There's a strange expression on her face that's unreadable, and it can't mean anything good.

There're so many things flying through Naruto's head, and he doesn't know how to keep focus. God, why can't he kill these people? So, what if they were never mean to him?! That doesn't mean a damn thing! Naruto has killed hundreds, not all of them were guilty of sometime, and not once with any of those kills has he felt anything. Granted, he hasn't known any of his foes previously, but damn it. A mission is a mission, and feelings don't belong in the field. They _will_ get you killed, which Naruto has learned it firsthand, but he can't keep them at bay.

Rock Lee has a determined look on his face as he gets into his stance. "He doesn't look so tough. I can take him."

Naruto groans as the green Ninja grins at him. What is it about him that shinobi think of him as a joke? Is the blood red cloak? Is it not scary enough? Does he need to change his outfit? It isn't like he's wearing the kill-me-now orange, is he? It would be one thing if he's wearing orange—which he still loves-, but he isn't. He isn't wearing something stupid like Rock Lee, yet people still think he's the nobody. Do they not see his use of the Hiraishin no Jutsu? That is an S Class jutsu last used by two Hokages. Do they not understand that? Do they—

Wait, he can use the Hiraishin! He can place the seal on them and transport them to wherever he wants with very little effort. Maybe, somewhere in water or…a pig farm. Yes, a pig farm, because he still has a fun side. He still loves to prank, though he has less time for it. But he is still a prankster, and he would love to see them soaked to their bones or covered in pig shit. And add some chicken feathers! Now, it won't be somewhere cold, because they might end up with dead…and for some godforsaken reason, he can't kill these people. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he going soft?

Rock Lee is smiling as he disappears again, moving too fast for Naruto to track his movements. However, he doesn't need to worry about matching this speed as he only needs to use the Hiraishin to get close to the man and place the seal. After throwing a several of his kunai around the room, the Demonic Flash disappears, leaving only red blurs for Hyuga to see even with her Byakugan. When Rock Lee comes to a stop, Naruto doesn't give him a second before he appears behind him. Making sure that he hits his target, Naruto uses more force than needed. Not wasting a second, he pulls his arm back and slams the seal down on the unsuspecting target, who stumbles under the pressure and force. Naruto flashes out a second later just before Rock Lee can land a rounding kick.

"What did you do to me?" Rock Lee yells as he tries to look at the back of his shoulder. He paws at his vest, looking for some kind of damage or mark. "What did you?"

Naruto appears at the kunai in the ceiling directly above Hyuga. "Maybe, I'm just tougher than I look," Naruto says, breathing through his nose and talking from the back of his throat. Though it has been ten years, he doesn't want them to recognize his voice, not that any sane people would hear his voice and think of a dead guy. "I bet your Sensei taught you never to assume," he says, landing swiftly behind Hyuga.

Not expecting her speed, he's barely able to duck her glowing punch as she rounds back to hit him. Her long hair swings around her as she spins to face him. Her hair almost hits him in the face, as he flips away, but that isn't the only thing he has to dodge as her attacks don't slow and she follows after him. Usually, he isn't worried about someone getting close, but she's a Hyuga, and her attacks are more than surface level. Though he has Kurama to unblock his chakra, he doesn't want to rely on the Fox for this, not if he wants to remain masked…and Kurama never gives his help without getting something back in return. That sly fox is always in it for himself.

As her fist sails pass Naruto's face, the Demonic Flash flashes back to the ceiling before dropping once more behind her. This time, she doesn't have time to react, and without a second to waste, he throws his hand forward, marking her with the Hiraishin seal as well. He can hear and see her shock as she stumbles forward. Naruto hesitates for a second—annoyed at himself for doing so—before dropping to the floor and kicking her legs out from under her. He's gone before she can even realize it.

Fear growing inside of him, Rock Lee yells, "Hinata," as he sees her fall forward from the force. Breaking into speeds not yet seen, he rans to her in a heartbeat and catches her before she hits the ground. Like he did to himself a few moments ago, he studies and eyes every mark on her. "What kind of seal did you put on us?" he asks, looking at the spot that the Assassin hit. His hand rans over Hyuga's shoulder as if he can feel what the seal is doing. "Trying to seal our chakra? Not going to work on me. I can still take you."

Demonic Flash smiles as he starts to form the hand sign for the Seal of Confrontation. "Oh, you will see, and next time you want to insult me, don't, Bushy Brows. Most don't live to tell the tail when they do." Just as the words leave his lips both Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga disappear, leaving the Assassin alone in the room to collect his Kunai.

*O*O*

* * *

Not wanting to be out numbered, Naruto tracks down Akimichi and Yamanaka on the other side of the compound, and they look just like he expects. Akimichi has gotten bigger in size, looking almost completely like his father, but there's no misgiving about his weight. This man is all muscle, not fat. There's no doubt that this man can squash someone with his bare hands if he wants to…though if Akimichi is anything like he was before, he has no interest in doing so. He's like a teddy bear…well unless you call him fat. With that one word, he morphs into someone else, and no one wants to face that. When Akimichi is angry, he can take down an army, but when he full, he's the gentlest person there is.

Then, there's Yamanaka, who isn't bald and ugly like Naruto wishes she is. Okay, maybe, that's a little mean, but she's like Haruno stupid and mean, and he wishes that they both fall off a cliff. A high cliff over jagged rocks…Okay, that's definitely mean. It isn't like she's as bad as the Pink Hair Devil, but still! Okay, he can forgive her for not being ugly, but that's it. However, Naruto wonders if she's the same Uchiha obsessed fangirl that she was before, because if so, GOOD. The Ravens deserves to be killed by one of his creepy fangirls and hung on their wall like a deer head. The Blond would love to see that. He really does.

Forcing his mind back to the task in front of him, he marks Akimichi and Yamanaka with the seal of the Hiraishin no Jutsu before they can realize he's here. He sees their faces for a mere second, and in that second, he can see the fear and realization in their eyes that something is about to happen and they have no idea of what. He can understand this fear, but they have nothing to worry about as he isn't going to kill them—because he's some stupid weakling who can't get over his emotions. Damn it all! He's sending them to the same wet, dirty place that he has sent the other two. They can be disgusting together and far away from this place.

Now, he just must deal with Nara, Haruno, Uchiha, and that mysterious raven. Unlike the others, Naruto doesn't share that same cursed emotion with the stupid Uchiha…or the Pink Slug. He has no doubt that he can kill that man with his bare hands, considering everything that the Bastard has done. Though the former missing ninja may deny it, the Raven has more blood on his hands than the blond. He has caused more pain than Naruto. There's no doubt that he can kill the Uchiha without hesitation.

With his katana, his safety net, secured to his back, the Demonic Flash makes his way toward the Noble's study. It takes him very little time to navigate through the mostly empty compound to the hallway outside of the study, but that hallway is anything but empty. At the end blocking the doorway to the study, the mysterious Raven stands, eyeing the Red Assassin, and there isn't an ounce of worry on his face. In fact, he looks _happy_ at the Demonic Flash's appearance, like this is a kind of game. A game that he intends to win. However, before Naruto can put more thought into this careless, stupid expression, he can feel the hair on his neck stand.

Not wanting to give away the Hiraishin yet, Naruto forces his hand away from the kunai and uses his raw speed to flip out of the way of the Uchiha's crackling chokutō. Avoiding direct eye contract, Naruto can see a hint of the redness of the Sharingan from the corner of his eyes as the Raven follows him with his blade. Though keeping his glance down, he can see the mysterious raven heading toward them, ready to help his fellow Konoha Shinobi, which Naruto can't help but snort at. And it isn't a quiet snort. No, it's a loud snort that echoes down the hallway. The loud snort even surprises Naruto as it can probably awake the dead.

The small chuckle seems to anger the Uchiha as he swings his chokutō at the Demonic Flash's head. "Do you find us funny?" he snaps. "You're going down today."

Naruto dodges the blade, while the mysterious Raven forms some kind of ink monster—which would be impressive if he isn't trying to kill him. Maybe, another time? And what else can he make with this ink? "How can you be partners with him?" he asks the raven, as his hand goes to his kunai. "Aren't you worried Uchiha is going to stab you in the back? Or rather, put his hand through your chest? He's known for that. Killing teammates, I mean."

Surprisingly, the Raven doesn't disagree. "He is a traitor. Can't expect anything else."

Not sparing the other Raven a look, Uchiha growls, charging the Demonic Flash. "Shut up," he yells. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know more than you think," Naruto replies, flipping away from the two. He knows he should shut up, but the words just flow out. "You were at the top of your class in the academy. An honor that earned you a spot on a team with two people you hated more than anything. The reason? You saw them as inferior—maybe, you still do, but in reality, you're the inferior one." he pauses, thinking for a second, "Nevertheless, the three of you grew stronger, but not strong enough for your liking. You didn't and still don't care as power is all that you wanted. So, when one teammate was surpassing you, you couldn't have that and decided to leave the village for a quick fix, but I don't expect anything less from _you._ That teammate, however, cared for you, so he tried to stop you, thinking you cared in returned. He thought you could be saved, but you killed him without hesitation. You only care about power and that hasn't change."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'm right. There's no denying it."

"You don't know anything about me! And you have no right to judge."

Naruto pauses for a second, knowing the bastard has a point, but he isn't going to let him know that. And besides, he has never put his hand through a teammate chest, has he? No, he has, so the Asshole doesn't have a point! "Oh, but I have all the right. You don't-"

The other Raven takes out large scroll and an ink brush, interrupting the Demonic Flash's rant. His hand moves quickly across the paper, drawing some huge on the blank scroll. "So, what happens to Bimbo, Fatso-"

At hearing that, Naruto breaks out into a roaring laugh, forgetting his anger for a second, as he dodges another attack from the raging Uchiha. "How are you alive?! Sure, no one wants to be called fat, but if you call Akimichi fat, he will kill you. He will hunt you down and maim you...Wait, I might want to see that. Can you call him that right now?... Well, give me a few yards and then call him fat, though that might not be far enough."

"Present tense, so Fatso is alive. The others must be as well. Where are they?" the Raven asks, putting down his ink brush. "And why would someone like you keep them alive? That doesn't make sense, considering the number of Shinobi you've killed."

The Demonic Flash doesn't respond, not caring to answer the question. He has to dodge the Uchiha's fireball, while not looking in his eyes. Though Naruto has stared in Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan before, he doesn't want to stare in the idiot brother's eyes…even if, those eyes _are_ Itachi's eyes, and that fact alone is a heart stopper. Those are the eyes that Naruto spent hours looking at. Those are the eyes of a man who had suffered so much to save his little brother, and those are the eyes that Naruto had trusted deeply. It fucken hurts to look into those eyes. God, it _hurts_.

Plus, unlike the elder Brother, Naruto doesn't trust the younger one bit. He made that mistake before, trusting him like a _brother_. He treated the Raven like family, and it was a mistake. A mistake that he'll never make again. NEVER. Trusting someone gets you killed, and he'll never trust someone like that again. He'll never allow himself to be made a fool of again. He'll never allow himself to be weak like that again. He won't be controlled like that again. However, Naruto doesn't have time to deal with his emotions right now, as the Ravens charge. Reaching into his weapon pouch, the blond pulls out as many ninja tools as possible, each marked with the Hiraishin seal. Seeing the two Konoha rush him, he flings the weapons into the air and yells, " _Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken_."

"You're going to have to do better than that to kill us!" the Uchiha yells as he dodges the chakra controlled blades.

Naruto can't help but snort as he forms the hand sign for the Seal of Confrontation. "Oh, you'd seen nothing yet." With a smile that no one can see, he disappears in a flash of red, but not before allowing them within a few feet. Though it's risky to allow them so close, he knows the closer he allows them the less likely they'll be able to stop their attack. They will be caught in friendly fire—not that's new to the bastard Uchiha, who doesn't know how to have someone's back. There is only one thing on the traitor's mind and that is power.

Disappearing in a mere second, the Ravens can't hold back their looks of surprise, as their momentum carries them forward. Unable to stop or change direction, they collide with each other, and they hit hard. Reappearing several feet away, Naruto can feel the shook wave as their painful attacks meet, harshly sending the Ravens backwards. The chokutō slips from Uchiha's hand as he slams against the wall, and it loudly clanks landing on the ground. The ink brush is sent flying from the other raven's hands as he smacks into the wall hard.

Naruto doesn't have the time to take in the two Konoha shinobi in their broken forms as something twitches beside him. He eyes the shadows for a brief second before disappearing in a flash of red, not taking anything for granted, and he proves himself right as the shadows twitch beside him. _Shit,_ he curses as he flashes to one of his marked weapons. However, that doesn't stop the following shadows, which chase him everywhere he goes. It's like the shadows are alive, which isn't too farfetched. Nara is the team lead, and there isn't anyone who can outsmart him.

 _Shit,_ the Demonic curses again as the shadows leap at him again—this time at his back side. Even with the Hiraishin, Naruto knows he can't escape the shadows forever—especially in a darken hallways with shadows everywhere. Maybe, that's Nara's plan. The other two are a trap, which Naruto fell for hook line and sinker. He was/is stupid. He's letting his emotions get the better of him, which will get him killed—or worse, exposed. Being exposed is the one thing that he does not want, especially when he has Minato to think about. "Out of sight out of mind, Nara. Might have to give this one to you," Naruto jests, as he flashes away from one of Nara's traps. "You have some brains on you."

"This fight is becoming a drag." Nara replies as the Ravens groan in pain.

"Oh, I must agree," the Demonic Flash says, as he reaches into his cloak for a flare. Though a tool not needed in many ninja fights, Naruto always keeps one around. One never knows when one might need a flare. Now, he won't be using this for a signal, but the bright, almost blinding light should be enough to keep back the dancing shadows. He really hates that those shadows. Stupid shadows.

"Didn't know you could use a transportation jutsu. How troublesome," the Lazy Ninja complains from the shadows.

"Hey now," Naruto mocks. "You can't call my jutsu troublesome, when you can control the shadows. Now, that is unfair." There's a playfulness in his voice that hasn't been in his voice for sometimes. It's strange. "Now, play fair," he says, as he lights the flare. He keeps the flames of the flare close, even though it blinds him for a second. He needs to keep the area around him lit until he figures out a plan. One idea is to make Nara work for it. Naruto has more chakra than everyone in the hallway combined. He can outlast every single one of them.

"Unfair? I think you got it backwards." the Uchiha groans as he tries to push himself up. The second Raven isn't far behind him.

"I must agree with my teammate on this one," Nara says, partly stepping out of the shadows. There's determined look on his face as he lays his eyes on the Demonic Flash. "Considering you're using a transportation jutsu close—if not the same—to the transportation jutsu that the Nidaime and Yondaime used, I think Sasuke is quite right. Now, the question is how you know that jutsu. That's a rare S-class jutsu, sealed away in Konoha."

Now, that shocks Naruto. Okay, sure, Konoha knows the Hiraishin, but he doesn't know how someone as young as Nara recognizes it. He can understand someone older, but not Nara, who has never seen the Hiraishin used before. Nara's brain at time is quite impressive.

"Wait, he knows a jutsu that only the two dead Hokages knew?" Uchiha asks, finally getting to his feet. His bones crack under his weight, unable to support himself fully on his injured legs, and he's force to use the wall for support. "Who is this guy?"

Nara's expression is calculating, and it's unnerving. "He also seems to know a lot about you, Sasuke, and that Choij doesn't like to be called fat. So, who are you?"

"He knows shit," the former traitor snaps.

Naruto spares the last Uchiha a glance before reaching for his blood red Katana, his safely blanket, on his back. He can feel his nerves dance in his stomach and the sweat form on his palms. He needs to do something before Nara figures it out…Sure, it's a reach. A dead guy doesn't become a missing ninja, but he isn't the first guy to fake his death, and he won't be the last. "Do you not understand the concept of a mask? I thought you're supposed to be smart, Nara."

Nara tilts his head slightly. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Now, why don't you be nice and introduce yourself. Or you can tell me what you did with my teammates. Ino won't be happy if you miss up her hair, and Choji won't be nice if he doesn't eat soon."

"Why don't I kill Toya and get out of your hair? I don't want to interrupt your cloud watching," Naruto says, getting annoyed. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He just wants to kill Toya and get back to his son. Minato is never good, when Naruto is away. That kid turns into a wreck once he learns his father's gone, and Naruto has no idea as of why, but now is not the time to pander that. Now, he has to figure out how to take out Nara before the shadows get him. Nara may be smart, but he can't beat him in a battle of strength. "Trust me, you want Toya dead as much as I do."

"Oh, do we?" the Second Raven asks as he gets to his feet. He's moving before anyone can speak, and the Uchiha isn't far behind him. Covered in the cuts and bruises, each are pushing through their pain as they surround the Assassin. "Maybe, you just want to kill him for money."

"And we won't let you do that. I never fail a mission," the Uchiha replies. "I will never back down from a mission. Once I give my word, I will do it. I learned the importance of that from a friend. Like him, I'll never go back on my word. So, when I say I will kill you, I will."

"And it is three against one, I like our odds," Nara adds with a smile as he wiggles the cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto briefly wonders where Haruno is, though she's probably with Toya. She's probably guarding him—not the best idea considering how useless she is. She only has one purpose and that is to bitch and whine. "Oh, I think I'll even out the score." These three are in a world of pain if they think they can win this battle. He's the famous Demonic Flash, and he is famous for a reason. It isn't because he is a flower pusher or a gentle bird. He is a warrior, and he will show them what it means when they call him the Demonic Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to let me know through reviews. I love reviews.
> 
> With the two flashbacks, I wasn't planning on adding flashbacks so soon, but they add reason or support to Naruto's hatred. They give some backstory that I feel you readers needed to see Naruto's motivation. Don't worry there will be more to come.
> 
> Another, thing is that I am going to add Missing Nin to this story. I think you know that already considering what is happening to Little Minato. Anyhow, I created a few OC Missing Nin, but I want to add a few canon missing nin. So here is the question for you. Which Missing ninja do you want to see? And why? Just keep in mind a lot of stuff in the Part 2 of Naruto didn't happen, so a few missing nin that are dead in canon aren't in this AU. So let me know.
> 
> Until Next time.


	6. The Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I didn't mean for two months to past me by. Time does seem to past so fast. Anyhow, I won't keep you waiting, so here you go. Let me know what you think. I am trying to move the story along as it isn't dragged out... but my chapters all seem to be soo big...
> 
> Here you go

**Chapter 6:**

**The Games**

* * *

Minato's life experiences are limited, extremely limited, and he doesn't understand half of what is happening, but he knows when a situation is dire. He knows when he needs to be quiet, to shut up, and he knows he must keep as still as possible, mustn't draw any attention to himself. It's something that his father has instilled in him for as long as he can remember. His father has told him countless times that being the center of attention isn't a good thing, and it will get you hurt. Though Minato doesn't quite understand it, he listens.

Besides, watching is the best way to get the advance over an enemy! It's good ninja training for Minato, who wants to be a ninja just like his daddy. Okay, the young boy knows that it's impossible for him to get the upper hand on any trained ninja, but he won't let that stop him. Since Minato is going to be a strong shinobi (he will! He won't give up until he is), he can handle this! Also, his father taught him that strength doesn't win all the time. Anyone can get the upper hand if they play their hands correctly.

However, that's easier said than done, especially for a small child. Minato has never faced anything like this before, and even if he tells himself he's going to be strongest shinobi, he's scared shitless. If Inari isn't holding him, Minato would be crying, which won't do anyone any good. That's what the other children in the village are doing, and it's getting on the rogue ninjas' last nerve. The crying and screaming children are getting the better of them, driving them to madness, and they aren't responding with kindness to these children. Minato, holding on to Inari for dear life, watches the other children as they huddle close to their parents. Like Inari is doing, the parents are holding them tightly, trying to be a shield. It makes Minato whine softly, wanting and needing his own father. He wants to be strong like his father, but he also wants hid himself in his father's arms, especially at a time like this. "Inari," he whispers softly.

"Easy, Minato," Inari says softly.

Listening to his teenage watcher, Minato has been and is quiet, and he won't cry out for his father, even if that's exactly who Minato wants. He wants nothing more than to launch himself into his father's arms, well after his father kicks these ninjas' asses. He knows his father can do it. He doesn't know what his father does exactly, but he knows his father. He knows his father is strong, and more importantly, he knows his father is awesome. There is nothing that he can't do.

Inari holds Minato close, eyeing his mother. Tsunami, always the protective mother, slowly makes her way over to the boys; with the Rogues watching them like hawks, she's careful not to draw attention to herself. Any kind of movement is seen as aggressive, and those actions are taken care of immediately, not wanting any of the villagers to get any ideas. The rogues are trained killers, and though the villagers outnumber them, no one stand a chance again the rogues. However, Tsunami doesn't let that stop her, eyeing the two boys.

With darkness softly covering the area and hiding her movements, Tsunami can make to it over to them. Both Minato and Inari can see the momma bear look in her eyes, and though she isn't fighter, she'll put up a fight for these two. Somewhere along the line, Minato has become family to them, and like with her own son, she would protect him no matter the situation, even if she doesn't have the skills sets to do so. "How are you two doing?" she asks, as she glues herself to Minato's free side.

Still not letting go of Inari, Minato grabs hold of Tsunami, and he places himself firmly between the two, almost hiding himself from view. He knows he's being a chicken, and he hates it, but he can't help it. These ninjas are bigger than him, and he doesn't like it. "I want my daddy,"

"Yes, I know, Honey, but don't worry he'll be here soon," Tsunami whispers into the boy's hair. "He'll always come back for you."

"Of course!" Minato says, nodding his head as he peaks under Inari's arm and stares at Tazuna. "But the Old Man?"

"Grandpa will be fine," Inari replies, eyeing the man as well.

Tazuna doesn't look happy, but he also doesn't look scared—not that he isn't feeling the panic. Everyone in the village square is panicking, and it's showing. Showing on everyone's face, and Minato can feel it, but there's something different about the Old Man. Tazuna isn't panicking like the rest of the village. Even with a heavy bruise on his face, the man is stood proud, and there's a protective look in his eyes that no one can beat out. Though his strength is limited, he is ready to take on the world to protect those close to him. In this case, that's the village. The old Man isn't the village leader, just a bridge builder, but he's almost an honorary village leader.

Even now, everyone can see it, as the man stands tall in front the Lead Rogue. It's clear that he doesn't care that the ninja is ready to strike him down, because his village is on the line, and he will do anything he can to protect it. "What do you want?" He asks, trying to keep an eye on each rogue ninja. There are 8 ninjas currently surrounding the villagers, and each looks ready to kill.

A rogue ninja with only his eyes visible steps forward with his hand resting on the blade on his hip. "Our demands are quite simple," he replies. "We want the Demonic Flash."

Murmurs erupt from the crowd at the name, but no one moves. Tazuna's eyes narrow, refusing to look back to any of the villagers. "If you're looking for a battle, you came to the wrong place," he replies. From the corner of his eyes, he glances at the dead village leader. The man had been stuck down, trying to stop these men. The bloody, gory murder has silenced the crowd, stopping any type of rebellion. "He isn't here."

The rogue ninja chucks as he looks to his comrades. Though his face is hidden behind a mask, there's a clear smile on his face. "Oh, but he is. Now, where is the famous red Assassin? He wouldn't let anything happen to his beloved village, now would he?" Though frightened of rogues, the villagers continue to whisper, while carefully eyeing Tazuna.

Tazuna turns ever so slightly to his daughter and grandson, allowing his eyes to fall on Minato for a brief second. His eyes flicker back to the lead rogue the next. "I don't know who told you that, but we're a small village. We have no use for ninjas here."

"Oh, my boss is never wrong," the Ninja replies with a smirk.

Tazuna's hands ball at his side, his nails digging into his skin. "Boss, you say?"

Minato pops his head up slightly and eyes the scene playing out in front of him. His hand continues to hold onto Inari and Tsunami for dear life, refusing to give to let go. He can feel both Inari and Tsunami's grip tighten around him, revealing something in Inari's waist band. Though he can't see the tool in Inari's pants, he knows what exactly it is. It is one of his father's special kunai, and though he doesn't understand what his father does, he understands what those kunai are for. He can call for his father using it, and that is exactly what he is going to do.

"No, Minato," Inari replies, softly, as he places his hand on Minato's, keeping him from grabbing the blade. "No, yet. We would be giving them exactly what they want."

Minato feels his heart skip as he thinks about his father and why these men want him. There's no doubt that they want to hurt him, which he can't allow. Not to his father. He can't let anything happen to his father, not his daddy. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses his father, but he'll do whatever it takes to protect his father. "But, without daddy?" he asks, his voice shaky. Without his father, he doesn't know how anyone can last against these rogue ninjas.

Inari looks down at the boy before glancing to his mother and shares a look with her. "Not now," he says, as he stares back at his grandfather. There's a worried look in his eye. "Wait."

The young boy doesn't want to wait, and he wants to summon his father now. Though Inari has blocked the murder of the Village leader, Minato had heard the bloody cry and the bone crashing blow. He still feels sick from the sound of it, and it makes him want his father even more. His father is the strongest man that he knows, and he has no doubt that his father can take these men. "But?"

"Relax, Minato," Tsunami says, running her hand up and down the young child's back to comfort him.

Minato takes a few deep breaths, but he doesn't reply. He doesn't know what to say, because no matter what he says, they won't understand. They don't understand that without his father they're in trouble. How do they not understand how much they need his father?

The Rogue Ninja glances away from Tazuna and looks in the same direction that the bridge builder had looked prior. He eyes rest on Minato, Inari, and Tsunami, drilling into them. "Oh, Tazuna, is it?" he asks, a disdainful tone in his voice. "Yes, our boss. He knows everything, and he knows the Demonic Flash lives here."

"You never answered my question," Tazuna replies, refusing to back.

The still Nameless Rogue laughs as he waves to another Rogue Ninja. No one dares to turn around to see who he is waving to, as the Lead Rogue's other hand draws his blade. "Daring, are we? Why don't we curb that tongue of yours?"

Tazuna's eyes widen as he turns suddenly, his eyes going to his family and Minato. "No," he yells, as realization forms in his eyes.

Neither Minato, Inari, nor Tsunami know what's coming, and it isn't until Minato is yanked from Inari and Tsunami that they do. Minato's eyes widen as his grip does not compete to the Rogue's ninja strength, but he kicks and screams like there's no tomorrow anyhow. "Let go!" he cries, trying to fight his way out of the man's arms.

Inari, on instinct alone, is up a second later, reaching for Minato. "Let him go!" he yells; however, he's knocked back easily. Stumbling backward, he trips over his own feet and fall back.

Tsunami attempts to stand herself, but before she can get to her feet, there's a blade at her neck, drawing blood. While one ninja grips Minato, another is behind Tsunami, pressing a blade to her neck. "My, My, My?" a female rogue ninja says. "A feisty family." She mocks, staring down Inari, as he gets back to his feet.

Tazuna stumbles back as he watches Minato and Tsunami struggles in their capturers' arms. His eyes are large, as he struggles to breathe. "Why?"

The Rogue Captain laughs as he takes a step forward. "What you were now saying?" he asks.

The bridge builder growls as he turns back to the Nameless Lead Rogue Ninja. "What do you want?" he asks, his voice shaky. His once firm voice is nowhere to be found, replacing with a scared, shaky voice.

The Rogue holding Minato has a serious expression on his face, but he's grinning. "Oh, I believe we've made ourselves clear," he replies, as his hold tightens on Minato. "We want the Demonic Flash!"

Minato cries loudly, and his struggling worsens as he wants nothing more than to escape. He wants nothing more than to bit this man and kick the shit the out of him. "Let go!"

"Let him go!" Inari echoes, reaching into waist band for the special kunai. With large movements from the teen, the shaky villagers turn to the teenage, eyeing the scene. "Let them all go."

Tazuna looks seconds away from a panic attack as he watches the scene unfold. "Inari!" he yells.

A few of the Rogue Ninjas laugh, eyeing the blade in Inari's hand. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" one replies, eyeing the strange blade. "What is that thing anyhow? Doesn't look very well balanced."

Inari growls softly, as he steps forward. With shaky hands, he holds the blade out, as he glares at the ninjas holding his mother and Minato. "Let them go!"

"Inari, no!" Tazuna cries out, his hand shaking. "Stop."

"Oh, your grandson thinks he can take us on. How cute," the Rogue Captain mocks.

Crying for some time now, snoot and tears stain Naruto's face as they run down his face. He wants to be strong, but he can't take it anymore. Seeing Tsunami with a blade at her neck and Inari shaking with his father's special kunai is too much for the young child to handle. He can't handle seeing blood, with the very sight of it making his sick. How can anyone be this cruel? And why he is so weak? This wouldn't be happening if he is strong like his father?

"Now give us what we want. Give us the Demonic Flash."

Inari growls as he takes a step forward. "You have signed your death certificate," he says, throwing the kunai at the Ninja holding Minato.

"Inari, No!" Tazuna yells again.

Watching the shaky kunai fly pass the ninja, the rogue ninjas chuck. "Oh. This is so cute. How can you defeat us if you can't throw a kunai?" the female rogue ninja mocks. "It kind of cute!"

Inari chuckles a bit, though keeping the anger in his voice. "Oh, you will see."

*O*O*

Ino groans loudly as she tries to crawl out of a mud pit. She doesn't know how she ended up in a large, stinky pig pen, but she knows for damn sure that someone is going to pay for this. No one throws her into a muddy, shitty hole and lives to tell the tale, and she's going to make damn sure that the Demonic Flash pays for this. She doesn't care if he's an S-Class Rogue Ninja; she's going to kick his ass. He's going to learn a valuable lesson: never mess with a woman's hair or clothes. For putting her in this pig pen, she's going to kill him. She's going to-

"Earth to Ino!" Choji yells, interrupting his teammate.

Struggling to get a footing, Ino is still trying to get out of the mud pit. With her feet sinking with every step, the mud is limiting her movements and acting like glue, tugging her back two steps for every step forward. "What?" she yells.

"Do you need any help?" Choji asks, softly. There's an innocent in his voice as if it's just a normal day thing for him.

"What?" Ino asks, as she looks up. Her mind's spinning as she narrows her eyes at her teammate. Her annoyance grows with each passing second.

Though Choji is covered from head to toe in mud and other 'fun' stuff, he's free of the pig pit and the angry pigs. All of which looks like they're ready to attack, eyeing her every move. In addition to Choji, her oversized teammate, an equally dirty Rock Lee and Hinata stands next to him. "Do you need any help?"

Ino glares at him, giving him the dirtiest look that she can muster. "Do you really need to ask that!" she yells, glaring at everyone, including the pigs. "And when did you two get here?!" she adds, looking at Hinata and Rock Lee. "And what is taking you two idiots so long to get me out of here!"

Hinata smiles softly as Rock Lee and Choji approach the angry blond. "Rock Lee and I had just gotten out of the pig pen ourselves when you two suddenly appeared. It looks like the Demonic Flash has sent us here somehow." She says as annoyance flashes across her face. "I'm not sure how."

"With that strange Seal of his," Rock Lee replies. "There was something about that seal he put on us." He bits back his irritation as he and Choji reach for Ino's hands. Both carefully watch where they step, making sure not to step in the quick sand like mud, as they pull her out.

Choji looks at Lee for a second before looking back at Ino. "He moved so fast that I didn't even see him until he marked Ino and me," he replies, pulling on Ino's arms.

"OUCH!" Ino yells, as the young men pull on her arms on different counts. "You guys are going to rip out my arms!" She's ready to rip someone apart herself, and these idiots are at the top of her list...well after the Demonic Flash.

Rock Lee doesn't reply right away, taking a few seconds. "His speed doesn't surprise me, not someone of his skill level," he finally replies, yanking on Ino's arm once more. "It's the fact that he didn't kill us. That isn't something the Demonic Flash is known for. He's a killer."

"Maybe, the person who attacked us isn't the Demonic Flash. Maybe, he just wants everyone to think he's the Demonic Flash," Choji replies, pulling Ino's arm.

With each pull, Ino's anger is growing as pain echoes through her arms. "You idiots! Are you trying to kill me?"

Hinata's eyes dance between the three, eyeing the progress. "No, it was him, though I don't know what his plans are. He's up to something and I'm worried about our teammates."

"Hello?!" Ino yells, feeling like she's playing a game of tug of war and she is the rope. "Get me out of here."

Lee and Choji stare at each other, communicating through their eyes. After a silent agreement, their movements mirror, and they move as one. Without needing to count, the two pull on the blond's arms, freeing her from the mud pit with a good yank. However, the three are not spared from the mud that's sent flying, covering everything in its path. The pigs oink loudly, looking close in attacking.

"You got to be kidding me!" Ino yells, as fresh mud and pig shit land on her. Unable to protect herself, sludge and grime fly directly into her month, causing her to gasp and fight for air, as she lands on the boys. "Get off me!"

"You're on us!" Choji yells,

Realizing her mistake, Ino glares at her teammate before she rolls to the side. "Oh, hush it," she replies, holding back the insult on the tip of her tongue. Yes, she's angry, but her anger isn't at Choji and it's unfair to take it out on them. She knows this, but it's still a battle not to snap.

In his own mind, Lee flips away and lands on his feet. He eyes Ino and Choji yell at each other as they struggle to get to their feet. Each of them is covered in mud and sludge, which are weighting them down. However, it's clear that he isn't focused on them. He's deep in thought with a heavy look on his face, ignoring the bickering of the others.

Hinata steps to the green ninja. "Lee?" she calls, trying to get his attention.

At her gentle tones, Ino and Choji freeze and look up at the stilled ninja. "Lee?" Ino echoes as she turns to him. Choji does as well, but he doesn't say a word. "Is everything okay?"

Rock Lee shakes his head. "Remember how we said that something wasn't adding up with the Demonic Flash?" he asks, waiting a few seconds before adding. "He called me Bushy Brows…I haven't heard that nickname in years."

Ino feels her heart skip, hearing the sadness in his voice. It doesn't shock or surprise her, as she has felt this way herself a few times. She knows this pain well, and she isn't the only one. Everyone on this team has felt this pain, and they know what he's referring to without it being said. "Naruto," she says, also knowing that nickname well.

He nods as he takes a deep sigh. "Yea. Naruto was the last person to call me that…" Lee says drifting off as he starts to bite on his nails. "And yet, this assassin called me that."

Each member's face falls slightly, going into a deep thought. "Where could've he heard that?" Choji replies.

Ino takes a good long look at Rock Lee, her eyes going over every inch of him. "But I supposed it isn't too hard to come up with?" she asks. "No offense, but have you seen your eye brows?"

Hinata gives Ino a look, almost scornful, but she doesn't say anything to Ino. She turns her attention to Rock Lee, thinking. "She may have a point, but…" she drifts off as well for a few seconds. "Regardless of what this means. We have to get back to our team. We need to know what happened to them."

"Do you think the Demonic Flash will hurt them?" Choji asks.

"Yes. He might've spared us, but that doesn't mean he'll do the same with our comrades," Rock Lee replies, still with a heavy look on his face.

"Yea, Sasuke is with the others, and I doubt the Demonic Flash won't kill him, not with his mouth and all. He will probably kill him for that alone," Ino replies with a smile chuckle.

"Enough," Hinata replies, strongly and firmly. "We don't have time for this. We've to figure out where we are and get back to our team." She gives them each a firm look, almost daring them to do say something. It's quite clear that she'll cut them each down.

"Then let's go," Rock Lee replies.

*O*O*

Naruto's flare has gone out minutes ago, but for the Demonic Flash, it feels like hours…Well, he wishes it was hours, because Nara would've ran out of steam. However, it's only been a few minutes and Nara still has the chakra to chase him with those ever-annoying shadows. Naruto has never hated shadows so much in his life, and he wants nothing more than to snap and kill these shadows…Well, that's if they're alive, but they aren't. Shadows are just spots absent of light, and they're not alive no matter how often they move. However, that doesn't stop Naruto from glaring at them, and if he isn't so worried about protecting his identity, he would be yelling at these shadows, cursing them.

Though he likes to hide his former self and pretend that the naïve person is no more, that 12-year-old boy still exists inside of him. At times, it threatens to take him over, and that's the last thing Naruto wants. He can't have that, not now, as that life is behind him. There isn't anything that anyone can do to bring back those days, as those days and times are gone, never to be found again. There's no going backwards, and he isn't going to try. It's time that everyone knows that, including himself.

Flashing out of the way, the Demonic Flash disappears in streaks of red. He escapes an ink monster from the strange Raven, who is in a despite need of some fashion advice. However, it seems like the blasted Uchiha knows where the Demonic Flash is going to pop up at next, and he's there, ready to attack. The crackling chokutō is inches from Naruto's head, barely giving Naruto anytime to react.

"Gotcha," the Uchiha yells, as he brings down the blade with everything that he has.

However, Naruto doesn't need a second to react as he acts on instinct. Before Itachi, Naruto couldn't use a katana to save his life, but now, his crimson blade is a part of him. It's an extension of his arm, and he can channel chakra into it like it's a part of his body. He can control it perfectly, which is clear by his block. "You have to do better than that, Uchiha," the Demonic Flash replies. "But I can't expect that. You may be an Uchiha, but you'll never be a real Uchiha."

The Uchiha's temper is on the rise, and everyone can see it. "What the hell do you know?"

The katana and chokutō clash loudly, fuzzing as their chakra meet in a grueling battle. It sounds like the blades are roaring and it's almost defeating, making it impossible to hear anything. However, that isn't going to stop them, as they swing at each other once more, itching to kill the other, especially the Raven. Naruto ducks under the Uchiha's blade and swings his katana at his midriff. The Raven dodges it and swings again.

The Demonic Flash dodges the incoming chokutō from the wild Uchiha. "I've met a real Uchiha, and you aren't him," he whispers in the Uchiha's ear.

"Yea, who was that?"

Okay, Naruto knows this isn't the best thing to say, but he can't help it. He can't help but enjoy pushing his former teammates' buttons. "Your brother, Itachi."

"How dare you?!" Uchiha snaps, ready to rip this man apart.

The anger on the Raven's face is almost funny, and Naruto can't help but continue. It doesn't help that Naruto hates this Raven. No matter what happened, Naruto will always blame the last Uchiha for Itachi's death. "How dare I what? Say your brother is a better man?" He laughs, when he spots the horror on the Uchiha's face.

"Itachi will never be a better man than I!" he growls, charging at the Demonic Flash.

"Says the guy who left his village in search of power, killed his teammate, and almost attacked his own village," Naruto replies, narrowing his eyes…though no one sees it. No one sees his glare either.

"Don't compare me to my brother!"

"I'm not. You'll never compare to him." Naruto readies himself for the enraged Uchiha, his red eyes spinning. However, he knows he can't allow himself to fall into his anger like the Raven. He needs to keep moving.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Raven yells, chasing after the Demonic Flash.

As staying in one place isn't wise, the Assassin flashes away, just as the shadows and the craze Uchiha enclose on him. Still feeling the shadows dance around him, Naruto continues to flash around the room, not allowing himself to rest in a spot for longer than a second. He's nothing more than a red flash to those around him, while taking the time to come up with a plan. Sure, he can flash away and head towards the Noble, but these fools will only chase after him, and with those damn shadows, he has no idea if he can kill Toya before they get to him.

However, it won't take much to fool these idiots…well besides Nara, but Naruto can feel Nara's strength decreasing with every second. And if Naruto does this just right, he can use the substitution jutsu and his famous Shadow Clone jutsu, but he must time it right. He can't have them any hint what he's doing. "Too slow," he mocks as he stops for brief second to mock the last Uchiha. "Gotta do better than that."

"I'm going to kill you!" the Raven yells.

Nara's eyes are moving rapidly as he tries to track the Demonic Flash. When the assassin pauses for a second, the Lazy Ninja doesn't send his shadows after him. Instead, he waits. "Relax, Sasuke. You're playing into his hand," he drags out.

Uchiha gives Nara a look before turning back to the Assassin. "He's mine!" he says.

"Hot head," the other Raven calls. "Is your head full of hot air or something?"

"Why don't you-"

As this reminds Naruto too much of his old genin team, he wants nothing more than to end it. Again, he doesn't want or need the memories. Why would he? What good would any of it do? So instead of listening to the rambles of the Ravens and Nara, he disappears in a flash of red, and instead of flashing back into the room, one of his clones with a massive amount of chakra is sent back to into the room. With the level of chakra he placed in it, they won't be able to tell it's a clone, until he has killed Toya. By then, he will be long gone.

Once the clone flashes away, Naruto can sneak in the study without being detected. With only a few servants, Toya and the Pink Hair Devil, there's no one able to detect his chakra signature. Haruno may be a ninja and one of the best Med Ninja that exists, but she is not a sensor. Though she can sensor the average ninja, the Demonic Flash's skill is above her abilities. He can probably stand beside her and she won't notice, though that might be his bitterness talking. She might be better than what he gives her credit for, but that is a big might.

Without wasting any time, Naruto reaches into his cloak for more bladed weapons. Using quite a few in the hallway and throughout the compound, he has only a few on him, though he can summon the rest back to him. However, he might need those later if he has to play chase; plus, those are needed for his clone, who's fighting the Ravens and Nara. He won't summon those blades to him until the clone pops. So, he'll have to make do with what he has. " _Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken._ " he calls out, shocking the group.

Haruno barely has time to react before the shrunken fly across the room. Unfortunately, the servants aren't as lucky and aren't able to dodge the deadly attacks in time. The blades cut into the men like butter, spraying blood across the walls. When the bodies hit the floor, blood puddles quickly started to form and trail out soon after, soaking everything in its path. Though covered by Haruno, Toya also has a few cuts and scrapes, and each are bleeding heavily.

"Stay down," the Pink Ninja orders. She slowly gets off the man, as she makes sure she isn't leaving him open for an attack. "Whatever you do, keep your head down," she says, as she gets to her feet, putting herself between the Red Assassin and the Noble.

Masking his voice, the Demonic Flash responds, "Oh, that won't help him. It won't take long to deal with you."

Haruno's face hardens as her hands begin to glow. "I may be a medical Ninja, but you won't best me." She says determined.

Knowing what those hands can do, Naruto knows to avoid them at all costs. If she's anything like the old lady, he knows she can be quite the enemy, as she can turn his own body against him. Also, he knows he doesn't want to be anywhere near her super powered fists. However, he doubts she'll be able to get anywhere near him. She doesn't have the speed to do so, not even close. "Oh, let's see, Pinky. And is that natural?"

Haruno's face morphs into anger, and she charges at him. Though she's no Hyuga, her movements are clean and elegant, and there's no doubt that she had extensive training. "I won't let you hurt Toya."

"Oh, Pinky," he replies, teasing. "You can't stop me, not with that hair. Is that heap natural? Why would anyone want pink hair?" Okay, he doesn't know why he's going on about her hair, though it's probably since he had been when he was younger.

"Why are you so fascinated with my hair? Jealous?" she asks. "Or is this flirting? If so, it needs some work, and besides, I am so out of your league."

For some reason that Naruto doesn't want to think about, her jest angers him, pushing him forward. The blood red katana appears to be dancing in his hand as the Demonic Flash swings it forward. The Pink Shinobi dodges his sword, but that isn't Naruto's plan. " _Kujaku Hurricane,_ " he yells, blasting her with a powerful burst of air.

Not expecting the wind attack, Haruno is blasted backward, cut head to toe by the fast-moving air. However, even with blood running down her skin, she looks ready to fight. She looks almost happy in fact. "Have to do better than that," she yells, healing herself completely a moment later. "Never doubt a Medical Ninja. I will beat you. Believe it!"

There're times that Naruto wishes people can see his face, because she wouldn't have the will to say that. She would be shitting herself if she could see the anger and hatred in his eyes, his soul, and she would be cursing herself for even daring to use _those_ words. She has _no_ right to use them, not to him. "Maybe, you shouldn't doubt a S-Class ninja with the warning to flee on sight either. I'll show you why I'm given the name Demonic Flash," he yells, sneering at her.

If Haruno is worried, she's hiding it quite well, as she stares him down. She still has that determined look in her eyes. "I have faced scarier things. You're nothing."

Naruto would be impressed by Pinky, if his hatred isn't clouding his judgement. "Oh, we'll see," he replies as he flashes away. Just as he reappears behind the shaking Toya, he can feel his clone's memory form in his head, a clear sign that the stupid Raven has popped his clone. However, another sign that his clone popped is a screaming Uchiha, whose angry roar echoes.

Surprise breaks on Haruno's face as she turns to the assassin. "What did you do to Sasuke?" she asks, with a hint of worry working its way through her voice.

He stares at his former teammate, ignoring Toya. Naruto's eyes are drilling into her, trying to read her and her worry. Is she still in love with that asshole? Is she still obsessed with the Raven, who has caused so much pain and destruction? If so, it makes Naruto sick to his stomach. That fucker tried to kill her… More than once for crying out loud. Though Naruto hadn't been there, he knows the Uchiha was extremely cruel to the girl each time, and if it wasn't for her team, he would've killed her. Yet, this woman is still attached to that man? How disturbing is that? He tried to kill her. _Kill_ her.

"What did you do to him!?" Haruno yells again, her face full of emotions. However, she doesn't move from her spot with Toya on the ground between them. He's half hidden by the desk and not one hundred percent visible.

Recalling the memories from his clone, Naruto's clone had sadly not done any damage to the Raven. Before he can land a blow on the Uchiha, the other Raven came up behind him, and with Nara holding him in place, the clone didn't stand a chance. It popped on impact, surprising everyone, as no one noticed it was a clone. In that, Naruto takes some joy, fooling everyone including the Nara.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Naruto mocks. "Afraid you're losing another teammate?" His tone is playful as he teases her, but there's a nasty tone underneath it. "You should be used to it after losing the blond idiot." Naruto doesn't like the term, but he can't deny that he wasn't the brightest person at the time. However, it could've been that he was naïve rather stupid. Though he doesn't see it like that now, he wanted to see the best in everyone.

The face on Haruno's face changes, and it morphs into something else. This emotion isn't as readable. "NARUTO WASN'T AN IDIOT!" Sakura hollers as her nails digs into her flesh. "He was a loyal honorable teammate, and I won't let you belittle him."

Naruto snorts, not expecting that from her _._ "So, says the very girl who called him an idiot and hit him over the head repeatedly." Like before, he doesn't know why he's telling her this or even bothering to having a conversion with her, when he can be killing Toya. Granted, he has no idea why he is teasing any of these people in the first place. Does he have something to say? Something he needs to say? "He was the village's idiot!"

"How would you know?" Sakura asked, her voice shaky though cold. "You never met him. You don't know anything, so why don't you shut up?!"

Suddenly, Toya pushes himself up and looks at the man in red. Studying the assassin, there's a look in his eyes as he eyes his would be killer. "You must've been a ninja from Konoha if you knew her former teammate." There's a smug look on his face as he speaks.

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. _Toya is smarter than I give him credit for,_ he thinks, bitterly. Though he hasn't given much away in front of the Noble, Toya seems to have put things together, and if he can do that, the others can as well. There's no doubt Nara can figure it out, given enough time…Though, no one will think a KIA shinobi is the famous Demonic Flash, he can't put anything pass Nara. Damn, why is he so careless? He knows putting it all together is harder than it appears, but he can't say it is impossible. "I d-"

"He isn't from Konoba," a voice calls from the doorway. The voice is full of anger and fury, and there's no doubt the owner is ready to kill.

"Uchiha," Demonic Flash utters as he dodges the incoming shuriken. And like before, there's a dancing shadow coming after him. However, unlike before, it's slow moving a clear sign that Nara is running out of juice.

"We won't let you kill Toya," the other Raven calls out.

Naruto snots again, as he takes in the Raven. He can feel the others start to form a cycle around him as Toya gets out of the way. "Not doing a good job, are you?"

"So, tell us. Where are you from?" Nara asks.

The Demonic Flash glances around, looking for his specially marked weapons and Toya. This changes his plan, but it won't stop him. He will kill this man, which is really a public service. "I don't have a village, never had and never will."

"We all go from somewhere!" Pinky yells.

Haruno might've been correct if she's talking to someone else, but that can't be said about Naruto. He may have been born in Konoha, but he never belonged. He was always second class. "I…" he starts but drifts off a second later.

"I what?" Uchiha asks, noticing the change in the Demonic Flash, and the Raven could almost grin, seeing the Assassin thrown off his game. "You what?" he repeats, mocking him.

Suddenly, everything feels like a distant memory, as everything disappears, and Naruto feels his heart drop. The special kunai that he has given Inari was just thrown, which means one thing. A threat. A real threat. If he'd given the blade to Minato, he might doubt the urgency, as the little boy had used the emergency kunai before because wanted to see his father. After a few of those cases, Naruto rarely gives the blade to the boy, as he won't know if it's a real emergency. Though it annoys the Assassin, he can't be mad at the little boy. Minato is extremely attached to his father, and Naruto knows this, though he doesn't know if this is normal four-year-old behavior.

It's possible that Minto has taken the kunai from Inari, as that boy is sneaky. That boy is on his way in becoming a ninja, well if Naruto lets him…which he won't. However, that's a thought for another time. Right now, he has somewhere else to be, and that's at his son's side. For him, there's no other place for him to be. There's nowhere else he wants to be. "Today is your lucky day. A once in a life time opportunity. I must go and leave this mission unfinished. A first, when it comes to me, but don't worry. I'll be back," he says, putting on a playful act.

Knowing now is the time to act, Nara gets into position, ready to get him with his shadows. "You aren't going anywhere."

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Naruto hollers, ducking from the mysterious Raven's weapon. _Time is of the essence. Minato is in danger!_ Before, he might've hesitated in killing these fools for reasons unknown, but with his son in danger, he's willing to do anything. Anything! Feeling his emotions boil at the thought of his son hurt, he can feel the fox move under his skin. He can feel Kurama's anger and bitterness swim their way to the surface, which won't be good.

"There's no escape! Either surrender and come to Konoha willingly with us or prepare to die! You'll meet your end!" the unknown Raven yells with a paint brush in his hand.

The idea of being forced back to Konoha makes Naruto twitch, and he's willing to do whatever it takes not to. Plus, Minato's safety weights on his mind, causing his emotions to get the better of him. He's letting his panic take over, and he's letting things out that he would rather keep in. "I'll never set foot in that place again," Naruto hisses, fighting back all the pain and memories from that time. He will do whatever it takes to save his son.

Lifting his head, Toya chuckles, "It seems that I was right!"

Naruto freezes, realizing how flustered he is. "A location doesn't mean a home."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks joining her teammates, as they form a box around Naruto.

The Demonic Flash thought he had gotten over it, but it seems like he hasn't as he's unable to stop his anger. "That _Village_ destroyed my family, and I would rather see it destroyed, but I won't have a hand in it! I won't take on one of the most powerful villages just for revenge! That's a fool's goal." Naruto hisses, though he wonders if that's the only reason. If so, he would've killed these people already, instead of playing with them.

"What do you mean?" the nameless Ninja askes. He isn't the only one clueless.

Still trying to stop himself, Naruto feels his words leave his mouth before he can stop them, as he isn't able to get his heart to listen to his brain. "My father gave up his life to protect that village, only to have his last memory disgraced by the village!" Naruto's fist tightens at his side.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"My F-" Something snaps in Naruto as his father's identity is on the tip of is tongue. For once, his beating heart is listening, and he's able to stop himself. "I don't have time for this," he growls as he forms a seal. His eyes start to change colors as he builds up his chakra. Before anyone can realize how truly angry he is, the Demonic Flash is gone in a flash of a deep, harsh red.

*O*O*

It takes Naruto a second to appear at the thrown Special Kunai, and it takes him less than a second to take in the situation, which does nothing for Naruto's anger to see Minato being manhandled by the rogue ninjas. It also doesn't help to see the blade at Tsunami's neck. His killing intent is strong at seeing that, and there's no doubt that everyone is feeling it. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna are family, and he'll do anything to protect them as they have done for him.

Moving quickly, the Demonic Flash is almost on fire as he approaches the rogues at rapid speeds. Before the first male ninja knows what hits him, the assassin sends a breath stealing blow to his stomach, and he's forced to let go of Minato. With everything happening so fast, the little boy lands on his ass, barely able to cushion his sudden fall. Naruto glances at Minato, eyeing his small form to make sure the boy is in one piece. After reassuring himself that Minato is alright and fighting off the urge to take off with him, Naruto flips around the male rogue ninja and places a Hiraishin seal on him.

Before the ninja can response, the Demonic Flash is gone in a flash of red, though he doesn't go far. A second later, he's behind the female ninja and breaking the hand holding the cursed blade to Tsunami's neck. Naruto doesn't waste any time in tagging her with the seal, and before anyone can act, he forms the Seal of Confrontation, sending the two rogue away. Though he has no interest in leaving these rogues alive, he won't kill them here. Already seeing the bloody body of the village leader, he won't kill anyone else in front of the village. Plus, he isn't going to kill in front of his son, his innocent son.

Once those rogues are out of the way, he works on the remaining six. Not a minute later, it's just the Demonic Flash and the Rogue Captain, and Naruto can feel every eye on him. The desire to kill this man is strong, and it takes everything in him not to kill him. No one threatens his son, his family, and gets away with it. Minato is everything to him, and he isn't going to lose him, even if he has to trade his soul. This child is the most important thing to him.

"Oh, the Demonic Flash. I knew this villager was lying to me," the Rogue ninja mocks, uncaring that his fellow ninjas are gone. He also doesn't seem to care about the massive amount of killing intent directed at him. "It seems like he's lying to everyone."

Naruto doesn't need to look at Tazuna to know he's sweating. He knows this is bad for the bridge builder as his reputation is everything, but there's nothing he can do about it now. Now, he has to get this ninja far away from this village, and once he's done, he'll get the answers out of him that he needs. If he has to beat them out of him, he will. No one threatens his home and gets away with it. Moving quickly, the Demonic Flash marks the rogue, and they disappear in a flash of red.

*O*O*

As they land in a clearing, the Demonic Flash drops to the ground and sends a well-placed kick to the rogue's skins. The man is sent flying back, landing with the rest of his fellow ninjas. Each are struggling to get to their feet, which is common to those traveling by the Hiraishin. First time travelers are often met with upset stomachs and light headed for a few long moments afterward. If the ninja is skilled enough, he or she can work through this disadvantage, but that's not the case with these shinobi. All of which are still on the ground.

However, the still nameless Captain seems to have better control of himself than the others and is almost on his feet. "Oh, you made a mistake leaving my team alive. 8 against 1 aren't great odds." There's a smirk on his face, and it's so big that it's punchable.

Naruto reaches for his katana as he eyes the ninjas in front of him. Though he isn't foolish and thinks he knows every single rogue ninja that walks the earth, he's surprise he doesn't know any of these rogues. Sure, the man is masked, but Naruto makes sure that he knows all the top dogs in play. For example, he makes sure to keep track of Utakata and his movements. However, he doesn't know these ninjas, though they seem to be lower level rogues…who have knowledge above their paygrade. He will need to learn how.

"You think you can take us on?" the masked Ninja teases as he takes a step forward.

There's no doubt that these idiots are working for someone as they look like untrained fools. "Foolish," the Demonic Flash says as he disappears in a flash. The red blur dances around the area, striking each rogue down until there's only one left. Once his blade is soaked in blood, Naruto comes to a stop in front of the remaining rogue. "What were you saying?" he asks, as blood puddles begin to form beneath the bodies.

The man's expression doesn't change as he looks at the blackness of the Demonic Flash's face. "I see why he wants you."

Naruto feels his eye twitch as his man uses a pronoun. It seems like he's playing the pronoun game, the worst game on the planet, and whoever created this should be shot and quartered. He hates playing guessing games, because people do it just to fuck with your mind. "I'm not in the mood for this game. Why don't you tell me who this he is?" he demands as he takes a step forward.

"Madara Uchiha," the man replies.

With his anger dying down slightly, Naruto blinks a few times as he stares. "You're kidding me, right? A dead man?"

The man's eyes narrow. "He's very much alive."

Naruto's eye twitches as he knows who this man is talking about. This 'Madara Uchiha' has tried this trick in the past with Itachi, pretending to be the famous dead man. Itachi may have believed him, but the blond doesn't, even if it isn't impossible. There's a snake doing the impossible now, but that's another story. Right now, Naruto must focus on the imposter, even if Naruto doesn't understand the purpose in pretending to be Madara… but he supposes it doesn't really matter. He's still an enemy. However, he isn't going to be fooled like everyone else. "Orange mask and one red eye?" he asks, giving the rogue a look.

"He's keeping a low profile until the time is right."

Naruto can't help but laugh. "Yea, no," he replies. "I don't know what game Tobi is playing, but he's playing you. He isn't Madara." Though the assassin doesn't care who Tobi is pretending to be, he's interested in Tobi's plan. If Tobi is back, it means something. It means Akatsuki is back. They went into hiding after the failed capture of the jinchūriki and the death of many of their members, but now it looks like they're returning, which is interesting. Their goal before was the jinchūriki, and considering Naruto is thought to be dead, capturing the all the beasts seems to be impossible.

So why would they come back? Do they have another plan in mind? Or does Tobi and Akatsuki know he's alive? Sure, he has this nobody in front of him, but he sees the Demonic Flash, not Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the Nine Tail Fox… Or maybe, Tobi does. However, if that's the case, why did he send this man? This man can't hope to win a battle against him, so what is his end game? Naruto isn't sure, but he's going to find out. "What does the mask fool want?" he asks.

"Madara is not a fool." he replies, sternly.

"So, what is Tobi up to?" Naruto asks, inching forward. His bloody katana dances in his hand as he watches the masked man. There is this urge in the back of his head, most likely Kurama's desire, to dice the man in front of him. For some odd reason, Kurama is protective over Minato, while not being Naruto's biggest fan. Naruto has no idea as of why, but he isn't going to question the fox over it.

"He has been watching you."

"I have a stalker, interesting," Naruto mutters, annoyed. "This is great."

"He is quite interested in you."

Naruto's eye twitches, though not visible behind his black mask. "Well, what's not to like?" he replies, as his mind wanders back to Minato. This conversion has dragged on for too long as he wants nothing more than to get back to his soon, who is probably worried sick.

"He wishes to-"

With his patience running out, Naruto cuts the masked man off as he flashes behind him and drags his katana fast and hard against his neck. It's a clean cut, almost severing the head, and the rogue's blood sprays everywhere as the major artery is cut. Not wanting to be covered in blood, Naruto flashes away, giving himself less than a second to leave a small paper bomb. Though he doesn't care who finds the bodies, it doesn't hurt to get rid of the evidence.

*O*O*

As soon as Naruto touches down in the cabin, he can sense Minato in the house, and he knows the boy is making a beeline to him. Somehow, Minato can sense when his father is around, and this time is no exception. However, this time, Naruto is in a slight panic himself and wants his son in his arms as soon as possible. He wants to hold his child and never let him go. He wants to disappear with Minato and never be found again, because the idea of his little boy hurt makes his stomach turn. It makes him want-

"Daddy!"

Minato is moving fast, faster than Naruto has seen before from the small child. It's almost scary how fast Minato is as he flings himself into his father's awaiting arms. Usually, Naruto doesn't like it when Minto see him in his Demonic Flash getup, but he doesn't have the heart to send his son away so he can 'de-assassin' himself. He doesn't think he can let his son out of his sight for a moment either, not after what happened, even if in his current messy state. "Minato."

"Those evil men were after you," the boy says, burying his face in his father's dirty chest. "They wanted to hurt you."

Naruto wraps his arms around his son, closing the boy off from the world. "No one can hurt me," he replies, placing a soft kiss to Minato's head. "And I won't let anyone hurt you." Minato holds the red cloak tightly, refusing to let go, and it breaks Naruto's heart. It makes him feel like shit, and he can't help but hate himself for letting his son feel this way.

"Naruto."

Ignoring the man calling his name, Naruto stares down at his son, his blond son, who had dispelled his henge at some point. His blond hair is more golden than Naruto's yellow blond hair, and it's messier than Naruto's has ever been. In his crankier of mornings, the older blonde wants to take a kunai to it, but Minato glares at him anytime he comes close, which stops him. Naruto doesn't feel like dealing with a crabby four-year-old, not when he's being cranky himself, so he doesn't cut Minato's hair with a kunai.

Besides, it isn't like he has room to talk with his own mess on his head. Naruto's hair has always been messy when he was a child, and that has not changed. It's worse now, as it has been months since his last cut. There's no real need for a haircut when he's in a henge all the time. When he's Kush Maki, no one sees his blond mess. However, in any form, the only thing that matter is the boy in his arms. He will move-

"Naruto," Inari calls, again. Unlike their last conversion in this room, the teenager is serious and cold, sending off warming bells with his stance.

Not letting go of Minato, Naruto looks up and meets Inari's eyes. He can see the hard look in his eye, and he knows it's directed at him. He knows Inari isn't playing as Naruto knows the situation has turned serious. Before, he was just annoyed, but now, he's angry, furious that his grandfather and mother are hurt. Hurting, Inari looks like he's ready for a battle, and he's willing to pick a fight. Naruto can't blame the teenage for it, considering everything that has happened. "Inari," he says softly.

"You need to leave," Inari says, firmly. "You to leave now." His voice is firm and hard.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now.
> 
> Again, I am sorry that it took me so long. Hopefully, it won't take me as long next time.
> 
> Let me know what you think through reviews.
> 
> A few things to leave you with:
> 
> I am going to add Missing Nin to this story (which you've seen in this chapter). Anyhow, I created a few OC Missing Nin with the last vision, but I want to add a few canon missing nin. I was going to add some canon ones in this chapter, but I got nervous, so I left them nameless here. So here is the question for you: which missing ninja do you want to see? And why? A lot of stuff in the Part 2 didn't happen, so a few missing nin that are dead in canon aren't. Especially with the Akatsuki. Since this is basically this is a AU, who do you want to see? Everything is free game. So let me know!
> 
> Oh, in case anyone asks, Kurama and Naruto aren't friendly in this AU. They might have an understanding of each other- a limited understanding. They aren't on the best of terms, which might play in later. :P
> 
> Lastly, I am going to add flashbacks of Naruto's missing ten years. I know which key ones I want to use, but what do you guys want to see? Anything specific? Let me know.
> 
> Anyhow, until next time!


	7. The Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry it took me so longer. I was trying to update a different story, but I failed. It just didn't want to come out, so I wrote this bad baby. It is pretty long, so I hope you like it. I think my favorite harasser will. Haha.
> 
> Anyhow, please let me know what you think. I love reviews.
> 
> Again, I do not make any kind on money on this. I do not own Naruto.
> 
> And I am sorry for my horrible grammar- my brain died during proofing.

**Chapter 7:**

**Purpose**

* * *

Naruto has a few safe houses, spread across the continent, which means one is always close by. He may not step foot in some for months, but he makes sure to keep them up. Having somewhere to go is important for a few reasons, so he has houses in the land of Fire, Wind, Rain, Water, etc. Some he uses more than others, as some are more useful; however, this cabin is not. Sure, it's a decent shelter, but it has more risks than anything. Any cabin in the Land of Fire has risks, but considering how close this one is to Konaha, it has a _lot_. It's a short 2 days from Konoha, or day and a half if you push it, though that's a job that only most ninjas can do.

Nevertheless, this is the cabin that Naruto retreats to with Minato, and it's more to do with old sentiments than anything. This cabin is where Itachi and he had spent most of their time. With a few good seals, they were able to train without anyone noticing their presence. They were able to live unnoticed, and it was where Naruto had been able to get the cold, stoic Uchiha to smile, which for the longest time he thought was impossible. You bet he poked fun at it, though the laugh probably wasn't worth it, as a blank face was plastered on the Raven's face for some time afterward. However, it didn't mean that Naruto didn't try, because he did. He did a lot.

So, this cabin is more than a safe house to the blond, and though he doesn't have the heart to say it, it's home for Naruto. He feels safe in this place, even if the risks are high. That's why he comes here, even though he knows he shouldn't. That is why this is the first place that he runs to with Minato. He can get his bearings here. He can relax here, and once he settles down, he'll be golden. With Inari's demands getting the better of the elder Blond, he must calm down before he does anything stupid. He can't go rushing in to anything with his head right now.

And, man, he is _itching_. Some nameless rogue ninja had his precious son in his hands, threating to _hurt_ him, and though the rogue ninja is already dead, Naruto wants—needs to kill him or someone else specifically. He wants-needs to kill this person _slowly,_ spending hours upon hours until he cries for his death, and that person is Tobi, or whatever he calls himself. (That damn asshole needs to stop trying to be someone else.) Even if his target wasn't Minato and he only happened across the boy by chance, the bastard's pets hurt his son. They made him cry, and that's unforgettable in Naruto's eyes. No one made his child cry and gets away with it. No one!

However, he has other things to worry about then revenge, because Tobi has a plan. He doesn't do things for the heck of it, and if he does, it's for a reason. He manipulates things for a purpose. There's no doubt in his mind that Tobi is having those Noble's children—or should Naruto says slaves. Slaves is more like it—killed and blaming on the Demonic Flash. But Naruto doesn't know why or to what end. He's already wanted by every fucken village in the world and has a bounty on that his head that'll make anyone a king, so why does Tobi have these children killed? Unless, he's trying to send a message, but what besides the fact he wants Naruto as his best friend?

Damn it! Why did he kill that Rogue so quickly? He knows he has a short temper, but man…It wasn't like the Ninja wasn't talking, because he was. He was telling a lot, so why did Naruto kill him instead of listening? Okay, Naruto knows why he did it, though he wishes he didn't. He wanted to get back to Minato as quickly as possible, and he didn't—still doesn't—want to listen to anything that Tobi has to say, even if it is through a mouth piece. There's nothing that the man can say that Naruto wants to hear, and nothing good can come of it…Though, does or should it matter to the blond?

He's an assassin for crying out loud; he shouldn't care what other assassins or rogue ninjas do. He himself kills people for money with no care in the world. He takes what he wants, leaving pain behind him. So, why does he care what Tobi is up to? Sure, Tobi seems to want his attention for some odd reason, but why does it matter? He's _the_ Demonic Flash, and he does not fold to anyone or thing. He'll be damned if he let anyone control him, and those who try will meet a painful, untimely death. Besides, it—

Thump!

At the sudden sound, Naruto turns on a dime and zeros in on Minato, who's faced down on the ground. He eyes are closed as he tries to ride through his pain. Everything disappears for Naruto as he watches his son, fight back his tears. In a flash, Naruto appears on his back on the floor across from his son, who's staring wide eyed at his father. "Whatcha doing?" he asks, innocently with a huge smile. Naruto finds it hard to be serious with his son.

"Um," the four-year-old child mutters, jumping to his feet and climbing onto the old, tatty sofa. His tiny legs shake under his weight as he climbs into the sofa.

"Minato, we need to talk," Naruto says, eyeing the boy, who's too smart for his age. Even if his position on the floor is awkward, Naruto doesn't move. "And you probably won't like it." He loves being a parent, and he won't change it for anything, but he doesn't like situations like this. He doesn't like to see a frown on the boy, and he's willing to do anything to rid him of his sadness. A frown doesn't belong on his face. "Something horrible almost happened today, and someone almost took you." That thought alone can wake the fox's rage.

There're a few scratches up and down the boy and a huge bruise on his arm, hinting at the danger the boy was it. "But, Daddy, you'll always find me, and you'll always be able to save me in time, since you know the Hirmy no Jutsu." Minato says, crawling to the edge. He slowly sits on the sofa, while he mindless kicks his feet.

Naruto narrows his eyes, refusing to laugh at how Minato said Hiraishin. "One, that's not the point. Two, I need a special seal." Will it be child abuse if Naruto tags Minato himself? It can't be if he does it to protect his innocent son, right? No one will fault him. "Three, someone hurt you, while I was away. I can't allow that to happen. I can't let someone hurt you." There's a part of him that wonders why he even does this in the first place. He doesn't need to be an assassin for hire. It isn't the only thing he can do…though that the only thing he knows.

Being a ninja is all that he knows. Sure, he can be a farmer or fisherman, but he has been training, fighting since he could move. It is in his DNA. Just look at his parents. He doesn't know if he can live without it…maybe, that's the issue. He has no idea of who he is if he isn't he Demonic Flash… or the Silver Wolf, and besides, he can't just idle. That isn't who he is. He doesn't know how to. Naruto takes a deep breath as he pushes himself up. "I was in a battle, Minato, and I had to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get away."

"Someone saw you use it?" Minato gasps, overplaying his shock. Even if he doesn't know much about what he father does, he knows his father doesn't like to use the technique in front of others.

If Naruto does use it in front of someone, that person usually doesn't live long to reveal the technique, though Minato doesn't know that. The blond likes to keep that part of his life away from Minato. "And I did it in front a person who can identify it," Naruto snorts, as his annoyance grows. Stupid Nara, too smart for his own good. "Things will be tricky from now on; plus, we can't stay in the Land of Waves, which means we won't see Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna again." The idea doesn't sit well with Naruto, but it must be done. This is Inari's wishes.

Minato's eyes widen as he all but falls off the sofa in shock. His little body is shaking as dread fills his face. "No, Daddy! I love Tsunami, Inari and the Old Man."

He _really_ hates doing this, hates seeing the sadness in his son's eyes, but there's nothing he can do. Even if Inari hasn't demanded him to leave, he would have to, as Tobi sent his idiots to the Land of Waves, knowing that Naruto was there. _Somehow_ that pretender knew where to find the Demonic Flash, and it makes Naruto wonder what else he knows. Does he know about this cabin? His identity? "I have no choice," Naruto says, glaring at the floor. He doesn't want to do this, but he must. "I'm sorry, kid." He pushes himself completely off the ground. "We leave in the morning, and we'll have to keep moving."

"But, Daddy," the boy whines, not likely that idea either.

Naruto can't deal with tears, as he hates seeing his son this upset. These're the times that he wishes Aimi is alive, though he normally wishes for that. He hates being a single parent, because there're times that he doesn't know if he can handle it… not that he has much of a choice. He'll never give up his son. Never. "I'll teach you a new jutsu, if you shut-up," Naruto yells out loudly and quickly, as the tears get the best of him. The boy goes silent as a devious smile appears on his face. _What a sad sight,_ his voice of reason replies in his head, _to have to bribe your son._

*O*O*

* * *

Ino lets out sign of relief as they come across a village after six hours of running. "Oh, thank god," she exclaims.

"At least, we know we're in the Land of Fire," Choji replies, as he looks around. "I know this village. We're about a day out from Konoha." His eyes go straight to a few food stands, but he doesn't move.

Lee nods as he looks around. "Which means we're 12 hours or so from Toya's compound." His voice falters a bit as he looks in the direction of Noble's compound. It's impossible to see the compound from here, but that isn't why he looks in that direction. "This isn't good. The likelihood that we'll make it back in time is low." His hands ball at his side.

Hinata takes a deep breath. "It may already be too late," she replies. "Battles can be over in minutes, especially the ones involving the Demonic Flash." There is a heavy expression on her face.

"So, what?" Ino asks, annoyed, as she turns to the group. "We just head back to Konoha with our tails between our legs and tell the Hokage we let out team die? We can't just leave them. I may not like either Sai or Sasuke, but it doesn't mean we abandon them." There is a tone in her voice, signaling she is ready to fight.

Shifting on his feet, Lee notices the stares directed at them, but considering the state they are in, it's not surprising. Each are covered in mud and…shit. They're covered in feces, and they smell badly. They also look like crap, but appearance is one thing. "We have to go back, as we can't leave a man behind, and we must have faith in our comrades. We must."

"Then we don't have time to lose!" Choji replies.

Though the mud has since dried and it's impossible to wipe off the mud and grime, Ino still attempts to, while she glares at the villages. She knows it isn't personal, but she takes it as such. "I still want to know how the hell he transported us miles away," she says, patting at her clothes. "Like seriously."

"Right now, that's not important," Hinata replies, as she narrows her eyes in the direction of Toya's compound. Her heavy look doesn't disappear, as she thinks. The other three nod, knowing the chances. Though they rather not think like that, they know they might be too late, but that doesn't mean the worst. Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura are more than capable enough to take care of themselves. Besides being a part of the 'S' gang, they're a few of the toughest shinobi in Konoha, and each of them have their own strengths. There's no beating them when they work together, not that many are brave enough to try.

However, there's no telling when it comes to the Demonic Flash, who's a total mystery. He doesn't fit to any equation, any patterns, and that transportation seal that he has can destroy any team with ease. It can break up any plan or idea before it even begins, and there's no telling what else that jutsu can do. Each of them have heard of transportation jutsu before, though no one has seen one in person, so none of them can truly understand the power one can provide. To say they are impressive is an understatement. Even if they don't know all the benefits of knowing one, they know that there's nothing out of reach if someone knows a transportation jutsu.

Continuing to glare at everyone who walks passed, Ino adds, "then we better get going."

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto closes the door to Minato's room and takes a deep breath as he steps away. It feels like his heart has dropped from his chest and then has stepped on as he feels totally exhausted. It feels like a hundred people have ran him over and left him to die. It feels like someone has stabled him in the heart, and it takes everything in him not to fall to the ground. It feels like everything is coming apart, and he doesn't know how to handle that. He doesn't know how to deal with the fact that he has hurt Minato—he blames himself for his son's pain.

Feeling like death, he mindlessly saunters forward. He knows this cabin like he knows the back of his hands, considering the number of days he had spent in this cabin. He has spent months at a time in this cabin, and he has spent that time, walking the floors, walls, and ceiling. Even in his current state, he can walk this cabin blindfolded. He has lost count to the number of times that he simply walked this cabin out of boredom, but he must say it was a lot, as a certain Raven left him alone for extended amounts of time.

In autopilot, Naruto walks to the worn couch and collapses. His eyes close a second later, as his memories forces their way forward. He knows coming here will bring up all kinds of memories—the good and bad-, but he can't bring himself to go anywhere else. This place feels like home. Even now with his memories crawling back, there's nowhere else that he wants to be. This is his home, and nothing is going to change that, even if he wishes the memories would stop.

Right now, he can't handle them as it feels like someone is taking a hammer to his head. It feels like someone is trying to drill a hole into his brain, and the pain is unreal, but nothing he does works. He tries to focus on his kunai, but that only lasts a second before he flings them cross the room. The wood splitters on impact, but he's already reaching for his katana. And he's already running his hand over the cold—still bloody—blade as the broken pieces of wood falls to the ground. He can feel the pain in his fingertips, but it can in no way compete with his mental agony.

There is nothing that he can do to stop the memories from coming forward, and man, are they attacking!

_A bored Naruto laid flat on the ground, staring up at the old, worn roof. With nothing else to do in this small out of the way cabin, he stares at the ceiling, which had seen better days. (Okay, there was probably something else he could do but nothing that he wanted to do.) This entire cabin had seen better days—looking like one big gush away from being knocked over, and there was no doubt that it was due to a major overhaul— all of which should've scared Itachi away from the cabin. The blond didn't know how old this cabin was or why Itachi picked it—he wasn't going explain that to Naruto even if he asked, but there was no doubt it needed to be repaired._

_Right now for the most part, the roof was holding out the rain and frigid winds, but it was rotting and chipping away with each day. It would only be a matter of time before the ceiling caved in, possibility hurting someone inside—maybe that was Itachi's plan: check his reflexes. However, it would need to be fixed before then—Naruto had no interest in doing that, not that he had any idea of how to—no one had ever showed him how… though, that was probably because no one trusted him. He would most likely make it worse, but he also didn't do it in protest. Itachi—the new asshole, stealing the title from his brother—just left him with very few words and very little things to do or eat. He wasn't sure what the Uchiha expected of him, but he wasn't doing to do it._

_However, Naruto wasn't sure what to think of the Raven in general. It had only been a few months since he had agreed to go with Itachi, which he still was unsure on, and he didn't trust him yet. How could he trust the elder Itachi? No, it wasn't that regretted his choice—okay a little but heck that was normal, considering everything that he had left-, but damn. He wished the Raven would say or do something, because he needed him to say or do something. He thought the younger Uchiha was bad, but Sasuke had nothing on his silent brother, who could kill with a glare alone. He would just stare until Naruto shut up, and he would as Itachi's deadly glare drilled into his soul._

_After a while, it just got under the blond's skin, eating at him, and he was inches away from punching the Raven in the face—not that he expected to land a hit… but no one should count him out. Unable to take it at times, he stated (more like yelled) his annoyance at Itachi, shaking his fist vigorously, but nothing. Itachi just stared, even when Naruto threw everything at him. Having successfully gotten under Sasuke's skin a few times, Naruto tried to do the same to Itachi, but the elder was nothing like the younger. Yes, they both had that an ego and a death glare, but Itachi was quiet, calm, and patient. If Naruto didn't know his reputation, he would think it was impossible for the man to get angry or express any emotion at all. If he didn't like something, he would just stare with a raised eyebrow._

_That was quite the difference from Sasuke, who attacked—either physically or verbally—whenever he was angry. This was why he didn't know how to judge Itachi, as he was unable to read him like he could Sasuke. He couldn't figure out what was going through the Raven's head, and that drove Naruto insane. How could he trust someone if he didn't know what he was thinking? Heck, he still didn't know why the Uchiha even wanted to train him in the first place. This was a man who killed his entire clan, murdering his own parents just to show his strength, but yet, this man wanted to train him. It didn't make sense to the blond, but nothing made sense to him anymore._

_His best—no, not best in the least. Sasuke was never his best friend or friend at all. Friends didn't try to kill friends, even when they disliked each other. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Even if he seemed okay as he stared up at the ceiling (wishing it would fall on him), he was not okay. At this point, he didn't think he would ever be okay, as he couldn't see the top. He couldn't see a future. His former teammate tried to kill him, and his village, his home, had lied to him for years. Plus, he was now a missing Ninja with the elder Uchiha brother as his teacher. He didn't think he would ever get used to that idea, even with time._

_He was drowning in his emotions with everything building up at once: mistreatment from the village, the betrayal of his closest friend, abandonment of his team, and the identities of parents. It felt like his entire life had been a lie—maybe it was-, and to make it worse, it felt like everyone was laughing at him behind his back like he was some kind of joke. Maybe, he was, considering he was wearing a 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit, but he just wanted someone to pay attention to him… to care for him. Was that so wrong? That could be why he agreed to go with Itachi, even if the man killed his entire clan. He just wanted s-_

_"Have you moved?" a dry, cold voice asked._

_Not hearing the squeaking door, Naruto's eyes snapped to it as he jumped to his feet. Without wasting a second, he was standing in front of the stoic Uchiha, eyes drilling into him. "Where have you been? I have been going crazy!" he yelled, jumping up and down in annoyance. "I was going to die from boredom."_

_Itachi gave the Blond a once over before he glanced around the room, taking everything in. Once he had taken in the room and the messy contents, he turned his attention to Naruto. He watched the boy hop in front him as he spouted off his annoyance. "I doubt that," he replied, coldly._

_The Raven's cold tone didn't stop Naruto from yelling. "How would you know? You disappear for days at a time, leaving me without saying a word. You tell me you'll train me, but heck, you're no better than the Pervert," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes at the Uchiha. He knew he was pushing it, as he couldn't trust this man just yet—though he didn't know who to trust. He was poking at a ball of fur without knowing if it was a wolf or a dog. He could come back and bite off his hand._

_Red eyes stared the blond before blinking away to black. "Unlike you, I have responsibilities to deal with, and one of those responsibilities is keeping you safe from the Akatsuki."_

_Hearing that, Naruto settled down a bit and took a step back from Itachi, giving him a once over. He may not trust him just yet—Itachi did kill his parents after all-, but he could see the tiredness in Itachi's eyes, and that was startling, stopping him cold. It was like he was looking in a mirror, when comparing their pain, and that was striking. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, feeling his fight drain from him._

_Itachi stepped away, eyeing his room in the small cabin. It was the one place that Naruto had never seen, not that he could with the seal locking Naruto out. "As stated before, you do not know anything about me. I have my reasons."_

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto eyed Itachi's stiff form. The Uchiha's back was to him, and his Akatsuki cloak hid his form from the Blond, but he didn't let that stop him from pushing. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked, hopeful. Maybe, he was judging him unfairly?_

_Itachi glanced back over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the blond. His eyes were red once more, as he stared at Naruto. Once again, his cold, heartless eyes were drilling into him. "I offered to train you, nothing more. I am not a replacement for my foolish brother. We aren't friends, and I have no interest in becoming one. I am not my brother."_

_For some reason unknown, that struck Naruto hard. He shook his head, trying to get control of his wild emotions. "I wasn't t-thinking like that. I w-wouldn't want Sasuke back." There may have been a time where he wanted the younger brother back, but not now. Not after everything that he had said and did. "H-he doesn't care about a-anything besides power." Naruto knew what the Raven wanted to do with this power and that was to kill the man in front of him._

_The first few moments after accepting Itachi's offer, a plan had popped into Naruto head. A plan to serve this man to Sasuke, but it didn't last long, as second later, he remembered how Sasuke had tried to kill him. No matter what he did, Naruto couldn't forget the deadly expression on Sasuke's face as they fought. He closed his eyes and it was there, even now. It was there when he opened his eyes, and there was no doubt it would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was like he had looked into the pits of hell and the demons were ready to pull him in. There was no doubt that Sasuke would stab him again without hesitation. He knew this, even if he didn't want to believe it._

_This was why he knew there was no going back. The friendship between the two former teammates was gone, and there was no getting it back, even if he gifted wrap the older Raven. He may not know Itachi and he may not trust him yet, but he knew he couldn't trust Sasuke, not with anything. However, he wasn't the only person. He couldn't trust anyone from his old life, not with all the lies that they had told him. He wouldn't know if they were lying to him or not, and that would be the greatest disservice to himself. "H-he doesn't know loyalty."_

_Red eyes faded away to black again, as he stared at the Blond. There was a softness in the eyes that wasn't there a second ago. "Naruto," he said, drawing the boy's eyes to him. "Rest assure that I am not my brother." This time, it was softer, as if he was trying to be comforting. "I will not betray you."_

_"Everyone says that."_

_The Uchiha turned slightly to get a better view of the boy. "I will not betray you. You have…my loyalty," he stated again, staring into Naruto's glassy eyes. He paused for a second before adding, "Go warm up outside. I'll be out shortly to see how horrible your skills are."_

_Like a light had been clicked on, Naruto paused, as his mind went into overdrive, ignoring the insult. It didn't genius to see the change in the elder Uchiha, but it was surprising and welcoming. "Okay!" he said, as joy entered his voice. "But I'll show you!" He flexed his arm, attempting to show his strength. "There isn't anything I can't do! Believe it!" He cheered, trying to keep the sadness from reentering his tone._

_If Itachi smiled, it was gone before Naruto noticed. "I will when I see it."_

_"Oh, you will!"_

Memory fades into the present as Naruto finds himself staring at Minato's door, which at one point was Itachi's door. It had taken over a year to get past the door, only for his expectations to be blown. To this day, Naruto isn't sure what he expected to find in the Raven's room, but he didn't expect it to be so calming and relaxing. The man in general was calm and patient, which surprised and still surprises Naruto. Maybe, that is why he trusted Itachi when he shouldn't have. Maybe, that is why he trusted him _easily_ —well after a few months.

Naruto shakes his head as he shifts his focus to the ceiling. The ceiling had been a long work in process—a group project for the Raven and Blond-, taking weeks to complete, but Naruto finds himself staring at it now from to time. He doesn't know why but it's relaxing—like cloud watching. However, there're at times that it isn't, especially if his brain goes into overdrive… Which it is at this moment. He can't help but wonder what he's going to do. Living on the run isn't something that he wants for Minato…nor for himself. However, what else can he do? He doesn't want to be involved with Tobi and the Akatsuki, but he knows it'll be foolish to think that he can stay out of this fight with Tobi.

Stupid Tobi, who needs someone to rip out his other eye.

*O*O*

* * *

"You got fired?!" Ino yells, as the group makes its way back to Konoha.

Shikamaru lets the deep breath he's holding out as he keeps his head forward, ignoring his loud ass team. He doesn't respond to the blond because he doesn't have anything to say. What can he say? Plus, even if he does, she won't shut up—not that she will ever-, and she'll just continue. He wants-needs everyone to shut up, because he can't deal with it. There's only so much he can take at one time, and they are reaching that limit. Plus, they aren't far off from Konoha, and he wants to use this time to ready himself for the Hokage, who won't be happy to hear their report. _And_ they were fired.

" _We_ got fired, Ugly," Sai adds, mindlessly playing with his paint brush. "Though you were the ones sitting on the sidelines being useless." He glances over to her, eyeing the dried, caked on mud on her uniform. Out of the four that was transported to the pig pen, Ino is the dirtiest, and there isn't one ounce of her not covered in mud and shit.

"Like I had any chance! Hinata, Lee, Choji, and I were transported away before we could do anything," she counters, coldly. She glances to Hinata, Lee, and Choji as if she expects them to jump in.

"And whose fault is that?" Sai replies, putting a couple of steps between them. He can sense her anger.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you!" Ino demands, glaring at him, as she follows him. "He-"

"Enough," Sasuke demands, glaring at each of them. His killing intent is leaking out, flooding the area. Unlike the rest of the group, he has been quiet, as he plays with an idea in his head. Though no one knows what goes through the Uchiha's head normally, the S's of the team knows he's replaying the Demonic Flash's words in his head, overthinking everything that he said. Though he has gotten passed that deadly shadow in his life, the sound of Itachi's name can send him right back to that time. Normally, he can control his rage, but damn, the Demonic Flash knew which buttons to press. "Why must you all be idiots? I swear you guys are useless."

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru turns to the angry Raven. He knows he must calm the man, because he's ready to pop, and that won't be good for anyone. "Easy, Sasuke. I know we all are on edge, but we can't fight with each other." He replies, sternly. "We are a team."

Sakura dances between the members of the group, eyeing each person. There's something in her eyes, and it's clear that she wants to say it but hesitating for some reason. She opens her mouth a few times but closes it a second later. She eyes Ino from the corner of her eyes for a second before she turns her attention back to Sasuke. "Um, did anyone else get a weird vibe from the Demonic Flash?" she asks.

Everyone turns and gives Sakura a look, though they do not slow their speed. They want to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. "What do you mean?" Sai askes, his tone changing.

"I know what you mean, Sakura," Lee replies, softly. There is something clouded and guarded in his voice. "He called me something that I hadn't heard in years."

"Bushy Brows," Ino supplies as they hop quickly through the trees.

Sasuke glances over to Rock Lee, while Shikamaru sighs. Nara fondles the cigarette in his mouth with his tongue, as he looks forward, thinking. "There's no doubt that the Demonic Flash is from Konoha, and he had probably heard someone use that nickname" He knows too much not to be, and that jutsu of his… The idea doesn't sit well with the Lazy Ninja, as that means the Assassin knows them, knows who they are. Knows their past.

"No, he isn't," the Uchiha says, through his teeth.

Shikamaru doesn't understand why this is a personal insult to the Raven, but he can see the pure anger in his eyes. "You may not like it, but there's no denying this, and it's foolish to think any differently." He knows Sasuke is close to snapping, which is why he had ordered Sakura to keep the assassin's 'Blond Idiot' comment to herself. He's lucky that the Raven only heard the last part of that conversion and not that comment.

Sasuke curls his lips as he picks up his speed slightly. "Hn," he mutters, not pleased. His eyes are still red, still having his Sharingan activated. He is still on the edge.

The tension is strong, and Shikamaru wants to get back to Konoha as soon as possible before everyone explodes and their anger get the better of them. Plus, he has his own ideas that he wants to run pass Kakashi and Tsunade before he comments on anything. It would be foolish to say anything, especially when it isn't his place to do so. "Let's cut the chat and focus on getting back home."

Hinata nods her head. "Shikamaru's correct. Now is not the time to fight."

Sai chuckles a bit. "But we still got fired. I blame the traitor and his ugly duck hair."

Everyone falters at that, but they recover quickly. "Sai!" Ino yells.

*O*O*

* * *

Tsunade loses count to how many paper balls she has made, as she waits for some kind of a message from Shikamaru and his team. She can't help but feel like she has sent them to their death, and that idea eats at her. She knows it's her job, and as a Hokage, she has to make the tough decisions, but she's still human. She loves this village and the people in it. This village is her home, and the villagers are her family. Though it's her job to make the heartbreaking choices, she still feels the sting of it.

Right now, she's flashing back to Naruto and the last mission that she has assigned him. She can't help but think back to the pain he must've felt when she sent him after the Uchiha. His death will always be Sasuke's fault, but she will always blame herself. Sure, not all missions turn out like that, but another possible bloody outcome like that will always be at the back of her mind. She is always going to worry, but she won't and can't let that stop her. She is the Hokage, and she will do what she must for her village.

"You should get some rest," Kakashi says as he enters the office though the door. He can arrive through the window at times, but those times never end well. Though it doesn't matter which way he enters, there's a little green book in his hand which has his attention, not that he needs to look at it.

"Maybe, you shouldn't read that book in my presence," she replies, coldly.

He gives her a playful smile as he turns the page, though he isn't really reading it. Everyone knows that the silver hair man knows the books by heart. "But I enjoy them. They are-"

"Lady Hokage," Sakura greets as she enters first. The remaining members follow in behind her, trailing her by a few feet. Each are sporting a weary, exhausted look as they fill the room, and they look like they have gone through hell.

Kakashi and Tsunade turn to them, eyeing each of them. To her relief, there's only a few scraps and cuts on them, and there doesn't appear to be any excessive amount of blood on them. In that, the Hokage is relieved, but she doesn't enjoy the smell. Four out of the 8 are covered in some kind mud, and man, does it smell! It's like they're covered in shit or something. "What happened to you guys?" she asks, her eyes narrowing. Her worry starts to disappear and curiosity fills her. "I see you aren't dead, but considering you're supposed be on a security detail, why are you here? Did you fail your mission?"

Instead of Shikamaru answering, everyone is speaking at once, and they are aloud as they try to explain what happened. Tsunade feels like her head about to explode, and it takes everything she has not to kill the idiots in front of her. She means everything. "That Fucker was toying with us." "It was all a game to for him." "I hadn't seen someone with his speed before." "That asshole threw us in a pig pen. A pig pen with angry pigs." "I'm going to kill that man." "He played with us like fools." "He handled us with ease, like he wasn't even worried about us in the slightest." "I'll get the Demonic Flash the next time. He won't escape me again." "Toya was disappointed with us."

Each are speaking a million words per second, and the words are starting to bend together, which makes it difficult to figure out what they are saying. However, Tsunade can make out a few key words and make out that they were fired, which does nothing for the Hokage's anger. "One at a time, you brats, and that one should be the team lead. Shikamaru," she orders, glaring at each of them. She wishes she can say that it won't take long, but man, her shinobi don't know when to keep their mouths shut. Shikamaru must stop every few seconds so Tsunade can yell at them, and she's getting anger and anger with each second. However, Nara finishes after an hour or so, but she knows that it isn't everything. There's more to the story, and she can see this in his eyes. She can also tell that he doesn't want to say it front of the group, which doesn't mean anything good. "I need to speak with Kakashi and Shikamaru. Can the rest of you leave?"

Again, everyone's mouths are off to the races; however, one of the voices is louder. "No!" Sasuke hollers, taking a step forward. "I need to know who this Demonic Flash is!" His hands ball at his side. "I need to kill him." The rest group silences at the sound the Raven's anger.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at the Raven before letting out a harsh sigh. "Just one mention of your brother and you go ape shit. What are we going to do with you?" he mutters.

"Sasuke," Sakura mutters as she eyes his balled hands. She takes a step before as she holds her hands to her chest

"He made a fool out of me!" he sneers.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh as he steps forward. "If you fall victim to his mind games, he will win. That's what he wants. Do you want him to play you like a fool? No, then, just shut up and leave."

Sasuke turns to the Lazy Ninja, ready to bite off his head, because no one tells him what to do. He's not a fool, and he will fight anyone on that, but he's cut off by Hinata, who stares him down with an intense stare. There's a sharp look in her eyes, almost daring him to say something. "We shall leave as you wish, Lady Hokage," she replies, bowing before turning to the door. The entire time, she eyes the Raven, sending him dragger with her eyes.

Feeling the tension in the room, Choji nods as well, following Hinata's lead. "Yea, I'm hungry. I'm so in the mood for barbecue." He adds, rubbing his stomach. He pays no attention to the mud that covers his person as filling his stomach is the only thing on his mind.

Ino's eye is twitching. "Well, I'm going home, Dirtball. I need a shower," she counters as she folds her hand cross her chest. Her clothes are heavy with mud, and her smell can scare children. "You should too as no one wants to smell you!"

Tsunade lets out a sigh as the group files out one by one, well besides Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura hoovers by the door, waiting for Sasuke, but he's too busy glaring to move. "Uchiha," the Hokage starts. There's a soft warning in her voice, but she isn't in the mood to play.

"No, that man… that man-"

Kakashi puts his book away as he says, "Your Hokage gave you an order."

There's a clear fight in the Raven's eyes, a warning to how close he is to snapping. Everyone can see that, including the Pink Hair kunoichi, who is keeping a close eye on him. Sakura might've forgiven Sasuke for Naruto's death—a hard journey that no one can forget-, but she hasn't forgotten. She isn't nasty to her teammate—well on her good days-, but she isn't exactly friendly with the man either. For some reason or another, the woman plays the barrier between the Raven and everyone else, curbing his anger. The Hokage believes it's some kind of punishment that the Pink Ninja imposes on herself. Having trained the young woman, Tsunade knows that Sakura blames herself.

"Sasuke," Sakura calls, eyeing him. "Let's go."

He looks at her before glancing to Kakashi and the Hokage. His eyes are red as he stares at them, and he doesn't say word for a few long seconds. The muscles in his jaw are firm and tight, as a vein pops out on his forehead. "Fine," he sneers, as he turns and puffs away a second later. He doesn't even wait for Sakura, who follows him out a second later.

Tsuanade can't see Sakura's face, only her back, but she can hear Haruno cursing Sasuke as she leaves. The Hokage would chuckle if it isn't for the hard look on Shikamaru's face. "So, what aren't you telling me?" she asks, waiting a few seconds to make sure Sasuke and Sakura are gone. Sure, she's annoyed her shinobi were fired, but she doesn't have the time to be pissed about it now.

Letting out a deep sigh, Shikamaru shifts slightly as he takes a step forward. "He's from Konoha."

Kakashi pushes off the wall, taking a step forward, as he eyes the Lazy Ninja. "Yea, we gathered that," he replies. That was one of the few things that he made out when everyone talked all at once. "Surprising as that may be, I do not believe that is the reason for your nervousness."

Though it doesn't completely surprise her, the Hokage can't help but wonder which traitor is the Demonic Flash. Whoever it is, she's going to find and kill him, because she takes this as a personal insult. Sure, she knows there are a few missing ninjas currently from Konoha, but none of them are pissing her off as much as the Demonic Flash is right now. The Demonic Flash—

"You know. He might not be a ninja, well officially anyhow," Kakashi says, lazily, as he looks at Tsunade, who is going through her files. "Might've not even gone to the Academy. He probably got trained after he left Konoha or trained in secret by a Ninja."

"And most likely by Itachi Uchiha," Shikamaru adds, as he folds his arms across this chest with a deep exhale. Again, he is playing with a cigarette in his mouth, annoying the medically trained Hokage. "The way that the Demonic Flash mocked Sasuke, it felt personal. Like he knew the elder Uchiha."

Tsunade leans forward on her desk, her mind spinning. "I've never meet Itachi Uchiha, but after reading his file, he didn't seem like the type to take an apprentice. He seemed more like the guy to kill his apprentice; he did kill his entire clan after all." That's something she can never understand. How could've he killed his family like it was nothing? The very idea makes her sick to her stomach as she would do anything to get back the loves ones she lost…okay, maybe, not everything considering the offer her former teammate once gave her.

"Maybe, he was," Kakashi adds, looking at the scroll on Tsunade's desk. He stares at Itachi's printed name, flashing back to his Anbu times. "There was a rumor before his death about him traveling with someone, and that person wasn't Kisame Hoshigaki."

"But that wasn't proven," Shikamaru adds, as he mindlessly stares at the scrolls. There is a scroll for each missing Konoha ninja still active.

Taking a deep breath, the Hokage leans back in her chair. "It would make sense that it's the same person. But again, why would he have an apprentice?" she asks. It doesn't make sense that he would have taken anyone under his wing.

"He must have seen something in him," Kakashi replies.

"Besides his ability to be a heartless murderer?" Tsunade replies, angrily. She knows the Demonic Flash isn't exactly cold hearted, as he has been sparing children, which isn't what this master had even done. That monster had killed countless children the night he murdered his clan.

"Can he really be that heartless?" Kakashi responds. "The team is still alive, which is odd. The Demonic Flash isn't known for his mercy or for leaving witnesses. He has a 'Run if spotted' warning, which should tell you everything."

"That puzzles me as well." Reaching for a scroll, Shikamaru takes a deep breath. "Who knows, but he knows the Hiraishin Jutsu." Both Kakashi and Tsunade's eyes go wide, as they go deadly silent. Nara waits a second before adding, "I don't know how he knows it, but he does. He may not be interested in taking on Konoha now—calling it's a fool's goal, but there's no doubt that he can if he wants to." His eyes scan the ink on the scrolls.

"Not possible," Kakashi replies as the hand on his favorite book tightens. "He can't know it." He is shaking.

Tsunade glances up at the photos on the wall before she looks back to Shikamaru. She doesn't know what to think of this or the Demonic Flash. Who is this man? What does he want? What is his game? Why not kill Shikamaru and the others? She doesn't buy it that he was in a hurry. He could've killed them instead of transporting them away.

"Yes, and he used it with masterfully," Nara adds, thinking back to the fight with the Demonic Flash. "It was second natural to him."

Tsunade feels her eye twitch as she rises to her feet. Who the hell is this man? He made Sasuke and Sai look like fools with ease while outwitting Shikamaru. Sure, the assassin had failed to kill Toya, which is always be a plus, but he got away, and that's a failure in her book. "How the hell does he know that? Those scrolls are protected by a powerful seal that only a seal master can break." Maybe, that's her answer, but the only seal master she knows is Jiraiya, and it wasn't him.

Kakashi turns to his Hokage, staring long and hard at her. There's a real struggle in his eye. "If I recall correctly, the Hiraishin Jutsu scroll is not stored in the Hokage's library but rather in a separate room. That room is sealed with a blood seal, only accessed by the Hokages or their family members."

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "A second room? What a drag."

The room is only known to the Hokages and selected family members. It's located deep in the Hokage's tower in one of the lower level. In one of the least traveled hallways, most don't know it exists. "Yes, Kakashi," she says.

"Then we need to do an inventory and see what's missing," Kakashi replies. "Though, I doubt that'll help as there is no list to compare it to. The Yondaime, for one, kept many unknown jutsu there, not telling anyone."

She suspected this, but it doesn't mean she is happy to hear this. "Crap," Tsunade curses.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru adds.

"And you mentioned that he has an issue with Konoha, blaming the village for his father's death," Kakashi repeats slow, as he goes into a deep thought. He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. He pauses for a second before adding, "I mirror Shikamaru. Troublesome."

"And he called Naruto an idiot," the Lazy ninja mutters. "So, there's that."

Tsunade has a horrible temper and everyone knows this, but she's beyond angry right now. This Demonic Flash has no idea of who he's messing with, and he's going to learn this the hard way. "I'm going to kill this man," she hisses, ready to chase after the man herself. No one insults Naruto and his legacy and gets away with it. She wonders why Sasuke hasn't chase after the assassin as he's crazy about protecting Naruto's memory as well… though she remembers that Nara kept that line from Uchiha.

"Hokage," Shikamaru starts, slowly. "As much as I dislike the Demonic Flash, I suggest we track this guy down and figure out who he is. One, he's somehow related to a Hokage, which is troublesome in itself, as he has some kind of anger toward Konoha, blaming us for his father's death. Two, he has some scrolls belonging to the Hokages, which holds valuable secrets. And three, he might have some information that we need."

There's a deeply troubled look in Kakashi's eye. "As much as that makes sense, I can count on one hand the number of people who are related to a Hokage: Mirai, Konohamaru, and you, Tsunade. And I think that we can eliminate the three of you, can't we?" he asks, scratching his chin.

"I supposed so," Tsunade says, dryly.

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru glances up to the ceiling, as he panders. "And the Yondaime never had a child?" he asks.

Tsunade gives Kakashi a sideway glances, as if to communicate with her eyes. No one knows that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, and now that he's dead, she doesn't see a point in telling anyone. It'll only create more harm than good and too many questions that she doesn't want to answer. It's also one of the things she regrets the most. Sure, she didn't know at first when she accepted this job, but when she learned the truth, she should've told him. She didn't because she thought she was protecting him.

"Well besides Naruto?" the Lazy Ninja adds. "Did he have any children besides Naruto?"

Both Tsunade and Kakashi snap back to Shikamaru. "What?" Tsnuade utters, while Kakashi stares at him.

Nara lets out a deep sigh. "It wasn't that hard to figure it out. Blue eyes and blond hair. Striking resemblance to the Yondaime," he replies, nodding to a photo on the wall. There're a few different photos in the room, each of a Hokage from years past. The third photo down is of a blond hair man with a furious but protective look in his eyes. It looks like he's daring someone to test him. "And I might've read it that he married an Uzumaki somewhere."

"I didn't think it was written anywhere that he was married," Kakashi hums as he scratches his chin. It's almost comical the expression on his face.

"Yea, I think I only saw it once buried deep in a scroll," Shikamaru replies. "Did he have another child?"

Tsunade glances at Kakashi, looking at him to answer the question. She can count on one hand the times that she had meet Minato, and she doesn't have any idea if it's possible that he had another child. Besides what she got from his writing, she has no idea of who this man was. Sure, he was the Yellow Flash, and she read the reports. She knows he was ruthless at times, but she knows there was more to him, considering he was chosen to be the fourth. However, that doesn't mean he was faithful or loving to his wife.

"Not that I know of. Minato Sensei wasn't that kind of man," Kakashi replies, coldly.

Shikamaru hums as he lowers his head. "Either way, I think we need to track this man down."

"I agree," the Hokage adds, though the idea worries him. There's a reason why the Demonic Flash didn't kill them, and it probably must do with his paternity. Does he hold some kind of love for Konoha? "I want to know why he didn't kill your team."

"I think we all want to know that."

Tsunade lets out a growl, because nothing is making sense. An assassin is supposed to be a merciless killer, murdering people for money, but the Demonic Flash is not fitting the pattern. And she doesn't understand this, and it is pissing her off. What does he want? What is he planning? Is he being played? Whatever it is, she's going to find out, because this mystery is killing her. "How many people do you want for this?" she asks, looking between the two men in her office.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rises as he stares at the Hokage. "What?" he asks, slowly.

"I want you two to go after him," she explains. "Yes, the two of you," she adds, noticing the confusion on their faces. She can see that neither of them are happy with this, but they won't disobey an order or a request from a Hokage. She might get some questions, but they'll complete the mission as they are loyal shinobi. "How many people do you want for this?"

Shikamaru and Kakashi share a look, before Kakashi adds, "Would I be the best choice for this assignment?"

"You know your Sensei the best. So, if this assassin is trying to fool anyone in to thinking that he's the son of the Fourth, you can debunk it. Plus, this fool can outthink anyone, so I need the best to outsmart him." Tsunade replies. She knows Shikamaru and his team failed their last mission, but they did something that no one else had. They lived. They were able to last the Demonic Flash, and that's saying something. "I also believe it would also be wise to bring Sasuke and Sakura." The Uchiha is the muscle, while Haruno is the healer. Both roles are important in any group.

"Do you think that's wise?" Kakashi asks, slowly. "If this Demonic Flash was the student of Itachi, do you believe that Sasuke can control himself?"

Shikamaru takes a deep breath. "I agree. He wasn't able to keep his cool before, and it won't be good if it happens again."

"I trust him to be a reasonable. If not, I can show him how a Ninja of Konoha should act, and if he can't act like it, I will kick his ass," she replies with a smile. She's totally okay with showing him her fist, because Sasuke needs a good punching. He has gone into a funk the last two years, and it is draining for everyone.

"When do we leave?" Kakashi asks, as he lets out a sigh.

Having picked Hatake for her successor, he hasn't been out of the village in over a year, and Tsunade knows she's sending him out without notice, but she must. She must figure who this masked man is and how he was able to break into the Hokage Tower. She needs to know what scrolls he had taken. "Tomorrow, any later and we'll lose his trail."

*O*O*

* * *

Sasuke is once again at the Memorial Stone, staring at Naruto's name. He's here to tell Naruto what happened on his last mission. Without hesitation, he tells him about his rage and how he's disappointed in himself. He tells him how he regressed to that hate filled person he was as a child at the mention of Itachi's name and how he hates himself for that. This isn't the person he wants to be. He wants to be a kind of person that Naruto can be proud of. He hopes the Dobe can forgive him for his lapse in judgement, and he hopes he can see that he's trying.

Briefing Naruto on his missions has become a ritual, since he returned to the village. Naruto lived for missions and Sasuke feels this is the least he can do for his fallen team member—even if his team was fired by Toya. Being here makes everything feel normal for a spilt second, and for that second, it's like Naruto is alive. It may hurt as well as talking to a dead guy won't help, and surely, talking to the Dobe won't help either, but he has to talk to someone or he'll go crazy… Some might already call him crazy.

However, Sasuke has never talked to anyone about what he's going through or feeling... well maybe his brother before his brother went insane. After the murder of his clan, Sasuke kept his emotions to himself, though the Blond Idiot never stopped from trying to break his shell. After he left the village, that wall turned steel, not bending for anyone. He kept to himself, never caring about or for anyone- not after losing so many people; besides, no one really cares or cared about him, only wanting his name in the first place. It's a known fact that no one (well besides the villagers) likes him, and he's okay with that; he likes being alone as it means that no one can hurt him.

The clouds slowly pass by and the sun's rays shine brightly as they stretch across the cerulean sky. The wind lightly blows through the trees, providing a dancing shadow on the grassy field. With very little humidity, it's a nice clear day, though it's filled with memories of Naruto. Naruto was innocent like this day, and Sasuke hates days like this. It hurts too much, as it forces him to think. _Naruto would've liked this day,_ he thinks to himself.

With a deep sigh, the Uchiha pushes himself up from the ground and takes a small step forward. Rocking on his feet, he stares at the stone for a few more seconds before turning away as he feels his heart crack. Each step shoots pain to his heart, because he's the reason why Naruto is dead. And that is kills him.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?"

With twitching red eyes, Sasuke twists around to see _the_ replacement. There aren't words to describe how much he hates this man, because he deeply hates this man. "What do you want, Sai?"

Said boy smiles largely and responds, "To see what you're doing." Sai sits in a high branch of a Sakura tree with a blank pad in his lap. He has his oil paints and brushes spared out next to him. "Can't I be a good teammate?"

"No, it's none of your business," Sasuke hisses. _I never liked this guy. There's something off about him_. Not wanting to listen to this man—this fake, he turns to leave as he doesn't want to start a fight—a foolish battle that Naruto couldn't like.

"What a temper you have," Sai chuckles as he puts the brush to paper. With a clearly faked smile, he never looks up from his drawing. With ease and mindlessly motion, his hand is almost invisible as he draws.

"Hn," Sasuke mutters, shooting Sai a famous Uchiha glare. No matter how often he is with the Raven, he can't figure out why he hates him, well besides for his mouth. He can kill him for that alone—not that he will kill a teammate again. That is something he will never do.

"That is no way to talk to your teammate." He says, playing hurt. He glances up for a second with a cheesy smile.

With his skin itching, Sasuke walks away. "I don't have teammates," he replies, coldly. He doesn't wait for a response from his stretchy comrade.

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto checks on Minato one last time before he heads to his room. Today is one of _those_ days that Naruto's nerves are getting the better of him, and it takes everything he has not to run back to Minato and hold him tight. Though he knows the child is fine, his heart doesn't care and he has an urge to check on the boy every few seconds, which is quite annoying. He knows the boy is fine, but he can't stop worrying, and that's frustrating. However, he knows the reason behind it, even if he doesn't like to admit it.

The truth is that he scared, scared of being alone. He has already lost Itachi and Aimi, and he can't lose another person in his life. Even now, he can recall the extreme pain after their deaths, and he doesn't—can't take the pain again. He knows he will fall if it happens again, because there's no way that he can kept his sanity if it does. If something happens to Minato, the world will burn by his hand, and he will enjoy it. There's no doubt about that.

He can remember the pain of Itachi's death like it was yesterday, and even now, he can feel the memory creep over him.

_A boy—a man in some circles as he's a few weeks passed his 17th birthday- walked out from the dense woods with an expression of pure pain written on his face._

Naruto shakes his head as he tries to shake the memory. That day was one of the worse days of his life, and to this day, he doesn't know how he survived it. The day he lost his Raven was the day he had lost his purpose, and the loss of one's purpose is the worst punishment there is. To be aimless is a curse that he will do anything to avoid.

_With his emotions overwhelming him, he was fighting every urge in his body to go back and kill a young Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. That boy-Naruto refused to call that idiot a man- had killed the most important person in Naruto's life, and he wanted to snap Uchiha's neck in two then watched him die, but he knew it would be stupid as he had no chance in winning a fight when he was like this._

"No," he whispers as he slowly steps back until he's flushed against a wall. Even though he's wide awake, he's unable to break away from the dream-or rather, the nightmare, but at least, it isn't his worst memory from that day—the Raven's death itself. That dream can wake him in a cold sweat.

_Naruto must've looked like a lost puppy as he stumbled through the trees and out of the woods. A silver wolf sharped mask—a mask that Itachi always made him wear- hanged from his neck, having removed it when he watched the Raven dropped to his death. He couldn't bear to wear the mask—a gift from the raven—any longer, not that it would help anyhow. The bloody mask was busted, cracked in several places from a battle hours ago. He supposed it went with the battered cloak, which was almost completely ripped apart. It looked like he had fought a cheese grater and lost._

_To make him look more like death, he was shaking, shaking badly—clearly visible through the dark, holey cloak. He also was covered in blood from his head to toes with fresh blood trailing down his hands and dripping to the ground. Even with the Demon Fox inside of him, his battered and bleeding hands still bled heavily, but he didn't care. He couldn't even feel the pain at this point as his mind couldn't wrap itself around the physical pain. It was amazing that he could even make it a few feet without falling to the ground as he could barely feel his body. His body was acting on its own, like someone else was controlling it. Unable to look up with this guilt and shame, his head was down and his foggy eyes were focused on the ground, hard ground as he was lost in his own mind, own painful angst._

_Tears ran down his checks, dripping down his mask and neck, but he didn't attempt to wipe the tears away, not having the willing to do so. He had just lost everything in his entire world and he was purposeless. He had nothing to live for. He had nothing at all, and he just wanted to die right there. Just stand there and rot to death, because he had nothing. There was nothing that could make him feel alive again, besides killing Sasuke Uchiha._

_A few hours hour ago, he had tried to stop the Elder Raven from leaving, But Itachi didn't listen, refused to listen, as he insisted that he had to face his younger brother in battle. Knowing what Itachi wished and hoped for, it took Naruto's breath away and shattered his soul as he stared at Itachi. He remembered Itachi's gentle, worried eyes as he stared deep into Naruto's cerulean eyes, deep into his soul. He wasn't sure what Itachi was thinking, but he looked scared. Scared of what Naruto was going to do next as they both knew he wasn't going to survive even if Naruto refused to say it a loud—unable to say it a loud._

_Itachi had asked him not to go after his brother. No, he had begged—pleaded that Naruto didn't go after Sasuke as death was what Itachi thought he deserved. It was what he hoped for as he thought it would cleanse his soul, make everything right again; plus, Itachi knew Sasuke needed this to move on, to live again. He understood this and accepted it, even Naruto did not, would not accept it. Naruto would never accept the fact that Sasuke had to kill and did kill Itachi, even if it would bring about the death of him. A death that Naruto would freely accept._

_As he came upon an empty clearing, the young Naruto finally fell to his knees and allowed himself to scream. He screamed loudly, not caring if he went hoarse from overused. He screamed for what seemed like hours as tears continued to run down his face, forming a puddle on the ground. He had never screamed as much in his life, but he had never felt like this—completely broken-before even when his supposedly best friend put his fist through his chest, almost killing him. He had never felt so alone before, and he would never forgive Sasuke for what he took from him._

_The blood—from a few different sources, who happened upon Naruto in his grief—on his clothes had dried, by the time he had stopped screaming. Not having the will to move, he laid curled up in a ball in the tall wet grass. He didn't care at all that he was laying in mud and god knows what else. It wasn't important. Nothing was important to him now besides getting revenge, and he was going to get revenge on Sasuke even if it was the last thing he did, because he had to do something. He needed to do something._

" _I will kill Sasuke Uchiha," he swore. He didn't care if anyone got in his way. He didn't care if anyone got hurt in the process. With his mind settled, he pushed himself up off the ground with a new purpose filling him, and like magic, he felt better somewhat knowing that the younger Uchiha was going to suffer for everything that he had done to him. Sure, he cared about Itachi's last wishes- as there was nothing he wouldn't do for the Elder Raven-, but it didn't mean he was going to follow those wishes. He couldn't follow those wishes. With Itachi's death fresh in his mind, he couldn't do nothing. He had to do this, because if he didn't, he would have no reason to live. No reason to keep living._

_Though, there was still one thing. He may have a new purpose, but he still wanted to die. He wanted to join Itachi in the afterlife, because he didn't want to be alone, couldn't be alone. He also didn't want to live with the knowledge that he would never be able to trust anyone again. Never be able to love again. Never be able to rely on anyone. He was completely alone, and that scared him. That scared the living hell out of him. It—_

_"Are you okay?"_

_With his heart racing, Naruto's head popped up, and he zeroed on the person who dared to talk to him. Not caring who had come across him, he narrowed his eyes on the owner of the voice. His eyes were cold, ice cold, as he stared at the young woman—a teenage more like it. It didn't look like she was older than sixteen._

_"Are you okay?" she repeated, her voice shaky, as she took in his appearance in. It was clear that she was second guessing herself. She was starting to fear him._

_Feeling anger overtaking him, he stared at the brunette—pretty if he allowed himself to think that-giving her the coldness look he could muster. He didn't care that there was a scared, frightened look in her eyes. He didn't care if she was shaking in her step under his killing intend, and he really didn't care if she was just trying to be nice, because this was the worst day of his life. This was the worst time for her to happen upon him in the woods. At this point, his anger and pain was too great to ignore and too great to control._

Naruto didn't get the girl's name then, and he wouldn't get it until he ran into her a year later. At that time in the memory, he didn't realize that she would give him a son, a beautiful son that he can't live without. A son that he doesn't want to live without. Aimi gave him a gift, and Naruto will do anything to keep him. He means anything as that boy is the reason why he gets up in the morning. That boy is his sun.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, Naruto pushes off the wall and heads to his room. With his brain in overdriving, he knows he'll be having nightmares tonight, but he prays that Minato doesn't hear him. He hopes to whoever is listening that Minato doesn't hear. Minato can't hear or see him when he is awoken by a nightmare, because that would kill Naruto, who wants the perfect life for his young son.

It will end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End for now.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And just a few FYI:
> 
> 1) Yes, I know Sasuke didn't kill Itachi as Itachi died from an illness, but in my story, Naruto doesn't know that Itachi was sick. The elder Raven didn't tell Naruto that he was sick. Itachi didn't tell Naruto a lot of things, and it took years for him to even tell Naruto the truth as to why he killed his clan.
> 
> 2) I had mention that Naruto had an unhealthy relationship with Itachi, and you are starting to see it here in the flashbacks. I would like to mention that he has attachment issues, and you will be seeing those issues continue through this story.
> 
> 3) and More flashbacks are on their way. I plan in exploring the relationship between Itachi and Naruto more.
> 
> The fun has just started.
> 
> Until next time.


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say sorry... I started this in Jan, and well... shit happens. Went through a hard break up and it messed up my mind. Breaks up man. They are killer. SO that didn't help. Dude, I had stared at this chapter for weeks, but nothing...
> 
> Anyhow, here you go. Let me know what you think

**Chapter 8:**

**Nightmares**

* * *

Minato's eyes are red and heavy, and his feet are dragging in the dirt as he sluggishly walks beside his father. Minto's only four, and like all children, he's grumpy. Also like other grumpy children, he's mad and angry, ready to snap, but he knows his father is slowing his speed, forcing himself to walk painfully slow beside Minato, and this curbs the boy's anger a bit. However, this also annoys Minto, but he forces himself to keep quiet, biting down on his bottom lips. He also knows that there's a lot on his father's mind, forcing the older blond quiet as well.

Neither of them are blond at the moment, both wearing henges, though not the same brown haired henge as before. This time, Minato and Naruto are disguised as two paled eyed, black headed individuals, but they don't look completely alike in their disguises: Minato has a tad darker skin tone, while Naruto's hair is a shade of blue black unlike Minato's faded black. Naruto's idea is that they look alike but not exactly like. People who look exactly alike attracts more attention than those who don't, and Naruto doesn't want _any_ type of attention.

Minato, on the other hand, doesn't care about unwanted attention…well maybe not at this very second. He's still very much cranky, and he is ready to throw a temper at any second, especially if someone looks at him the wrong way. They have been up for a few hours now, and to Minato's displeasure, it was still dark outside when his father poked him awake. The sun has since popped up, almost blinding them with its strong rays. Nevertheless, it's a beautiful day as the gentle wind blows through the tree, not that Minato sees it as such. The boy isn't a morning person in any sense if the word, and he'll sleep to noon if Naruto lets him, not that he will. Naruto doesn't believe in sleeping to noon.

Plus, getting up at noon is a trait that Minato gets from his mother. She was a night bird and it drove Naruto crazy, which is the only negative he can said about the woman. He remembers wanting to get out in the sun, while she wanted to sleep. It was a battle to get her of bed, much like the little guy. However, Naruto doesn't like to talk much about her, barely mentioning her, even though the boy reminds Naruto much of Aimi. For any info in fact, Minato must 'twist' Naruto's arm to get him to talk, which isn't easy.

"Daddy!" the boy whines, bringing out the fake tears. "I'm tired!"

With a deep sigh, Naruto glances down at his son for a second. He eyes the pout on Minato's cute but sad face, and his eyes soften. "We just left, Minty."

The nickname gives Minato a pause for second, causing his eyes to widen, as he turns to his father. The nickname always seems to get through to him. "B…but, D-daddy! My feet hurt," Minato replies, big tears running down his face. Though he may only be four and smart for his age, he's still a child, and if he doesn't get what he wants, he turns into a whiner, a clingy wailer. But, that's normal for a child his age, though it can still wear down the best of the best.

Naruto's eye twitches as his annoyance grows. It isn't because of Minato's whining—though it isn't helping. It goes farther than that, much farther. Naruto's stress level is high, and it's clear to anyone around—well besides Minato, who doesn't know the warning signs. "Not this again," he groans, softly with a deep sigh. The Demonic Flash can kill hundreds in matter of seconds without breaking a sweat, but one tear, it all goes to hell and everything fall apart. He can't deal with tears of any kind, as they freak him out. He would rather face a hundred foe with no weapons than a single tear drop. Tears are the _enemy_ ; an enemy that he wants to lace with gasoline and set on fire.

"But, Daddy!" Minato cries, as he looks up at his father, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes he can muster.

Naruto has lost count to how many times Minato has given him that _face_ —a face so cute that it can drive anyone insane; however, it's safe to say that it hasn't lost its effect on the older blond, even it is a tad annoying. "No!" he says, quickly, knowing it is best to handle puppy dog eyes quickly. He has to nip it in the bud before it grows.

Putting on his best act, the ground is wet with Minato's tears. Even though the tears are overplayed, Minato's eyes are red from the waterworks. "But, Daddy."

Naruto freezes, as he turns, trying to focus on anything that is not Minato's puppy dog eyes- the strength drainer. With a pitiful, sad expression, Minato has traps him in a corner that Naruto can't escape, and he knows it. "I'll carry you, Brat," Naruto mutters, still not look looking at his son. He doesn't want to admit how quickly he falls to the boy, how quickly he folds under the boy's stare.

"I'm not a brat!" the boy yells with a renewed fight, while his tears suddenly disappear. His frown vanishes as well, as he glares up at his father, though there's a kind of playfulness in his eyes. However, there's still a fierce glare, but on a four-year-old, it's more 'cute' than anything. And it only gets cuter as he pushes up his sleeves, readying his tiny self for a fight- much like Naruto had done in his youth.

Unsure of what Minato is thinking, Naruto turns back to Minato and cocks his single eyebrow. "Interesting, the tears have stopped." He pauses for a second, a smile growing on his face. Even if his eyes are a dull shade of gray at the moment, there's a twinkle in his eyes as he looks down at his son. "No need to carry your heavy butt then," he adds, his tone changing. There is cheeriness in his voice that wasn't there before.

Like a deer in a head light, Minato's eyes widen and he freezes. "No! My feet hurt, Daddy!" And like that, the tears are back. "I can't walk anymore! No, Daddy. Me feet hurt"

Naruto lets out a chuckle. "It doesn't seem like it, Minty."

With a big cry, Minato hurdles himself into his father's chest, grabbing on anything that he can grasp with his small hands. "Daddy, my feet hurt. Please, don't make me walk," the boy cries, holding onto his Naruto's shirt for dear life.

Naruto feels the warm tears soak his favorite shirt and the battle is lost. He's legendary with his skills, but he can do nothing against the tears—not that he likes to see Minato crying regardless. He wants Minato to be happy all the time, even if he knows that can't always be the case. With a deep sigh, Naruto reaches for the boy, and before Minato knows what's happening, Naruto flips him up into the air and over his head. There's a child's scream as Minato is tossed onto Naruto's shoulder. "There you go," Naruto replies with a smile. Minato goes silence as he takes in his view, while Naruto lets out a chuckle. "Oh, wait! That's better. I can hear the birds instead of your screaming! And, look how they sing." He pulls on a large grin. "What a treat even if I have to carry a sack of potatoes."

"Daddy! I am not potatoes."

"Oh, darn… I should have known that wouldn't have lasted long."

*O*O*

* * *

Kakashi doesn't consider himself old, even if the present company does, and even though he's older than the shinobi surrounding him, he's _quite_ capable of handling _anything_ thrown at him. He hasn't made it to this stage in his life because he's weak. He's most definitely not weak, and he hasn't lost those skills yet- any of his skills. For crying out loud, he's the next Hokage, which pegs the question why he's out here to begin with, but that's a question for another time. Right now, he's strong, and that's all that's important at the moment, though it doesn't help his nerves…or rather his concerns. As a trained Ninja of many years, his nerves have long been shot—or destroyed, almost to the point that he can't feel. At times, he wonders if that is the case.

However, he still has a quite a few concerns about their current mission, and he knows Nara does as well. Besides what was said in the Hokage's office, the two hasn't spoken much to each other, but they can see the concerns in the other's eyes, knowing very well how dangerous this mission is. They have a possible relative of a Hokage, who knows the ins and outs of the village. Plus, he hates Konoha for reasons unknown- reasons that no one has the slightest idea about. Sure, the assassin gave a _lot_ away—for an assassin, he's a talker-, but he didn't give them any clue of who he is, not really.

Yes, the Demonic Flash has a possible link to a Hokage, but that can be at any level: an illegitimate child, a distant cousin, a fellow clan member, a lost brother, etc. For example, Minato was an orphan, so it's possible that he had family he didn't know about. However, the Assassin may not be a relative as he could've stolen the familial blood, though the question would be how he had gotten the blood…unless Itachi got it. But, how did anyone get blood from a Hokage or a relative? It couldn't have been from a corpse, as the bloody has to be long gone by now.

Granted, the Assassin could've gotten it from Mirai, Konohamaru, or Tsunade, but Kakashi can probably count out Mirai as Kurenai _will_ kill anyone who even thought about touching her little girl… And an angry Kurenai even scares Kakashi, who will run for the hills at the thought. But again, he can count out Mirai—though for a different reason, as there's no telling when the blood was stolen. It could've been Asuma's blood, which wouldn't have been difficult or hard to obtain. Stealing blood from a battle field is easier than most think it is, especially when the battle is a deadly one. It-

"You two have been quiet," Sakura states, as the ninjas hopped through the large, thick trees at a high speed. Her focus, though weak, is on the path in front of her, but she can still see them from the corner of her eyes. Like her, there is a tension in their shoulders.

A tensed Kakashi glances at his former student before he looks to Shikamaru. "Just thinking, Sakura."

She gives him a look before turning to Shikamaru as well. "What aren't you two telling us?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. She knows something is up, judging by the expression on their faces, but she knows you can't take a ninja at face value. Knowing the same, Sasuke turns his attention to them as well, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he just watches them like a hawk, noting every one of their expressions as he tries to read them. Feeling the slight change in the Sasuke, Sakura glances at him for a few long seconds, studying the hard expression on his face.

"Oh?" Kakashi utters, his tone changing slightly. "There're a lot of things that I'm not telling you." Forcing back his grim expression, he gives Sakura a forced goofy smile, as he tilts his head to the side. "To which are you referring to?"

Sakura just gives him a look, staring at him for a good few seconds. "Smart Ass," she replies, giving him an annoyed look and tone. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, do I?" the Copy Cat ninja replies, putting on a fake smile and forcing out a chuckle. "What-"

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asks, cutting everyone off. There's a slight tone to his voice, cold almost, but he keeps whatever he's feeling to himself—which is normal for the stoic Raven-, as he stares stonily at them. It's like he's excited and angry at the same time, which is probably one of the scarily things there is.

It's Shikamaru, who answers him. "The best bet is to start where we know the Demonic Flash has been." One hand is at his side while the other one is at his mouth, playing with his cigarette. "And we might get something from Toya."

"You think he went back? So soon?" Sakura replies. There is a disbelief in her eyes as she keeps her eyes forward.

Kakashi tilts his head to the sides until he hears his neck cracks and repeats on the other side. Cracking his fingers, he forces himself to take a deep breath as he tries to put himself in the Demonic Flash's head. Knowing that this man may be related to a past Hokage, it changes things, and it makes him wonder if they 'know' this man at all, not that they knew his motives to begin with. However, it feels like everything that they thought they knew about the Assassin is wrong. What is he up to? What is his end game? What does he want? "It depends on how Toya's actions after the assassination attempt. Normally, it would be foolish to go after the target so soon after a failed attempt, but-"

"We were fired," Sasuke finishes, coldly. "Toya might've left himself open for an attack, unless he had been able to find replacements quickly- though they won't be from Konoha." He picks up his speed slightly, though not enough to break away from the group. He is just able put a few feet between them.

Shikamaru plays with his cigarette, fondling it with his tongue. There's something heavy on his mind, and but he doesn't voice it to the group. His mind is too busy working itself into a craze, and he has no interest sharing it at the moment. Instead, he just stares with an intense look in his eyes. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi does know what's going through the genius's never stopping mind. After leaving the Hokage's office, they briefly talked, discussing the best plan of action as long with their concerns. With a mission like this, they _have_ to be on the same page. They _have_ to know what the other is thinking, even if they don't agree. If not, someone will end up dead.

"So…it might be…the perfect time for the Demonic Flash to… strike," Sakura adds, slowly as she works something out in her head. The screws turn in her head as she thinks. "But I don't know that he will. He could have killed Toya i-"

"I would've stopped him," Sasuke interjects, strongly.

"-if he wanted to," Sakura finishes, only glaring at her teammate—though everyone knows won't stop the Uchiha. However, that stop the pink headed Ninja from giving him her deadliest glare. "I don't know if I'm gasping at strings, but something happened. Happened to the Demonic Flash I mean. Now, I don't know what it was, but it was like a light turning off. One second, he was fighting us, and the next, he couldn't get out of there fast enough."

With a deep sigh, Shikamaru stares up through the breakings in the thick trees toward the deep blue sky. "There was definitely a change in him," he replies, exhaustion present in his voice. The sun sparkles through the moving leaves casting a bright light into his eyes, creating bright spots in her vision, but he doesn't look away. He continues to stare, straining his eyes, as he counts he clouds.

"He was scared," Sasuke adds, loudly. "He knew who he was dealing with."

There's no denying that the Raven is strong- extremely skillful- or that there're only a hand full of people who can match him in a fight without dying quickly. However, Kakashi doesn't believe that the Demonic Flash is or was in any way, shape, or form scared of the Uchiha. He may not have been in that fight or even met the deadly Assassin, but he doubts that's the case. Though not many kills are accredited —rumored but not proven- to the Demonic Flash, the kills that are shows his skill level and abilities. They show his incredible power, and they also show that he isn't one to get scared of _any_ adversary.

"Yea, I doubt that," Shikamaru mutters, lowering his glance, and his eyes forward, his focus narrowed. A small town grows in the distance, though it's a good few miles ahead of them. Even from the distance, they know it isn't a large town like the others they have come across, but it still has a fair amount of people walking about. "He seemed more nervous than anything else, and it didn't look like it was because of us."

Sasuke gives Shikamaru a disbelieving look, but he doesn't counter verbally. He just stares with a heavy, intense look, drilling into the team. It isn't exactly cold, but it's clear that he isn't very happy. Kakashi isn't sure why the young man is so upset at hearing this, but it is more than just the Demonic Flash. Sure, the Assassin got away—something the Raven takes as an insult-, but it's much more than that, and Kakashi can't help but wonder what exactly that is. Does it have to do with Naruto? The Former Sensei—though he can never rid himself of the title-knows how Sasuke gets passed this time of year, ready to bite someone's head off. _That_ day will always wear on Sasuke, even after all of these years.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Sakura replies, recalling the odd fight. "He enjoyed teasing us… _you_ , enjoyed seeing you irate." She adds as she turns to Sasuke, her eyes drilling into them. "It was a game to him, and he loved it, so I can only assume it was something vital to have drawn him away." She studies her livid teammate before looking forward, following Shikamaru's glance to the small village. She eyes the slowly growing town, ignoring the snapping sticks beneath her foot. She ignores the gushing wind, which blows her hair into her line of vision. She ignores the sun beating down on them, casting a burning light into their eyes, as she focused on their mission ahead.

Sasuke's hands ball at his side, almost to the point of blood, while his jaw locks in place, his teeth firmly pressed together. With intensity, his killing intend slowly grows, startling the group as it spreads and threatens to take over their senses. Not caring to control his anger, he keeps his crimson eyes forward, burning a hole in the tree in front of him, as Kakashi closes the distance between them.

With a deep sigh and an exhausted look, Kakashi places a hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder, as he feels himself drown in the Raven's killing intent. "Easy, Sasuke," he warns, trying to curb his former student's penetrating killing intent. It's intoxicating, and seeing the village in the distance, he knows it won't do anyone any good if he lets this killing intent continue. As it stands, it's almost choking them with their strength. However, it doesn't help that the angry Raven is still replaying that fight in his head.

Shikamaru's eyes go to Sasuke's hands, staring at the fresh blood dripping down. He lets out a deep sigh as he glances back up at the blue sky. "This is going to be a troublesome."

At this moment, Kakashi can't help but agree, as his eyes drill into the side of Sasuke's face.

*O*O*

* * *

_A young blond man, a little passed his 18's birthday, had found a comfortable spot at the base of an elder tree to rest. The sun sparkled through the big, brightly colored fall leaves, spraying him with bright light even time the wind blew through the branches. His face twitched whenever the sun shined in his eyes, the light beating at his eyes lids, but he didn't adjust himself or his head to move out of the direct sunlight. Even in the intense sunlight, he laid perfectly still with his chest being the only part of him moving. His chest rose ever so slowly like he had no care in the world, and that may be very much true. He looked at peace as he rested against the tree._

_His hands were tucked behind his head as he laid back, relaxing in a small dent in the tree's trunk. Though the tree was hard against his back, the dent was a perfect shape for his back, providing the support he needed. With the tree hitting all the right spots, he could sleep in this spot if he wanted to—not that he would sleep here. Sure, his bright, cerulean eyes were closed, which made it look like he was-but he was fully conscience, fully alert, ready to jump into action if needed. Even with his eyes closed, there wasn't anything or anyone who could get the jump on him or get passed his senses._

_And right now, his senses rested on a young, beautiful girl, dancing a few yards in front of him. Even with his eyes closed, he knew what she was doing: dancing. He could hear her everyone of her graceful movement, her every step, as if she was mouse and he was the hawk. In his mind's eyes, he could see the soft—but strong- wind blowing though her golden amber hair, lifting the curls into the air. He could see her light tanned skin sparkle in the sun and could_ almost _feel her soft, smooth skin against his. He could almost see her contagious smile as it took up half her face, shinning brighter than the sun. He could see when she stopped dancing and made her way toward the 'sleeping' blonde. "Finish dancing already?" he asked, only moving his mouth._

_"Well…No…not really," she answered with a hint of hope and hesitation in her voice. She lowered herself to the ground, getting on her knees, before reaching forward and cuddling against the 'Sleeping' Blond. Her head fit nicely in the base of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to dance alone." She whispered, her pink lips pressed against his ear. "Dance with me."_

_The right eye popped open slowly, as he turned his head ever so slightly to watch her. With one eye, he stared at her from the corner of his eye for a good few seconds, studying the strange expression on her beaming face. "I_ don't _dance, Aimi." He said, smoothly, as stressed the word don't. Slowly opening his left eye, he reached up and brushed the hair out of her beautiful face, revealing her bright green colored eyes._

_"Naruto," she begged, lifting her head and giving him the biggest grin that she could muster. "You have to dance with me! Please!" Her whines carried._

_"Ninjas don't dance," Naruto calmly explained, closing his eyes again._

_With a fierce look, she looked him over, giving her a strong but playful look, as she readied for a battle. "I don't see a Hiate-ate." Her eyes scanned him quickly once more, making sure to examine every part of him thoroughly. "You're no ninja," she joked, pushing herself off the blonde and onto her feet with an impressive grace. Not a second later, she took off in the opposite direction, daring him to chase after her with her huge smile._

_His eyes snapping open, Naruto flipped himself off the ground, perfectly landing on his feet, and took off after her without looking up. "I'll show you a ninja," he yelled, teasing back._

_In a matter of seconds and before she even knew what happened, Aimi was trapped in Naruto's strong chest with her own arms pinned between them. "Let me go!" she yelled, her face heating up._

_"I thought you wanted to dance together?" he asked, staring down at her._

_She froze as she stared deep into his cerulean eyes. Her green eyes grew large. "R-really?!" she shrieked. Covering his ears, Naruto nodded, causing her face to light up. "I love you!" she exclaimed._

_With a chuckle, he grabbed her lips with his, giving her a passion filled kiss. "I love you, too." She said, beaming from ear to ear when she pulled away._

_"I would die, if anything happens to you," he told her before kissing her again. "I would be lost." It was the truth, and he could feel it from the bottom of his heart._

The sun's shining and the wind's blowing, much like it had on that day, and Naruto's heart is pounding against his ribs as he tries to force the memories of her out of his mind. She's dead and it hurts to think of her (much like it does when he thinks of Itachi). It hurts to talk about her. It hurts, because her death is _his_ fault. She's dead because of _him_ , and _this_ fact has tainted all the good memories of her, but for some damn reason, he can't keep her out of his mind. Somehow, he can still smell her and still remember her touch-the feel of her skin for crying out loud. He can remember the scent and feel of her silky hair. It's like she's still there with him-in a way she is.

Aimi had given him the best gift that he could ask for. Unexpectedly, she loved him even with _all_ his faults and baggage—which are _a lot_ -, and she gave him a son, a beautiful boy, who is very much like him. It kills him that she died when he could've _saved_ her. Aimi's pregnancy was a difficult one, and they were aware of the risks. After hearing them, Naruto wanted—demanded that she give up the child, not that he can entertain the idea now, but she refused to hear _any_ of it. When she declared she was keeping the baby, he should've gone to Tsunade without hesitation, but no, he didn't want _anything_ to do with that village. He despised—still despises- that place as it abused him without a second thought. With those bad memories, there was no way he would've gone back to that village, even if he needed help. Now, he curses himself every day for not going to Tsunade, begging for help. Aimi would be alive and happy if he did, and for that, he hates himself.

Feeling an uncontrollable dread fill him, Naruto looks off into the distance, while Minato peacefully sleeps on his head. The little boy, his mouth wide open, snores lightly, while slobbering at the same time—the drool soaks into Naruto's hair. His tiny hands are wrapped around Naruto's henged black hair, holding on tightly even in his sleep. His scalp tingles and throbs whenever Naruto moves in a certain way, but the older blond doesn't adjust as he doesn't want to disturb the boy. He'll let Minato sleep even if he's using his hair as a pillow and almost _pulling_ it out. Sure, he loves his son dearly, but a sleeping boy is a behaved boy, and that's always nice.

However, that doesn't mean he'll give up the boy, even if he's a total nightmare at time. Even on this worst behaved days, Minato is the _only_ reason why he gets up in the morning. He's the _only_ reason why Naruto goes on living, when everything else seems out of control. Minato's the _only_ reason why he still cares, still fights. Minato's the _only_ thing keeping Naruto sane, while everything else attacks his sanity. The sleeping boy means more to him than either of them will ever know. Without Minato, Naruto would either be dead or a cold-blooded killer, not that he isn't already, but it would be so much worse.

Naruto hasn't packed much for Minato and himself, as less is better when on the run. There's less to worry about, less to grab if they must leave in a hurry. An enemy isn't going to wait for you to pack before killing you; besides, he has enough money on him that if he needs something, he can buy it... or steal it, but that's another story for another time. Now, he can afford anything he wants and still have a money in his pocket. Unlike his childhood, he has options now. He has resources- resources out the ass-, and he doesn't have to worry about when or where his next meal will come from. That's a feeling he loves.

However, he isn't feeling happy at the moment. In fact, he's feeling unsure of himself, as the disguised blond assassin walks slowly on a dirt covered path through a dense patch of woods. He's walking lethargically but steadily as to not wake the sleeping boy, who loves to use his head as a pillow. Naruto's sure that the boy will cry upon waking, which again, he doesn't want. He can't deal with the tears right now, not when he has so many things on his mind, and he can't take any additional stress, which children are good at creating. Minato may be a smart four-year-old, but he's still a child, and he creates headaches like no other. However, Naruto still loves the boy with all his heart.

Keeping his glance forward, a small town appears in the distance, growing out of the green hill side, and it brings a faint smile to the heavy expression glued to his face, especially when he hears children laughing. Naruto's a sucker for children, partly due to the weight on his head, but he enjoys their innocence, their kindness, and their faith. He chuckles a bit, remembering how goofy children can be, and he can't help but smile. There's no denying the soft smile that he has whenever he sees smiling children.

He feels the boy shift his weight under Naruto's sudden fit of chuckle; however, Naruto isn't sure if the boy is close to waking, but he doesn't call out to him to find out. Instead, he just keeps moving forward, his eyes on the village in front of them. Again, he can feel the boy shift the entire way—especially when pathway clears, revealing the bright yellow sun above them. The twitching only worsens when he enters the loud, buzzing town, but Minato doesn't pick up his head or even opens his eyes. He doesn't even speak when a child screams as she runs pass them.

"Let's find some place to sleep," Naruto whispers, softly, though he doubts Minato even hears it.

*O*O*

* * *

There's an enormous energy in the village that the team from Konoha doesn't expect, and it almost knocks them off their feet by astonishment alone. Sakura doesn't know what this village is normally like, though she has been to a few small villages like this and none were like this, but this village seems hyped on something, something big. They can feel it under their skins and it itches. The energy makes it feel like they were on fire, and that is a red flag.

As the team walks through the town, they've one goal in mind, but she can hear every other word, and what she can make out, this excitement isn't due to anything positive. There is a buzz- an intense buzz-going around, and it's spreading like wildfire. Though Sakura can only make out a few words, she knows it isn't good. Judging by their harsh tones and scared looks, something _big_ happened, and it has the entire town talking. Her interest growing, she tones out her teammates and focuses on the closest group of loud villagers, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't make out what they're saying. She gives Kakashi a look, and seeing the expression on his face, she knows he's thinking the same thing. One glance toward Nara, there's also no doubt that Shikamaru is as well after seeing the Rudy town.

There is something going on here, and they need to figure it out. She knows they're on their way back to see Toya with one goal in mind, but it'll be foolish not to gather information as they go. You never know what you might find, when you least expect it; plus, some of the best things can come from the small towns. And there's something buzzing in this town, something large. Whatever that is, it can't be good, if the heavy looks are to judge.

*O*O*

* * *

The team had split up ten minutes ago, looking /hunting for any kind of info, and agreed to meet back at the village's entrance after an hour with or without Intel. Sakura had eyed her teammates' backs for a second before turning away with a weird feeling in her chest. Pushing the feeling away, she forces her eyes forward: her target the local bar, which she sees as a gold mine. A bar is usually the place everyone goes to relieve stress, and with alcohol in their systems, they have no filter, holding nothing back. They say whatever is on their minds without a care in the world, and it doesn't hurt that she's hot. Sure, she can kill any one of these people with a single hit, but she's attractive, and she can use that.

When she enters, she walks slowly through with two goals in mind: one get heads to turn and get the lay of the place. Sure, it sounds like she full of herself, but she does expect a few heads to turn, and she's surprised at the lack of attention. In fact, she's flabbergasted by how loud the crowd is, and she's fighting to hear herself think. However, a few things become clear to her. Whatever happened must be big, which should be a good thing—well for her. That'll make it easier for her to figure out what got this town crazy. And if everyone is talking about it, asking about it won't cause a sink, which is what Sakura is hoping to avoid.

The pink hair ninja makes her way over to bar, eyeing the bartender with interest. There's a huge smile on his face, a clear sign that he has seen her, and he's ready to lay on the charms. Without any hesitation, she walks over to him, giving him a smile—even if she's disgusted knowing he's going to 'charm' her. Once she reaches the bar, her smile grows large as she leans against the tatty countertop. The bartender crosses to her in a quick second, leaving the bar between them, and there's a goofy smile on his face, which is quite creepy—but Sakura guesses it matches the rest of him. The man is on the heavy, chunky side, though he isn't as large as some of the others in the room.

"What can I get you?" he asks, his eyes on her headband. He stares at it for a few sounds before looking in her eyes.

Forcing the smile on her lips, she wonders if she can get him talking without having to order a drink. She may be a student of Tsunade, but she isn't a drinker like her teacher, especially not on a mission. Plus, only an idiot would drink on a mission. "So what got everyone hyped up?" she asks, glancing around the loud, crowded room. There's a loud, rowdy, large group in the corner, and their voices carry across the bar. Hearing them, she might not have to even bug the bartender for the truth.

"Why don't you buy something and I'll tell you," he replies. His smile is still huge, showing his yellow teeth.

Trying to look anywhere besides his yellow teeth, Sakura opens her mouth to reply, but before she can get the words out, another customer comes up behind her. She doesn't hear him until he's a few feet next to her, which annoys her completely. Granted, with the number of people in this room, it's hard to keep track of everyone, not that anyone can get the jump on her. Sure, they might get close, but never the jump on her.

"Oh, she hasn't heard?" the incomer asks. "Don't tease her. Just tell her."

Sakura gives new comer a look, scanning him over carefully. The man is on the skinny side, almost skin and bones, but he doesn't look worn out like most in his shape would look like. In fact, he looks like on something—drug like-, considering his energy level. "Oh, what is that?" Sakura asks, her eyes dropping down to his hands.

"You're driving away my business," the Bartender interjects, glaring at the incomer. His tone is cold. "I'm trying to make a living. Ninja's are gold mines."

Yes, that comment annoys the hell out of her as he sees her as a money pit, but it's a relief that the chucky Bartender isn't flirting with her. However, she also chuckles because this man is a complete fool, who needs a lesson in women- though his game would work better if he has been better looking. "So why don't you just tell me what's going on?" she asks, the vein in her head almost popping out. "I don't have time for games."

"Well for one thing, no one is sleeping tonight," the incomer replies, raised his glass.

"Why is that?" Sakura asks, an eye brow rising. Why can't they just tell her what's going on without playing the twenty questions? She doesn't have time for this, nor does she has the patience for it.

"I have always thought the Demonic Flash was a myth, used to scare naughty child," the still nameless incomer replies, as he takes a slip from his glass. "But I guess it's…true, and isn't that scary?" There's a look in his eyes as he stares off.

The Bartender laughs as he looks around the room, eyeing the drinks everyone's hands. "But it is good money."

Sakura narrows her eyes, as she tries to figure out what they're hinting at about the Demonic Flash. Sure, she knows who the Demonic Flash is and what he's capable as her team is _tasked_ with haunting him down. She had even faced him in battle. However, to the general public, the assassin is a fable. A story that bounces from place to place- changing as it goes around-, which no one believes. Sure, the shinobi of the world knows it's more than a story, but they don't care what everyone else says. "What about the Demonic Flash?" she asks, sternly.

"Oh, I'm surprised Konoha doesn't already knows, but I guess that it hasn't made it that far yet," the Bartender replies, turning from the two. A new customer appears a few feet down, drawing his attention.

Again, why can't they just come out and tell her? And she can do without the insult. Sakura is reaching the end of her ropes. "Which is?"

The skinny customer glances back to his table, which is in a deep, loud conversion about something. "The Demonic Flash was spotted in the Land of Waves," he replies, taking another slip of his drink.

After placing a drink in front of the new customer, the bartender turns back to Sakura with a heavy look in his eyes. "Witness by the whole damn village," he adds, sadly. "But he didn't kill any of the villagers."

"Some say he protected the villagers from a group of malicious, rogue ninjas, while others say he brought them there- that he ordered them to attack the village. No one knows the real truth- not anyone would believe it if they did-, but the fact is that he exists. The Nightmare is real and that is what everyone is focused on."

Sakura's mind starts to spin, going a million miles per an hour. The Demonic Flash was in the Land of Waves, protecting the villagers? No, that doesn't make sense not from everything she knows about him, but then again, does anyone really knows the assassin? The information that they have is limited at best; but they know he isn't the type to play hero. Judging from his bloody kills, he's a monster that's willing to do anything to kill a target. So, she can't help but wonder what was so special that he skipped out of a kill to flash back to Land of Waves.

Yes, Sakura puts two and two together, and she knows that right after the Assassin skipped out of killing Toya, he flashed to the Land of Waves. He left a target alive and left witnesses alive—something that he has never done, well besides the children- to rush back to a Village. A small village? Sure, Sakura has a soft spot for the Land of Waves herself, being it was the first mission team seven was assigned to, but the Assassin couldn't have left to protect a village, could it? It also couldn't be to help a group of rogue ninjas attack a village without shinobi, right? That's _below_ his pay grade, but there has to be a reason, right? There must be. "How did you hear this?"

The Bartender snorts. "It has been spreading like wildfire, and there's no doubt that it will continue to spread and reach the land of Lightning in a matter of days. Or maybe, an army is already on their way to the Land of Waves as we speak."

From there, the two start to ramble about the Demonic Flash, speaking so fast that Sakura can barely keep up with them- especially with her mind spinning with new questions. With a headache, she can make out a few words here and there from the two, but she doesn't care either way. Her mind is on the Demonic Flash and his presence in the Land of Waves. She doesn't care what he looks like or what they think he looks like. She has seen him in person, faced off with him in combat. She had felt his pain, his anger, and that is the only thing she needs to know…well, maybe his identify but that's another issue for another time. However, she needs to get to her team as quickly as possible, because it's important that they hear this.

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto is a fool to think he only has to deal Tobi—or whatever the idiot calls himself-, as that's completely untrue. In fact, it's so much worse. If he hears the Demonic Flash's moniker one more time, he's going to go crazy. It isn't like he hasn't heard his own moniker before but not this often and openly. Sure, he knows his appearance in the Land of Waves caused a quite a stir, but he hasn't been expecting this. He hasn't expected this _craze,_ which seems to have rocketed through this town and every town within a hundred miles. Anyone who is anyone is talking about the famous Demonic Flash, and that frustrates Naruto to no end.

However, he has no one blame besides himself, as he's the idiot, who showed himself in the Land of Waves in front of the whole damn village. Sure, he had a reason, but he just charged in without a thought or worry. Yes, Minato was in danger- the very though turning his blood cold and making him unstoppable-, but he didn't have to rush in without a second thought- without a thought. He let his emotions get the better of him, which he didn't- still doesn't—want to admit to having. Emotions are the devil play thing. Sure, knowing Minato was danger had pushed his emotions over the edge, but it's more than that. More than he likes to admit. He knows that, and he hates it.

For some reason, he feels like he's twelve again when he sees _them_ , especially the Uchiha. Sure, Naruto knows why he dislikes the man, since he at one point made it his life mission to kill the Raven, but the amount of anger in him for that one Raven scares him. He has a good reason, a really good reason, to hate the man, but he can't let it control him. He can't let the Raven get into his head, because if Naruto allows that, he's going to lose, lose himself. There's no ands or ifs about it, and there's no way that he going to let someone have any type of control over him, even through memories.

Shaking his head- though doing his best to not to wake Minato-, Naruto tries to clear his mind and focus on the path in front of him. Right now, he must find a place to stay for the night, though he's tempted to leave this city in his dust and sleep in the middle of the woods. Sure, no one is paying Minato or him a lick of attention, not in their henges, but it feels like everyone is looking at him. It feels like everyone knows he's the Demonic Flash somehow, granted they would probably be running if that's true. No one in their right mind wants to face the Demonic Flash.

After swimming through the crowd, finding a place and ignoring all the chatter about the Demonic Flash, he finds a little place out of the way to eat. It isn't crowded, but there's a fair amount of people in the place, which is exactly what Naruto wants. He doesn't like the idea of being in a big group of people, as you don't know who is hiding among you, but he doesn't want to be the only one around. With a limit amount of people, there's more of a chance that you will draw unwanted attention, and Naruto doesn't want any type of attention whatsoever. Attention is bad.

But Naruto doesn't have a moment to overthink his surroundings, as Minato has awoken, and he isn't happy in the least. There's a grumpy look on his face, and it looks like he's ready to skin a cat or another kind of small animal; however, he is quiet at the very idea of food. Even if Naruto can't hear the boy's stomach, he knows the boy's hungry and ready to eat a cow—not that Naruto will let him. That'd probably kill the boy in a heartbeat, and Naruto can't allow that.

"Where's my food?" Minato asks, grumpily, as he glares at everyone who walks pass. There's a death glare in his eyes, as he pressed his chin against the cold table. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Naruto replies, glancing down at his son from the corner of his eyes. The boy isn't happy, but he's in one piece, and that's all that Naruto wants. Yes, he wants him happy, but he knows Minato can't be happy all the time, not possible. At times as a parent, he has to choose between making his child happy and doing what's best for him. Doing what's best for Minato is more _important_ than making him happy, even if Minato doesn't agree. The older blond knows he made the right choice but he wishes Minato's frown doesn't make him so sad.

"I'm a growing boy," Minato mutters, his eyes on the table.

Naruto lets out a chuckle as he leans back in his chair and turns away. "Don't I know it?" he teases as he places his hand on Minato's head, messing up his hair. "You can eat anyone out of house and home." He chuckles again as he looks around the room. While trying to keep a happy face, he eyes the entire room, as he looks for any possible threats. In a small town like this without anything special about it, it's doubtful that he has anything to worry about, but with his moniker floating around, it changes things, and he doesn't like that. Before, people were afraid to even whisper it, but now, it is all he hears. He likes fear, as it stops people in their track, but now...

"Hey, stop it!" Minato complains as he swats at Naruto's hand in his hair.

Even if Inari hadn't told Naruto to leave, he still would've, considering how the stories of the Demonic Flash in the Land of Waves are spreading. It's like a wildfire, feeding and growing out of control. However, he doesn't know why he's so worried, because no one knows who's under the mask, though he won't be able to use the name Kush Maki again, not that he thinks anyone will make the connection, but it's better to be safe than sorry, even if he likes that name, and the idea of not using it annoys him. Besides the fact that he has used the name for years, it means something. It's a play off his mother's name, a woman that he would've loved to have met, but that's heartbreak for another time.

Bad memories aside, at least he gets a good laugh while he sits here annoyed. The things he's hearing about the Demonic Flash makes him laugh, and it's hard to keep it in. He's learning so many things about himself that he didn't know before, like he's demon…But, he supposes it isn't too far, though no one else needs to know that. They don't realize how close to the truth they are, but they wouldn't believe it even if they do learn the true. On the other hand, the Demonic Flash is also a giant being with 4 arms…Though at the same time, he's a fat man who can shake the earth with a single step. And that thought almost makes him fall backward in a fit of laugher.

Minato lifts his head slightly, giving his crazy father a look. His stomach is growling softly, though not loud enough for anyone besides Naruto to hear. "Are you okay, Daddy?" he asks, his tone changing slightly.

"Yea, Kiddo," Naruto relies, as he closes his eyes slightly. With the mumbles of the crowd in the background, he can feel his memories rush back—a battle that he struggles with daily-, which is the last thing he wants when Minato is right next to him. However, the hungry child doesn't seem the wiser.

*O*O*

* * *

At first, Kakashi didn't expect the Demonic Flash to show himself in the Land of Waves of all places, but it makes sense, if he thinks about it. The Land of Waves doesn't have any Shinobi or army of any kind, which means there's no one he needs to worry about. He can work under a disguise and not have to worry about being caught. He doesn't have to worry about having to watch his back, as no one would expect the Famous Demonic Flash to be living in a small town, fishing or whatever else they do there, which makes it the perfect hiding place.

It still boggles the mind though, as it means that the Demonic Flash has been living around Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna, and they noticed, no one noticed. And that's unnerving. Since they met the three in the Land of Waves all those years ago, the remaining members of team seven has gotten attached, and none of them wants anything bad to happen to them. Nonetheless, it might end up being helpful that the Assassin ended up in Land of Waves, as Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna might know something without even realizing that they do. Nevertheless, the team from Konoha must hurry.

There's no telling how fast the news of the Demonic Flash will travel and who will come looking once it does, because people will come looking. There's no denying the pull of the Demonic Flash's name and how many people will come hunting, so there's no time to waste. The team races toward the Land of Waves at top speed with every thought of Toya leaving their mind. With a real lead on the Famous Demonic Flash, they're filled with a renewed energy, pushing them forward. It doesn't matter what's going around them, as nothing is going to slow them down, including the weather, which has taken a turn for the worst.

*O*O*

* * *

The sun's setting in the distance, casting a heavy, nasty shadow across the ground, and as the light from the sun dims, the skies open and it starts to pour down. It takes seconds for the sky to grow dark and to growls loudly; it sounds like the gods are crying out in anger from above, ready to strike down all who oppose them. The threatening, malicious wind pounds against the building with such a great force that it shakes the weak walls. Thunder rumbles through the night with lightning breaking through the darkness. A heavy, angry storm is passing through the village, shaking the poorly made windows and building, but they seem to be holding up under the intense stain of the storm.

With the chattering windows in his ears, Naruto stares out as he sits on window seal in his hotel room, while Minato lays asleep in the bed. Minato can and would sleep through anything- including loud storms-, while Naruto has a hard time sleeping—especially on stormy nights like this. With the rumblings of the storm in his ear, he doesn't feel safe during nights like these. His nerves are on fire as horrible thoughts pass through his head. For example, someone can sneak up on him and he wouldn't know until it's too late. It's the perfect cover as the roar of the storm can cover any noise. Plus, he has never liked the loud roar of a storm. In fact, he's afraid of them, considering the hidden power in an angry storm, but he'll never admit it.

Naruto has had this fear all his life—can't imagine a time where he didn't-, but do you expect anything different? He grew up _alone_ with _no one_ to tell him it was okay. That he had nothing to worry about. That he was safe. That nothing was going to hurt him. With his fears running wild- unchecked, he was a small boy without a safety net, without a shelter. He didn't have a safe place to go and didn't know what was safe. He knows now that he was safe- storms are nothing more than a roar without a bit- , but he still can't sleep. It brings back painful memories that he can't stop. With a similar atmosphere, it brings up his painful past, something he badly wants to forget. His past is one thing that he wants nothing to do with, as it only brings indescribable pain, but it's harder said than done to rid oneself of his pain.

With his head pressed against the cold, rickety glass, Naruto watches the storm as it wrecks the land with its anger. With light flashing in front of him, sweat begins to trickle down his face, dripping down ever so slowly down his cheek and hitting the ground.

_The rain started to fall. It was like a million tiny bombs hitting the ground repeatedly._

The still henged man straightens himself up and turns away from the window. A dark shadow has settled across his eyes, blocking the expression in his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself," he yells at himself, as he balls his hands

_The ground quivering thunder boomed in the distance, echoing across the wet land with a loud force. With each roar, it sounded like herd of elephants was getting closer, shaking the very ground beneath him. A boy, just days from his 15 birthday, was curled up at the base of a thick, leafy tree with wet leaves clinging to him like glue._

With a deep, pained sigh, Naruto shakes his head, trying to get this memory out of his head—no doubt more will follow, which will include headaches-, but its hold grows stronger on him, refusing to let go. It's like a tiger got its teeth in him, and to make things worse, his eyes lids are becoming heavier with each passing second. Sleep is nearly upon him with a choke hold, and as soon as his eyes closes, the memory will attack… He knows this, and with Naruto's luck, barely a second passes before he is out.

_Lightning blinded the young teen as he hid his head between his knees, while his hands balled in his wet cloths. He wasn't crying, and he would yell vociferously, if anyone accused him of it. Granted, he would shriek at anyone at the moment, considering his emotional state. Right now, it felt like he was helpless in a middle of a war zone, and he even looks like it. His blond hair was soaked from the rain and muddy from the red dirt, and his cerulean eyes were dull as they held a dangerous, scared stare. His black clothes were weighed down with caked mud, making it almost impossible to move with any grace._

_"Naruto." The boy didn't move. "Naruto! What are you doing?" the voice hissed with a cold, unfeeling tone._

_The trembling boy picked up his head ever so slightly and stared at the dark figure in front of him. "Nothing," he whispered, his voice hoarse and soft. He didn't want this man to think of him as a baby, a baby that can't anything right. Not_ him _of all people. This man's opinion means the world of him._

_"Naruto, get up!"_

_"I-Itachi, I…" Naruto's voice drifted off as he slowly stretched out of the fetal position._

_"You what?" Itachi asked, voice uninviting. With a hard and cold look, he walked toward Naruto. His eyes didn't drift from the boy's face, even on the ruff and uneven ground. When he reached Naruto, he grabbed the boy's arm, harsher than he intended, and pulled him forward "You what?" he repeated loudly, when Naruto didn't respond._

_Naruto tried to yank his arm away, feeling a sharp pain growing under his skin but failed. It was like Itachi had him by the teeth. "I don't like lightning," he cried, while trying to control the tremble in his voice._

_Itachi growled soft as he stared down at the boy. "Stop being a baby."_

_"I'm not a baby!"_

_"Then do not act like one." Itachi replies coldly, as he let go of Naruto's arm and dropped him. As Naruto fell, Itachi folded his arms against his chest, his eyes drilling into him. "I do_ not _train babies." He turned his back on Naruto and started to walk away. "I have better things to do with my time."_

_Startled, Naruto looked up, eyes drilling into Itachi's back, as a sense of dread overcame him. "W-what are you saying?" The teen stood up, his voice shaking. "You're still going to train me, right?" Itachi paused and turned back slightly to stare at the boy. "Please," Naruto begged, giving him his best puppy dog look. With large eyes, Naruto's mood changed fast—almost as if someone hit switch-, but something happened, when he was around Itachi. It was strange how the sourpuss could make him feel happy even in his unhappy mood._

_Fighting back the twitch in his right eye, Itachi's jaw locked, as he hated the teen's puppy dog face, though he would never admit to it. Naruto could get him to do a lot of things those days with those soulful, blue eyes, and it disgusted Itachi to no end. He turned into a stuff bear around the blond. Right now, he looked scary, but he was all roar and no bit. "If you can prove you are no child and stay the night out here, I will train you."_

_Naruto froze, his nerves jumping. "...sure," he choked out._

_"Good, see you tomorrow," Itachi replied, smirking._

_The blond nodded his head slowly, as he worked over what Itachi was saying._ I hope I can do this, _he thought, thinking back to the last time he had gotten trapped outside in a storm. But, he wasn't too worried—he had aged since then and matured. However, there was something at the back of his head that told him Itachi would still teach him, even if he did run away like a baby- not that he would. Itachi would train him regardless, and he knew Itachi knew he knew…_

_Itachi turned his back on the blond again and walked away. "Let see how brave you really are," he dared._

_"I can do it! Dattebayo!" His voice was loud, echoing through the trees. Even with his nerves, he would never give up. That was his ninja way._

_Itachi hid his laugher as he tried to protect his ears from the loud screech. "You better," he hissed, trying to hide the softness in his voice. Unable to hide the softness, Itachi disappeared, leaving Naruto alone in a storm._

_The teen walked back to the tree sluggishly as his fear started to grow again. Getting into his own head, he flinched with every roar of the storm, as if it was coming after him to kill him. "It's not going to hurt me," he repeated strongly every few seconds. Even if he told himself that he wasn't the same person, he hadn't got over it- his fear of storms. Storms had always been his weakness, since that one night. He was only five at the time, when he was trapped overnight outside in a storm—a prank by one of his supposed caretakers. Naruto couldn't remember much about that day as the storm was the only thing he could._

_Trying to control his shakes, the teen curled up once more against the tree, as he tried to make himself small as possible. Like that one night, the storm was getting worse as time went on, and he was soon blinded by the lightning._

Though he's freezing, warm sweat drips down his pale face, and his clothes are soaked through. With chills and sweats running through his body, he struggles to open his eyes for even a few seconds as he tries to calm herself. Slowly, Naruto straightens himself up as he forces himself to his feet. With a shake in his step that he will deny, he turns and glances out the window one last time. The storm, though still roaring angrily in the distance, seems to be letting up, which is probably why he was released from the memory before the end. That is one of the few memories that he doesn't want to remember.

While dragging his feet, Naruto makes his way over to bed and runs his fingers through Minato's golden mane —the young boy can't keep up a henge while he sleeps-, twisting the hair in his hands. "Everything will be okay, Minty. I'll make sure of it," Naruto promises as he places a kiss to Minato's forehead. _Two memories in one day. That's rare. This one was about Itachi…_ The very name sends chills down Naruto's back. _Stupid Uchiha Bastard, how could you have been that stupid to kill your own brother?_ Taking a deep sigh, Naruto steps back and watches his son sleep, as he forces the memories out of his mind. Right now, he needs to focus on one thing, and he will die for that one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANyhow, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And random, I got a Shiha Inu Puppy, and she is a cute thing ever. And she is totally a great cure for a break up.
> 
> until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Cookie Crumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I know... I know... It has been a while...I have no excuses... I will just say life sucks or rather, my mind doesn't stop. My mind is overthinking hell hole.
> 
> Anyhow here you go! Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9:**

**Cookie Crumbs**

* * *

It's like a firework has gone off in their faces as they enter the village, blinding them with each step, and there's too much for the mind to take in. When one thing catches their attention, another pops up and steals their attention. Like a heavy and strong thunderstorm, there is always something happening, and there's a piercing roar in the team's ears, almost deafening. It's like standing next to a bomb that has just gone off, and even though they have been on the battle field, it doesn't prepare them for the sound. They can't hear a damn thing, or rather it is too loud and they can't make out anything. Even though they are ninjas and a bomb did not go off, it doesn't make it feel any differently.

That's what Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke are faced with when they cross the Famous Naruto bridge. Even if they ignore the emotional pain of crossing _the_ Naruto Bridge, everything else still feels like a fire cracker that has gone off their faces. Though they don't like it, they know why the village is like this. They're aware of what they're walking into as they know the Demonic Flash's reputation, expecting it to pull in a large crowd, but it's one thing to see it: The Demon Flash pulling people, pulling people in for miles. It's like people are coming out of the wood work. Sure, they have been in a crowd this large—well, larger-, but it's weird to see a large crowd like this in such a small place. It's like a large squid is jammed into a small jar.

Since the Naruto Bridge's completion, the Land of Waves has grown; the population has shot up through the years pulling people from every direction, making the total number of people in the village breath taking. Besides the sheer the number of people, the scene in front of them is almost like a painting, a bright painting filled with a rainbow of colors. Each person looks different from the next from the tip of their head to their bottle of their toes. These people are from all over the world, and each are looking for answers.

With an unlit cigarette in his mouth-holding it with his teeth-, Shikamaru takes a deep breath as he takes a good look around. His eyes are scanning everything, looking for something out of place—well, everything is out of place. "What a drag," he replies, eyeing each person for a few seconds. Though his catch phase may annoy his teammates, he doesn't know what else to say and he doesn't want to say what's on his mind, not when he hasn't finished this particular thought yet. He especially doesn't want to say something when he doesn't have the whole picture. If he does, it would only be a guess, and he guesses as that will make an ass out of him. Plus, he doesn't want to make anything worse. Spotting foreign ninjas, he has to be careful of what he says. One, he doesn't want to show his hand- if he has one- and two, he doesn't want to say someone might see as a threat. They don't need a fight. "Let's go see our friends."

With his eye on the crowd, Kakashi nods, understanding who Shikamaru is referring to. It may be a long shot that Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna know anything about the Demonic Flash, but they'll give it a shot. However, consider Tazuna's standing in the village, it isn't much of a reach. "Yes, let's hurry. I don't like what I'm seeing," he replies as he looks around. Like Nara, he notices the foreign ninja, and by looking them, he can tell their ranking. They know it'll be deadly if a fight breaks out, and a fight _will_ break out. Since they aren't in the Land of Fire- in a foreign location, they have to be careful, having no standing here—well besides the respect for what they did ten years.

Sure, they're tasked with haunting down the S Level Assassin, but so is everyone else here… or they're here for the fun of it. There's no doubt there're certain people who want to test themselves against the Assassin, wanting to see if they can take the man. If they can last in a fight. There is no doubt that Sasuke is also itching for that same chance—not that he will admit to it. However, there is no telling how the foreign Shinobi are going to act when hunting the same monster, but they won't be friendly to anyone who gets in their way.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna hasn't moved, but the cabin on the shore has grown and evolved in these last ten years. With Inari coming of age, he has taken it upon himself to handle more responsibility, and one of those responsibility is upgrading the cabin, their home. Though he has had help throughout the years, this is all Inari, who's only goal is to make life easier for his mom and grandpa. To him, their happiness means the world, and he'll do anything for them. He means anything—or at least ties to. Though he isn't much of a fighter, he will give it his all. He's not a ninja in any sense of the word; however, Naruto has taught him a few things. However, even with a few years of Naruto giving him the basic, he's limited at best, but that isn't going to stop him. Even if he's going to lose, he's going to keep fighting, and that isn't going to stop. He's still going to try even when all hope is lost.

Therefore, he's kicking himself in the butt for his utter stupidity that has overcame him in the last few days, as he swings the ax down hard. Across from the cabin, Inari's cutting logs, slighting them into pieces, as he works on an addition for the cabin. With a reckless anger flowing through him, the thick wood doesn't stand a chance, and it splits in half like it's cheese. Inari can feel his arms strain as he picks up another heavy log and sets it down in front of him, repeating the cycle. Around him, there're over a dozen pieces of cut wood, more than he needs, but that doesn't stop Inari. His anger keeps him going.

The last time he worked on the Cabin, he had Naruto's help…well, he had Naruto's help and 5 clones, which was both awesome and weird at the same time. To avoid attention, these clones weren't Kush Maki or blond but 5 random people, and these people were completely different. To add to the fun and the mood, he made these five clones into the ugliest people on the planet, which included large noses and bugged eyes. To Naruto, it's a game to make the weirdest people he could. It may have been insulting to some, and they can admit that.

At the time, Inari found it funny, but now, it annoys him. Now, it pisses him off. Though he knew they were on borrowed time, he had let his guard down. He allowed himself to think that things could be normal, even though they lived with a deadly Assassin. He allowed himself to think there was a future, allowed himself to fall into a pattern. He allowed himself to love Naruto and Minato, and now, he's hurting, because they're gone. They're family to him, and now, they are gone. However, they had to leave. He had to ask Naruto to go, even if he didn't and still doesn't want to, but it's for the best. Best for the Village.

And he's angry at himself for feeling this way, and Inari doesn't know how to make it go away. Even with the knowledge that his grandfather is going through hell, there's nothing that he can do. Not even with the knowledge that the entire town in on edge can change that, and Inari hates that from the bottom of his heart. What can he say or do when everyone is thinking the person next to them is the Demonic Flash? Sure, no one is putting it together that Kush Maki is the Assassin, though they'll make the connection once they notice his disappearance even if Naruto doesn't live full time in the Land of Waves. They will notice.

Granted, Kush Maki is just a name, and to anyone who hears it, it'll be just a name. A name that can be changed. Inari isn't exactly sure why his blond friend has picked that name, but it means something to him. Now, Inari doesn't know why that is, as Naruto isn't good about sharing information. The Child Naruto overshared—too much some would say-, while it's a battle to get anything out of the Adult blond. It's like pulling teeth from a child and this child is kicking. It's-

"Inari!"

Inari's head shoots up as his heart beat races, wild things entering his mind. Without realizing that he is doing it, he brings the ax up over his head, like he's ready for a fight. With it shaking in his hands, he doesn't bring it forward, but it's itching in his hand. It's like the ax is on fire in his hand as his mind goes to the worst possible place. In his mind, he sees the rogue ninjas again, and this time, they're killing his family. That thought makes his heart skip a beat.

"Inari, are you okay?"

"What are you doing?!"

Hearing familiar voices, Inari freezes as he stares forward, seeing four sets of eyes gazing at him. For a few long seconds, he just stares at the four ninjas without saying a word. He looks like a statue as he stands there with the ax raised over his head. With his mind blanking, it takes them calling his name loudly a few times for Inari to snap out of it. "Kakashi," he utters in, his eyes falling to the Copy Cat Ninja. His voice is hoarse and cracking.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asks, eyeing the young man.

Feeling every nerve in his body as if they are on fire, Inari forces himself to relax and lower the ax, though it's a battle. "Hey guys," his replies, his eyes wandering between the four of them. He knows three out of the four, granted he has seen the fourth one a few times when his grandfather and he has visited Konoha. "I take it you're here about the Demonic Flash?" he asks, as he tries to mask his fear and his anger. He wonders if they can sense it on him. He also wonders if they can sense his exhaustion or see the tension in his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Inari?" Sakura asks, as Sasuke stares at him, not saying a word.

It's seems like someone has knocked him over the head and he's dreaming. It seems so unreal that he has mocked Naruto a few day ago with Sasuke, and here the Uchiha is. It's like fate is mocking him or something. Is fate testing him? It has to be, because he has four shinobi staring at him with narrowed eyes, and they're exact ninjas that Naruto wants to avoid.

"Is something wrong?" Nara—if Inari remembers correctly—asks, eyeing his shoulders.

Shaking his heads, Inari drops the ax and forces himself to take a deep breath. There're so many things running through his head that it's hard to keep them in order. "You aren't the only ones," he utters, not answering the question, as he turns away. Even though his arms are killing him, he isn't walking away because of that. He can't look at them anymore, especially not without thinking about the hassle that his grandfather is going through. Plus, he doesn't know what to say to _these_ people. The truth? No. That won't help anyone. Honesty doesn't help anyone, but lying won't either.

Kakashi glances to his team before narrowing his eye and follows Inari. "Is everything okay?" he asks.

"What do you think?" Inari snaps back, harsher then he intends. His nerves are getting the better of him, and he hates it as there's nothing he can do to calm himself. He's screwed either way.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Not saying a word, Tsunami stands at the kitchen sink with her hands in the dirty dish water, while Inari sits at the old cloudy window. There's a heavy look on his tired face as he stares at the empty glass on the table. On the other side of the room at the other window, Sasuke stands stiff staring out as he eyes the water. With narrowed eyes, Sakura sits across from Inari, watching him like a hawk. Kakashi and Shikamaru are standing behind their pink hair teammate and are in a deep thought, staring at Inari and eyeing the tension in his body. With the chill in the room, no one says a thing as they don't know how to start this conversion when Inari's being ice cold. Instead, they share sideway glances.

His annoyance growing, Shikamaru lets out a deep sigh as it has been silence for far too long and it's starting to hurt. The genius can only take so much silence before he goes crazy. It's like nails on a chalk board, granted the silence gives him time to think—not that he needs much with a mind like his. There isn't anything that he can't figure out, and there is no exception. Right now, there's a thought blooming in his head. "You know who the Demonic Flash is, don't you?" he asks, as he takes a step forward.

Everyone's heads-besides Tsunami—turn to Inari, eyeing him with large eyes, but the young man has yet to look up. "What?" Sakura utters, as her mouth almost drops to the floor

Picking at his nails, Kakashi doesn't say a word as he glances at Tsunami, eyeing the growing stiffness in her shoulders. She hasn't moved from the sink or even look up, as she keeps her hands still deep in the dirty dish water. "Is that true?" he asks, keeping his tone neutral.

Silence falls in the room, as it seems like everyone waits for someone to say something. It is like a chill in the room. Waiting a few seconds, Inari lets out a harsh sigh as he finally looks at them. His eyes are telling, emotions sweating out of them. There's a mixture of sadness, anger, and pain filled in his eyes. "What makes you think that? And your mind goes there? We're attacked! People were killed. And now, people are on edge. WE are on edge because the world's eyes are on us, thinking we know something we don't," he snaps as he gets to his feet. His hands balls at his side.

Shikamaru closes his eyes and forces himself to take another deep breath, knowing they'll have to navigate this conversation carefully. Like a mine field. "Where is Tazuna?" he asks, scanning the room. He may not have all the facts, but he knows he's missing something. He isn't exactly sure what it is, but he can feel it in his bones, even this cabin feels weird. He may not have seen this cabin before the upgrade—wasn't a part of the original team 7-, but it feels like out of place in this village. It feels too large for the family of three. It feels like someone else lives here.

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke pushes off the window seal and turns to the table. "So, what is it?" he asks, monotoned, as even he can see that something is up. However, there's something boiling under his skin, but to everyone's surprise, he's keeping it in, even if it's visible on his face. His team, however, knows it's only a matter of time before the Uchiha snaps, and when that happens, it won't be pretty. Though, Shikamaru has to give it to the Uchiha, as the man has grown calmer in the last few years. Maybe, it's due to Sakura, but whatever it is, the man has gotten better at controlling himself, even if he still has his moments.

Slamming his fists on the table, Inari scowls. "The village is in a state of madness, and my grandfather is… He's…trying, trying to do something." He pauses, closing his eyes to catch his breath. "We've been attack. Did you forget that? Or do you just care about the Demonic Flash?" he hisses. "Don't care who gets in your way as long as you get him?"

Shikamaru glances to Kakashi as if to the pass the buck to the older ninja, who can handle anger better than he can. Sure, Shikamaru can handle angry people—been handing the Hokage for years even when drunk, but Kakashi has a better relationship with this family, and they know it. They stare at each other for a few seconds as if communicating with their eyes. After a few moments of silence, he turns back to Inari, his eye drilling into the young man. "We understand that this is horrible timing and we care, but we can't deny why we're here. There's no denying how important this is. We're on a mission: to find and capture the Demonic flash, so we can save _lives_. We can-"

"You can ask anyone in the village, and they'll tell you the same thing: the Demonic Flash _saved_ us. He may be a killer but he saved us." Inari replies as his mother turns around. Her hands are wet from the dirty dish water, which is dripping down her hand and to the ground. "And we don't know who it is."

Kakashi lets out a sigh, sensing they have hit a nerve. "Inari, why don't you tell us what happened?" he asks, softly.

Shikamaru can sense the anger just rolling off the boy, and he doesn't completely understand the anger. Why is he so angry? Why is he protecting the Assassin? "Do you know the Demonic Flash?"

Inari turns from them, not before Nara can catch the look in his life. There's a clear struggle/battle in his eyes. "What makes you think we know the Demonic Flash?"

Noticing the change in his tone, Sasuke takes a step forward and says, "You're protecting him." His tone is cold.

Feeling the tension in the room on the rise, Sakura glances to Tsunami and watches her back stiffen. Tsunami's muscles contract and her shoulders twitch under Sakura's stare. "That isn't it." She pauses. "…It's more than that, isn't it?"

Inari glances at his mother, eyeing her, as she turns to face them. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other, another sign that something's up and they aren't saying it. "He-"

The four ninjas sense the man before Tsunami and Inari. "The name is Kush Maki."

"Karu," Inari replies, in complete shock, as the unknown man saunters into the room, revealing himself to be an elderly man. Though he looks like he's good shape for his age, his clothes are worn, and it looks like he has seen better day as he spots the dark shadows under his eyes.

Shikamaru doesn't move as he looks between the three. He can see the cold tension in the air, not that it isn't already in the air, but they need a knife to cut it now. He has only seen/met with Tazuna a few times, but he already knows this Karu and the old man do not get along. They are not friends.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asks, as every eye is on this newcomer. "And who is this Kush Maki?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes as he glances at Inari, Tsunami, and Karu. Even if he can't deal with emotions well, he can see the chill in the room, and he can take a step before as it feels like room feels like it is about to freeze over. No one knows why exactly, but they're certain it has to do with this _Kush Maki_ who may have a connection to the Demonic Flash.

"The village is starting to talk," Karu replies, ignoring the ninja as he steps into the room. Even with a limp, he walks straight with a heavy scowl on his face. "There're rumors floating about." He stumbles a bit as he saunters to the nearest chair, not caring that he has walked in uninvited.

Tsunami puts on a smile as she takes a step toward. "Do you need something?" she asks.

Inari lets out a harsh sigh as he eyes his mother, who doesn't even bat an eye at the elderly man. Like he normally lives here, Tsunami takes care of him without hesitation, getting him something to drink. "This is Karu. Our nearest neighbor. He doesn't understand personal boundaries." He snaps, ignoring the look his mother is giving him.

Sasuke's eye twitches as he looks between Karu and Inari, reading the growing anger. You can almost see the switch in his eye as his hand flexes at his side. "Who is this Kush Maki?" he asks, as his anger starts to break through.

"Sasuke," Sakura calls out, sending out a gentle but stiff warming in her tone. Having been at the Raven's side for years, she knows all his stages and warming signs. She can tell he's close to his breaking point. He may has calmed down over the years, but his brother's name will always send him through the road. Knowing how to handle most of his moods, she gives him a daring look—like she's daring him to do something- and says nothing else, not that she needs to say. The threat is clear. The Uchiha shuts his mouth- his jaw locked- and takes a step back, putting space between him and the rest of the room.

Shikamaru still doesn't know how Sakura gets Sasuke to stand down without saying anything besides his name, but he knows he'll go crazy without the woman (both would deny any kind of relationship, glaring at anyone who asks). Like everyone, Sakura has her faults, moments where her anger comes out, but she has shown herself to be a strong ninja. However, he has other things to worry about at the moment then Sasuke's moods, and one of those things is this Kush Maki. He can tell there is something more going on. Who is this man? What is Inari trying to hide?

"Now, Karu," Tsunami says, calmly, "Kush is an old family friend, who stays with us off and on, and has been helping us whenever he can. He is not the Demonic Flash and it is foolish to say so." There's a big painful grin on her face as she looks at Karu. "And he even helped you with your roof when it almost caved in. So how can you say such things?"

"Because the village is in panic and where is he now? Gone!" Karu snaps back, as he shakes his fist. "He's the reason why the village in trouble. I always thought he was a trouble maker."

Inari takes a step toward, his hand flexing at his side. "En-"

However, before Inari can finish his sentence, Tazuna enters the room, interrupting his grandson with a cold stare. There is this icily look in his eyes as he glances around the room, taking each person in. His eyes fall on Karu, and he says, "Enough. Our village has been attacked. It is bleeding. Our people are hurting, and there're countless foreign shinobi in our home, looking for this so-called assassin. And these people are on edge, looking for a fight. Yet, here you are throwing insults toward Kush."

Shikamaru thought the tension was high before, but it's through the roof now. If he isn't a highly trained ninja and isn't used to high tempers, he might be worried; however, there isn't much that worries him—well besides the Demonic Flash and his unclear goals. Serious, what is his end game? However, this Kush Maki has him thinking. Tazuna and Inari seems oddly protective of this man. A man that Kakashi hasn't heard of before, and it's clear by the expression on his face. It feels weird especially when Inari has been acting away.

"Kush is a tr-"

"Enough," Tazuna yells. Everyone goes silent at the sound of his roar, surprised at his tone, and just stares at him, unsure of what to do or say. "I will not have this in my house, not now. Not ever."

Shikamaru looks Tazuna over, studying the old man. He knows that Tazuna has had a tough life- faced more than the average person, and it's clear that he's exhausted, but it's more than that. Right now, he looks worn down, ready to collapse at any second, and it isn't due to his old age. It seems like the last few days has weighted heavy on him, drawing all his strength. There's no doubt he had some restless nights as the bags under his eyes are heavy. There's a wobble in his step as well, which prompts his grandson into action. Inari is at his side in a heartbeat, almost ninja speed.

At the same time, Tsunami is by Karu's side, helping him to his feet and gliding him through to the door, as she knows he'll only cause more trouble if he stays. Without saying a word, the four ninjas watch as she walks him to door and disappears. Through the dusty, dirty window, they can see Tsunami guiding Karu, who isn't shutting up, down the shore to his home, forward to his house. Though they can only hear every other word, they know he's worked up and getting worse with each passing second. It doesn't take a genius to know this man is inches from snapping. However, Tazuna is in front of them and he looks complete worn down. He takes their full attention.

"Are you okay, Tazuna?" Kakashi asks, watching as Inari leads him to a chair. Like Shikamaru has done, Kakashi looks him over, eyeing his every step. He eyes his heavy shoulders and his slow movement.

"Just been a long day," he replies.

"About the Demonic Flash?" Sasuke shots out, his tone thin. He has retreated to the window, but it's clear that he is on high alert, ready to jump in.

Tazuna looks up, his eyes focus on the Raven. He observes him for a good few moments, studying every part of the young man. Their eyes meet for a few seconds before looking away. Everyone can see the special notice Tazuna is giving the man, but no one says a thing, just watching the interaction. Sakura looks like she is ready to jump in if needed. "If you insist, yes," he replies with a harsh tone.

Tortured, Inari looks like he wants to say something but he bits his tongue as there is only one thing that matters to him: his grandfather. He helps his grandfather into a chair, making sure he's in the seat before he even lets him go. He keeps his eyes on his grandfather, however, and refuses to leave even when Tazuna tries to push him away. "Grandpa," he utters, unsure of what else to say.

"Tazuna," Kakashi says, softly.

Shikamaru doesn't know this family, doesn't know what's normal. He doesn't know how to read _these_ people… Sure, he can read people almost like a book, read body clues, but he isn't perfect—no one is. But some people are harder than others to read with Tazuna being one of them. He isn't sure if it's due to how worn down the old man is or if the old man is simply hard to read: a master of hiding his emotions. He may have not been trained to mask to his emotions or his body language, but there're other ways to learn how to control and hide one's emotions. Pain is one of those ways and that can make anyone an expert.

This is why he leaves it up to Kakashi to reason with him. Sure, Sasuke and Sakura know this family- have a connection to them, but Kakashi has this grace about him, where he can charm the pants off anyone- Shikamaru means that literally as well but he doesn't want to think about that. However, he can talk anyone off down or off a cliff. He can have a conversion with anyone about anything and seem interested in it, which is a good thing when he's the next hokage. He'll be able to handle hot temper situations without sweating, unlike the hot head by the window. Now, Sakura is another story. Yes, she can keep her cool better than most, but there're times that she is explodes and goes off. Most of those times involve the Blond and the Raven in some way.

"Tazuna," Kakashi calls again.

Taking a deep breath, Tazuna looks toward his grandson. A miserable expression falls upon his face, allowing his pain to be visible for once. They can see his annoyance as his jaws lock. His whole body goes stiff. "Leave Kush Maki alone. Only trouble will become of that." With those words, all eyes were on him.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Things went bad I take it."

Naruto let out a harsh sigh as he looks at Gamakichi. It has been awhile since he has talked to the toad…well, to any toad really. As the toads did and do not agree with his 'life choices' and believe he has gone down a dark pack—especially after the Aimi's death-, their relationship has been strained and distanced. However, they still make sure to tell Naruto this each time he sees them, which isn't all often but still every time, and at times, they'll talk his ears off. They haven't gone as far to revoke his summoning- his contract, but he knows if he pushes or if he does something world ending- like harm the Hokage, they will. Granted, being a S Level Rogue ninja is probably horrible enough, he thinks they hadn't revoke it because of a certain tiny ball of energy.

Naruto believes Minato is the reason why the toad…No, he's the reason. He doesn't understand why exactly as he doesn't understand their end game—there has to be an end game. Do they think they can guide Minato into the right direction or something? Do they think they have a doorway into his soul? Have a way to talk the son off the dangerous path and talk Naruto off the ledge by using Minty? Naruto isn't sure, but the toads light up whenever Minato's around. They stay around longer, chatting up a storm with the small boy. It's weird, especially when they aren't like that with him- well not in years.

"That's is an understatement," Naruto shots out, though trying keep his voice down as to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Maybe, it's time for you to face your past." Gamakichi replies, his tone snappy.

Knowing where the toad's going, he knows there's a lecture coming, as there's always a lecture from these overbearing toads…Lately, he hasn't done anything right in their eyes. Though, if he's honest with himself, they are right. Granted, he has to admit that he likes the lecture, but he won't admit that even if he is alone. With a deep sigh, he gently picks up a sleeping Minato and walks to the bedroom in the small cabin that he's renting just outside of the small village. He sets the boy down softly on the small bed and eyeing him for a second before turning to leave. With a deep sigh, he pauses at the doorway, watching Minato's chest go up and down. For a few long seconds, Naruto stands there before closing the door.

With a heavy expression on his face, he walks to the kitchen, eyeing _one_ thing. Naruto doesn't normally drink especially with Minato around, but he's in the mood. "I don't have time for this," he hisses, stopping before he can reach the sake. "And stop with the looks." He adds, cracking his neck as turns to the toad.

"You need to make time," Gamakichi demands as he eyes him, narrowing his eyes. He might be glaring at the blond, but it's difficult to tell at times since he's toad; however, it does look like he's angry, even in his miniature form. His true form would smash this cabin and he always looks angry.

Abandoning the idea of drinking as not to risk a bigger lecture, Naruto steps out of the Kitchen. Slowly sauntering to the worn couch with a heavy thought on his mind, he eyes the toad, as he forces himself to bite his tongue. Or rather, he forces back the insults, keeping them in. He can't calm his anger and they are boiling under his skin. He doesn't like to be told what to do in general, even snapping at Itachi a few times, but right now, it's the wrong time for _anyone_ to tell him _anything_. He doesn't care how small the issue is or how little it matters. He will snap, and he knows this. Knows his control is weak. For that, he's livid at himself, and he knows he's screwed. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

"You need to listen."

With a hand covering his mouth—an added bonus of keeping the insults-, he slowly sits down, thinking. There're a few choice words that he wants to respond with but he knows if he says what's on his mind, this conversion won't end well for anyone. "I summoned you for your services not your advice." Granted, the toads really aren't offering their services; however, his comment comes out harsher then he intends, and he flinches at his own tone. With everything happening, this is the last thing that he wants to do. He doesn't want to fight with the toads but he doesn't know what's wrong with him as he can't stop himself…Can't control himself. Though, he knows the reason why. He knows that the Fake Madara, AKA Tobi, isn't someone he can take lightly, and to make matter worse, this man knows too much about Naruto. That knowledge makes the blond itch, and he doesn't like that. It makes him wonder what else he knows, which just adds to his stress. He hates being stressed.

The expression on the toad's face turns sour. "My advice is one of my services, granted it may have been awhile for you. So, you might have forgotten. I will remind you. You have all of them or none, so you decide, Naruto." He threatens.

Threats aren't ever 100%, and they're a tricky tool to use, as they can turn sour in a second. They aren't reliable. They're a gamble, like a wild animal trained for a show that may snap on the trainer. Plus, threats don't work, especially on Naruto unless they deal with Minato. If it involves Minato, he folds quickly-it's almost funny-, but he can call buffs, read them like the back of his hand, and he's never wrong—though he won't risk his son. "Gamakichi, I know you. You're too soft for your own good. And I know how Minty means to you." Naruto's hand falls from his face. "And this threat gets old. The toads won't recall their services, not that you're much help now, but let's be honest, even if the toads did, it's no skin off my back. There're other summons who will serve me if needed." He stares at the toad, wondering how far he will go- not that he isn't bullshitting either. For some reason, he doesn't like the idea of having other summons.

With his expression changing, Gamakichi decides a change in tactic is the best idea. "You called it."

"As I normally do." Naruto doesn't like the look in the toad's eyes, as it feels like his walls are starting to cave in around him. He likes to be ten steps ahead not behind, and right now, it feels like they're on his tail. He doesn't like that. "Fine, what is it?" When it comes to an ally-strained or not-, it's always best to listen than to shoot him straight down. To shoot someone down, it is to shoot someone's spirits, and he doesn't want to do that with the toads. One, he truly cares what they think. Two, he cares about them, even if he doesn't show it. He cares. Three, he doesn't need or want any additional bad blood with them, as he's sure it won't gain him favors, if he pushes Gamakichi away. So yes, he will listen.

That changes the mood in the room but not by much as it still feels like they're walking on ice. "This isn't a life for anyone, especially not for Minato. I understand you enjoy this life, but-"

Of course, this is about Minato. It's always about Minato. No, it doesn't bug him that it's all about Minato, not when he sees the boy as the most important thing in the world. "I don't enjoy this life." He snaps, even if it feels like bullshit in his mouth… No, not complete bullshit, as he has to admit that he does enjoy some parts of this life more than others. It's those parts that makes him feel like a monster, a monster that he wants to kill.

"Minato doesn't understand this life. He doesn't understand why he can't have friends, a family. Can't understand why he can't see Inari again. Can't understand why you're hurting and don't tell me you're not." He pauses for a second. "He sees it all and that's unfair to him." He pauses again, this time for a few long seconds. "This lifestyle is killing him, and when I said kill, I mean emotionally. It will kill his soul. Turn him into something you don't want."

The toad knows where to hit to make it hurt, doesn't he? He's lucky he's a toad and that Naruto likes him—well for the most part. Like anyone, he does get on his nerves. Right now, it is like nails on a chalk board, but with anyone else, he will kill them on the spot—not that he will admit how kill happy he is. "Nothing I can't stop."

There are a few seconds of silence as the toad hesitates to speak. "…I've never doubted your skills, Naruto, but…you can't protect Minato from…" There is a long pause. "…yourself."

There're plenty of things that can piss Naruto off—granted not many that will send him off into a rage. He isn't the Raven after all-, but accusing him of hurting his own son will end up with somebody in the puddle of their own blood, unable to breath. Sucking in their own blood. A slow painful death. "You know I've killed people for pissing me off."

Without missing a beat, the toad replies, "Which is why the Uchiha is still alive?"

_Ouch, that was a shot_. With his rage still boiling underneath the skin, there's a nasty insult trying to fight its way off his tongue but he doesn't say it. He struggles to keep it down, almost having to bit his own tongue. "He's alive, because his death would serve no good." He refuses to admit that there is a possibility of another reason.

"Let's get back to the point." The Toad replies, changing the subject, as he does not want this fight to turn deadly.

"What's the point?" he asks, calming himself, as he doesn't want to fight either. In fact, he is sick of fighting. He just wants a normal life with normal problems. Not this, even if he thought he did when he was a young child wanting to be a ninja. With a deep breath, his anger starts to change; however, his frustration is at an all-time high.

"Have you seen yourself?" Gamakichi asks, pausing for a second as if to wait for the Blond to answer. When he does not, the toad continues, "You're covered in dried blood. Cover in it! What message do you think that sends to your son?" he waits for a second again as if he thinks Naruto will reply this time; however, Naruto just stares at him. Frowning, he adds, "Let me tell you, it isn't good. He's hurting, and he is starting to think that is normal."

With a tick in his forehead, Naruto stares at the toad and forces himself to take a few deep breaths, trying to keep everything back. Even with his emotions all over the place clouding his judgement, he knows that Gamakichi has a point—a point that Naruto doesn't want to think about. "I know," he replies with a heavy sigh as he stands up. His anger leaving him. "And Tobi may know of his existence, not that I can be sure, but I'll play it like he does. With the faker, he usually knows more than what he lets on." If it's true that he knows about Minato, it won't end well for anyone. "I know this, so why give me a lecture? I don't need you to tell me something that I already know."

Gamakichi watches Naruto, eyeing the tick on his forehead for a few seconds. With a deep sigh, his eyes drop to Naruto's shoulders, eyeing the stiff tension. "I believe you know why."

It doesn't take long for Naruto to figure it out, which annoys him more, but this shouldn't surprise him as Gamakichi always does this when he's summons. It gets old after a while, especially now after running into his old team. "I'm not going back," he replies for the nth time. He has lost count "Like I said a hundred times, I'm never setting foot in that village again, not after everything." That place is like a wild, intense flame that has burned him to the bone, and he has no interest in going near _it_ again. He can't be burned again, and he has better things to do like killing the faker.

"I know, but sometimes it isn't about you."

"All that village will do is use me. I don't want that for my son," Naruto snaps back. His tone is anything but friendly. This situation isn't doing him any favors, and it brings out his anger again. If Minato isn't in the other room, Naruto might had gone 'hunting', killing anyone who comes across him. On his better days, that idea might've disgusted him, but on the days that his heart is cold, he doesn't care. Maybe, it is the fox pushing him forward but he just doesn't care at times.

"Then don't go to Konoha."

"And where do you think I should go?" He doesn't have many places he can go- not places that he doesn't have to hide- since he can't go back to the Land of Waves. If he can't and won't go to Konoha, which village does the toad expect him to go to? No sane village is going to take in a rogue ninja, a S Class Assassin at that. Sure, they would love to have his skills, his ability, but anyone who takes him will invite war between their village and any other village that feels threatened. The other villages will still see him as a threat and attack.

"You just need a village. It doesn't matter which one, as any will provide you and Minato protection. With a village behind you, you don't have to run. You don't have to up root Minato. You don't have to worry about leaving him alone, and he doesn't have to see you as a bloody mess every day. He can have a life. You can have a life."

Naruto looks at him. "That life will kill him." He replies, thinking back to Minato's dream—which is the same one Naruto had growing up. His son dreams of being a ninja, which Naruto doesn't want for him. It's true that being a ninja had taught him great deal of many things, but being a ninja isn't pretty. It is painful, extremely painful. It has taken away his life. It has taken away his soul, and he doesn't want that for his son.

"Is it better now? Look at him."

Turning ever so slowly, the blond turns and stares at the door that led into Minato's bedroom. "It isn't."

"You said it yourself, people will hunt Minato down just to get to you, and you _know_ Tobi will go after Minato to get to you. He will torture the boy to get to you and he will laugh at it."

Naruto flinches. "I hate myself for that." He knows Gamakichi is right, even if he hates it. Minato belongs in a village, protected by shinobi. He deserves to have a normal life with friends. He knows he was being selfish when Aimi was pregnant. He should've gone to Tsunade then, and he should go to her now, but he isn't going to, well he doesn't want to. Yes, he knows that he's repeating the mistake, but that doesn't stop him. He knows he is being stupid, but it is hard to let go of all his anger. And, how can he? "I hate this."

"Like I said," the toad starts, knowing Naruto's hatred, "there're other villages."

"Yea, I could go to Iwagakure," he snorts, thinking of how his life would be. They would really love him there. Like really. He could see it now: they would have a killing party- take turns torturing before trying to kill him, but then again, they may have a party of a different kind, considering the kind of weapon he is. Yes, he is a weapon. A killing machine. People would kill for that, and it doesn't hurt that he's a son of a hokage.

"I meant Suna," the toad corrects.

It takes him by surprise at first, not expecting it, but once he thinks it over, it makes sense. "I could." It's an idea; it's better than Konoha. However, he doesn't want to create any kind of trouble for his remaining best friend, especially when he's the only person he can count on. Gaara is one of the few people that Naruto knows won't turn on him, even after everything that Naruto has done. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to put a target on the red head's head, which will happen if he does go to him. But, the toad has given him a lot to think about. Maybe, it is worth it…

However, there is another thought that pops into his head: Toya. Though he knows it's foolish to go after Toya, when everyone now knows he's the target now, but he's the Demonic Flash, and he has a reputation to uphold…though he has already failed his reputation. That thought _pisses_ him off, because he is better than that. He has to be better than that. He allowed people to see him and live, which is unacceptable. He allowed his target to get _away_ , and that's unforgiveable. That's something that he cannot allow as his reputation is what keeps him safe. Keeps everyone safe.

Granted, it is this reputation that got the attention of Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki, or what's left of them, in the first place. Though they're not at full strength, he knows they pose a threat, especially the faker, but his ego won't let him fear them. It's yelling at him to ignore them and kill Toya, driving him to it. Even if it's stupid, he'll ignore it- well until he kills Toya—which he will do. He doesn't care what happens (Well as long as Minato is safe) as that man has pissed him off; plus, he's a danger to his young son, which is something that the blond cannot allow. There's nothing that he won't do to protect his son, including unwisely going after Toya and hanging him from the ceiling by the toes.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

With a tension in his shoulders, Toya stands in his study in a dead silence as he stares at the countless books on his shelves. His eyes wander over them, though not really taking anything in, as there are a lot of things on his mind with no end in sight. With everything that's happening, he knows he's screwed, which pisses him off. If he got his hands dirty, he will kill someone. Torture first, then kill them. He doesn't like that the Demonic Flash knows his name, because he has been damn careful in keeping his name out of any illegal activities. He doesn't like to get his hand dirty as that would only lead to his end. Granted, he knows his colleagues are cowards, who will bend under any kind of pressure telling state secrets, and this is how Toya assumes that the Assassin knows.

Anyone, who isn't living under a rock, knows that the Demonic Flash is deadly. Killing you before you have the chance to blink. It may be true that no one has seen him before today—well no one who has lived, but no one underestimates the master assassin. He may not have the resources of a Shinobi village or an army behind, but he knows the damn stories, killing hundreds in a blink of the eye. He knows about the 'Flee on sight' warnings. He knows that even the strongest of shinobi fear the S class Assassin, so he understands how his colleagues shit the bed in the Demonic Flash's presence. However, that doesn't mean he isn't angry. He's downright pissed and he can kill someone with his bare hands.

His business is now becoming public knowledge, even if his name is not tied to it just yet. Sure, no one understands why the Demonic Flash is after him but it's only a matter of time before they connect the dots, which won't end well for him. He won't let others say it, but he's too pretty and rich for jail, if he makes it there. He doubts he will make it to there as he may be dead by the end of this. His hands are too bloody to be saved. He's too deep in the children market, so dirty that he's the main supplier of children, which will get an angry mob after him. His name might not be on everything- something he's proud of-, but his influence is everywhere. His input, his essence is everywhere which it's the reason why he has the power that he does, and he refuses to lose that.

Besides what will happen if he's not here to service the people? Surely, they'll go crazy. He's providing a much-needed service and these children are better off- even if that's complete bull. However, in his mind, the children are, and he may be correct in some cases. There may be a few families who just want a child and can't have one, but there're countless reasons why people buy children, and not all of them are innocent. They're sold and valued for a few different traits and attributes: male, female, race, attraction, age, talents (which ranges from blood traits to chakra development), bloodline (noble birth), etc. The rarer the child the more desired the child is and the more Toya is paid.

However, those kinds of children are rarely _stumbled_ across. They can find brown eye little girls or boys as they're easiest to come across, unlike blonds or child with blood traits. With the right of amount of money, sometimes he can buy children from their parents, but he must be careful. One simply cannot go up to a parent and offer money for their child. It's a sticky job that he must be cautious about, but he views it as a game. It's fun to get people to blend to his wishes, doing something they don't want to do. He loves to see people break under his hand. It's his favorite past time.

He's a secretive person, who he doesn't need his dirty- or any kind of business-getting out in the open. Granted, his dirty laundry may cost him his life or freedom if it becomes public, which is why he fired the Konoha team. They may believe it's because they failed, but rather, he's impressed by the team, their strength. However, it's best not to continue using Konoha's Ninja, even if they can't judge—not that they won't. It doesn't matter where the ninjas are from as they're just as shady as he is, and no one can deny that, even if they want to. Nevertheless, Toya has hired a few rogue ninjas who he knows won't give a damn about honor. Like him, they just want money. Sure, he isn't as safe as before, considering rogues only care about the money and nothing else, but that's price he's willing.

Throwing around money—though costly—has worked and kept things going smoothly. Before now, he hasn't had any issue, controlling everything with an iron fist. If he needs something or needs something completed, it's done without fuss. With his anger, things run like a machine. The only thing, currently, that isn't work in his favor is the Demonic Flash, who is after him for some reason. It's almost like it's personal to him with that intense anger boiling off him. Somehow, the Assassin knows about the child market and he is taking it personal, though he has no idea why that rogue ninja cares. Why does a criminal care what another is doing? There is no law among killers, no code. Granted, it's possible that someone has hired the assassin to kill him, and there are a few people that Toya can think of, who want him dead.

Toya takes a seat while getting his thoughts and things together. Even with a heavy mind and crap coming down all around him, he still has to get ready to for the child auction, as his children are one of the biggest sellers on the black market. It's where he makes his biggest profit; even now, he has a few children that he's trying to get rid of while at the same time wants to see if there are any special children for sale. Toya can always use a gifted child, someone to follow his every command and be loyal to _him,_ but not any child will do. He needs a special child that can be turned into a weapon. Weapon that he can be used.

As a frown forms on his face, the door to his study is pushed open, revealing a young man, about 20, with flaming cherry hair. There's a scare on the left side of his face that extends from his headline to his jaw, and a chuck of his left ear is missing. There's a burn running down the front of his neck, looking red and fresh, but the injury is a few years old. It's a gift from the Demon Flash, which is one reason why the Rogue hates him. Most of the time, he covers the scar with a white scarf that hanged half a foot from the ground, but at the moment, he isn't hiding it. Even without the scars, the man has the evilest smile possible as it reaches ear to ear. Without meaning it to, his anger just rolls off him, and it almost fills the room, drowning the noble. With his aura, it's clear that this man loves to hurt people.

However, Toya doesn't send this man away as he's one of the rogues that he has hired to protect him—one the few that can protect him. Even if this man only wants to cause pain and destruction, he's one of the few rogues that will honor his word. His will honor the job. If he's paid to do something, he will do it. He isn't going back on job once he accepts it. Plus, he's an S-class Assassin just like the Demonic Flash, and he is one of the few that can take him down. "Are you ready to leave?" the assassin asks annoyed, as he fondles a knife, running his fingers over the blade.

"Soon, Rab," Toya answers. Rab is the most expensive of all the rogue ninjas that he has hired, and if it isn't for the Demonic Flash- may he drop dead and rot-, there wouldn't be a need for Rab. Granted, that's also the reason why Rab agreed to his job in the first place. For some reason that he won't reveal, Rab hates the Demonic Flash with a hot, blazing passion—then again, the scars are probably reason enough- and he'll do anything to take him down, including facing an army of Shinobi to kill him. (Rab and Toya have heard the stories in the land of Wave.) Rab can almost choke a person with his killing intent alone while describing how he's going to kill him. They're rivals in a sense with each trying to outdo the other, though neither will admit to it.

"Well hurry. I get very violent when I'm annoyed." He replies as he stares down at his fingers, studying the dirt under his nail. There's a tail of blood running from his hands from the knife's sharp edge but he pays no attention to it.

"I am well aware."

"Then let's go before I change my mind and kill you instead." Rab yearns to feel the blood between his fingers. Any blood will do—well besides his client, even if he wants to. It isn't good for business to kill a client-, but he wants the blood to belong to the Demonic Flash. Like Rab, Toya will do anything to get rid of his Demonic Flash problem, as he is losing money each day that man is still alive, and that pisses him off. It would be easier if they know who he is, but his identity is still a mystery to them, much to their displeasure—Which Rab has made clear to everyone around. However, they have a lead now: The Land of Waves.

Toya looks up knowing that the assassin can kill him without beating an eye, but if the noble is worried, he isn't showing it. Showing fear only invites the worst and he has been taught from a young age that he has nothing to fear but fear itself. "I am ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time:
> 
> Yes, I am sorry for the long wait. I have been working on this chapter for months... like for months. I will try to get the next chapter out soon.
> 
> Anyhow, please let me know what you think. Everything is starting to heat up. :P


	10. Chapter 10: How Many blonds are there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I am sorry that it took so long to get this next chapter out. It didn't long to write it. It was the proofing, which i feel took longer than anything else. :P
> 
> I hope you didn't take into Zombies while you waited. Don't eat me!
> 
> I come with a long chapter, which turned out bigger than I started. However, I finally got an outline done for this story and I got everything mapped out. I am pleased with myself! Now I just have to write it, but it shouldn't take me forever now that I have an outline (one that isn't just in my head)
> 
> Anyhow, please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**How Many blonds are there?**

* * *

There's a great deal of things on Kakashi's mind, but the main focus is on the Name 'Kush Maki' and who the hell the man behind the name is. Sure, Tazuna shuts up after telling them to stay away from the man, but that's all that they need to know. From there, a picture begins to form, and it just blooms with the mumbles from the villagers. Now, you have to be careful with rumors as they can lead you astray. Down a dark alley to be beaten to a bloody stub, so you have to take everything with a grain of salt.

However, Tazuna's warning adds something to story. If there's nothing to Kush Maki, Tazuna wouldn't have given them the warning. So, there's some truth to the rumors, but it pegs the question, why is Tazuna protective of the Demonic Flash? Why is he even willing to give a ninja a warning? Why a warning at all? You don't have to be a genius to know that something is not adding up. In fact, it is screaming at them, but it does them no good if he thinks about it. And that hits him like a ton of bricks, which they can see it coming.

It's not like they're closer to finding the Demonic Flash, because Kush Maki is only a name. It could and would most likely be a fake name, which will lead to a dead end, but Kakashi supposes he might learn something from the name. In his many years in the field, he knows that names aren't random. Okay, some are, especially the ones thought up on the spot for a short mission. However, this name isn't just a cover. It was created. It was built. It has meaning to the man. If they figure out what that is, they'll learn something about the man behind the mask.

However, the name isn't the most interesting thing that the group has heard, granted Kakashi isn't too sure if he can believe it or not. But, it does bring a few things into focus if it is true. It makes sense why the Demonic Flash hasn't been killing children. A father could never willingly take a child's life leaving a father to grieve, even if he is a S class assassin, which means someone is framing the Demonic Flash, but who? Who wants to force his hand? It isn't first time that Kakashi ponders that; granted, he would rather ponder that question then wonder who would sleep with that killer. Granted, he assu-

"I don't like this," Sakura says as they head toward the famous Naruto Bridge and out of town. She tries not to make eye contact with everyone, especially the countless foreign shinobi in the village who are staring at them.

Shikamaru takes a deep breath as he thinks back to the rumors that they have been hearing. "Not too loudly," he replies, knowing a fight can break out at any moment over anything. "Never know who is listening."

This is true, and though they're able to obtain some information via friendly sources, there's no doubt that the rest of the visitors will hear the same rumors. They'll learn the same name: Kush Maki, and they'll learn of the son, who will be no doubt be hunted just to get to his father. It doesn't matter if Kush is the Demonic Flash or not, because no one will even stop to verify if the rumors are true. They will torture without asking questions. Kill without thought. Now, Kakashi is disgusted at the idea of using and possibly killing a child to get to someone, but the others will not. "Agreed," he says, as he glances toward Sasuke. The Raven is one of those people that the Lazy ninja worries about. There is no telling what the former rogue ninja will do, because the man has some shady things in the past. Would he hurt a child?

"Should we be leaving soon?" Sasuke asks, his eyes red. His blood line activated as he eyes every ninja he sees. "Maki could return. Him having a kid changing things." There is a strange tone in his voice.

Nara shakes his head as he sighs. "I doubt so, not with the heat." He forces his eyes forward, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. They aren't afraid of a fight, but they don't want to start one in a peaceful town, and they do not have time for a fight. "However, we still want to check in with Toya as well. There's a chance that the Demonic Flash will go after him."

Kakashi takes a deep breath, spotting a few eyes watching them. Though he doesn't recognize any of these foreign ninja's face, he has no doubt they know them, well Sasuke at least. There's no hiding the fact that he's an Uchiha, and as there is only one left, it isn't hard to know who he is. Granted, there's a good chance they recognize him too, being the famous Copy Cat Ninja. Being famous does keep some away- fearing your reputation, but at times, it pulls people to you. People want to test themselves again you. "Let's hurry."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Crossing back into the land of Fire, the Konoha team is able to relax somewhat, though things aren't much better. Yes, it is less likely they will be attacked by foreign ninja, but they aren't that much closer to finding this 'Kush Maki.' Sure, they have a name, but it's just a name. A name that may be fake. However, they have an image of this man—thanks to the town folks, but it might be a henge. So even with the name and face, they might still have nothing.

With a deep breath, they call it a day and rest in a nearby town, but the group soon learn they won't be getting a quiet night. They may be in a small town, but it's clear right away that it isn't the friendliest of towns. They aren't sure if it's due to the Demonic Flash popping up in the Land of Waves, which isn't too far from here though they are in the Land of Fire. Or if, the town is always like it. It's probably a mixture of both, and the Demonic Flash's appearance just makes it worse.

The cold looks are strong and intense, and it's like they're telling them something with their eyes: Go away. Now, it's normal in towns as small as this to have folks, who do not like or feel comfortable around strangers. For them, strangers are the enemy. They are wild unknowns which could pose a danger, and they will treat them as such, even though they are in the Land of Fire and are shinobi from Konoha. It's an odd feeling to say the least to be not be trusted.

At first, they look around, asking if anyone had seen anything odd or have heard of a man called Kush Maki, but of course, they get nothing, not that anyone is willing to talk. Kakashi would've guessed so, which why it isn't a major loss; besides, he also knows that Maki is in a henge, most likely changing it daily. Now, the kid (No one could agree on what he looks like. He doesn't know if that was on purpose by the villagers or the assassin. Feels like it was on purpose.) might be their only shot, even if he feels sick thinking about.

Putting his guilt aside, he hopes that they picked the right town to rest. There're a few places someone could go after leaving the Land of Waves. Sure, there are hundreds (if not millions thanks to the Hiraishin no Jutsu) of places that he can go. On the other hand, there's no telling if the nameless kid can travel via Hiraishin no Jutsu— the jutsu doesn't agree with everyone. If they must travel by foot, this town makes sense. It isn't the closest town to Land of Waves, a little out of the way, but it is close enough that you can make it in a day. It also has a fair number of people coming through, but it isn't a staple part of travel. Plus, the people here aren't very helpful. They don't like answering questions, which Sasuke is eye twitching at.

Few hours later after Intel gathering (or rather, an attempt of gathering intel), they check into a hotel—probably the only friendly people in town. When they get to the room, they spread out, and without a second to discuss, they put up seals to prevent eavesdropping. You never know who's listening or following. With the spreading news of the Demonic Flash, there could be a chance that someone attempted to follow them from the Land of Waves.

With a deep breath, Sakura takes a seat at the small, long window, and it takes less than a second for her mind to wander to Naruto and what he would be do if he isn't dead. He would probably be foaming at the mouth to chase this killer down, telling anyone who would listen that he will beat his ass and drag him to Konoha. "So where do you think he is?" she asks. "Can you really run with a kid?"

Kids make anything harder, and Kakashi is hoping for that. He hopes that kid is kicking and screaming, slowing the man down. Now, the future Hokage doesn't have kids or wants kids, but he knows they can be little pests if they want to be, make their parent want to murder them. "I don't know," Kakashi answers, making his way to the door. He wants to see what he can find out anything on his own, away from the squad. He has no doubt that Shikamaru can handle himself. That man can handle anything. Sasuke, on the hand, is too intimidating for his own good, scaring people just by looking at them, and it doesn't help that he's leaking killing intent. Sakura, though too emotional at times, is one of the few people who can get Sasuke to stand down. She is the shield for the world. So, it is best she stays with him.

"Doesn't matter, we will find him," Sasuke comments, his tone cold. "Now, let me look my way."

Sakura glances over. "I think you need a nap," she replies with a straight face. "Need me to heat up some milk?"

Kakashi sighs as Shikamaru mutters under his breath. _They're going to kill me._ Sometimes, he feels like Sakura just wants the world to burn. "I'm going out to see what I can find out. You-"

"I'm coming!" Sasuke interjects, giving Sakura the dirtiest look he can muster.

That's the last thing that he wants. He wants Nara to go with him as that man can sees things that no other person can, but it's best that he stays here with these two, who look like they are ready to kill each other. Nara can come up with a game plan while he watches the two of them. Kakashi doesn't know what is going on with the Uchiha, but the man better get it under control. "No. You three stay here and discuss our next steps," he orders, throwing recent scrolls of the Demon Flash at them. There's no way they will ever agree on anything, but it will keep them busy.

"Okay," Sakura answers, while Sasuke glares and Shikamaru sighs.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Minato is giving Naruto the dirtiest look possible, and it just leaves Naruto speechless for a few long seconds. Yes, the kid has had his moments, throwing fits like a normal child, but it is the look that gets to the S level assassin. Again, Minato has given him some looks, but man, this one cuts to the core. Plus, it is directed at him, which makes Naruto want to make a rule and bans its existence. "I'll be back."

"But I don't want you to go!" the boy yells, stomping his feet. Tears are starting to form in his eyes as his face crunches.

Without meaning to, Naruto glances at the mini Gamakichi as if to ask for help, but the toad does nothing. Shooting him a twitching look, Naruto slowly gets down on his knees and turns completely to the boy. He places his hands on the boy's shoulder and with a deep sigh, he says, "I know you don't. I don't want to either, but there's someone I need to see." He looks Minato in the eye, fighting back his uneasiness. "Something that I need to do."

"Why can't I come with you?" Minato looks like someone has kicked his puppy.

There's no denying that Naruto just wants to take the kid and run off- never to be seen again, but that won't solve anything. He needs to do this. He needs to talk to Gaara. Yes, he could take Minato with him, but the Kage doesn't know of Minato's existence, even though he knows Naruto's alive. It isn't that he doesn't trust the man with the knowledge of his son, as he trusts the man with his very life, but Minato is different. He's special and he will do anything to protect him, including his lying to his best friend. It's his way to protect the boy. The less people who know about Minato, the better. He can protect him better. "Grown up stuff. Trust me, it won't be fun."

"Okay." The kid gives them a hard look and it's clear that he wants to protest, but he doesn't say anything else, and it almost breaks Naruto's heart. However, he doesn't have the time to worry about that now.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

In some mad twist of fate, Naruto heads toward the Land of Sand, instead of killing Toya. He knows he has made the right choice to see Gaara, but it takes everything in the blond not to go after Noble, who is probably hurting children at this very second, and that thought rips through him. Kids are his weakness, and they cut him like nothing else. However, Gamakichi has been able to stop him for the moment as he puts his mind on more important things. He has to find a home, a safe place for his son.

Suna.

It's an interesting suggestion. It really is, but it's also risky. Sure, Gaara and he are friends, close friends- closer than normal. They bonded over something that no one else can understand. They're vessels, shared secrets that no one else can understand. Plus, Gaara is the only one from his old life who knows he's alive. It was after Itachi and he saved him from the Akatsuki. Even if he had to twist Itachi's arm, there was no way in hell that he was going to allow something to happen to Gaara. Naruto may have changed through the years, but he'll die for his friends and love ones.

So even with the risks, he'll always help and protect Gaara no matter what, through hell or high water. There's nothing he won't do for the Kage. He aided him in the past when needed (Not that he requested it often). Gaara only uses him in extreme cases, when he doesn't and can't use his own shinobi. But again, he doesn't know about Minato, because Naruto doesn't want anyone to know about Minato. It's safer that way. The less that know the better it…but it has all gone down the drain. Everyone will know soon.

But Naruto doesn't know if he wants to put that burden on Gaara—because it will be burden. He could hurt him by joining his village. Yes, he knows it's foolish, but he can't help but feel this way. He has felt like a burden for along as he can remember. When he revealed himself all those years ago, he _knew_ Gaara wouldn't tell anyone not even his siblings and would let him be if asked. Because he understands Naruto's childhood. Understands what he went through. There's no explaining. There's no hiding and that's relaxing, but again, he's putting a heavy burden on the Kazekage. If anyone finds that Gaara's hiding information on a dangerous S. Level Rogue Ninja, he and his village will find themselves in hot water. He could lose the very thing that he worked for.

"Screw me," Naruto muttered, being forced into a corner. It's only a matter of time before the world knows of Minato, which means that his son will be hunted so they can gain control over Naruto, force him to submit. They would hurt a child to get to him, which makes him sick. Who could harm a child? Though it disgusts him, he knows it will happen because isn't a secret that Kush Maki has a son. They'll put it together.

He has no one to blame but himself. He's the reason why people will hunt his son. He's reason why his son can't have a normal life. It's his fault as he brings destruction everywhere he goes. Aimi's death is proof to that. Though he would never have his son, he, at times, regretted his choice to let her. If she hadn't met him, she would be alive. She would've opened a dance studio like she had always wanted, but no, she gave up everything to be with him. Shaking his head, he tries to shake the memory of the day. The day she decided to run away with him. Yes, it made him the happiest man alive, but he could tell it was painful to for her, which started his resentment toward himself. It only grew as he failed to keep Aimi alive. He should've gone to Tsunade, who could've and would've saved her. For that, he hates himself.

Maybe, he doesn't deserve anything, or maybe, he's punishing himself. He Maybe, this is his problem. knows his 'death' hurt a lot of people, but he can't get himself to care. Okay, that isn't completely true. He hates what his death has done to Tsunade. When he stole the scrolls and other things from the village, he spied on Tsunade, and it almost shattered him. She never smiled, drunk all the time, and didn't allow anyone get close…Naruto doesn't blame her. Everyone she has ever allowed in had died: her lover, her brother, her sensei, and him. There's no doubt in his mind that she's struggling, because she's alone, not in the physical sense. No, alone while surrounded by people. But he doesn't reveal himself, being selfish, as she would force him back, which is the last thing he wants. He is thinking only about himself and what he wants. It's the only thing on his mind, even back then.

And his hatred for himself doesn't stop there. He has seen what he's done to Iruka, who's the first person (besides the old man) to believe in him. He didn't treat him like trash; he saw him for him, and he became an older brother to Naruto, when he didn't have to. Naruto knows what happened to Iruka's parents, and he knows how Iruka must have felt. To look pass all that he was feelings to befriend him. Yet, he did, and in doing so, he saved Naruto. For that, Naruto couldn't thank him enough, which is why he hates himself. How does he reward Iruka's kindness? Sure, Iruka moved on, but his smile isn't as strong.

And it doesn't end there, though he doesn't understand why he cares. Naruto hasn't seen Jiraiya much since his _death_ , but he knows the man well enough to know that he's hurting—Or, is he? Okay, he hears the rumors. Rumors from the shadows, from the shinobi that catch him peeping. Sure, Jiraiya's pain doesn't cut him as deep as the others since he had to force the man to do anything. It was like twisting a statue to get him to do anything, which still pisses Naruto the fuck off. Nevertheless, to lose both his students (Minato, and he), who are much younger than he, it must've killed him. Naruto understands that, but he can't bring himself to care.

Does that make him a bad person? Okay, he isn't a saint, far from it. He's a bloody assassin for crying out loud, but does that mean he heartless? Or does it? At this, he doesn't even know, and that scares him. Should he care about what others are feeling? Should he feel guilty that he doesn't care? No, it isn't that he doesn't care, because he does care about a few, as he loves Minato with his entire body. But then, there're times he feels nothing. Nothing and completely nothing. On those days, he can hundreds and he just want to end it. End everything and end it bloody. It's enjoys watching the world burn.

Naruto has hated himself for some time, and he doesn't know if that's going to change. In his eyes, he doesn't see it ending, even if he hates what he's doing to his son. Due to who he is, he has put his son for hell because of this selfishness. He moves from place to place, never letting his son settle down or get close anyone. He let his son suffer instead of giving him what he needs. He needs a home, friends, and place to grow. Naruto in a sense has robbed him of that. What kind of father does that to a child? A horrible father, who steals his son's childhood.

"Fuck," he curses as he digs his nail into his hand. "Not now," he yells at himself as he tries to force down his anger. With a deep breath, he vanishes as he refuses to think about this shit anymore.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Everyone who knows the boy knows that Minato wanders. He wanders without meaning it. He sees something, and he's off, chasing it. Once, he chased a bunny because he wanted to mimic a bunny hop. He followed that bunny for yards, and it took Inari an hour to track him down. It goes without saying that his Daddy wasn't happy that day; however, that hasn't stop his wandering, even if he does have separation issues. Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be with his father all the time? Minato doesn't think there is, and he also doesn't see anything wrong with exploring. He loves seeing new things. He loves it just as much as he wants to be a ninja. They are so cool.

With ninjas on the brain and thinking about how awesome it will be to explore the world as one, Minato starts his wandering. Surprisingly, the boy—who is not henged—is able to make it out of the Cabin without the toad noticing. He isn't sure what Gamakichi is doing, though he doesn't ask. The Toad is cranky in his tiny form, so he knows better; however, that doesn't mean the toad isn't nice or awesome. Gamakichi is the best! He just seems out of it, reasons unknown, but he does seem to be concerned, and using that moment, the blond boy is out the door.

The cabin isn't too far out from town and Minato makes to the city easily, especially when he finds the main road which takes him straight there. The boy isn't sure what he's looking for when enters the small town, but when he sees fellow kids, he makes a beeline to them without a second thought. With his blond hair and unusual appearance, he gets a few takes from the parents—well that could be because he's alone-, but he stands out among the child. However, no one says a thing to him, allowing him to play with the fellow kids.

Without a worry in the world, Minato plays for what seems like hours. He doesn't remember the last time he played so hard with children his own age, but he loves it. He enjoys every second of it, laughing until he's out of breath, and he's sadden when the parents start collecting their children to leave. With a deep sigh, he holds back the tears as he watches. He tries his best to ignore the saddened looks from the parents as they walk away. He tries to ignore the bubbling feeling in his chest as darkness start spread across the sky and he is left alone.

Minato gets to his feet and follows in the direction of the children for a few steps before stopping. He knows he shouldn't be out at this time and he should go home, especially when he's the only one left in the park, but he doesn't want to go home, not when there's an angry Toad at home. He hates to see how angry Gamakich is, so to avoid the toad, he heads toward the town, which becomes active in the dark. It's almost like they're having a party, though Minato isn't sure why. However, this noise calls him to him.

After a few blocks deep, he's surrendered by people, people who are giving the small blond child looks. Minato only smiles as he runs and ducks through the people, dodging anything that comes close to touching him. He can't see through the crowd of people, but that doesn't stop or slow the boy. He just keeps going. He treats it like a game, trying to see how many people he can dodge. However, it isn't long before his nose starts to tickle. A sweet aroma fills his nose making his mouth water—almost like a waterfall, and soon he's drooling just thinking about it. It's like he hasn't eaten for days.

With his stomach growing—loudly-, he digs his hands into his pocket looking for coins—almost ripping a hole his pants. Naruto would at times give him some coins, but it isn't every day, only when the older blond has spare coins. Granted, it is probably for the best as Minato can't keep them to save his life. If he doesn't lose them, he buys something stupid. One time, he spent the coins on a grasshopper. He liked how it's sounded and color green it was, so he brought. It may have been quick money for the con artist, but Minato loved that grasshopper, and it broke his heart when someone stepped on it. He cried for days over the little bug.

Still reaching deep into his pocket for coins, the boy keeps moving toward the smell with a smile on his face. Maybe, someone would be nice and give him something, even though he knows his father would not approve of him accepting things from strangers. With his mind on the food, the boy isn't watching where he's going and walks into pair of legs. Picking his head up, he finds himself staring at a giant. Not a real giant, but all adults are like giants to him.

"Oi, Bondie!" the man utters.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

As Naruto reappears, he's hit by sand, buffed by a wall of sand. "Urgh!" He mutters, sand getting in his mouth. He hates motherfuckening sand. Like who wants to live in a desert? It gets everywhere in a matter of seconds, and it can choke you in half that. Wait…why is he asking Gaara to join his village again? Is he an idiot? This stupid sand is already getting everywhere! It is in his eyes, making his eyes water. There's no doubt his eyes are blood red. The sand also is in some _uncomfortable_ places that he doesn't want to talk about. "How do people live in this place?" he asks as he jumps from roof top to roof top with a twitch in his eyes.

Why didn't he just transport himself to the tower instead of the edge of the town? Whose bright idea is that? Originally, he did it, so he wouldn't draw attention, as it won't help Gaara if someone sees a strange man appearing outside the tower. And it really won't help if that stranger is the Demonic Flash. Both of them can do without the questions that would come up if he is seen, granted it'll probably be more than questions. He sees a few kunai in that future if that happens. But now he's questioning that logic.

With a big leap of joy, he finally makes it to the Tower, but he pauses at the window. He stays outside for a few long seconds until he senses that Gaara's alone. Unable sense another heartbeat, he knows the coast is clear. _Perfect_. Naruto needs to talk to him, and if he doesn't do it now, he'll change his mind. Wasting no time, Naruto gently slides open the window and jumps in. Incredibly, the sand doesn't enter the window after the blond. It hits an invisible wall, building almost a sand wall in the process, and it takes him a few seconds to figure why. Granted, it shouldn't have taken Naruto so long, since there's a certain man staring at him.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto greets, as he lowers his hood to reveal his golden locks.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asks, his voice emotionless. Gaara is scowling at him with an interesting look in his eyes. It is like he is looking at a stranger.

It shocks Naruto to see the hardened expression, as Gaara has always been pleased to see him. They've been friends for years, but now, it seemed like he's the last person that the Kage wants to see. And, he has no idea of what he did. Well, what did he do, besides…killing countless nobles and stuff? ...Okay, he may see the issue now. "I need to talk to you about something." His eyes wander over Gaara, who seems to be working on something.

"About what?" Gaara asks, as he reaches into his desk and pulls out a small weapon. With a stern look, he sets it on the desk, though he keeps it in reach. "I'm busy." There is a coldness in his voice that digs at the blond.

_Shit?_ Naruto thinks, eyeing the weapon on the desk. Gaara has never been like this with him, well besides when he first met him, but that doesn't count. They were different people at that time. Now, they have at one point and time have threatened to blow up the world for the other, but this is different. "What's going on?" He isn't scared of a lot of things, but he's scared of a pissed off Gaara, who looks ready to attack. Or maybe, he is just scared of losing his friend. "What's with the weapon?"

His expression changes slightly. "You're a dangerous rogue Ninja. What do you expect?" Gaara asks, standing. Sand around him dances as if it is alive, which startles Naruto at the sudden movement. "I've to arm myself." He looks almost pained.

Naruto eyes Gaara with disbelief as Gamakich's words from earlier appears in his head. And what the fuck? Sure, he's an assassin, but he has never taken anything action against Gaara or Suna. Even with all the shit going on, he has helped Gaara, when he needed something that he couldn't allow his Shinobi to do. Granted, he has killed a few Nobles, but those Nobles do not deserve this reaction. They had killed children. "Gaara, when did I become your enemy?"

Gaara stares at him before his eyes drop to the pictures on his desk. "What's your goal? Your purpose?"

Though he'll never hurt Gaara, he'll not allow himself to be hurt by Gaara. Okay, he may let the Kage attack him but not kill him. (Never said he doesn't have problems.) However, he doesn't reach for his blood red katana, though his fingers are itching for the kunai on his hip. He never wants to pull a weapon on his friend, because that means something that he never wants to admit. "You have never asked that of me before." Has he gone too far now? Has he turn into something that he never wanted to be? Is he a monster?

"I never needed to before, but now, I find my village in a state of uncertainty. Your recent activity has thrown not only my village but the other villages into chaos. Nobles and the Daimyō across the lands are in panicked. They're ready to set the world on fire to look for you. To kill you." His look morphs into something harder. "I need to know what your plans are, Naruto. What are you doing?"

Naruto has originally planned on asking him about joining his village, even if he hates sand and being controlled like a killer puppet, but now, he isn't sure that's a wise idea. Sure, killing the Nobles isn't going get him any friends, but he's a rogue ninja. He isn't growing plants for crying out loud, and Gaara knows that, but it seems like the Kage doesn't trust him, which confuses Naruto. What did he do? He's a 'good' Rogue ninja compared to the others, and he hasn't killed a Suna Shinobi. _The others!_ Did the other Rogues do something? With his killing spree, he hasn't been keeping up with the other rogues. Or does this have to do the fake Madara? Has news of Tobi's return spread? "I don't have any plans."

Gaara stares him down. "None? And your killing of Nobles and the Daimyō of the land of Sand. What of that?"

"There is more to that." Okay, he does have a plan but that's to keep Minato and other helpless children safe. However, he isn't sure he can tell him that just yet. He has a plan—well had a plan. That bastard Toya is still out there. "Gaara, I saved your life, and you saved mine. More time than anyone of us can count. How can you not trust me?"

"And the children, Naruto?"

A red light goes off in Naruto's head. Before this moment, he couldn't understand the killing the children and blaming it on him. He's already wanted for countless crime—wanted dead, but now, it makes sense. It seems like Tobi has been playing chess and Naruto hasn't realize it until now. Sure, the Demonic Flash is a lone wolf, not working with anyone, and that is true; however, he does allies. Now, there's no doubt that Tobi is aware of this, and he is shooting at it. "Gaara, you have to trust-"

"I cannot trust a rogue ninja who attacks children, not even you." He plays with the weapon. "These are troubling times, Naruto, especially after killing all those Nobles and children. We've been friends for years, but I can't trust a wild card that follows no order. Your loyalty is not to me, but to yourself. You do what best is for you, not me. I need to protect my village." There is a clear struggle on his face.

Is there anything that he can say? It seems that Gaara has already made up his mind, and that hurts more than he expects it to. With his head spinning, he feels like he's against a wall as Naruto flexes his fist. "I didn't hurt those children. Nor would I. And I wouldn't hurt you!"

"Assassins are paid killers. You kill who you are paid to." He pauses for a second. "And I know what you have done for money, Naruto. So, would you attack me…or Lady Tsunade if the payment is high enough?"

Sure, Naruto isn't a saint, and he knows it. He has killed many—lost count, really- because he was paid to. And yes, some were guilty of nothing besides looking at someone funny, but that doesn't mean anything. There are some things that he will never do. Killing children is one of those things, but it doesn't seem like the Kazekage, his best friend, knows this. "Gaara, this isn't new. Me being an assassin. What changed?"

Showing some kind of trust, Gaara turns his back; however, the sand is still dancing dangerously around him, which was a clear signal to Naruto. "What business do you have with me? I'm busy."

Naruto's earlier doubt is echoing in his ear, and with anger growing, he's sick of his questions being ignored, but there isn't anything he can do. Besides, Gaara does have a point even if he doesn't want to admit it. With the children's bloody death being pended on him, it isn't looking good for him. "…To come out of the cold." With the weapon dropping from his hand, Kazekage turns on a dime and eyes him. His eyes are wide. "To join a village," Naruto rephrases.

Gaara's eyes are like moons as the sands around him drops. "You want to join Suna as my Shinobi?" It's clear that that is the last thing that Kazekage is expecting.

However, Naruto is rethinking all of it. No, not rethinking. He has changed his mind completely. He can't join a village, not him. What is he thinking? There is no going back for him, back to a village. Back to a normal life—whatever that is. "But I can now see that's a bad idea," Naruto says. If Gaara doesn't trust him now after all these years, he can't or won't trust him even if he joins his village. He doesn't even believe him about the kids. He didn't kill them, and it hurts that he doesn't believe him.

"Naruto." The Kage's expression completely changes, and his voices rises as he calls the blond's name.

Said man heads to the window. "Be careful, Gaara. There's-"

"Naruto," he interrupts, loudly. His voice is very commanding.

Yes, the mood has changed but that does nothing for Naruto's mind is spinning. "What?"

There is a pause, allowing silence to overcome the room for a few seconds. It's just a staring contest for some time. "I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting you to want to join my village."

"That's clear, but it doesn't matter. I didn't kill those children and the fact that you're doubting me speak volumes." He doesn't like the idea or the feeling of those words in his stomach. With a deep breath, he places his hand on the window to push it open. "Good-bye, Gaara." He wonders if things will go back to normal, or is he losing a safe place? That damn Faker ruins everything.

"It does, and I would like to talk to you about it." Gaara stands behind the desk. He meets Naruto's stare, keeping his eyes on him. Unable to look away, they stay like that- staring at each other, until there's a knock on the door which drawing their attention. "However, I'm heading to a Summit Meeting in a week, which I must prepare for. Come back after my return, and we can talk about it." He glances at the door as he almost pleads with Naruto.

"No." Naruto says strongly, as someone knocks on the door again. Nothing will change, no matter how much time has passed.

"Naruto."

Hearing a ninja calling out for Gaara and a group forming outside the door, Naruto knows he can't stay, not that there isn't thing left to say. "I realize the terrible position I put you in, and because of recent events, it'll be best if I break off contact." Naruto shakes his head as his heart breaks. He knows why Gaara had a sudden change of heart. If he joins Suna, he becomes controllable. He becomes stable. Opening the window, Naruto stares out. "Please be careful. This Summit will be the perfect place to strike." With everything happening (with him being famed), Naruto doesn't like this timing at all. Having the Kages in one area is dangerous.

"Be safe." With that, Naruto disappears out the window as Gaara calls after him.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Kakashi has never been a people person, giving anyone the stink eye if they even look at him—though he has gotten better with age. However, you can ask anyone. Granted, even if he has become more of a people person, people still drive him crazy. These people can turn any one into a murderer, and he is close himself—not that he hasn't killed countless people. However, these people might just drive him to killing them all. Granted, he has more self-control then that, unlike certain people he knows…or knew. This would have driven Naruto crazy, which brings a cheery image to mind. It brings a chuckle to his face, just thinking of how the blond would react.

He sighs, as he is given the cold shoulder for the nth time. Why is he even still asking? None of the town folks wants to answer any type of question. They glare at him before he opens his mouth, even when he turns on the charm. The only thing that gets them talking is if they are selling him something he doesn't need or want. When he turns them down, they turn cold, sending strong death glares at him. Seeming only interested in money, he thought he could buy information from them, but they wouldn't even take it. This village is a very private place. Yes, he hates chatty people, but man, it annoys Kakashi when he is trying to find information on the Demonic Flash.

Giving up for the night, he decides to get something to eat before heading back, which (if he is honest with himself) isn't something he wants to do. Sasuke is annoying the hell out of him, and he normally has a high tolerance for the Raven, but with the situation at hand, the Uchiha gets under his skin easily. Plus, Sakura isn't help either. (No, it doesn't mean he is becoming an old man.) Being their Sensei, he does love and care for them more than he does other, but he just wants to hit them over the head repeatedly. Remembering one of their fights, he wonders if either of them will ever act their age. Granted, he understands that they're going through things right now. Naruto's death hit them more than anyone would think possible.

With another deep breath, he focuses back to the people in front of him. There're people everywhere, and it's hard to move in the town without bumping into someone. Surprisingly, the small private town is quite alive at the moment, almost like someone has hit a switch when the sun settled. The streets are filled with people in every direction as if there's a huge block party. It's hard to imagine why, unable to think of a holiday that they could be celebrating.

Pushing those thoughts away, he pauses and searches for a sweet aroma that suddenly fills his nose. He may be the next Hokage, but he gets hungry just like everyone else, and this sweet smell is drawing in his growing stomach. As he stands there looking for the food that fills his senses, something hits him, which isn't too surprising. He has been groped on 'accident' countless times due to the number of people walking past him. So, when he is bumped again, he doesn't think much of it. When he looks around, he doesn't see anything at first, but looking down, he's a small blond- Yes, blond- child. Are his eyes playing with him? Getting over the shock of seeing a blond, blue eye kid, Kakashi glances around looking for his parents but no one pops out (or looks likes him), claiming him. "Oi, blondie."

The kid gives Kakashi a look, which looks like a mixture of fear and annoyance. For a few seconds, the boy just stares at him, narrowing his eyes at him.

Children aren't his strong suit, and he has no idea what's going through that kid's head. Does this silence mean he sick? Or is he ready to attack? "Hey, kid. Where are your parents?"

The kid looks up with the biggest eyes that Kakashi has ever seen. "My daddy is away for work," he answers, without hesitation. His blues eyes are studying Kakashi, taking every part of him.

"Where is your mommy?" he asks. There's no way this kid is lives here with that hair and eye color, not in the land of Fire. Okay, it isn't completely impossible, though he can count on his hands how many blonds he has come across. Especially blond hair, blue eye kids. The Yamanaka clan comes to mind, but they don't have the blue eyes this kid has. In fact, only two faces come to mind when he looks at this kid: Minato and Naruto.

"Dead," the child answers as his mood changes. It is like his face and his eyes had turned two shades darker.

Kakashi's heart stops at the sight of the sad boy. He may be a feared shinobi, who in his long life has taken care of countless enemies, listed in countless BINGO books since he was a child, and the next Hokage, but tears are his weakness. He can't help by curse at the sight of them. He has to change the subject or else, but how?

"You're Shinobi!" the boy cheers as his frown is turned upside down. His eyes are like moons, as his smile takes up his whole face. He is beaming. "So cool!"

_Bingo!_ Kakashi doesn't even have to say a thing, which is the way he likes. His hiate is doing the talking for him. "Yes, I am," he replies kneeing down to the boy to look him in the eyes. He ignores the looks of the bystanders around them, giving them looks.

"So cool! I want to be a Ninja!" the boy yells, almost ear breaking levels. His high pitch voice carries, catching eyes and drawing in glares. However, the boy doesn't seem to care as he is overjoyed to be talking to a ninja. A real live _ninja_. "How strong are you? What's your rank? How many missions have you gone on? How many places have you gone on? How many people have you beat?" His eyes seem to only get bigger with each passing second. "Have many people have you k-killed? Do you remember? Was it h-hard?" He pauses for a second as his eyes drop to his weapons. "Have many jutsu do you know? Can you show me some? Do you have a favorite attack?" His questions keep on coming. "What is your favorite weapon? How many can you use? What age were you when you started?"

Kakashi isn't an idiot, but children aren't his things, and he doesn't know how to deal with all these questions. Does the kid really expect him to answer all these questions? Should he answer all those questions? For example, he really doesn't think he should tell him how many people he has killed. This kid is way too young for that, but it doesn't seem like the kid is going to stop. Like how many questions is this kid going to ask? He starts to forget what the kid is even asking as he just goes on. It is starting to give him a headache. This is why he doesn't watch kids.

As Naruto was placed in an orphanage to protect him, the Copy Cat ninja had to watch from afar (not that he had much interest in getting close after losing so many people) and never had to deal with his Sensei's offspring. Plus, he has no real interest in children, so he doesn't have any experience with kids. They're foreign to him. He doesn't know how to handle them, even when he had a team of them. "It's a hard life," Kakashi replies, scratches his head as he doesn't know what else to say. Feeling overwhelmed, he looks around again for some kind of a guardian. He doesn't see anyone looking for a kid or anyone who could be related to this kid. All too dark haired. Either way, he isn't comfortable with leaving the kid alone, especially at his age even with all the questions. "So, kid, what's your name?"

The boy freezes, and the questions stop, as he suddenly remembers something. His eyes are large, and his face turns red. "My d-daddy says I shouldn't talk to s-strangers," he states, rubbing the back of his head. "But…I guess I already broke that." He giggles, his face still red.

Kakashi almost laughs at the boy's cute expression, as it reminds him of a certain blond, which eases the Nina somewhat. Why does he keep seeing Naruto in his head when talking to this kid? Trying to shake that image, he forces himself to stare at the boy. He seems older than his age, but he places him around five. "Your daddy's right. Some people aren't trustworthy. You must be careful, but you can tell me. I am a ninja, you can trust me."

"That's true," the kid reasons. "My name is Minato!" the boy cheers. He has the cutest smile as he flashes his teeth, and it make Kakashi want to pinch his cheeks from the sheer cuteness… yea, weird. Again, he has never a fan of kids.

Kakashi stares at the little boy shell shocked and speechless at the name. Did he just say Minato? What is the odds of that? Minato is the name of his Sensei, the Yondaime Hokage. It's the name that haunts him when he sleeps with his many regrets. He can see his Sensei in his mind's eyes, yelling at him for his failures. Telling him that he is disappointed in him. So, he doesn't expect to hear the name out here, away from the few people who knew him. Plus, it isn't a very common name; in fact, Minato Namikaze is the only one (until now) that he has ever heard of. "A nice name if I must say so. I'm not sure if I can say the thing about my name, but you can call me Kakashi."

Minato's eyes are large again as if the name means something to him. "Hey, Kaka! I like the name. So, cool!" the boy starts but stops at the sound of his stomach growling. His amazement turns to shock and embarrassment as he wraps his arounds around his stomach.

"Hungry?" he asks, letting out a chuckle, as the boy's stomach growled again.

"…maybe," he replies, blushing. "I h-have no money…" he whines as he reaches into his pockets. With a depressing expression on his face, he turns his pockets inside out, revealing only lint.

Kakashi laughs as he straightens himself. The kid is cute, and he has this weird urge growing as he talks to him, even if he has to answer countless questions. "How about I treat you then we'll get you home, Buddy, okay?" Minato nods with a growing smile.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto stares at Gamakichi. Just stares. He's beyond mad, and it takes everything in him not to yell. Everything he has ever done is going down the drain right before his very eyes. It's like someone has set his house on fire and he's unable to put it out. He can feel his skin itch as his world is coming down around him. He doesn't know why everything is following apart around him, but it is burning. "So, you lost my kid," he says, slowly.

"Lost?" Gamakichi replies, looking anywhere but Naruto. "I wouldn't say that. I have idea of where he is."

His eye is twitching. Twitching. Yes, Naruto has an idea of where his kid would've gone, because he can hear the town from their spot in the woods. (They had left the cabin a few minutes ago in search of the kid.) Knowing Minato, there's no doubt that's where the he headed. The kid gets distracted by anything, wanting to take everything in. Naruto loves that about the kid, but man, it drives him up the wall at times. "So, do I," he replies, thinking about where he's going to tag his son. Because he is so tagging the brat once he gets him to the cabin. "But I didn't lose him."

"Naruto," Gamakichi says, a soft warning in this voice.

The blond shoots him a glare as he puts on a henge. "He's four! And you let him out of your sight when all this shit is going now." He's harsher than he intends, but he is ready to explode. Why is this happening? Why the hell isn't he smarter than this? Damn this all.

Gamakichi lets out a sigh as the town comes into view. "So, Suna is a no good?"

Is he that readable? He should be better than this. With a lot on his mind, Naruto lets out a harsh sigh, not wanting to talk about it. He just wants to get his kid and lock him in that cabin, never allowing Minato to see the light of day. He also wants to cut off Toya's head but that's a desire for another day. However, it will be a good stress reliefer.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Food has always been one of Minato favorite things, and unlike other four years old, he will try anything once as he enjoys eating. He loves to eat, and as a growing boy, he is always up to eating. It's visible by how much he's stuffing into his month. He's like a never-ending pit, eating to his heart content. He mumbles the words 'Thank you' in between bites but they are barely words at this point.

"Like it?" Kakashi inquires, enjoying the sight of the boy—even if it is a bit disgusting. Even if he is a kid person, there's something about this boy that brings back memories of his time with Naruto, but he doesn't understand why. Okay, he has an idea as this blond boy does remind Kakashi of him. Granted, the image of Naruto is a bit older, but it's scary how much they look alike, which brings something to mind that he doesn't want to recall. Holding back his sigh, he remembers a conversion with Tsunade, though the idea makes him sick. His Sensei wasn't that kind of person. He was a killer- monster according to some, but he wasn't _that_ type of man, and it would've to be fate to walk into a descendant of the Yondaime Hokage. What is the likelihood of that happening?

"I love it!" the boy answers with a mouth filled of food. It's completely disgusting how it hangs from his mouth, almost hitting his shirt, as he speaks.

"That's good." Kakashi utters, wondering if he should push for information, because there's something here. He just has to look at the boy's name to see that, well there's blond hair and blue eyes. Reminds him so much of Naruto and his Sensei, which makes him want to know more about this boy. "So where did you get your name?"

Minato doesn't look up from his delicious smelling food to answer. "My…d-daddy, silly," he grins, as he takes another bite. The boy stuffs another bit into his mouth, not giving himself time to chew.

"Not who gave you the name. Why did he give you it?"

It takes him a few seconds to chew his food before he can answer. "He n-named me after the Yondie H-Hokage," he struggles to say. It's quite funny how hard it's for Minato to pronounce with food in his mouth. "I want to be just like him."

"He was a hero."

"Did you know him?" Minato asks eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He's on the edge of his seat, eating up every word that Kakashi is saying.

"He was my Sensei."

"SO COOL!" Minato jumps up, as his volumes reaches ear bleeding levels again. "He's my hero!"

Rubbing at his ears, Kakashi wonders why he is subjecting himself to this; however, he can't help but compare this kid to Naruto. Part of him wonders if this is just a person in a henge, but what purpose would that serve? And what would this appearance do? Is someone trying to get into his head? "Mine too."

"Daddy told me a lot of stories about him," the boy reveals with a big smile. Like with the nonstop questions, Minato goes on and on about the Yondaime Hokage. He's glowing talking about this man.

While Minato goes off talking about his hero, Kakashi lifts his hiate to reveal his Sharingan. He feels guilty about using it on the boy, but he has to be sure this kid is really a kid. There are some rogues who have pretended to be a child. Sure enough, this boy is really a boy, and he's not in a henge of anything kind. He's four years old with blond hair and blues eyes. Now, he feels completely shitty about use his Sharingan on kid, but at least, he knows.

"I wish I could've met him," boy sighs, his mood changing slightly. "It would've been so cool!" Minato looks up at him with those blue eyes of his. "He could be like this!" He rises his arms as if to show his size. "Kicking all of the bad guys' butt!"

Kakashi lets out a chuckle. "He would've liked you." There's no doubt that Naruto and his Sensei would have loved this boy…well, especially if he is related to them. But, they would have loved his smile. They would have loved his energy.

"REALLY?" Minato's eyes light up. Kakashi nods with a smile. "COOL!"

"Did you know he had a son named Naruto?" Kakashi asks, fishing. If this kid is related to his Sensei in some way, he might know something. Yes, he feels ashamed for using this innocent boy, but he doesn't have any other opinion. He doesn't even know if he knows anything, but it doesn't hurt to ask. "He had blond hair and blue eyes too." He pauses wondering if this is right. "Heard of him?"

The expression in Minato's eyes changes as he looks up at him. "How do you know him?"

Kakashi stares at this boy, his mind replaying the word 'do'. What does that mean? Grant, that could mean nothing, since he is four. He doesn't he really understand pretend. "I was his Sensei."

"Really?" Kakashi nods. "Cool! I bet you taught him to be awesome1"

"So, have you heard of him?" he asks, as gently as he can.

"I-" Minato starts but is quickly interrupted when a hand suddenly covers his mouth. With the hand firmly on his mouth, the boy mumbles against the hand unable to get it off.

Kakashi almost flinches at the sudden appearance, and he can't help but twitch at that. He's better than this. He is the next Hokage for crying out loud. No one should get the better him, but even if someone does, he's ready for anything. He isn't that hold. "And you are?" He asks eyeing the newcomer in the conversation. Giving him the once over, he's getting a weird vibe from this man.

"His father," the man answers. His wild brown hair masks some of his face as he stares at his son.

"Well, I found Minato here wandering around alone and thought I would help," Kakashi answers feeling uneasy about this man. Something is off, and it isn't because this man looks nothing like his son. Not at all with that dark hair of his, but it's the vibe that he's getting from him.

The man looks over to his son, and he looks completely disappointed at his son. "Thanks, I'm glad my son fell in the right hands tonight. There're all kinds of dangers out there." His smile is completely forced.

"Glad I could help," Kakashi pauses as he glances at the boy. "So…I can't help but wonder why you named your son after the Yondaime Hokage. Not saying it isn't a good name, because it's an awesome name," he adds as he winks at the Minato. "Just odd is all. Usually, only a family names a child after a man. Or at least, names the kid after someone who did something meaningful in that person's life. Did you live in Konoha?"

"I overheard the last part," the man replies, trying to keep his face neutral. "And I just liked the name. Is there an issue with that?"

"Nope, just wondering," Kakashi reveals with a large smile which was visible under his mask. "Not as common as you think to name a child after a Hokage."

The strange man gives him a look. "Well, as you stated, he's a hero, known throughout the land of Fire. It is an honor to be named after him."

Kakashi can't argue with that, and his name does deserve to be carried on, especially by a kid who looks so much like him. "Good point, but it doesn't mean it doesn't mean something."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," the man replies as he folds his arms across his chest. "I think it's time that my son and I left. Bed time and all. Come on, Minato." He takes his son's hand, almost pulling him off the chair. The man is almost dragging the boy behind him.

"But, daddy! Kaka is so cool!" Minato's face falls as he looks back at Kakashi

"Time to go," the man orders. His tone shocks even his son who just stares wide eyes at him.

"Okay," Minato whines, softly. His good mood disappears in a flash and a frown grows on his face.

Kakashi watches as the mismatched father and son disappears into the crowd. He wants to go after them, but he stops himself, knowing that would not do anyone any good, especially the boy. However, there's something about the father that doesn't sit well with him, and it isn't because they don't look alive. Yes, it is odd, but there isn't a law that says children must look like their fathers. It does spark the curiosity in him, which doesn't happen a lot. Why did the father act so cold? Why cover his son's mouth? Is he hiding something?

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Naruto can make a list of everything that has gone wrong in the last few days. One, his identity has been revealed, well not really, but people now know of Kush Maki, and that identity reveals information about him that he doesn't want known. Kush Maki isn't a complete lie. Yes, his appearance and name are different, but Kush Maki is Naruto in more ways than not. Likes the same food. Likes the same cloths, though he has retired the orange. He has the same energy, though he has learned to control it. They are very much alike, as they both have a kid. Even if they don't put two and two together, everyone will know that the Demonic Flash has a son, and that means death for Minato, which Naruto cannot and will not allow. He will die before that happens.

However, if something would ever happen to the kid, the world would most likely burn. At times, the only thing keeping back the beast, the monster, is the blond child. Without Minato, there is no telling what would happen to the world. Naruto can only see flames in that future.

Two, his reputation has been damaged by letting Toya live. The Demonic Flash is a killer with a warning to fee on sight. Only, an idiot would try to take on the Demonic Flash, and that will never change, but he seems more human now, less like a demon. People have seen him. People are generally less afraid of someone or thing they have seen. They became braver when they can put a face to the monster. The monster losses it power when it steps out of the shadows into the light, and Naruto hates that. He needs people to be running from him, not to him. They can't learn the truth if they are running away.

And three, Kakashi met his son, met his innocent _blond_ son who talks too much, and Naruto has seen it in Kakashi's eye. There's no doubt that that man knows there's more to the story. There's no way that his old Sensei will let that conversation go, and he _will_ scrutinize every word. If he's Kakashi, he would be doing the same thing. There no way that he isn't as Minato gave him too much. The older Ninja will find something in those words, and it will only be a short jump to him. He's blond for crying out loud. He can easily count how many blonds with blue eyes he knows in the Land of Fire. It isn't high. It isn't a jump to him. His only saving grace is that Konoha buried a body thinking it was him, and that will stop them from connecting the dots for now. But how many chances is he going to get?

Even with the hell storm coming down on him, Minato's only four and he can't be blamed for his slip. Sure, the child knows better than to talk to strangers as Naruto has told him countless times, but he's still a mere child alone in a crowd of people. He didn't and still doesn't understand what would've happened when he told Kakashi his name. It's just a name after all. He doesn't understand the consequences to his revealing his name… and his blond hair. His Fucking Blond hair, so Naruto can only be so mad at his son and punishing Minato won't change the past.

Minato's lying flat out on the bed, playing a weird game that Naruto can't even begin to explain. The boy most likely invented the game himself while the toads babysat him, but that doesn't matter to the boy if the game makes sense, as he enjoys playing it—maybe, it is because of the confusion it brings out. This time, however, there's no laughing. The boy seems to be deep in his thoughts, not even looking at his father. For a four-year-old, the look on the boy's face is heavy. It's like he has just gone through something horrible, and Naruto doesn't like it.

With a deep sigh, Naruto walks over to the boy and pops down on the bed next to him. "Minato, I'm not upset at you. I'm just upset at the situation." He pats the boy's head, messing up his hair. Besides, he can never be mad at his son, though he down right hates the situation. You can hate the mistake but love the person. "You're my sun, Minty, and I say it illegal for you to be sad. That's my job." He pauses for a second before adding, "I love you, boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." Minato, replies as he crawls into his father's lap to give him a hug. With a smile that is both innocent and sneaky, he looks up at his father. "But Kaka was so cool, daddy, and you were mean to him!"

With eye twitch, Naruto narrows his eyes in annoyance. With a look that pierces right through the older blond, Minato stares up at his father with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, and it's unnerving. It seems like Hatake has won over his son in matter of minutes just by showing him his stupid Hitai-ate. Well, he also feed him, which will win over anyone. Anyone! But that is unfair, and Naruto doesn't like that; in fact, he hates. It makes another bond to Konoha which he doesn't need or want, especially when he is trying to destroy the old ones. Bonds make you weak. "I don't think so. I think I was very nice." _Compared to what I wanted to do._

It's like a switch has been hit and there's a huge smile on his face. "But Daddy, he's so strong! He knows soooo many jutsu and he has gone on soo many missions." Minato pushes slightly off his father as he flexes, pretending he's super strong. "I want to be a Ninja! I want to be one like Kaka. Ninjas are so cool!" His high pitch scream makes Naruto twitch.

Naruto shudders not only because of the high pitch, but he knows how being a Ninja could destroy one's life- rip it apart by the roots. Okay, he shouldn't be talk being who he is, but he can't help but wonder what his life would've been like if he hasn't become a ninja—if he had just lived a normal life. "A Ninja's life isn't a life for you."

"But you are one!" his son's expression falls as he gives his father a cold look. His eyes flicked to the Hitai-ate, hanging from Naruto's belt.

With a big sigh, Naruto knows what his son is looking at, and he can feel his heart skip a beat, thinking back to Itachi. Trying to force that Raven out of his head, he turns back to his son, who is pouting at him. He can't win with his son, not that Minato doesn't have a point or that the elder blond would give up this life- a life that Itachi has helped to form. Scaring him shitless, Naruto feels most at home with a weapon in his hand, and that's something he does not want to admit to his son or anyone. The only person who knew was the Raven. Does that make him a monster? That he enjoys the kill? "I don't see your point."

"I want to be a ninja!" Minato yells as he shoves his against this father and jumps off, putting some distance between them. Making a landing that is beyond his age, his arms are up in the air, as he does some ninja's poses. "Look! I be awesome!" He cheers as he changes his pose.

If Naruto isn't so annoyed, he would be laughing at his son, who is acting like a wild goof ball. In his heads, He has an image of a monkey ninja who is hanging by his tail. "You can't be. Only civilians of a ninja villages can become with a ninja," Naruto explains, knowing he can't just tell his son no. He has to give him a reason or the kid will never shut up. And, there will be tears. Lots of tears. God, he hates tears. "They have to graduate from a special school."

With his arms falling to his side, Minato frowns, as he wants to be a Ninja so badly. He dreams of becoming one waking with Ninja on the brain, which is the reason why he spies on father when he trains (not that he can spy on his father without him noticing). He does this as he wants to be like his father and grandfather. He wants to be a hero. He wants to save people. "Then let's go to one of the villages!" He pauses for a second as he pointed the old headband. "Let's go to K-Konoha."

_Minato's trying to talk me into going back to Konoha._ It's like he's having a heart attack as that's the last thing Naruto ever wants to do or hear, even if he is the last resort. "No." All he sees is pain.

"But, Daddy! That's where Grandpa was from and Kaka, your Sensei, lives there. And he is soo cool!"

Naruto shakes both in anger and laugher, not knowing how to respond. His son is asking questions that he doesn't want to think about or answer, which shows how smart the kid is for his age. For him, thinking is dangerous. And it isn't like he doesn't miss certain people because he does. _Tsunade, Iruka…_ But he isn't going to go back for a few, not when he hated the rest. Not when they treated him like shit. _Why isn't I over this yet?_ "Minty." He replies, not knowing what to say. The kid doesn't need to know the torture that Naruto faced there.

"Won't it be great if we didn't have to be moving all the time, Daddy? It'll be nice to see Kaka again?"

_Oh, great._ Naruto's eye is twitching. _It seems like Gamakichi has a new partner in crime and he doesn't even know it._ Naruto snorts knowing that Minato has a better chance of talking him into doing anyone than anyone else. "Have you forgotten, I've seen him already?" He will have to keep Minato's mind off Konoha or else it might prove deadly (not speaking literally).

"Yea, but he hadn't seen you. He misses you, Daddy!"

"Let's play the tickle game!" There're a few things that Naruto doesn't want to think about and Kakashi missing him is one of those things. That would mean that the Lazy Sensei cares, and that would conflict with the image that the blond assassin has in his head about his former teacher. He has to believe that no one misses him or else.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When Kakashi makes it back to the room, he's surprised to see it in one piece, and most of all, he's shocked by how quiet the room is. He expects nothing less from Shikamaru, who always has solid head on his shoulder, and he has complete faith in the Nara to keep calm and to keep the room under control. It's Sasuke that he worries about, as his anger gets the better of him. He has calmed down in the last few years, but he has his moments, especially lately. He knows this is a tense moment for the man with the drama of the Demonic Flash surrounding them. Now, Sakura is level headed for the most part, but Sasuke has the power to get under her skin with ease. And at random times, she just snaps at him, scaring everyone around.

He knows his team is not perfect; however, they are shinobi. They should behave. This may be what Kakashi expects from any highly trained shinobi, but he knows his team. Not everyone is perfect, and anyone can have their moments, especially in stressful moments. This is one of those moments which Kakashi expects the worst. The Demonic Flash is no joke, who knows the right button to push. He knows how to get under each of their skins, pulling out the worst in people, and because of that, he's surprised when he comes back to a quiet room. However, there's this harsh tension in the room. It makes him wonder if something happened while was gone, though nothing looks out of place.

With a forced smile, Sakura is the first to pop the question. "Did you find something?"

"I think I may have," Kakashi replies, thinking of Minato. However, there's a bit of hesitation in him, when he thinks of the small blond child. A blond child who reminds him of his teacher and student. He also doesn't like the idea of sicking three shinobi on a kid, especially if there's a change that he has nothing to do with the Demonic Flash. This kid could be a nobody.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asks, eyeing the older man. They make eye contact for a brief second, and Nara can see this concern in his eyes. He can read him like a book, which annoys the elder slightly. He doesn't like being readable, though it means he doesn't have to explain. It saves the energy to say it.

"I came across a boy," Kakashi answers, telling them about his conversation with the father and son. He almost leaves out the fact that the kid's blond, but it comes out. He blames it on the fact that the kid is blond and how he can't get Naruto's face out of his head. It takes him by surprise. Granted, he understands why. He needs to get it out so someone can get that picture of his head. "They know something." His hearts tighten as he knows why this hits him so hard. He has denied it every time it crosses his mind. He has rejected it when Shikamaru mentioned it in the Hokage's office, because his Sensei couldn't have been like that.

There's a look on Sasuke's face as he's the first one to jump up to his feet. He's thinking behind those eyes of his, as he stares down his former Sensei. "This is because the boy is blond with blue eyes?" he says, slowly.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh, as he knows what Kakashi is thinking. "You think that kid is the clue we are looking about?" he asks, as he closes his eyes.

Sakura's narrows her eyes, as her glance dances around the room, taking in the hard expressions in this room. "Are we missing something. What aren't you telling us? I know a secret glance when I see one."

Kakashi forces a smile to his face and says, "There're a lot of things that I'm not telling you." He forces a goofy smile through his words, as he tilts his head to the side. "To which are you referring to?"

Her eye starts to switch as she glared at him. Her hands ball at her side. "You can't use the same line on me twice."

"Oh, but I can."

"Why don't you just tell us instead of keeping us in the dark?" Sasuke adds, his eye twitching. "It helps no one when your team is kept in the dark." His look is harsh, almost freezing.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi takes a deep breath, as he doesn't want to tell them, because that would make it true. The idea makes him uneasy, but he doesn't have a choice, considering they need to know to do their job. With hesitation that he hasn't felt in years, he tells them. He tells them how there's a possibility that the Demonic Flash is related to an Hokage. He tells them how there's a good chance that the Hokage is the Yondaime. He doesn't tell them about the image of Naruto that he can't get out of his head.

"This is because the kid has blue eyes and blond hair?" The Raven says, slowly. There's an unreadable expression in his eyes, though everyone knows he's annoyed. "It isn't uncommon as you think. Is Ino related to the Yondaime, now? She has blond hair. Oh, what about Naruto? He had blond hair." He snorts. "And people think I am crazy."

Nara lets chuckling sigh as he glances to Kakashi, who seems uncomfortable in every way.

Sakura's eyes are wide like two full moons, as an expression falls on her face. Being the genius that she is, something dawns on her. "Wait, was N-Naruto?" She pauses as her expression turns sad. "Was he the son of the Hokage?"

The Uchiha lets out another chuckling snort. "Don't be silly. He isn't the Hokage's son. If he was, he wouldn't have lived in that shit hole of that he called an apartment," he replies. Even with the insult, there is a sadness in his voice.

Shikamaru and Kakashi share a look, before the copycat ninja lets out the sad sigh. "Yes, he was."

"What took you so long to figure it out," Shikamaru says, dryly, as he chews on a smoke.

"What?!" he roars. Sasuke's expression changes to anger as something dawns on him. His hands are bawled at his side, almost to the point of blood. "So, you're telling me that the Dobe was treated like a lowly orphan when he could've been treated like Royalty, like a Hokage's kid." There is so much bitterness in his voice that it is unnerving. "He was shit on for nothing?"

Kakashi can see how angry the Raven is- which is funny considering how he treated Naruto-, and he does have the point, but now is not the time to discuss this. "Sasuke," he calls out, trying to calm the man. "It was for his own protection."

Sakura paces the room, but she keeps her angry thoughts to herself about Naruto. "…Okay, so you think this kid is related to the Yondaime Hokage in some way?" she asks, as she forces herself to calm down and focus on the matter at hand. She glances at the Uchiha, only to see him muttering something under his breath.

"It's just a feeling I got when talking to Minato," Kakashi answers. "And then, there's the part that his name is Minato. Not a common name in any sense. And the odds of a blue eyed, blond boy? And the Father was in hurry to get them out of there."

"Then why don't we find them and drag the information out of them," the Raven snarls, as he's unable to control his temper. Anything Naruto related gets under his skin like no other.

Kakashi knows that this is the anger talking, but it's a bit extreme. "I don't think that man will break easily, and I'm not willing to take a father away from a son for a maybe," he explains, giving his former student a hard look. _I won't let that happen again._ He remembers seeing a small Naruto playing by himself as the other kids mocked him. The very memory shakes him. "Besides, Minato is quite the talker. You just need to get him going. And maybe, you are right. It could be a random blond child."

Shikamaru looks at Kakashi, before leaning back in his chair and letting out a sigh. "Yea, but things aren't adding up. Why is he named after the Yondaime Hokage? Why did the father overreact to you asking the son about the Yondaime Hokage?" he ponders. "Why couldn't he get out fast enough?"

"Do you think they have a connection with Naruto?" Sakura asks as her interest peaks. There's a softness in her voice as she forces herself to sit. "Or is this some kind of trick?" She was sits on the edge of her seat.

That question hits him harder then he expects. It is possible that this person has a connection to their dead teammate, but it is also possible that the Demonic Flash is playing with him. It is possible that everything is a lie.

"No," Sasuke answers strongly. "This has nothing to do with Naruto." He stares her down with a look that could kill. "Next you are going to say Naruto is the Demonic Flash."

Sakura opens her mouth to protest, but Kakashi puts up a hand to silence her. Fighting with the Raven will not do anyone any good. "That's enough. We do not need to fight each other." He replies, giving everyone a hard look. "We don't have time for it." Yes, the kid might lead to some important information, but he's just a kid, which Kakashi refuses to use. They have one sure lead and that's Toya, a known target of the Demonic Flash. "We're going after Toya. He's our best lead."

Shikamaru adds, "I agree. There is no doubt that Demonic Flash will go after him again. He is after the man for a reason, and that has not changed."

"So, in the morning, we are going after Toya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now!
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> 1) For my readers of New Purpose, one of the biggest mistakes I made was revealing Naruto's identity too soon. Now, I will reveal it at one point, but it is was soon in the original story. I know a lot of my readers agreed, which they keep telling me even now. So in this rewrite, I plan to reveal it later down the road. I won't tell you when as that will ruin it. But it will happen. Now just imagine. Can't wait... Okay, maybe, I am a sadist.
> 
> 2) You know I was planning in killing Minato before the story even begun this time around, and I was going to have Minato that we see now be a clone the whole time. The Clone was created by Naruto himself to keep the kid 'alive' and to keep his sanity. I wasn't going to reveal it until later on, but I struggled with killing a kid so I changed my mind. And I feel like you all may attack me. However, I do like the idea of a semi insanity Naruto, so I am going to be playing with his Sanity.
> 
> Anyhow, until next time. Let me know what you think.


	11. A Desire for Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that I suck at fight scenes. I see one in my head and then it gets suck in translation.
> 
> Anyhow, I do not own Naruto or make any moment off this.
> 
> And I am sorry how long this took me...I don't know why it takes me so long to proof ready stuff. Granted, I got distracted with all of the fanfiction on this site!
> 
> Anyhow, let me know that you think.

**Chapter 11:**

**A Desire for Blood**

* * *

There is something about blood that strikes at their very being—the very soul of a person. When it is spilled, it hits the person at their core, bringing out their primal emotions. Fear being one of them—one of the stronger ones. There may be a few reasons why, but it's the beginning, middle and end of life. Blood is essential to life, no matter who or what you are. It's life, and there's no denying that. Seeing the life drain from a person is a strike to the core. It's a reminder that life can be taken at any time. Now, some _live_ to see this realization in their prey's incoming death.

On most days, Naruto isn't a blood thirsty animal, not caring for violence in the least, but on days like today—on the days that feels like fire, he wants to be covered in blood, as he stands over his enemy. He wants to rip out the throats of his enemies with his bare hands, spraying their blood everywhere, and watch as they struggle to breathe. He wants to cover himself with his enemy's guts as he watches the fear in their eyes grow. Though he sees the craze Rab in his head (which is someone that he doesn't ever want to be), he wants to tear people apart and watch them die, as a puddle of blood forms beneath them. He wants to bring about total destruction while he laughs.

Now, he knows this malicious desire isn't completely his; he knows it's coming from the Fox. This isn't the first time that he has felt the Kurama's anger and blood desire. He knows this blood thirst, knowing it like the back of his hand. Having lived with this beast for years, he knows Kurama's patterns, his triggers. He knows what will set it off, and normally, he can control it, keep it deep down inside of him. However, he has no interest in doing that now. He has no interest in doing anything besides releasing the monster and letting out his pain. Wanting to forget his suffering, he lets the fox's anger flow through him. He lets the anger take over. He just wants the world to burn. With the world is coming down on him, he's coming out swinging.

Without Minato keeping him sane, he would light the world on fire. He would let Kurama take control, while he takes a back seat. Even with his young son, it's tempting to let him take control. It's tempting to let everything go, and there's a part of him that wants to do that. He really does, and that scares him. However, it doesn't stop him, as he's blinded by his murderous desire. It just drives him forward. With his Katana in his hand, he marches forward, cutting down anyone who gets into his way.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"So, that was a bust," Sakura announces, as they turn their back on Toya's compound. The compound, except for a few servants, is empty, and Toya is nowhere to be found. To make matters worse, the scared servants have no idea where their master went, not that they could get the words out if they knew. They are silent as silent can be, like someone glued their mouth shut. It is eerie.

Shikamaru doesn't say it aloud but something is off. Why would the Noble leave the safety of his home? It's foolish and stupid to leave, though it's possible that Toya has gone into hiding. The Demonic Flash has broken into his compound before, and there's no doubt he can and will do it again, so it would be wise to disappear. Smart really. However, this doesn't feel like a man who has disappeared for his safety. The biggest red flag is his servants, who fear their own shadows. Sure, nobles are the not must friendly to the help, but this is something else. "Something is wrong."

Kakashi eyes Shikamaru from the corner of his eye, thinking. "This whole thing feels weird," he says, thinking back to the past conversions he had with the Hokage. The children they spoke about keep coming to mind.

"He just could've gone into hiding," Sasuke adds.

If it was just the one thing, Shikamaru would've agreed, but his gut is screaming at him—even if Sasuke has a valid point. Hiding from the Demonic Flash again is wise, but he _knows_ something is wrong; he just doesn't know what. There are so many unanswered questions in his head. However, most of his questions circle around the children, the mismatched children. He knows they are important, but why? Why is the Demonic Flash going after Nobles and the Daimyō with these mismatched children? "I say we find him and get the answers we want."

"Agree," Kakashi replies. "Something isn't adding up. Something about these children and their so call children."

"Next, you're going to say that Toya is selling these Children," Sasuke says, snorting loudly.

Kakashi and Shikamaru shoots each other a glance, communicating with their eyes. "We will find out when we find Toya. We shouldn't have too much issue tracking him."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Wearing the red clock, Naruto isn't Naruto, not that he has been that person for a while. He doesn't even know that if that man exists anymore—not that he has even been a fan of himself; never the less, he isn't human when he's wearing the red cloak. He's a demon, and even if the world tried to hide it, he's a Demon through and through. He brings death everywhere he goes, and for a while now, he has accepted it, embraced it. He's the angel of Death, taking joy in ending some lives. Today is no different.

With a katana still dripping blood, the Demonic Flash takes the head off another rogue ninjas that Toya has hired. There's a new shadow above Naruto's head before the other body can hit the floor; however, the oncoming shinobi doesn't stand a chance against his blade. " _Kujaku Hurricane,"_ he yells, as he twists his body into the air. Like the man is butter, the wind cuts through him, slicing him apart, and sending blood and guts everywhere. Flowing like a river, the blood soaks his clothes, adding weight; however, this doesn't slow him down.

Finding the complex was easy enough, as he was able to track the numerous rogues, Nobles and the few Daimyō arriving at this place like bees—they will have to hide better than that. They have this air about them, though he can admit that the tracker on Toya does help—not that he couldn't find them without it. It was a last second thought to place the tracker, but it serves him well. He knows exactly where Toya is, knowing where the lines of bodies will drop. He knows which hallways will be painted with blood. He knows it all, and it drives him forward.

Though the rogues are weak, they're cannon fire that's blocking his path, slowing him down. He knows they pose no threat to him, but it's staining his patience when he just wants to rip Toya's heart and watch the life leave him. This man doesn't deserve to be alive after everything that he has done. Children are Naruto's weakness—which could be because of Minato-, and he takes any strike at a child as a personal offense. To him, children are innocent, free from sin. They have no motive and they just want to love, even if they grew up like him. They are blank slates. To protect this, Naruto will do anything. Including destroying whatever humanity is left inside of him.

His hand closes around his adversary's heart and rips it out of the man's chest like the monster that he is. He can feel Kurama's strength and anger gushing through his veins, enhancing his strength. With the fox's help, he can hear the dead man's heart as it beated for the last time. A smile crawls onto his face as the warm blood drips from his hand. The body crumbles as the fox smiles from the back of his mind. Naruto can feel Kurama's joy, as it morphs his own anger. With a Rasengan forming on the end of his Katana, he flips into the air, bringing down his blade on a group of rogue ninjas. The Rasengan breaks through their forces.

He can hear a woman scream as she takes in his form. After the scream dies in her throat, she freezes, as complete horror takes her over. Like animal caught in a trap, she turns and bolts in the other direction. Only getting a glance of the woman, he knows she isn't one of the nobles, and if he had to guess, she's one of the products. Judging by her looks and clothes, he can quess what she's being sold for, and that turns his stomach cold. It's one thing to steal and take, but it's another to use and destroy. The idea that this woman is being used like a rag doll just drives him forward, making his anger grow to unsafe levels. The fox is beating at the door to break free.

Footsteps echo loudly, as people scurry away, screaming when they lay eyes on the Demonic Flash. Though his eyes are hidden in the darkness of his cloak, he looks like a blood hungry demon from the stories they tell their children. He is the monster who will destroy everything in his path, and if he's being honesty, they aren't wrong. Without meaning to, he has killing everyone in his path. Though he has killed a lot of people purposely; however, he has no interest in stopping, not that he could bring himself too. Kurama's anger is too strong.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

There're countless petrified children in front of him, each looking at him like he's the devil. With him dripping and smelling of blood, he doesn't blame them. Even though he hasn't seen himself in a mirror, he knows he looks like death, and with bloody dripping, that image can scare anyone, especially children who has been taken away from their parents and trapped for months. Judging by the dark, foul cell, they've chained, forced to live in darkness without any type of comfort. They probably have been tortured and abused until they gave in to Toya and his men. Knowing pain was coming, there's no doubt that they lived in fear every second of their day. Naruto can see it in their eyes, as they huddle in the corner, trying to put as much distance between them as they can. Seeing their fear feels like a blade to the knees. No child should look like it. No child.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he calls outs, trying to make his voice as soft as he can. Feeling a heavy weight on his chest, his eyes drift to face to face, studying them. In the darkness, it's hard to count how many there are, as they blend in seamlessly. It makes him wonder how many children he has failed to save, as he took too long to kill Toya. However, he isn't going to fail this time, even though each of them shook at the sound of his voice. They aren't going to follow him. Without batting an eye, he forms a Shadow Clone—though not of him…well not really. He creates this clone to be Kush Maki—the first friendly face that comes to mind. This face has won over countless people, and he will win these children over…He is going to miss that mask.

"Come with me," the clone says, putting on a large smile—which takes up his entire face. His eyes even spark under the lights, making him look like a saint. "I will lead you out of here, to your family."

"This is a trick!"

"Lies!"

"I want my mommy." A little girl cries, breaking out from the group.

The Demonic Flash steps away, disappearing into the shadows, as he watches his clone, hoping that the children will follow it. When he hears a little girl say yes with her soft tone, he can feel himself breath again- releasing a breath he does not know he is holding. Children are everything to him. And when he sees his clone leading a line of whispering children, the guilt that he has disappears. He can even feel a smile form on a face as a little girl reaches up and grabs the clone's hand, not allowing him to move an inch without her, as he leads them out.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

" _Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_ ," The Demonic Flash yells, as a group of hired thugs runs toward him—their blades pointed toward him. Unlike the rogues, these no bodies are nothing more than canon fire, as Toya is just throwing anyone at him to tire him out, but no matter what that man does, Naruto will get him. He will tear his body apart and enjoy every second of it. Not giving them time to react, he spins into the air and yells, " _Fūton: Kami Oroshi."_

He ignores their cries, as they fall before him and bleed out. Wanting to see the life leave their body—fighting a losing battle with the Fox who just wants to see pain-, Naruto lowers himself to his knees and stares into the eyes of the closest one. He glances at the to other ones only for a moment before returning to the man in front of him. A sense of amazement flows through him, as he watches this man struggle to breath, to take a single breath. He can't bring himself to look away, not that he has any desire to, and Kurama just makes that hunger greater.

As the man chokes on his own blood and puke—the sound echoing in his ears-, Naruto watches the shade of his eyes change ever so slowly as a realization dawns on him, a realization of how helpless he is. His body trembles, as the pain in the man's eyes spiders out to his whole body. His body starts-wants to give up; this is a fight the man cannot win. Naruto watches the panic set in behind the man's eyes, which sends his heart into cardiac arrest as it shots toward the races. His fear takes over, forcing out any sense of logic or though process, as he tries—his arms only shakes- to reach for a weapon. The man does not give up, though chance to change his fate. It's quite the thing to see, to watch a man lose all hope. "Enjoy the ride," Naruto hisses as he plunges his hand into the man's chest and rips out his heart.

With feral smile hidden behind his mask, Naruto squeezes the heart, smashing it until it is nothing more than a pancake. After one last look at the would-be heart, he drops it. Blood still drips from his hand as he gets to his feet and continues his way further into the compound, stepping on as he walks away.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Tracking Toya or anyone is easy when you have a pack of hounds who track anything as long as they have the scent. Especially with Pakkun, there's nothing that they can't find or track down, even though the pup whines that he's too old for this. Kakashi playfully counters that he's too old for this as well, which gets a loud snort from Sasuke and a chuckle from Shikamaru. Sakura just gives him a look, as they keep moving forward, getting closer and closer.

"I think I see something," Sakura replies, narrowing her eyes as she focused on it. She itches forward. "A building."

"Compound," Shikamaru corrects, as it comes into view. It's too massive to be considered a 'building,' and it would've taken up several blocks if this has been Konoha. However, even with the huge size, it doesn't reach into the sky like most building, keeping a low profile in the thick trees and hidden down in the mountains. If you don't know it's there, you would most likely just walk right past it, which is probably what the creator wants: to remain hidden.

"This doesn't look good," Kakashi adds, taking a long look around. If he is going by looks alone, he would've said the place is abandoned, long forgot in the over grow weeds and trees; plus, he doesn't see any sort of life in the nearby area, almost like the area is toxic. Though he isn't the best with sensing (not that he's horrible at it), he can sense people within the building, so most likely not toxic. However, some are hiding better at masking, and he knows those ones are the Shinobi, but it pegs the question of who these Shinobi are. From the vibe he's getting, he doubts they're in good standing. Rogues more like it, which doesn't look good for Toya. Why would he have rouges if not for illicit reasons?

Sasuke glances Kakashi, attempting to read him, before jumping to the ground without saying a word. He is already moving forward. His attention is elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks, giving the Raven a look.

"There's something coming," he says, pointing toward the compound. His eyes are shining a bright red, as he stares at the entrance, trying to figure what it is. Without waiting for orders, he lowers himself to the ground. "Children."

"What?" Shikamaru utters, shocked, as he jumps down next to him.

Sasuke turns to him ever so slowly, giving him a cold look. "And Kush Maki is leading them out."

The group has only seen pictures of this man—pictures that Tazuna refused to show them though unable to keep them from seeing them; however, this is that young man from the photo. Tazuna might've told—more like ordered- them to stay away from this man, telling them that he isn't the Demonic Flash. At first, they wanted to believe him, but why would this man be here if he isn't the Demonic Flash? How is he here? What purpose does he have here? And what are with the children? What's going on? Again, they are flooded by questions.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke yells, his anger getting the better of him, as he makes him way toward the man. His shoulders are tense, and his jaw is firm. "I knew you were the Demonic Flash!" Images and memories of the Demonic Flash taunting plagues his mind, and he can only think of pain that his brother has caused him.

The brunette Man's eyebrow rises, keeping a firm hand on the little girl holding his hand. "Oi, someone is loud." Kush rubs his ear with a free hand, acting like he could rub the pain away. His eye is winking.

With mind numbing control, Sakura jumps down next to Sasuke, narrowing her own eyes at the man. She takes this impossibility neat and clean man in front of her. "What you are doing here? What are you doing with those kids?"

Keeping calm, Kakashi lets out harsh sigh, as he examines, from a few feet away, the group of children. Not having spent much time with kids—Pests if you ask him. He isn't an expert on the subject-; however, he knows enough to know something is up when he sees these children. Silent as silent can be, their entire bodies are shaking with fear like they have seen the devil themselves. Granted he hasn't spent much time with a child, he has rarely seen such a frightful look in a child's eyes before, and it's troublesome. To make things worse, they look like they've seen sunlight in day, currently blinded by the sun. Tears are running down their pale, white faces. Plus, they are all skin and bones, like they haven't eaten in days. These are red flags. "Are they okay?" He asks.

Kush smiles, and his eyes light up like they are the sun, looking almost golden. It's breathtaking. It's carefree, without any worry in the world. Just look at those teeth, which are pure white. "They are now! Some fine Konoha Shinobi have just arrived." The smile doesn't disappear when he turns from them. "The day has been saved!"

"Now, wait a second. You don't think we're going to let you leave, do you?" Sakura replies, her kunai at the ready after getting over her shock at see this man. This man isn't anything that she expected, nothing like the Demonic Flash. He seems almost like Angel with that smile of him.

He turns back to them, still with a big smile on his face showing off those teeth. "Well, the Cavalry has arrived. No more need for little old me," Kush Maki says, as he gives them a thumbs up.

"Don't-" Sakura starts before Shikamaru cuts her off. With his eyes narrow, he's staring down the man, examining every part of him. "It won't do any good. He's a clone."

Kush's smile doesn't disappear, only getting bigger. "Bingo! Give this man a cookie. I mean it," he cheers as he points at Nara. "And with that, I wave you a good bye." He bows slightly. "But take care of the children." Ignoring the team, he gets down on his knees, looking at the little girl who has been glued to his side. She's holding tight to him like there's no tomorrow. "These fine people will take care of you. They're good. They will protect you. I promise." he says, holding out his pinky finger.

With a bit of hesitation, the little girl nods slowly, as she takes his finger and shakes it. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl. You'll be home in no time." Letting the girl go, he gets to his feet and wipes the dirt from his knees. "And with that," the clone puffs away, leaving nothing besides the children beside confusion.

With a deep breath, he tries to control himself but fails. "What the F-" Sasuke starts before getting cut off by Kakashi waving a finger at him. "Language! There are children present."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Blood has soaked through Naruto's clothes, by the time he reaches it to the center of the compound in record time. He can taste the blood on his lips, as it forms a thin layer over his face, forming something of a blood mask under his mask. He can smell the copper in the blood as it covers him in places that he doesn't think are possible, places that he doesn't want to talk about. However, the discomfort doesn't stop him from completing his mission, because he's going to kill Toya and he's going to enjoy it.

"Oh, Rab, there you are!" Toya yells, hearing someone behind him. With his back to the door, he doesn't realize who he is talking to. "Where the hell have you been? We've to get out of here before that nut case finds me!" He lets a harsh sigh. "How did that fucker find us? Did someone talk? You need to find that man and kill him."

Naruto narrows his eyes at him, taking every inch of him. The man in front of him is shaking in his boots, struggling to stand up right, as he's throwing his belongings in a bag. With no real order, he just grabs the thing closer to him and hurls it into the bag; there's no calmness in his actions. He's like a wild animal running from a beast. A deer running from a wolf through the woods, and the Demonic Flash is that blood thirsty wolf. With his nerves pounding, he has the desire to rip off the deer's leg and eat it as the deer watches. He will take a great amount of joy in this. "You hired Rob. No wonder he left you in the dust."

Like a bomb went off, Toya drops whatever he's holding and turns on a dime. He's pale as a ghost as he looks at the blood covered Demonic Flash. "H-How did you g-get in h-here? W-where is Rab?"

Out of all the rogue ninjas in the world, Rab is the one that annoys the Demonic Flash the most, and it isn't due to his strength or skill. Yes, the man is one of the strongest Rogues out there with a tragic original story his own, but he's also one of the most annoying man alive. Besides being the wildest—loud- rogue he has ever met, Rab enjoys getting under his enemies' skin in the most painful ways. He enjoys the pain on his targets face when he has them, and he will do anything to keep you in the pain. Kill your love ones in front of you is his favorite way. "Oh, maybe soaking himself in someone's blood," he replies, wanting to know where the man is as well. Even though he's hyped on the Fox's anger, he is not in the mood to fight with Rab. No mood whatsoever, especially not with the team from Konoha hanging around.

"Like you?" Toya snarls back, as he tries to put some distance between them. "You're the monster."

In a blink of an eye, the Demonic Flash has the Noble pined against the wooden oak wall, creaking the wood with the force of the blow. "If I'm a monster, you're as well. Some might say worst," he growls, holding Toya by the neck. "I, for one, don't kidnap children."

With the heavy pressure around his neck, Toya struggles to speak, yet alone to breathe. "On-e t…o j-judge." He squeezes out, as his face starts to change color.

In the past, the Assassin might've been willing to chat before killing his food, but he wants this man to suffer. He wants him to wish for death, while never getting his wish. He pulls out long dagger, swirls it on his finger for a second, and before Toya can prepare for it, Naruto brings it down fast on Toya right shoulder. Like it's butter, it impales his fresh and pins him to the wall. "I don't hurt children."

Even with pain shooting through Toya's shaking body, a smile creeps onto his face. "R-rumor h…as i-it that you h…ave a-a child." He replies, his voice creaking. "Is t-that true?"

There's not a lot of things a person can say or do to piss off the Demonic Flash—unless they're certain Raven. That man can piss him off just by looking at him—especially if he has to look at Itachi's eyes-, but bringing up Minato is a one-way ticket to hell, a ticket that Naruto is going to cash in. "It seems unwise to piss off the guy who can end your life in a heartbeat," he sneers, as he twists the knife, causing Toya to scream in pain. The wound starts to bleed heavily. "Seems pretty stupid if you ask me."

"I-is that a c-confirmation," he chokes out through the pain. Without realizing what he's doing, he bites down on his lip as blood puddles beneath him. His breathing is labored as the blood grows. "So, no honor along criminals? We c-could be a good team."

Even with his angry, that gets Naruto laughing, as he can only imagine one thing: killing this man. "That's a good laugh," he replies, as he releases his grip on the Nobles neck and backs away from the still pinned Noble. With a once over, he pulls out his famous red katana and swirls it in his hand before holding it to the Noble. He holds it there, as a blue ball forms on the tip. No matter how dangerous and deadly the jutsu is, the Rasengan has the power to relax him. Maybe, it is its appearance. Maybe, it's how perfect it is-calming compared to how deadly it is. Maybe, it's because it's a connection to his father—a man that he has dreamed in meeting for as long as he can remember. "Now, before I start cutting off body parts, do you have any other children hidden somewhere?"

Shaking heavily, Toya's hands go to the blade buried deep in his shoulder. With limited strength, he tries to pull it out as his eyes stare at the Rasengan. They are growing with fear as he fails. "Y-you w-will pay for this."

"Am I? And who is going to do that? It seems like everyone has left you," he says as he lets out a chuckle, while staring directly into Toya's eyes. He presses the blade against the man's neck, while the Rasengan is still a foot from his face.

However, before Toya can speak, a kunai flies into the room, cutting through the air with wicked speed and lodging itself deep within the man's forehead. With a sickening crack, the blade kills the man instantly, which startles Naruto completely. Distracted by his own blood desires, he didn't see the kunai coming until it buried itself into Toya's brain. Snapping back to reality, he jumps back from the now dead Toya and whips back to the door to see Rab, who looks like just came to say hi, leaning against the frame. He swirls another kunai on his finger as his smile takes up his whole face. There's no mistaking the craze rogue ninja with the bright red hair and large scar running down his face.

If Naruto hasn't been so surprised by the fact that Rab has just killed his client, he might've been angrier that Toya is dead. Sure, he wanted—still wants to kill Toya himself, but the end is the same. Toya, the killer of Children, is dead, and he can't hurt anyone anymore. Sure, anyone can restart the business, but Naruto will burn this place in the hopes of scaring people away. "I'm pretty sure rule one is not to kill your client," the Demonic Flash says as he turns fully to him. Though Rab is bat shit crazy killing who just look at him funny, he isn't one to kill his client. No one is that stupid.

"He isn't my objective." Rab replies, showing his teeth with a smile. "Red, you don't have a calling card." He shrugs as he starts to pick at his nails with his kunai. "I didn't know how else to talk to you. You're a hard man to find, and I'm lazy!" He waves him off. "I'm starting to think you don't like me."

The Demonic Flash reaches back for the blade in Toya's shoulder and, as if there isn't a dead man there, he yanks it out, spraying blood. With his annoyance growing, he spins in a full cycle, driving his katana into Toya's neck. The bone snaps with easy and the head falls off. Even though he's dead, Naruto gets some joy in cutting off the man's head. However, he's still very much angry, and he ignores Toya's body as it thumps loudly against the floor. With a deadly stare, he glares at the man. "What do you want to? I doubt it's to talk. You aren't a talker." He replies as he wipes the blade clean. "The last time we met, you tried to cut my head, just so you can taste my blood. I don't see that changing." Rab is crazy on so many levels, but this 'talk' is setting of warming bells in his head. It can't mean any good.

If it's possible, Rab's smile grows as he pushes off the doorframe. "I just wanted to see your pretty face. Why don't you show me to your pretty face?!" He squeezes out as he rocks on his feet, rolling from his heels to his toes.

"What do you want?" The fox is yelling in Naruto head—screaming more like it. He's angry that he has been denied his kill—pissed that he can't have his blood, but he isn't that stupid kid he once was. He knows he has to keep his head together or else he might lose everything and lose control, especially when he has the craze Rab in front of him.

"I'm on orders to extend you an invite to this organization I'm in, Red," Rab says, waving at the Demonic Flash with his nicely sharpened nails. Again, his smile is as large as the bottom half of his face. "I got to say I like what you did with the outfit. Love the blood."

The word 'orders' is yelling at him, because Rab isn't the type to take orders or to even listen. He isn't the type to be controlled, and he definitely isn't want one to be on a team with people he wants to kill. Plus, he's sure this man would kill him in his sleep if he gets the chance. "What will that get me?" he asks. "A knife in my back?"

"Besides riches beyond our imaginations, there'll be more chances for blood!" Rab cheeks as he tucks his kunai away. "Or did you get your fill today?"

There're a few ways that Naruto can take this and it depends on how far he wants to go. With the Konoha team—which includes the stupid Raven. Why does he have to be here? Why him? Is Fate mad at him? Looking at his eyes hurt, as he can only see Itachi's eyeless, lifeless body-, he knows a full-on fight would be stupid, reckless. Nevertheless, he does want to kill his man simply because he's annoying. "So, who are you on your knees for? Who has their hand on your head, controlling you?"

At hearing that, Rab's smile changes into something deadly. His eyes are lethal. "I don't know what Madara sees in you, Red. Just a man in a hood. There is nothing special about you."

"Really? The faker?!" Naruto yells, his exasperation on the raise. Why the hell is that Faker sending all these people to talk/find him? Unless, he knows the truth, and if that's the case, he'll have to kill the faker. He holds back a groan, as his mask is breaking. Maybe, he should just disappear into the wind with his son and let the world burn. Can he do that? Why is he sticking his neck out? He knows the answer without even thinking about it. He's a killer, and he needs to kill. His blood covered cloak confirms that. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't listen to a faker?"

"You will see!"

"See that someone made you his bitch? I'm already seeing that." Now, that might've been the wrong thing to say, considering Rab is now charging at him, but Naruto can't help it. Can't keep his mouth shut. Maybe, it's because he has major trust issues, but the idea of being on a team or following the orders of the Faker seems like the stupidest idea ever. For him, trusting is what got you killed. For him, it doesn't exist. It's what got him stabbed in the back, so he has his fears feeding his mouth.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura remain with the children, heading toward a safe location—a safe place—with them, as Sasuke and Kakashi head deep into the compound, looking for answers. They didn't and still don't want to separate, not when they are surrounded by rogues; however, the mission changed. They need to get these children out of here. There was no disagreement among them about that, as they agree they are the most important. They _have_ to be saved, even if they need to split up.

Granted, as they enter the compound and make their way to the center of the building, they realize it might not have been a good idea. With each step, it becomes a nightmare, right out of a horror movie, and if they aren't ninja—used to the blood and smell-, they might have run away, screaming as they go. The smell alone could gag someone, knocking anyone with one large breath. The walls are covered in blood, making it almost impossible to see the white walls. The bodies that lined the wide hallways don't help either. It looks like a war zone, leaving no hope behind.

"The Demonic Flash's work?" Sasuke snarls out, his red eyes blaring. His blade is at this side, dancing in his hand, as they make their way through. There isn't a corner that isn't covered.

Kakashi takes a long, good look around. The older Nina doesn't know what he's looking for among the bodies, but he knows the signs of a killer. He knows the signs of a predator. At the blood level, the rogue named Rab jumps to mind—his kills flashes before his eyes, but this doesn't seem look work. It looks like the Demonic Flash's, though he hasn't seen it so bloody before and that's worrisome. It doesn't bode well for anyone to see this level of overkill. "Most likely," he answers.

"Then Toya is most likely dead."

"That would be my guess," comes his response.

With a hard look, Sasuke glances at Kakashi for a few seconds before saying, "After seeing those kids, I don't know if I can find myself to care. I may not be a saint but hurting-" The walls around them begins to shake.

Like the building is coming down around them, the Raven doesn't get to finish, as the wall in front of them cracks and crumbs to the ground. Landing in the fragments of the wall, a red headed man lays, half covered by pieces of the concrete. Though he's clearly in pain—limping, the man slowly gets to feet as a kunai swirls in his bloody hand. His eyes are forward, glaring at who they assume is the person he's fighting. Kakashi knows that _look_ in that man's eyes when he sees it, having had that same look in his eyes before. He knows that blood thirst.

This is a big red flag if there ever is one. Though Kakashi doesn't study the BINGO book (Granted, a good ninja does read through the book a few times), he knows this Rogue on sight, knowing his reputation. This is Rab from the Land of Stone, and he doesn't get knocked around like a doll. There is only a limited number of people who can do that, but only one person comes to mind, and that is not a fight that they want to get in the middle of. However, they aren't lucky. Acting quickly, Kakashi and Sasuke duck out of the way, as a red streak flies toward Rab. With the wind batting at them like an army of knives, the two can't get a good look at the man before slamming against the wall; however, they get enough to confirm the man. This red streak is the Demonic Flash, which doesn't bode well for them. A fight between two highly ranked rogue shinobi isn't something you want to get in involved with, especially with the killing intent rolling off them. "You okay?" Kakashi asks, looking at Sasuke. The Raven is focused on the Rab and the Demonic Flash, as they go after each other. "No," he replies, knowing what the man is thinking. He grabs hold of him before he can jump in.

"What?!"

"Let them duke it out," Kakashi replies, not liking the scene in front of them. They've been tasked with finding the man, and here he is, but this is not how they want to find them. It would be foolish to get in the middle it, but they can't leave. They have to stick to their missions. "Let them wear each other out."

However, the fight doesn't last as a new comer suddenly appears with shocking speed between the Demonic Flash and Rab, pushing them a part with unimageable strength. Like the Demonic Flash, the man is wearing a mask, an orange man with a single eye hole. Keeping low to the ground, he keeps his arms out, acting like buffer between the two deadly assassins. "Now, that's enough, you two. We're supposed to be one happy family."

Kakashi knows this man is by sight alone, and he can feel his heart race, remembering all the pain this man has caused. He knows that Akatsuki's cloak from anywhere, and he's unable to stop his mind from going to Asuma, even after all this time. If Akatsuki is back, this doesn't mean anything good, and this really doesn't do anything for Sasuke's anger. "Sasuke," he hisses, know the Raven is seconds from attacking. "Not now. You have to keep calm." By the grace of god, he controls himself. Like everyone else, Sasuke has his own baggage with them, all stemming from his brother.

"Oh, we have a party here!" the man cheers, as he rests his stance slightly. Rab seems to be following the man's lead, as he relaxes his pose. Now, the Demonic Flash's stance doesn't change—ready to fight at a moment notice. In fact, it looks like someone has kicked his dog, kicked it hard. Though no one can see his face, it's clear he's not happy with Tobi. "Relax, Silver Wolf. I just want to speak to you."

The Demonic Flash glances at Sasuke and Kakashi, just watching them for a few long minutes, before pointing his blood red katana at the mask man. "Not a chance, Tobi."

"Before we do anything. Rab," Tobi replies, as he turns to Rab. "Lets you get out of here. We need to keep you safe." Without warning, he sucks the red head into his eye in that weird way that they have seen him do before.

"What the hell!" Sasuke snarls. His eyes flashes to something more dangerous, as his anger grows.

Kakashi's eye dances between the two, not sure what's going on with the three of them. Rab may be gone, but there's a connection there, a mission for Tobi. Tobi doesn't look interested a fight—not that he won't if he has to, but that can't be said about the Demonic Flash, who's anger is rolling off him. He looks ready to kill. With the blood that lined the hallways, this doesn't look good. What's going on? What are they missing? Is this about the children? "Are we in a standoff?" he asks, unsure what else to call this. "Those are fun."

Tobi turns to the two. "I think we should get rid of these two before we chat, don't you think?" He reaches into his cloak for a weapon. "They wouldn't understand."

The Demonic Flash glances at the two ninjas from Konoha, fully taking them in. "Sasuke Uchiha, the Hero of Konoha, and Kakashi Hatake, the Next Hokage," he replies, relaxing his stance only slightly. His voice is dry. "I don't believe that'll be as easy as you think, but if you want to try, you can go ahead." He waves his hand at them. "However, I don't have any interest in having a 'friendly' chat with you." He lowers his hand before making a single hand sign. "I have better things to do. With that!" With that, the assassin disappears in a red flash.

"Oh, no! He just left, and we have important things to discuss!" Tobi whines, playing hurt. "I better go find him! I must."

Sasuke charges forward, trying to stop him, as his anger gets the better of him. "You aren't going anywhere!" He has chokutō pointed forward him, glowing dangerously, as he aims for Tobi's heart; however, the man is gone before he can get close. "Where the hell did he go!" He looks around trying to trace or find the man, but it is like he was never there to begin with. With his frustrating growing, he lets out a roaring cry. "Why are we always one step behind?" His hand is balled at his side, his nails digging into his palm.

Kakashi is asking himself the same thing, feeling just as frustrated. Sure, it isn't shocking that the Demonic Flash knows their names—weird that he avoided a fight though. Doesn't seem like he would have been out numbered-, but it's clear that they are two steps behind, and he just wants to throw something. There's a connection somewhere that they're missing. Feels like they are missing a few pieces. What did the Demonic Flash want with the Toya? What did Tobi want with the Demonic Flash? Who is the Demonic Flash? Is it Kush Maki? If so, who is this man? "Let's find Toya."

"He's most likely dead."

"That may be the case," he replies. "But we have to make sure. We may learn why the Demonic Flash is after this man."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Coming face to face with the Faker, memories comes rushing back, attacking him like a pack of Wolves. With his emotion getting the better of him, he is unable to keep them back.

_Two men stood in the heavy foliage waiting for the right time to strike. They looked nothing alike, but they had so much in common- living for the same reason. They had one purpose and one purpose alone: to stop the killing of the Jinchûriki and the capture of their demons. Nothing else matter to the duo as much as that did. This was as important as life and death._

_"As you sure about this?" the boy, about 15, asked. He was dressed in all black, including a black a hood—as black as the darkest skies. However, his mask was a silver wolf, and only his cerulean eyes were visible behind the slit for his eyes._

_"Yes, this is the only way," the older boy, about 20, answered. His red eyes scanned the entrance to the Akatsuki, looking for a weak spot. "We only have one shot at this." His face wasn't covered like the younger boy, but he was in all blacks. "If we don't go now, we won't have another chance at this." He ran his hand through his long black hair, making sure it was need and secure._

_"Then let's go, Itachi," the boy replied as he stood up and pulled out a red blade, a recent gift from the Raven. The red Katana had a bright crimson blade, and a clan symbol engraved into the blade. It was a master piece that probably cost a fortune to create, and the color made it look like a gift from the heavens…or maybe hell._

_"You know what to do, Silver Wolf," Itachi spoke, using the boy's code-name. A code name with 'Fox' in it would be too obvious to who the boy was, and the Raven would never risk that. "Use the Hiraishin. You know what to do."_

_Naruto nodded, but he was deeply worried and frustrated with Itachi, something that Raven knew quite well. His frustration came from the fact that he still didn't have the handle of that Jutsu yet. He had only completed it a couple of times and those times weren't pretty. It had felt like his insides were being ripped out using something rusty, and it was one of the most painful things that he ever experienced—not mentally that was._

_"Wolf, I didn't kill several members of the Akatsuki and made a clone of them for the last two months, wasting all of that chakra, for nothing. We have a plan. Now we have to finish it." Itachi wasn't the most patient person, and it was clear._

_"I know," Naruto muttered, feeling his nerves dance._

_"Good, now go!"_

––––

_Naruto was exhausted and tired, but he was still excited—almost to the point of jumping for joy. However, he just imagined Itachi's disapproving glance and that calmed him in a heartbeat. However, he completed the Hiraishin over a dozen times today and each time was without pain. Again, it made him want to jump up and down, but he didn't as he could see_ that _look. He knew that look well._

_Itachi lead the way deeper and deeper into the compound looking for that man that they both wanted to kill. For different reasons, he brought them both pain, knee bending pain. He was the reason for a lot of their pain. "We're close," Itachi whispered as they rounded a corner._

_Naruto looked around, looking for anything out of place. Knowing who they were up again, he knew the chances were low that they were lone. It may look like they were, but in the world that they lived in, that wasn't the case. This was one of those times, when one of Akatsuki_ _came out of one where._

_"Look what we have here!" the Akatsuki member mocked with a large smile._

_Itachi had no facial expression, moving to position himself in front of Naruto. This was unnoticeable to everyone besides Naruto, who took it as an insult. The stoic man didn't say anything—though the Wolf wanted to. An insult at the tip of his tongue- but attacked the few remaining members. The battle ended in seconds, considering this was a new member of the Akatsuki that was_ _attained due their members were dying off._

––––

_Itachi and Naruto made their way through the compound looking for the man. Not saying a word to each other, they were stuck listening to the songs of the hallway, which did nothing for the mood. With their nerves on fire, it was like it was playing with them with each echo. In the darkened hallway, it sounded like elephants were running through them. And if there were lights, they flicked like they were in a movie. It was almost ghost like, which was semi creepy._

_Then out of nowhere, there were a loud, ear breaking scream. It was a Jinchûriki getting the demon ripped out of him, sounding like they were using, and it made Naruto shiver as his nightmares came rushing back. That could've been him. It could've been him screaming. Sure, only Itachi knew he was alive—stopping him from being hunted, but that didn't protect him from his fears. And what they were doing now was very dangerous, as he was a Jinchûriki and was endangering himself by putting himself in the line of fire. If he got caught, he would be dead._

_When they came upon a locked door, it couldn't stand chance against the two of them. It was destroyed in seconds, and there in front of them were five rogue ninjas around a dead Jinchûriki; however, the five didn't last long as Itachi's Sharingan held them in place while Naruto cut them apart using the Hiraishin._

_"That was a bit too easy," Naruto waved as he cleaned his katana. "I must be that good!" He chuckled as Itachi checked on Jinchûriki._

_"Or they were just that bad," the Uchiha challenged, as he felt no heartbeat. There was no denying how desperate the group was lately. "They are pu-"_

_"Itachi, I figured you would betray me one day. I just didn't think it would be so soon, especially now, but then again," the man shrugged. "Now would be the perfect time. Are you with Konoha?"_

_Naruto felt the room freeze as Konoha was mentioned, a place that had only given him a pain. He had bad blood with that place just as Itachi did. Itachi had faithfully followed every rule and order from the Hokage, protecting the village with everything that he had. Even after he was forced to kill his clan to save his brother, he still did everything he could to project it and he just got burned. "Now, why would I do that?" Itachi narrowed his eyes._

_With purpose, the man stepped out of the shadows, as he faced the two, but his face was covered with a mask, a strange orange mask. "True." His eye left Itachi and traveled to the boy. "And who do we have here?" Though they could not see the man's face, it was clear that he was quite interested in the boy._

_"Just my new trainee. Don't worry about him," Itachi snarled as he glared his blood red eyes. It annoyed him that the man was so interested in the boy. He didn't like anyone who was interested in Naruto like that._

_"Why wouldn't I be? He's so talented! That transportation jutsu, that he used, and his skills would make him a fine addition to the Akatsuki."_

_"Well, I did train him."_

_"So talented at such a young age!" The man cheered. "He's like a little demon, who traveled in a flash!" His had such a laugh to him that it made their hair stand. It also made Itachi and Naruto both want to rip off their own ears. "Though, that jutsu does remind me of the Yondaime's Hiraishin," He shrugged. "His only kin had died. It is so sad."_

_"And your point?" Itachi asked, annoyed._

_"Nothing, but it seems like we have a demonic flash here!" he laughed as he glanced over the dead bodies and smiled. "You two were meant to kill together. Together those two were unstoppable. So why don't the two of you put those weapons down and join me!" He sounded happy at the thought._

_"No," Naruto and Itachi answered at the same time._

_"What a shame!" The masked man said, noticing the young boy's young voice. "In that case, I must kill you and rebuild the Akatsuki!"_

_"That seems like a tall order," Naruto snorted._

_Itachi glanced back toward Naruto before looking forward. "Let's just see, Madara."_

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Again, Naruto isn't sure why people are so quick to believe that the faker is Madara, a man long since dead, but he isn't so quick to believe that crap—not an idiot, and he's no way going to join him. If he's lying about his identity, then there is no telling what else he is lying about. If you can't trust a person—not that Naruto trusted anyone, no team will last. Plus, only an idiot would join a team that includes someone who wants to kill you. However, it doesn't mean he can ignore Tobi as that man _is_ up to something, and he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. Though he may not know why he wants him—unless he knows the truth about his identity-, nothing good can become of it. However, is this his problem? Why doesn't it matter if the world burns? It wo-

"Be a great protection for that pretty little son of yours."

Feeling like his own body is on fire, the fox's anger roars up again, as Naruto finds himself startled—a rare state for the Demonic Flash. He prides himself in his abilities and skills, and this faker is getting the better of him, which just pisses him off. That cannot be, especially not when Tobi mentions his son like they are friends. Anyone who threatens his sons will die. He was robbed of killing Toya, and he will not be robbed of this. He doesn't care what happens.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

With so many emotions and questions running through his head, Kakashi goes through Toya's paperwork—taking note of a few important details, and he can't help but feel like a complete idiot. How did they miss this? They had heard rumors about children going missing, but this isn't what they expected or suspected. Sure, children kept popping up, but this is something else. And the Demonic Flash has a child—or a possible child?-, so it would make sense that the Assassin would take this on. No father would allow any child to be injured when he can stop him. "I'm sure he's dead. No need to take a pulse." He says drily, glancing at Sasuke, as he lets out a deep sigh.

Kneeling, Sasuke is staring at Toya's head with a puzzle look on his face. "He was already dead at this point." He points to his forehead. "Cutting off his head seems like over killed." He replies.

"That's funny coming from you," comes Kakashi's replies, his eye brow raising. "I think that title goes to you." He has lost count to the number of times this man has 'overreacted,' granted most of those times involved Naruto- but that is beside the point. This extremely emotional man has gone beyond the 'call of duty' because someone or thing offended him, though he has gotten better over the last few years. Kakashi remembers how craze the man became after learning of Naruto's death—that was overkill-, and at that time, he has only himself to blame- a death he'll never forgive himself for.

"I don't think I ever beheaded a person just cause," he replies, giving the next Hokage a look. His eyes return to their normal dark color, as he let out a deep sigh. He shakes his head as he just looks over the body one more time.

Trying to get over the feeling bubbling inside of him, Kakashi gives his former student a look, a calculating look. "Oh? I don't know if I believe that."

With this eye twitching, Sasuke gets to his feet and turns to his former Sensei. "Believe what you like," He replies, giving him a knowing look. "But we need to get back to Hokage. She will want to know about this." He waves to Toya's bloody body.

There's no denying that. "And we have to get those kids to safety." Again, those kids are the most important and they must come first. They can hunt down the Demonic Flash again and they will. With news of Tobi or whatever he calls himself, there's no doubt she'll want to hear about that right away. If it's true that Tobi wants the Demonic Flash to join the Akatsuki, it isn't good, especially if Rab has only joined. In the past, their goal was the 9 Jinchûriki, but now? Whatever it is, it can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.
> 
> Side note: I have come to realize that I don't how to do Sasuke without writing him as Angry and stupid, which just comes off as bashing. It hard not to write him as angry as that is all I think of when I write his character.
> 
> anyhow, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> The End for now
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> To be honest, I do feel overwhelmed by story with my lack of knowledge... So Maybe, I am biting off more than I should, so anything kind of feed back will be nice! :)


End file.
